


The Changing Lights

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 doens't count Chinese words, Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderswap, Het, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hung Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pseudo-Female Draco, Smut, Top Harry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 212,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309
Summary: 战后，哈利回到霍格沃兹，以为别人都像自己那样原谅了马尔福，但事实并不如此。哈利发现他的旧敌人被施咒变成了女孩，他的英雄情结又压抑不住了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Changing Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518236) by [lazywonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazywonderland/pseuds/lazywonderland). 



> 网易lofter：http://katie878.lofter.com/  
> Authorization link   
> 授权图链 ：https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6a887c25ly1fnbfzhwgqoj20j80btgm2.jpg  
>    
> 最好是在lofter上阅读，因为那里我可以实时更新修改，AO3修改比较麻烦，所以如果在AO3阅读，就请包涵一点小BUG~
> 
> original author's note：As a forewarning, although this is a totally typical Drarry love story, it will contain quite a bit of het-smut due to the hex cast on Draco. I intend to explore the emotional, mental, and physical changes he'll experience in that unwarranted transition (while retaining his gender identity and pronouns), as well as the part Harry will play in it, so even if het isn't typically your thing, I encourage you to give this a try!

Chapter 1

 

哈利·波特——两次大难不死的男孩——要回到霍格沃兹接着上学，以弥补第七年的因为逃亡而错过的课程。这个新闻占据了巫师届各大报纸的头条，尤其是《预言家日报》（Prophet），《预言家日报》每一份报纸的正面都用了大写加粗的字体宣传这件事。巫师世界的救世主，勇敢无私的哈利花费了一大半的暑假在帮忙重建在战争中损毁的霍格沃茨城堡。他和一群朋友们带着“八年级学生”这个身份回到学校继续学习，这对于哈利来说是一件很普通的事，他完全无法理解为什么关于他的每一件事都会引起激烈的讨论。

 

他一整个暑假都在回避各种各样的谈论，让自己忙着重建工作，不理会外界。但是让他很懊恼的是，即使战争结束了，他还是没有得到他期望已久的平静，反而得到的是蜂拥而至的记者、永远开不够的会议，还有无数次去政府部门的旅行。当然，还是有一些解脱——他的伤疤确实不再疼了，逼着他成长的一直笼罩在他头上的死亡气息也消散了。尽管有许多家人和朋友都遗憾地因为战争而牺牲，但人们更珍惜能和存活下来的伙伴们重聚的喜悦。

 

二十四小时不停歇的采访、会议、记者招待会，一直循环的采访、会议、记者招待会还是让哈利疲惫不堪。尤其是哈利从来都不是一个喜欢站在聚光灯下被关注的人，但是他还是努力忍耐下来。因为他一直以来就是这样，从出生到现在一直都是在忍耐着。终于，在九月一号，可怕的战争结束四个月后，哈利不在乎自己是不是永垂不朽的英雄Harry James Potter，他在国王十字车站的九又四分之三站台把一切都甩在了背后。一切采访和会议，一切关于他因战胜而巩固的伟大荣誉的舆论都甩在身后。

 

他知道同学们还是会谈论这个话题，他不会傻到认为开学宴席上的校长讲演会忽略这件事情，但是至少，他回到了霍格沃茨。

 

至少他回‘家’了，在马上开学前的这几个月里，哈利毫无怀疑地相信生活会回到常态——不管‘常态’指的是什么样。现在的生活看起来就像正常的那样。

 

他们坐在夜骐（Thestrals）拉着的车里，他身旁坐着金妮，罗恩和赫敏坐在对面，车子正前往学校城堡。哈利想，如果他不知情----如果他没参与在战争中，他可能根本无法从高耸的城堡、平静的校园看得出去年五月这里发生无数的魔法对决，他可能会以为什么都没发生。眼前的场景虽然让他的内心像是被掐着那般疼痛悲伤，但同时又充满了无尽的庆幸和感激，还有，很久很久没有感受过的，兴奋。

 

“看起来就像是什么都没发生过，你们不觉得吗？”罗恩开口，把哈利的想法说了出来。罗恩转过头，从车厢小小的窗口往外看，想看清楚城堡。他的话也让赫敏和金妮一起回头看。赫敏沉思着没回应，而金妮往哈利的臂弯里靠的更近一些了。

 

他们还没有正式的复合，但这感觉是必定的。说实话，哈利很感谢金妮愿意让事情慢慢回归原来的轨道，顺其自然。

 

他们走上通往橡木前门的楼梯时，哈利能明显感觉人群没有以前那么挤挤攘攘，这让他痛苦地回想有多少同学为了捍卫他们的学校而在战争中死去。赫敏这时候开口提起他们在一年级刚来霍格沃兹的时候和海格坐船的事儿，让哈利从痛苦的回忆中清醒，就像是赫敏进入了他的脑海看清里面的万千思绪。

 

就像是她能直接从他的表情读懂他的内心——她越来越擅长这个。

 

他们走进大礼堂，哈利看到了许多熟悉的不熟悉的脸。斯内普以前的位子现在坐着的事一个留着大胡子的秃头教授，而麦格教授现在是女校长，坐在正中——原来邓布利多坐着的位子。

 

正如哈利预想的，等到一年级的新生分院仪式结束坐在各自的学院长椅上之后，麦格教授开始了一段尤其长的开学演讲，特地强调了刚过去的大战，表扬了哈利，让他起立接受持久的掌声，哈利尴尬得无所适从，只能用练了一暑假的笑容面对鼓掌的同学，不过哈利无法保证笑容是真心的。

 

“你的表演几乎很完美，看起来很享受”金妮偷笑着说，逗得罗恩大笑，连赫敏都是一副了然的微笑。纳威没有看出来哈利的尴尬，反而鼓掌鼓得最大声，哈利也没办法怪他。其他的格兰芬多同学们——也就是迪安和西莫（Dean和 Seamus）——大声地起哄，喊叫着，因为他们知道这有多容易激怒哈利。但不仅是格兰芬多，斯莱特林们也在拍手，他们在最靠近前门那儿。哈利立即就认出了马尔福、扎比尼、帕金森、布尔斯特罗德、格尔，还有诺特。他们的鼓掌没有让哈利不高兴，反而让他很好奇。毕竟他之前以为他们不会再回学校，至于马尔福，如果在审判法庭上他没有为这个不知感激的傻瓜作证的话，他会和他的父亲一起在监狱待着。

 

晚餐和甜点结束，餐具被收起来之后，一年级的学生跟着学院级长集合在一起，其他的学生也准备离开礼堂，椅子剐蹭的声音和脚步声让礼堂里顿时一阵喧闹吵杂。哈利和他的朋友们选择多留一会儿，等着人群散去，门口不那么堵塞再走，他四周看了看大厅，发现其他的八年级学生也选择多等一会儿。

 

“你知道吗，”金妮对着斯莱特林长桌那微微点了点头说，“我本来以为他们至少会假装的不像冷血的蛇，毕竟他们能坐在这里都是因为哈利善良的内心。”

 

哈利对金妮的话轻哼了一声。“他们可能只是很痛苦；不要对他们太严格，金妮，毕竟他们中的大多数和战争并没有关系，大多数都是他们父母的错，不是他们。”

 

“除了马尔福，”罗恩帮忙加上，眼神带点疑惑，看着大厅另一边温顺坐着的金发男孩。“我还是搞不懂你在想什么. 你已经为这个双面人做的足够多了，你已经在厉火（Fiendfyre）中救了他一命。”赫敏扫了他一眼，让罗恩脸红地默默加上一句“随便说说而已”。

 

哈利耸耸肩没回应。他自己也不知道为什么他要为曾经在霍格沃兹的敌人做担保，为什么他想帮他避免阿兹卡班的牢狱之苦，即使让自己面对无穷无尽的媒体和摄像头，那阵仗甚至和马尔福面对的法庭一样大；为什么他想要马尔福回到学校完成他的教育。黑暗印记还刻在他的前臂——那会一直存在——但哈利只记得在天文塔（Astronomy Tower）上的惊慌恐惧的孩子，就算给他一万年时间，他也没办法完成杀人的任务——斯内普站出来替他完成的任务。哈利只记得那个被逼着加入伏地魔的列队中的孩子。另外，当他被抓到马尔福庄园，被强迫着跪下，那时哈利知道自己被马尔福认出来了，但出乎意料，他不愿意在其他人面前指认他，把他交给伏地魔。

 

“就像麦格教授说的那样，”赫敏站起身说，“审判和选择战队的日子依旧过去了，罗恩。我们要把过去放在背后，伤痕才会开始痊愈。”

 

哈利走在他们的后面，金妮和她同年级的朋友结伴走了。他穿过大厅又往斯莱特林桌子看了一眼，令他惊讶地是，这次马尔福也在看着他。他们对视了好几秒，马尔福才先移开视线，等哈利回到宿舍，爬上床，他已经忘记了他们的对视。

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

哈利花费了比想象中要少的时间把自己调整回原来正常的上课状态——各位教授让这件事变的十分容易。斯拉格霍恩回到学校里继续教魔药课，这感觉还好，但因为麦格教授现在是校长，所以来了一个新的变形课老师，克丽奥纳·特尔伯恩 （Cliodna Kettleburn），她和麦格教授几乎一样的严厉。哈利猜想这正是聘请她的原因。这只不过是第一周，可每一节课都已经布置了作业，最可怕的是特尔伯恩教授布置的长篇论文，而斯拉格霍恩教授布置了大量的阅读任务。周四下午，刚结束最后一节课，赫敏就抱着书快步去了图书馆开始写她的文章。

 

“天哪，”罗恩摇着头说，赫敏亲吻了他的脸颊后跟他告别，说一会儿在公共休息室见。“这和我们以前一模一样，不觉得吗？她马上就回到那时候的状态了；她马上就会帮我们的时间表上标上各种彩色的标签，对吧，哈利？”

 

“我们今年要参加N.E.W.T考试，”哈利提醒他，觉得罗恩不满地抱怨很好笑。他们两个并肩朝着楼梯走去，准备走上七楼，罗恩的肩膀微乎其微地沉了几分。

 

“我们没有一张特权卡吗，‘我们把你们这群傻瓜从黑暗魔王的魔爪下拯救出来’卡，你说呢？”

 

哈利大笑，“我不敢相信我们会有。而且我很确信是‘我’拯救了你们这群傻瓜——你做的只是在蛇怪的毒牙下亲吻赫敏。”

 

罗恩胳膊肘重重打了一下哈利的肋骨，但是他们俩都哈哈大笑——这是纯粹开心的大笑，像是只担心学校作业的小孩子那样，没什么严肃的事可忧虑，至少从这个角度看，哈利对于作业非常感激。

 

他们穿过长廊，经过弗立维（Flitwick’s）的魔咒课教室，哈利看到一群学生堵在门口，表情充满敌意，他看出来是一群八年级的斯莱特林和拉文克劳学生。他猜明天他上完魔咒课被布置了一大堆作业后离开教室的时候也会是类似的表情。

 

“噢。”罗恩推推他，下巴对着前方抬了抬，哈利马上意识到马尔福也牵涉在其中，还有一个他不认识的学生-----从他的身高和哈利模糊的印象判断，应该是七年级的。他穿着斯莱特林的衣袍，虽然看起来比马尔福要小，但体型比马尔福要大两倍；马尔福被巨大笨重的体型逼得几乎要挤进墙里是脸上还是轻蔑的冷笑，除了激怒人之外没什么作用的冷笑，哈利对他的这个态度一点都不惊讶。“看起来就算是斯莱特林也不欢迎他回来，嗯？连扎比尼也走了。”

 

哈利发现罗恩说的完全是对的——潘西·帕金森焦急地站在一边，但其他八年级的斯莱特林根本不在乎或是没有心情加入，即使是捍卫他们的朋友。

 

非常典型的斯莱特林，哈利内心想。

 

罗恩没有继续往前走，可能是他也想看这场戏，但是哈利没有离开地原因完全不一样，他的手已经放在他的魔杖上。他可能不喜欢马尔福，但他不是想看他在学校被欺负才为他作证说情的。

 

“你本来就不该回来，马尔福，”折磨金发男孩的那个人咆哮说，用他的魔杖用力戳着马尔福的胸口，哈利的手也跟着握紧了自己的魔杖。“你本应该陪你的杀人犯父亲死在阿兹卡班。”

 

站在旁边的罗恩发现了哈利的手势。

 

“哈利，你做什么？”他低声说，“不要卷到他们中间，这和你没有关系——！”

 

“我不会让那个人伤害他的，罗恩，我不在乎这是不是马尔福，他——”

 

他看到马尔福推开那个高大的男孩，即使魔杖还指在自己的胸口，哈利的话突然停下。虽然马尔福的动作只不过让另一个男孩吓了一跳，还让他更生气了。“好吧，无论如果我已经回来了，康威（Conway），所以，为什么你不滚开，让你那丑陋的凶恶的脸消失在我眼前。”边说着，他努力挣扎着离开被困住的境地，快步朝着哈利和罗恩的方向走。哈利很惊讶地看着他低着头，而且因为低着头，所以没注意他走的方向。

 

马尔福离他们还差五英尺（大概一米五）的距离时，康威挥动了魔杖，而一直保持高度警惕的哈利赶紧挥动魔杖，可能只比他晚了一毫秒，但这一毫秒已经足够康威的咒语打到马尔福身上。他对着康威大喊“解除武器（Expelliarmus）！”魔杖应声从手中飞出，但在这之前，康威的魔杖中先射出一道紫色的光，把马尔福击倒在地。

 

围观的所有人都靠近他们看，哈利看到弗立维教授从教室冲出来，刚好听到马尔福开始呻吟，喊叫，听起来极度痛苦。其他人睁大眼睛站在一边看着，哈利本能地跪在马尔福身边和弗立维教授一起查看，把他翻过身，只看到他的脸部发生了可怕甚至是恶心的变化。就像是喝了变形药水的感觉，哈利想，马尔福的脸开始了缓慢但是可见的变化，像是底下的骨头在重塑，哈利看着惊讶地张嘴。

 

还没等弗立维说话，哈利已经着急地开始动作，从地上抱起马尔福朝着医疗翼的方向跑去，弗立维在后面跟着，大喊“快让开！快让开！”哈利专注地想快点把马尔福送到庞弗雷夫人（Madam Pomfrey）那儿，完全没注意到不只是脸部，马尔福的其他部位也开始了变化，他们刚到医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人就接过马尔福，把哈利推出门。

 

他站在医务室外面，无助的想他没什么可帮得上忙的，又有点气自己没有动作更快些。他安慰自己，最差的情况就是，马尔福只需要度过一个重新长好骨头的晚上，就像哈利二年级的时候那样。

 

一个小时后，他们回到格兰芬多公共休息室，在火炉前坐在他们常做的位置，哈利和罗恩试图描述今天发生的事，希望赫敏能弄明白那是什么咒语。

 

“我从来没听说过这种事，”她耸肩，对于第一周就发生这样的争执而感到沮丧，但还是更关注她今天在图书馆找到的一本厚重的布满灰尘的巨著。“我确定他会好起来的。或许这会给马尔福一个教训，教他学会低头忍让，尤其是当他现在那么不受欢迎。”

 

没有得到更多的回答，哈利和罗恩沉默着开始做自己的作业，虽然他们只坚持了一个半小时，就转战去下棋，毕竟这才第一周，没必要把自己逼得太紧。

 

凌晨刚过一点一刻，哈利把挂在四帷柱上的床帘放下，躺在床上，又想起马尔福，在想庞弗雷夫人有没有治好他。

 

TBC


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 网易 lofter ：http://katie878.lofter.com/

整整一个星期，哈利都没看到马尔福，和斯莱特林的公共课上、走廊，甚至在就餐时间都没看到他。如果哈利没在这周四——距离马尔福被魔咒击倒过了一星期——去找了庞弗雷夫人询问关于他的事，他会以为那个魔咒把马尔福打得灰飞烟灭完全消失。然而，庞弗雷夫人只告诉他，马尔福还活着、还有意识，这确实是个好消息，但是‘活着和有意识’对于一个被施咒而一星期没见影子的人不算是什么好的形容词。哈利用尽所有方法想哄骗庞弗雷夫人告诉他更多的信息，但她只是严厉地把他赶出医疗室，然后感谢他在第一时间把马尔福送到医疗翼，这又提醒了他也参与了上周的事故。

到晚饭的时候，哈利终于不再想这件事，狼吞虎咽地大口吃着烤火鸡，因为赫敏毫不含糊地通知他和罗恩，他们必须要在晚上九点准时开始学习，为了能撑得住一整晚的学习，哈利打算多吃点备好体力。开学繁忙的两个星期让他们意识到准备N.E.W.T.s考试的这一年将会比当初他们准备O.W.L.s更困难和辛苦两倍，不，三倍。每一个教授似乎都忘记了这学期不只有一节课，堆积如山的作业让哈利觉得他可能不仅需要赫敏的彩色标签时间表。

晚饭结束后，哈利感觉自己的胃被塞得满满当当，全身疲惫，只想快点回到公共休息室，然后赶紧躺倒在他的四帷柱大床。哈利拖着沉重的腿跟在赫敏后面一起离开礼堂，旁边的罗恩跟他的状态相差无几。罗恩给了他一个痛苦又恳求的眼神，好像以为哈利能想出一个什么方法让他们能避开晚上的学习。

哈利举高手臂拉伸着，不在乎是在公共场合狠狠地打了个大哈欠，突然感觉肋骨被打了一下，伸长的手臂立马放下，揉着被打得酸疼的地方，瞪了一眼罗恩。

“你干嘛？”

“看，马尔福！”罗恩大声地对着哈利耳朵说，这让哈利突然忘记肋骨的疼痛，急忙抬头看向大门，眼神搜索着，赫敏也被吸引了注意，往门口看去。

他并不难找到——对于哈利来说，他从来都很容易找到马尔福。哈利不太确定是只有他一个人这样，还是说每一个人的目光都很容易从拥挤的人群中找到像是闪着光的浅金发。

“噢…等等，”罗恩声音很疑惑，旁边的哈利也同样不知道说什么。从背后看，确实是马尔福，但是他一转身，哈利就觉得他认错人了。‘他’不是个正确的人称代词，这是第一个问题。尽管那个短发和德拉科•马尔福的是一样的，尽管尖尖的下巴、灰色的眼睛，还有嘴角隐隐的熟悉讥笑和之前的马尔福是一样的，除了嘴唇比哈利印象中的更丰满。但这不可能是马尔福，因为这是个女孩。“什么情况…”

“我的天哪...”哈利听到赫敏呼吸颤抖着说，如果他还能组织出一整句话，他可能会告诉赫敏她的反应过于夸张了。那个女孩有着马尔福的头发，但完全是女性化的面容，她穿着对于她来说过大的长袍，旁边的潘西•帕金森朝着经过一直盯着她们的人威胁地回瞪。马尔福——或者穿着马尔福衣服的某人——低着头，不自在地绞着手指。

哈利一直都是个顽固的人，但他觉得自己至少要比罗恩聪明一丁点。就算这是真的，此刻，他的一丁点聪明完全被抛到脑后，突然间，他大步穿过门廊，快步走向潘西和那个正在和她说话的不管是谁的某人。

“马尔福？”他大声说，让他完全大吃一惊的是，那个穿着过大衣服的金发女生抬起头，但在一秒钟之内就被潘西拽着离开，但足够哈利和那个人眼神对视。就在对视的那一刻——那飞快的一秒钟——他已经可以确认一件事，这肯定是马尔福。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
晚上十一点，正如他们的计划，赫敏正在看书，和计划不同的是，看的书不是他们课堂上的书，不是数字占卜（Arithmancy），或者古代符文（Ancient Runes），甚至不是魔药学（Potions）——而是一本厚厚的关于魔咒的书，旁边放着一本翻开的关于人体变形的书，当然这本一点忙都没帮上。

“我不明白，”罗恩神情充满困惑地摇头，看着赫敏不停地快速翻着书页，停在其中一页仔细读着。“为什么庞弗雷夫人不直接撤回那个魔咒？”

“我只想知道那个七年级的人怎么会知道这个可怕的魔咒，”哈利说，从礼堂回来后他第一次开口说话。自从在走廊看到马尔福后，他就一直沉浸在思绪中，这和他以往被那些特殊的邪恶魔鬼陷阱占据思绪的情况不同。这次每个人都在谈论，但哈利的对这件事的好奇和疑问跟其他人的不一样，不过他找不到好的方式来表达他的感觉。

“这也正是我感兴趣的，”赫敏说，又翻开另一页，低头仔细读着附录的小写文字。“我从来没有听说过这样的事，一个魔咒可以改变一个人的性别。当然，有可能只有马尔福的身体骨架改变了，嗯，我是说，我无法想象世界上会有一个魔咒可以完全改变一个人的生理性别。”

哈利觉得他的脸颊两边有点发热，他看向罗恩，发现罗恩也和他一样。在过去的几个小时的沉默里，哈利的还没想到…那儿。他非常好奇这个魔咒到底改变了他多少，但直到赫敏这么冷静地把这件事提出来，他才真正地想到这…嗯…

“你不会是想说…”罗恩慢慢开口，瞪大眼睛看着哈利，然后回到赫敏。“我是说，你真的觉得马尔福的，嗯——阴——那儿…”

赫敏无视了罗恩尴尬的自言自语，盯着她的书，用十分冷静地语调说：“嗯，他的衣服看起来对于他来说太大了，如果他的面部骨架发生了变化，我猜他其他的身体部位也有可能会发生相同的变化。”她抬起头，当她看到哈利和罗恩红透的脸颊时，翻了个白眼。“认真的吗？你们这么不成熟吗？说实话，如果这个魔咒这么强大，为什么他还没被送到圣芒戈医院治疗。”

“所以呢？”哈利问，从椅子上坐起身，靠近赫敏，看了眼她正在看的那页。“你觉得他还在学校是因为只有他的骨头发生了变化？”

赫敏耸肩，“我觉得这个咒语很可能只影响了他的骨架结构，如果麦格教授和庞弗雷夫人认为他已经足够健康，让他离开治疗室回归课程，那应该不会是永恒的魔咒。”

“我们了解的足够多了。”她合上那本关于魔咒的书，放到一边。“现在，你们两个该开始写你们的变形课论文了。”

哈利和罗恩异口同声地哀嚎，至少这个时候，他能把马尔福的事暂时搁置到脑后。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

这让哈利想起了六年级那时候，这种感觉让他开心又觉得烦恼。

星期五起床的时候他想着马尔福，全部的早餐时间想着马尔福（他悄悄往斯莱特林的桌子那边看，只发现马尔福意料之中地缺席），和赫夫帕夫一起的魔咒课时想着马尔福，上魔药课之前他不停地想着马尔福。他发现他从来没有像现在这样——对于和斯莱特林一起修这门课——感到开心。

哈利该死的好奇心让他在接下来的一大节魔药课打算更仔细地看清马尔福，尽管有点愧疚，他知道马尔福可能会觉得自己像是动物园的某种动物，但哈利（有点自私地）提醒自己被他折磨了整整五年。更不用说哈利本人每次在公众场合都是大众的焦点，想到这他成功压下内心的愧疚。

他、罗恩，还有赫敏跟着西奥多•诺特（Theodore Nott）和特雷西•戴维斯（Tracey Davis）走进教室，哈利马上找到了马尔福，坐在布莱斯•扎比尼旁边。他非常想和赫敏讨论马尔福的变化，但知道和斯莱特林在同一间教室，他最好还是不要这么做。

哈利也知道他不应该整节课都注视着马尔福，但他控制不住自己，即使赫敏生气地低声耳语，提醒他不要再盯着他。他只是单纯地无法控制自己——看到一个女版的德拉科•马尔福在切着缬草根和非洲树蛇皮（valerian root and boomslang skin）就已经够奇怪的了，他还内心悄悄地拟了一个清单，列出了他所观察到的所有变化。

第一个就是，不管他的其他身体部位有没有改变，马尔福的脸看起来…嗯….这新的脸庞看起来很漂亮。他以前可能就有一点像女孩子，但是这次骨头的变化更强调了他高高又有贵族气质的颧骨，下颚线条也变得更柔滑，不像以前的分明，让他的表情看起来没那么尖刻，虽然看起来脸看起来还是很有特色的尖，或许是因为他的鼻子没有一点变化。还有他的嘴唇，哈利在礼堂时已经发现他的嘴唇比以前更丰满，但现在才注意到他的嘴唇还和以前一样有翘起来的弧度，像是天然的微噘。这些变化都很明显，然而更明显的是他的体型，一下子就可以看出来发生了很大变化，以前的马尔福一直都比哈利高一到两英尺（2~5cm）但现在如果让他们俩站在一起，一眼就可以看出哈利是那个更高大的人。另外，他还穿着以前旧的学院袍，看起来夸张的大，而且很有用地遮住底下的身体，看不出下面有没有发生什么变化（哈利想，这可能才是真正的重点。）

“哈利，天哪，你快把蕨草根弄碎了。”哈利低头只看到赫敏生气地把一盘子拿开，罗恩悄悄走到她旁边，赫敏给了他一个警告的眼神。“别再盯着了！”她对着罗恩说，然后转头面对哈利，重重地把一盘新的蕨草根放在哈利面前。“你还想不想通过这门课？我以为你以后想当个傲罗。”

“我是想，”他叹了口气，最后又看了眼马尔福，用力摇头甩掉他混乱的思绪，像是赶走绕着他飞的苍蝇。“这实在太让人分心了，你懂吗？我是说，他是个女生！赫敏，那天的那个斯莱特林真的把他变成了一个女孩！”

“这是马尔福自己的事，”她挑起眉毛，这幅神情让他想起了韦斯里夫人。“你现在要做的是在剩下的四十五分钟，在下课前，把这个魔药完成。”

他最后是完成了这个魔药，但是看起来比课本上描述的更黑，而不是像赫敏的大锅里的那样水晶般透亮，清澈的蓝色。问题是即使他听了赫敏的警告，不再时不时地盯着马尔福，但是他的脑子里还是完全被马尔福占据。

接下来的一整个周末，还有之后的一整周，哈利依旧脑子里都是马尔福；他在城堡里偶尔可以看到马尔福，在心里默默提醒自己不要盯着看，不要靠近他。毕竟那是马尔福，不管他看起来是男性还是女性。难以置信的是他以往标志性的嘲笑换成了不安全感，这明显的不安全感几乎从无形的情感变成有形的物体。不过他的讥笑没有完全消失，而当他讥笑地时候，哈利才觉得忽视他是件很简单的事。

直到周三，他终于无法再控制自己了，因为这就是哈利•波特一贯的作风，罗恩说他这是‘拯救人类心理’，赫敏冷静地把这描述成‘英雄情结’，当然他们的这种说法每一次都能成功地惹恼哈利。

他正和金妮在图书馆，虽然他们并没有在学习。和她在一起，他们之间并不只有关于爱情的浪漫或是关于性的关系，这也是他那么喜欢她的原因。他们可以只是聊天——聊几个小时，不停顿地从一个话题聊到另一个话题，从只是大笑到聊八卦到聊一些更严肃的话题；他们之间从来没有尴尬不舒服的感觉，这让哈利非常感激。金妮说和草药课的搭档约好在花房见面讨论作业，所以就先离开了，而哈利也开始收拾桌子上的书（一本都没翻开），准备去拿他的飞天扫帚然后去魁地奇操场练习，这是他开学以来的第一次魁地奇练习。他最近在考虑跟霍琦夫人（Madam Hooch）说要回到队里当队长，如果他真的要这么做，那他最好提前先把技术复习好。

他把学校长袍留在宿舍，换上了一件牛仔裤和一件旧T恤，就直接去了操场。身上的T恤现在对于他来说太小，刚过的一整个暑假他在霍格沃兹干的活显然有了回报，上衣的短袖紧紧地包裹着健壮的肱二头肌，这是以前从来没有过的。还有可能是这个暑假是他出生以来吃的最满足的一次。

他对于自己的变化很平静，现在的粗壮手臂并不让他很骄傲，只是让他确认了一个事实：他小时候是骨瘦如柴，但青春期的发育让身材改变了。这是个很有趣的观察发现，除此之外，他就没觉得有什么特别的。

他给自己送了一个生日礼物，回霍格沃兹之前他买了一把新的扫帚。这是最新的款式——太空扫帚（the Moonraker），而这确实非常贵。和小时候住在达思礼家那事一样，哈利在花大钱买东西的时候，他都要和内心的愧疚斗争好一会儿。

骑着这把扫把感觉太对了。当他蹬离地面，飞上半空，大风把他前额的头发往后吹，这感觉让哈利脸上露出灿烂的笑容。即使他能感受到低空湿润的云碰到手臂，眼镜镜片上布满雾气，他都没有回到地面，只满足地坐在扫帚上，呼吸着新鲜的空气，让自己沉浸在清冷的半空中，享受这一刻的宁静。

没有伏地魔，他有时要自我提醒这个事实。

没有责任。

没有战争。

有时候，这些想法让哈利莫名焦虑，他不知道为什么，也不想跟赫敏（或者任何其他人）提这件事。

不过此时此刻，哈利完全没有感觉焦虑。

最后深吸了一口高海拔的清新空气后，哈利调整扫把的方向，往地面加速飞下，就像和斯莱特林比赛平局时，快点抓到小小的金色飞球变得至关重要，在魁地奇场外的其它任何事情也都无关紧要了。

在离地面还有五英尺的时候，他放慢节奏，用高超的技术调整扫帚，而在以往比赛中这常常让地面上的观众为他欢呼鼓掌，哈利想到这才露出真心的微笑，他知道他唯一享受人群的鼓掌和欢呼的时刻是在赢下魁地奇比赛时。

当他往地面看的时候，他的微笑瞬间消失，像是从来没有出现在他脸上。

马尔福坐在那儿，他的身体没有再藏在大大的校服里，过大的校服甚至像是马戏团里用的大帐篷。Merlin，看着他的脸，突然间，真的很难把他再称作‘他’。

眼前的场景至少让哈利的一个问题得到证实：他还是不太确定他的衣服下面到底发生了什么变化，但不管马尔福被什么咒语击中，从他穿的简朴的纽扣上衣，和一条宽松的长裤，可以看出那个咒语除了改变了他的脸，还让他长出了女生胸部。那并不大，不管从什么角度看。但它确实存在。哈利搞不懂让他内心感觉纠结的复杂感情是什么。

马尔福只瞪着他，几分钟之后，哈利决定朝他飞过去，停在他旁边的地面，头发被风吹得一团乱，他感觉他从来没有这么疑惑，当然更多的是好奇。

“你有什么想说的吗？Scarhead， 还是说你打算像个恶心的肥头树蛙站在那边。”

哈利不解地眨眨眼，茫然地无法理解听到的话，这完全是马尔福风格的讽刺词组，但却是从一个像是马尔福的双胞胎的女生嘴里说出来的，声音明显是他的，但是音调要高了几个八度。他看起来非常不自在，哈利想这是他们认识以来第一次看到马尔福这么尴尬，他穿着一件普通的男装，留着平常的男性发型，但显然是娇小有曲线的女性身材，尤其是即使是宽松的上衣也还是能看出来有一对胸部。

“真的是你，”哈利傻傻地说，收到了一个白眼，这更证实了眼前的人确实是马尔福。

“当然是我，你个傻瓜。每个人都告诉我是你这个伟大的救世主把我带到庞弗雷夫人那，还是说你忘记了。”他边说边挥手，哈利又一次注意到德拉科•马尔福现在的手指和以前的一样纤细高贵，但手掌要比以前的小一点，更柔软一点（只有一点点，哈利内心加上。）

哈利把扫把放在一边，小心翼翼地坐在他旁边，惊喜地发现马尔福的脸颊略带一点粉红色----莫名有点可爱----想到这，他赶紧让自己停下这个想法。

不管这个身体是不是女孩，德拉科•马尔福都不会可爱。

“嗯，我无法完全确认是你，直到你说些刻薄的话来讽刺我，对吧？”哈利挑眉开玩笑地说，觉得听到了他熟悉的讽刺语调才更容易接受这是马尔福。满意地看到马尔福的脸颊上的红色更加深了。“庞弗雷夫人没办法吗？”知道他这样很粗鲁，而且如果赫敏听到的话肯定会说他失去理智了，但他还是问了出来。

马尔福的下巴明显收紧，她——他——把视线从哈利身上移开，哈利从他有利的位置刚好又注意到他金色的眼睫毛变得更长更密。

或者他以前没注意过他的眼睫毛。

“噢，她当然有办法，”他慢吞吞地说，“逆转咒语一点都不复杂，我只是单纯选择困在这该死的女人的身体里。”让哈利非常惊讶的是，他看到马尔福铁灰色的眼睛开始噙着泪水。他急忙大幅度地抬起手臂盖住眼睛，甚至是他自己也不相信他马上要开始流眼泪，然后回头用冷酷不可饶恕的表情面对哈利，和二月份时困扰着霍格沃兹的寒冷冬风那般冷酷。哈利的胃像是扭曲了一样，喉咙开始发紧，又产生了一种他无法表述的情绪。“你已经看够了吧，波特，你现在可以滚开了吗？”

“我不是来看的，马尔福，”他温柔地说，但马尔福已经站起身，长裤穿在新的身体上看起来更宽松，过大的衬衫也遮不住下面女性胸部的形状。

“不，你当然不是，你只是来确认一下这是不是我。”

哈利叹息，沮丧地一只手拍在自己凌乱的头发上。

“马尔福，听着，我——”

但是从马尔福给哈利的一个可怕的警告眼神可以看出，他明显想结束他们的对话。“住嘴，波特。”，他努力地忍着又开始聚集的眼泪，但那眼泪在眼眶中亮闪闪地很明显，这时候的哈利觉得有种熟悉的以前一直困扰着他的无助感。“你的人生能不能有那么一次，离我远一点，让你那巨大愚蠢的脑袋不要再想关于我的事。”

哈利也站起身，有点惊讶自己比马尔福高出好多，看着站在一旁的他，西下夕阳的光辉洒在他身上，灰色的眼睛盛满闪亮的泪水，丰满的下唇微翘，看起来像是不自觉的嘟嘴。哈利更惊讶于眼前马尔福的不可否认的…嗯…漂亮的面容。

  
“我是想说我，嗯，很乐意帮你做些研究，如果你希望我帮你。还有…”他不知道该怎么表达下一部分，“嗯，我知道现在一些人在…纠缠你。并不是只有最近。”他快速加上，“但是，我是说，自从开学以来。如果你需要，我可以说些什么，嗯，向麦格教授，请求她施行一个——”

“我刚刚说了什么，波特？”马尔福打断他，手臂抱在前胸，像是要把自己包裹起来，这非常不像他原来的性格，哈利看着他这样，心里感到深深的怜悯，胸膛也有短暂的一阵空虚。同时，不知怎的，和怜悯一起出现的还有沮丧焦急，而这让他不自觉地咬紧牙。

“我知道你刚说了什么。”他尽量让声音听起来平静，一点都不惊讶在这种特殊的境况下——尽管这学期开始之前他就对自己发誓说他不会再和马尔福吵架了——不管怎样，这个金发男孩还是能轻易地让哈利怒火燃烧。“我只是想说，我至少可以帮你做点事，那样你不需要走到哪都要提防身后——”

“我完全有能力保护自己！”马尔福朝他大喊，哈利看到一滴眼泪偷跑出眼眶，在他现在柔软白皙的脸庞留下一道水亮的痕迹。猝不及防地，他双手用力推开哈利，力气不大，但让哈利惊讶，没留心站稳，往后跌撞了一步。

哈利瞪大眼睛，虽然他的第一反应是反击——一拳打在马尔福傲慢的脸上，男马尔福——但他及时压抑住这种冲动，拳头握紧放在身侧，知道自己不管怎样都不会打一个女孩，不管是天生的还是被咒语改变的。马尔福像是看出哈利没有反击的原因，而这把他推出了一个隐形的忍耐的边缘，哈利猜他可能在他被困在这个女性身体的那一天起，马尔福就一直在忍耐着。

知道自己不需要费多大努力都还能激怒马尔福，这让哈利有一种诡异的满足感。

马尔福又用力地推了他胸口。

“还手，波特！”

“我不会打你，马尔福，”哈利轻声说，伸手去拿太空扫帚，目光审视地深深看了他一眼。他一直都很讨厌秋（Cho）哭。这也是他喜欢金妮的一个原因，就是金妮不会因为一点小事就过于情绪化。

但这和之前不一样：这不是一件小事，所以哈利不奇怪为什么马尔福的眼泪没有让他觉得不舒服，反而因为自己不允许帮忙而感到很伤心、很沮丧。

“因为我是个女的？”马尔福尖锐地质问，但效果因为他的鼻音和颤抖的声音而削弱了。接下来的几分钟，哈利没有回答，马尔福也没有离开，坚决地等一个回答。

“我说过我可以帮你，”哈利最后说，耸了耸一边肩膀。“我不想和你打架。”

“但是，两年前你可以毫不犹豫地把我切成两半，对吧？”

又一次，这句话成功地激怒哈利，他又一次握紧拳头，但注意到马尔福的胸口的起伏变得更快，就像他自以为他终于成功的激起哈利做这件事——揍他。

“六年级的时候我讨厌你，”他平淡地说，吞回‘你也正准备折磨我’这句话。马尔福皱紧眉头。

“现在？”

又一次，哈利耸肩。想了一会儿，找不到一个答案。

“如果你需要我的帮忙，告诉我，马尔福。”

他跨上他的扫把，蹬离地面，弄不明白刚刚到底发生了什么。只知道就算马尔福不允许他帮忙，哈利还是会用自己的方式帮忙。

就算有人问他原因，他可能也无法给一个直接的答案。

  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

几天过去了，这期间，哈利没有和马尔福说话，只是从远处悄悄看他，也让他发现了一些细微的变化。

 

其中之一的变化是，他不再继续穿不合尺寸的长袍了。哈利不知道马尔福是不是终于妥协了，或许之前是因为想等新衣服送到。他猜马尔福会等到最后一刻才决定要订新衣服，但是转念再一想，如果是自己，在这样的情况下也会这么做。

 

他的发型也变得不一样了，可能是潘西给他梳理的。不管怎样，新发型更像女生，更像小精灵，和他的新骨架很相称。

 

越来越难把他想成一个男生，这也是最让哈利困扰的一个问题。他不知道是不是所有人也和他一样被这整件事引起了强烈的好奇心。但看起来并不像他所想的，事实上，其他人只顾着自己，完全不好奇这件事，而这个事实又把哈利的困扰增加了一倍。

 

从各种小道八卦消息里，他听说过有人嘲笑。在马尔福背后指指点点地偷笑，一些男生也在不停起哄。不过，哈利没看到的是身体上的欺凌，但从他所知的经验来看，心理上的折磨通常要比生理上的痛苦更糟糕。

 

马尔福内心一定经历了极度的焦虑和恐慌，每一个经过他的身边的人惊吓呆滞的目光说不定就足以让他更痛苦。

 

虽然知道这么做不公平，但出于自己有一点自私的好奇心和想要再见到马尔福的渴望。在十一点的时候，哈利给了罗恩、赫敏、金妮一个借口，说要在校园里独自走走，回忆一下旧时光。他的地图（他一直没遗弃这张地图，偶尔会悄悄拿出来，不引人注意地偷偷查看）显示马尔福现在不在斯莱特林地牢（dungeon 斯莱特林的宿舍），而是移动到了在五楼的级长浴室，看起来是单独一个人。

 

他拿起隐形斗篷，手里还拿着地图，边走边看，以防自己撞到人。哈利一进到充满水蒸气的巨大浴室，就把斗篷脱下。他看到水池里的热水冒着热气，但里面没有人。

 

浴室里唯一的那个人站在一面镜子前，上衣脱在一边，只穿着一件看起来很昂贵的绿色丝绸胸罩。马尔福白皙的皮肤过多地展露在自己眼前，还有不可否认很诱人的曲线让哈利的脸瞬间发热变红，他急忙伸手遮住自己的眼睛，转开头。刚好马尔福也转回身才发现他，吓得倒吸了口气。

 

“波特！”他尖叫，音调高而震撼，接着哈利听到翻动衣服的声音，当他确定马尔福已经穿好衣服后才抬头。之后他才想起来，他忘了他闯入的浴室里不是‘男’马尔福。“你在这干嘛！Merlin's bloody Beard，你就不能离我远点吗？”

 

“我睡不着才来这的，”他理直气壮地说，任何人听起来都像是个不可争辩的事实。毕竟他和马尔福说话就不在乎是否太粗鲁太失礼，这已经变成了他的习惯。虽然知道自己这样很幼稚，内心深处也知道至少这个时候应该给马尔福一点个人空间，但哈利还是不顾及太多，先把脚下的运动鞋给脱掉了。他前额的刘海因为浴室潮湿的水汽而黏在额头上，等他再抬头看的时候，他的眼镜也已经开始起雾了。

 

马尔福上身穿的是淡紫色的T恤，很合身，比起前几天他穿的那件开衫要合身多了，那件开衫的袖子长的甚至能完全包住他的手。他下身穿着的是一件短裤，从这件短裤哈利看出了两件事：一，这条短裤给他展示了马尔福完美匀称的双腿，腿长得像是有几英里；第二，也是最重要的，回答了他的第二个问题：

 

也就是之前罗恩结结巴巴说的，马尔福的下面，嗯，不见了。

 

“我最近都没睡好，”他继续说，至少，他说的是真话。哈利用尽每一分他所拥有的意志力强迫自己不要去盯着看…… 他完全记不起来上一次睡个好觉是什么时候了。他在想自己为什么之前没想过来这儿。“我只是想来泡澡。”

 

“好吧，很明显这里已经有人了。”马尔福冷笑着说，双手叉腰，姿势看起来很像女孩，哈利看着完全没意识到自己露出了微笑。“什么事这么好笑，波特？”

 

“没有，”哈利快速回答，但笑容完全没有离开他的脸颊。最初的震惊已经慢慢消退（尽管他还发现了新的….有意思的变化）,他很容易回想起他们小时候一直以来的互相开玩笑斗嘴的相处模式，直到有一天这种小玩笑变成了一些更黑暗更严重的事。想到这，哈利的眼神看向马尔福左臂，他的黑暗标记——尽管黑暗标记的主人被打败了，尽管手臂的主人经过了身体结构的变化——这个标记还是照旧黑暗，带着死亡的感觉刻在白皙的皮肤上。“我只是在想，刚好你已经帮我把水池放满水了，这正好很方便我泡澡。”

 

看着哈利完全明亮的表情，马尔福嘴巴震惊地张开。因为逗弄马尔福，看着他难为情不知所措地扭动真的太好玩了，哈利抬手把上衣脱掉，把牛仔裤的腰带抽出，随意的丢到一旁，身上只剩下一件全黑的底裤，棉质材料，刚好和马尔福身上穿的丝绸内衣相反。

 

“波特，白痴，”马尔福小声骂，转开脸，抬头盯着天花板，好像上面有什么比一个半裸的哈利波特更好看的东西。他新的女孩子气的脸蛋上的粉红给了哈利足够的证据，证明他成功地逗到他了。

 

“而你不是个懂得分享的人。”哈利回击，一边眉毛挑起，自在地走到水池边上坐在边缘，双脚泡在水池里。马尔福在后面发出了一身恼怒的声音，而这除了让哈利更开心之外没有什么别的作用——哦，他的下腹突然感觉有点紧，但是他努力控制表情，不让他被看出来。

 

这可以证明一件事，客观上来看，就是，马尔福作为一个女孩，真的很漂亮。

 

那天在魁地奇操场上觉得他很可爱就已经足够糟糕的了。

 

但这完全、百分之百无法令人接受的是，他只不过远远地看着他，就已经被吸引了。

 

“你为什么就不能离开我，随便去找任何别的人解决你可怕的战后英雄失眠症。”

 

“你为什么就不能让我帮你做些研究呢？让我帮你处理那些在过去两星期里骚扰你的人——”

 

“因为这和你没有任何关系，波特！”马尔福歇斯底里的声音听起来甚至还要高八度，但这终于让哈利从轻松逗弄的状态中清醒过来，他低着头看着放在膝盖上的双手，有点羞愧，沉默着。

 

“如果你忘记了，我还是有几个朋友的。更不用说我自己就完全有能力自己研究，而且我根本想不到，如果庞弗雷夫人和圣芒戈的一组专家都找不到解决方法的话，像你这样的一个愚蠢的、笨拙的、格兰芬多傻瓜有什么办法能自己解决这个难题。”哈利抬头看着他，但什么都没说，他知道马尔福还没说完。“还有，至于捍卫我，你好像记不住我之前告诉过你的话，我不需要你的帮忙。并不是所有人都需要你去拯救，波特，尤其不是我！”

 

哈利撑着地站起身，温热的水和泡沫从他的小腿流到大理石瓷砖地板上，他向马尔福走去，哈利发现他着迷于他们之间的身高差，马尔福抬脸和他眼神对视，哈利可以看出他神情交织着不自在和挑衅两种矛盾的感觉。

 

“你以前有过，”他静静地说，连他自己都不知道自己在做什么，这和他有什么关系，为什么他难以抵抗这个新马尔福的吸引力，还有为什么他不能像马尔福所要求的那样，离他远远的。哈利看到他的坚定的铁灰色眼睛里闪过一丝了然，然后充满了愤恨，他知道哈利指的是什么。“你让我救过你一次。”

 

“你说的对，波特。”马尔福咬牙说，然后想要走开，但是哈利抓住他纤细的前臂，把他拉回来。马尔福回头，表情充满威胁，就像一只被钳住尾巴的蛇。

 

“为什么你还恨我？”

 

这句话似乎让马尔福的防线崩溃了，因为他恶毒的表情换成一个自我防卫的表情。接下来的几分钟里哈利没说话，等着他的爆发，之后从马尔福嘴里说出来的话，虽然是新的、女性的声音，但可能比钢铁还冷硬。

 

“因为你一点都没变。”听了这话，哈利的眉毛垂了下来，这次马尔福抽回手臂，哈利也松开了他，非常清楚地知道，如果他想，那他很容易就能抓住马尔福。“你救人从来都不是因为你觉得这是一件正确的事，波特。你救人是因为你控制不了你自己。因为你‘爱’当一个英雄，无论你怎么说服自己‘你不想当英雄’。”他退后几步，抬头看向哈利的眼睛，哈利觉得自己的胃在疯狂地震动。“你能不能诚实地告诉我，你这么想帮我，是因为你的纯洁的、纯粹的、无私的好心肠；还是你和其他人一样好奇我的新身体，但又说服自己是‘命中注定的英雄（the chosen one）’，而不能有任何肮脏的意图。”

 

“都有，”一分钟后哈利平静地说，一直看着马尔福的双眼，眼神坚定。这个回答似乎像之前的问题那样让马尔福惊讶。“我一开始很好奇，谁不好奇呢？但是那天在操场我和你谈过之后，我意识到你还是你，只不是在另一个样子的身体里，我不知道….”他耸肩，笑出声，虽然那笑声听起来毫无愉悦。“我只是想帮忙，马尔福。我知道你认为人类不会帮别人做什么好事，除非另有目的或者其他自私的意图，但我发誓，我只想帮你。就算我只能，嗯，陪你走走，或者其他什么。聊天。我想保护你并不是因为我认为你没有能力，我想这么做是因为，如果有任何一个和你陷入同样境况的人，我也会提出保护他们的。今年本应该是关于团结和彼此原谅的一年，对吗？已经没有能比‘帮助旧敌人脱离困境’这件事更显得‘团结’了。”

 

“这不是个‘困境’，波特，”马尔福说，下颚咬紧，但他的声音里的敌意减弱了许多。哈利的注意力突然被马尔福咬着的饱满下唇吸引，当他意识到自己在看什么的时候，视线赶紧抬起和他对视。“我被变成了一个女孩。你真的没什么可以帮忙的。”

 

“我发现找个人聊天会有点作用。”这话换来马尔福的一个白眼。“我是一个很好的倾听者，真的.”

 

马尔福眯着眼睛抬头看着他，像是在思考哈利说的话的合理性。

 

“让我理一下你说的话，”他终于开口，“你想….跟我一起？”他用的词让哈利的嘴角微微翘起。“还有…聊天。”最后一个词用了很冷淡的语气，哈利大笑。“你又忘了我有朋友吗？我凭什么要放弃他们而选择和你聊天。”

 

“我知道你有朋友，我没有说你没有。但有时候换一个不同的角度是件好事。像我之前说的——我是个很好的倾听者。”

 

马尔福沉默了好一会儿，透过长长的金色睫毛凝视着哈利，每一次眨眼睫毛都像是蹭刷在他女性化的颧骨上。

 

终于：“我不和格兰杰还有韦斯里一起。”

 

哈利笑开。“好。”

 

“还有，如果是公共场合，我不想和你一起。”

 

又一个笑容，尽管这次还附带了一个白眼。“好。”哈利重复。

 

马尔福微微点头，手臂紧紧抱在胸前，突然间看起来又不自在，还有十分的不安。哈利见证了一个在他眼前一直都很高傲的人突然变成这样，这让他莫名地又一次被迷住了。

 

“好吧。”哈利看到他深吸一口气后说，明显感觉到他声音的颤抖。“你介意我们不从今天开始吗？我很希望能有一点独处的时间，如果你也这么觉得，波特。”

 

“好，当然。”哈利点头，下意识地揉了揉他的伤疤，回头找自己丢弃在地上的衣服。他在穿衣服的时候能感觉到马尔福一直在看着他，坚决地拒绝去想为什么他的视线让他的脉搏加速，腹部收紧。这种感觉很熟悉，让他回想起他和金妮裸身汗湿着度过的不少的午后。

 

他穿好衣服之后，转身面对在原地一动不动地马尔福。

 

“呃，好，改天见？”

 

马尔福敷衍地点头，沉默地表达‘对，快滚！’

 

哈利回到格兰芬多塔（Gryffindor Tower）的时候，罗恩和金妮还没睡，围着火炉坐着——即使他坐在他们旁边，沉醉在朋友陪伴和温馨的气氛中——他还是没有完全停下回想今晚和马尔福的对话。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

波特走后，德拉科还站在原地好几分钟没离开，他觉得那个喧闹愚蠢的格兰芬多会又突然冲进来，带来另一个提议，另一个能让他在这嘲笑德拉科所遭遇的不幸的理由。

 

但是，他更多的是疑惑，波特今天的行为让他很疑惑，比那天在球场上的行为更让他困惑。那天他第一次真正看到德拉科的新的、不自在的身体。另外，波特说的话也让他十分难以理解。他讨厌承认，甚至憎恨承认，但是波特的话听起来让人讨厌的真诚。虽然德拉科的父亲坚决认为波特只不过是一个炒作起来的虚假英雄，他更愿意相信他的父亲。但是在五个月前，波特救了他，这件事足以让他父亲描绘的波特形象破裂成碎片。

 

这---不管‘这’是什么——让德拉科从小被父亲塑造的关于‘奇迹少年波特’的信仰基础被侵蚀了。

 

他只是单纯地想帮忙，这有可能吗？这听起来很荒谬可笑，但是，至少至今为止，波特没有嘲笑过他，一次也没有；也没有把快乐建立在德拉科如今的窘境之上。他虽然鲁莽地闯进浴室，但一想起德拉科最近的情况时，他看起来甚至有点羞愧，而不是有什么邪恶的诡计。这太愚蠢了，因为，说实话，他能帮的上什么忙呢？德拉科成长在一个禁止讨论感情的家庭，纯血的传统家庭认为展露感情是一件很软弱的事，其他和他有同样的成长环境的斯莱特林同学也是这么被教育的。

 

尽管他羞于承认，但实际上，他确实想把内心压抑的想法说出来。就算他坚决地告诉波特他有朋友——一想到波特怀疑他没有朋友就让他很恼火——但这些朋友都不是那种能跟他聊这些事的人。当然了，潘西有帮他朝着那些试图嘲讽他的人射出警告的视线。布莱斯——他虽然对这整件事明显的感觉不舒服——还是告诉德拉科，他会帮忙向那些敢在他面前说闲话的人施咒。但他们都没有像波特那样提出要陪他聊天。更不用说高尔（Goyle），比起布莱斯，他对于现在的情况更无法接受。

 

这一切都太让他疑惑，还有心理上的绝望，这比起他在这个身体里经历的严重的烦躁要难受的多了。

 

现在波特已经离开，他把上衣脱掉，然后锁紧浴室的门，把内衣也一起脱掉。

 

虽然他现在还很年轻，但德拉科知道自己更喜欢男人。当然了，他从来没告诉过他的父亲，他知道父亲的反应会是完全崩溃然后把他赶出家门。但在他意识到自己特殊偏好的这几年里，他的内心已经慢慢接受这个事实。自从潘西在他们都还是儿童的时候第一次向他表白，他就知道自己喜欢男人。在几次出国的旅行中，他瞒着父母，和好几个男人发生了性关系，这让他更加确定了这个事实。

 

自从他被困在这幅身体中后，这是他第一次看这个新身体。他有一对乳房。他以前从来没有见过女人的胸部，更不用说现在他的短裤底下的女生器官。虽然他距离能够自在地观察那个部位还差了好几百英里，但他觉得是时候开始迈出第一步来面对他的这个身体。他知道，即使他不愿相信，可能在未来很长的时间里，他都会是现在的这个样子。

 

紧张着，他试着把颤抖的手放在一边的胸部上，但他一感受到柔软的触感，柔滑的皮肤质感，他就立马放下手，生气地擦掉流到脸颊上的泪水。

 

这是活生生的噩梦。可能和有一个黑暗魔王住在自己家里不太一样，和看着自己的父亲被关进阿兹卡班，母亲被判软禁在家的感觉不一样，但这确实是个有着特别标志的噩梦。

 

他脱掉内衣，但又穿上了上衣，德拉科全身都穿着衣服，慢慢滑进热气腾腾的水池，放肆地大哭，直到眼睛红肿，酸痛。夜深人静的时候他才悄悄回到寝室，不想遇见他的朋友，那些他在波特面前信誓旦旦说的朋友。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

他的心脏像一只鼓槌，在不停撞着他的胸腔。

 

哈利觉得心跳力度大到他似乎能描绘出心脏的形状，急速跳动的心脏仿佛要从胸口里逃脱。

 

他能感觉到他手上的、太阳穴上的、脖颈上的脉搏也在疯狂跳动。

 

他只能听见血液快速流动的声音，身体里的血流声似乎清晰到足以把外界的所有声音都隔绝开。

 

他好像在失去意识的边缘游走，仅多一小步可能就马上跌入恐慌的悬崖。

 

他知道他在这里的原因。不管怎样，他现在就在这。哈利不确定的是最终他能否战胜这种恐惧。

 

他面前的禁林（Forbidden Forest）阴森恐怖，像是个活生生的庞然大物。现在占据哈利大脑的是上一次他站在这个地方的可怕场景，当时他在面对真实存在而且无法避开的死神。那时候他才十七岁，全身颤栗地进入这片森林，心脏跳到嗓子眼，汗湿的手掌还紧紧攥着小小的‘金色飞贼’（Snitch），感觉自己马上就要死去。滑稽的是他才刚发现自己还没有做好离开这个世界的准备。

 

现在是下午，初秋的阳光透过繁密的树叶照射下来，把哈利拽回到现实，不再被刚一踏入森林就缠绕上来的噩梦困住。

 

他不是为了回忆这个噩梦才来这的。

 

他是为了小天狼星（Sirius）而来，为了卢平（Lupin）而来。

 

他是为了他的父母而来。

 

哈利还记得自己是何时进来，但又不确定自己去到了哪儿。他实在记不清。因为他一直沉浸自己的思绪中，脑中回想的画面十分生动清晰，反而周围的环境变得迷糊。

 

他知道那块复活回魂石（Resurrection Stone）可能已经永远消失在这片广阔的森林里。他并不是回来找这块石头的；他也并不指望能在这片森林里再一次看到小天狼星、卢平、还有他父母的幻影。

 

他来到这仅仅是因为，他曾经在这里见过一次他们，他极度渴望着回到这里能让他觉得和他们更亲近一些。

 

他已经走了十五分钟，每走一步都觉得多一分焦躁，他头顶上的冠层树叶越来越密集，阳光也随之渐弱。他清楚地意识到他唯一感受不到的是和亲人的联结，那些在他短暂的生命里一个个离开、与他生死相隔的亲人。

 

他只感受到孤独，还有异常的空虚。

 

哈利找了块空地，挑了一个小树桩坐下休息。不在乎这里是不是五个月前伏地魔在他生命里第二次朝他施下索命咒的同一块地。

 

战争结束后，一直困扰着他的焦虑好像褪去了一点点，但在过去的几周里，那份焦虑再次缓缓地蔓延到他的身上。哈利很清楚原因——马尔福让他心烦意乱。虽然他们之间定下了一个‘约定’，但哈利决定让马尔福做那个主动的人，他在等马尔福来找他。因为，说实话，他觉得自已一直在骚扰他，这让哈利自己都觉得不舒服。他不停提醒自己，他已经不再是十六岁了，成熟的做法应该是给对方留一点空间。他已经把‘球’踢到马尔福的‘球场’了，如果马尔福决定要拒绝他的提议，好吧…那哈利也没什么能做的了。

 

哈利觉得关键是要让马尔福主动找他。距离他们的谈话已经过去了四天，他和马尔福有过短暂的对视，在大礼堂、长廊，还有教室，但是马尔福从来不走近他，就算在私底下也没有。这件事好像又回到了原点。

 

双肘撑在膝盖上，手掌托着下巴，哈利无聊地盯着在一棵树上爬着的护树罗锅（Bowtruckle）。内心感觉空虚的他现在完全无法从任何事上找到乐趣。

 

他本可以跟赫敏说这件事，但还是放弃了。他不明白自己为什么不愿意跟她说这件事，也不愿意去细想其中的原因。再说，他可能根本不知道怎么用语言表达出来。他也可以和金妮谈这件事，但仅是这个想法都让他感觉不太对。

 

“他们会过度担心的。”他自言自语，想像着如果他向朋友们提起，他们的反应会是怎么样。他已经猜出赫敏的表情，就像她真的就在他面前。赫敏担心的、十分关切的眼神，就像在五年级，她走在他周围的蛋壳上的时候看着他的眼神；或者是在他们逃亡途中，她告诉他关于魔杖的事情时的神情。

 

他非常讨厌自己被当成一个手雷，似乎一在他面前提起战争就会把他引爆；或是当成一个易碎品，似乎一提起他本人在战争中经历过的事，他就会瞬间崩溃成几万个小碎片。

 

突然间，他意识到：在这个世界上，还有一个人永远不把他当做需要高度保护的珍稀易碎品来对待。

 

他的心跳又开始加速，但这次是因为他从那个小树桩上跳起来，加快脚步，小跑回到城堡的猫头鹰棚屋。

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

金妮邀请他在傍晚时两个人在一起聊聊天或做些什么，虽然他有一点想要答应，但他还是找了个借口拒绝了，说是因为晚饭前的魁地奇训练让他筋疲力尽（这是事实）。十点左右，他回了寝室，但在十二点三十分大家都入睡之后，他又拿起隐形斗篷前往级长浴室。

 

早些时候，他用了学校的猫头鹰给马尔福传了一个纸条。当他走进棚屋，意识到海德薇（Hedwig）已经不在了的时候内心又是一阵沉重的伤感。

 

他没有往池子里灌水，只坐在水池边缘，手撑在身后，双腿悬空着晃荡。他在好奇马尔福会不会来。

 

一点十五分的时候——哈利叫马尔福在一点钟来见他——门被推开，哈利回头看到他走了进来。

 

“马尔福，”他说，站起身，对着他点点头，惊讶的同时又很开心。“我差点都不想等你，准备离开了。”

 

马尔福耸耸他不像以前那般宽的肩膀，但没移动脚步。他今天还是穿着之前的那件短裤，但上衣换成了颜色更深的一件，像森林的深绿色。

 

“我差点就不来了，”他说，“十分钟前才决定要来。知道你还在等着。”

 

哈利翻了翻眼睛，但熟悉的讽刺反而让他放松了许多。一整天里，他的肩膀紧张地似乎一直耸到耳垂。

 

“好吧，我很开心你最终决定来。”他又坐回水池边缘。马尔福犹豫了一小会儿，又怀疑地扫了一眼哈利，才终于加入哈利，也坐在水池边缘，双腿和哈利的并列悬空着，他的腿看起来不可思议的白皙，而且和哈利的腿比起来不可思议的小。“我希望有人陪着。”

 

“你希望我陪你？”马尔福有点结巴，难得没有展示他能言善辩的口才。哈利没有笑，只是低头盯着膝盖上放在的手指边整理思绪。

 

“我想找一个不会太刻意地对待我的人，像是我被战争影响而变得反复无常。像是我随时会崩溃。”他看向马尔福，发现他确实有令人吃惊的美丽面容，还发现他的表情很难读懂，像是在忍耐什么。但现在他不再是那副怀疑的眼神，看起来在认真地听着哈利讲话。哈利把他的沉默当做让他继续说话的信号。“你肯定不认为我会感觉孤独，”哈利继续开始说，“我不是一直都有这种感觉。只是…有一半的时间，我不想和任何人共处。”这是连他自己内心里都不愿意承认的事实。当他意识到他说了出来，脸颊一下子就变得通红，可能因为尴尬、内疚，还有紧张。“就像我刚说的那样，并不是一直都有这样的感觉，只不过——”

 

“他们不理解的，”马尔福突然打断他。“对于他们来说，战争已经结束了。”

 

这句话没有预料到地、深深地击中了哈利内心软弱之处，他说不出话，只点了点头，然后低头盯着他的膝盖，双手用力抓紧水池的边缘，力气大得连他的手指节都在发白。

 

“然而，你认定我才是那个需要帮助的人。”

 

这句话让哈利吃了一惊，大笑出声。他甚至也听到旁边马尔福小声但不可否认十分 _可爱_ 的轻笑。

 

“罗恩和赫敏是我最好的朋友，”他解释道，手放回到他的膝盖上，又开始抠着指甲，“他们陪我度过了各种磨难，我们也一起经历了很多开心的事。”他暂停，想了想要不要说下去，最后还是决定说出来，“但是现在已经没有磨难了。而我在过去的七年里——几乎是我人生的一半——清楚地知道我的目标是什么。清楚地知道我该做什么。把我的时间和精力集中在一件事情上，伏地魔。现在，他已经死了，而我…天哪，我以前一心只想要他死，然后那样我就能回归正常的生活，去做任何我想做的事，但是…”他的句子没说完，摇了摇头，又抬头看着马尔福。“事实上，自从我杀死他的那天后，做其他的所有事都让我感觉…毫无意义。”

 

哈利说完真心话的接下来几分钟，他们都沉默着，最后是马尔福先开的口。

 

“这真的感人至深，波特，但至少你没有长出一对乳房。”

 

哈利放声大笑，尽管马尔福的话很有讽刺意味，他还是觉得以往沉重的心前所未有地感觉轻松，这感觉太强烈反而又让他的头突然有点眩晕。或者正是因为这些讽刺的话，哈利觉得自己好久没有如此释然，心里好长时间没有像现在这样平静。

 

“他以前住在我家，”哈利停下笑声后，马尔福接着说，这句话里完全没有讽刺和幽默。“潘西、布莱斯、文斯，还有格雷戈…他们所有人。他们甚至没有亲眼见到他。但是一整个暑假，还有去年每一次我回到家，他都在。”他的眼神凝聚在浴池底。哈利听着马尔福说着，觉得手臂上开始起鸡皮疙瘩。“我没办法告诉你我看过他杀了多少人，正好在我面前。大笑着。”

 

哈利微微点头，感觉喉咙发紧。“我以前在我的脑海里听过他的大笑。”

 

马尔福看向他，当他们的眼神交汇时，突然间，哈利觉得马尔福的眼神让他很痛苦，像是肠胃都在扭曲。

 

“这场战争对我来说也没结束，波特。”

 

马尔福先移开了视线，打断他们的对视，而这似乎是这场对话的终止信号。他把双腿缩在胸前，抱紧双膝。哈利看见他在不停地颤抖。

 

“你冷吗？”他脱下身上的针织套衫，自然地递给他。当他意识到对方是谁时，脸颊染上了颜色，尽管如此，他还是没有收回手。马尔福看着这件衣服像是沉思了几分钟，才接过来，套在他瘦小的身躯。“是帕金森借给你的衣服吗？”

 

马尔福点头。“我订了一些，但是我没有这么多钱在学校，而且我也不能很好地跟我妈妈解释为什么要给我寄尺寸小了一倍的衣服和校服。”

 

“我都没有想过这个，”哈利承认，“这听起来确实很糟糕。”

 

“总是有新的烦恼。”马尔福叹了口气，伸手把遮住眼睛的刘海往旁边拨开。“我让圣芒戈的治疗师不要告诉我妈妈，反正我已经成年了，从法律上看，他们也不能告诉她，所以她现在还不知道。但如果到了假期还没解决好的话，我想我最终还是要跟她说的。”

 

“可能目前为止不算是什么大问题的就是，至少我喜欢男人。”

 

哈利的眼睛睁大，刚消退的粉红又回到他的脸上。他看到马尔福因为他的反应笑了一下，但那笑容刚出现就马上消失了。

 

“但是从某方面看，这也让事情变得——很难，你知道，毕竟我一点都不了解女人…”他转开视线，不再看着哈利，好像是连他自己都不相信他刚说了什么。而哈利觉得有点发懵，并不仅因为他刚认证了一件整个霍格沃兹一直都很怀疑的事——马尔福的性取向——还因为他竟然和自己分享了一件这么私人的事情。

 

“你会，嗯——你会弄明白的。”他不自在地说，手指胡乱地梳着凌乱的黑发。马尔福低喊了一声，脸变得更红，甚至和番茄一样红。

 

“太恶心了，”他小声说，有点不情愿。哈利能听出来他的潜台词:[我太恶心了]。“我不…我不想弄明白。我想让这一切都回到原样。”

 

哈利咬着下唇，从来没有像此刻这样，希望自己能帮得上忙，能给出真正有用的建议。但他又觉得马尔福并不需要一个回答或者什么建议——他只是在发泄，说出一些可能没法对其他人说的话，这个想法让哈利莫名感到满足。

 

“这不恶心，”哈利说。“女人---嗯---有漂亮的身体。你只是需要了解你的身体，嗯，按照你自己的节奏。”

 

接着，又是一阵尴尬的沉默包围着他们，哈利走神着想他到底做了什么让马尔福对他这么敞开内心。

 

马尔福又一次打破他们之间的沉默。

 

“我们又开始谈你的事了吗？”他拖长腔调说，“你非常像斯莱特林，波特，掌控着整个对话，让话题都围绕着你。”

 

“我没有掌控什么，”他笑着说，“承认吧，马尔福，和我聊天很棒。”

 

马尔福长叹一口气，从水池边站起来，手臂环抱着自己，哈利的套头衫的长袖能完全把他的手都藏在底下。哈利惊奇地看着他，觉得他穿这件衣服看起来非常可爱，然后赶紧把这个想法推到脑后。

 

“至少你不像我以前认为的那样蠢，”马尔福语调轻快，他的话让哈利脸上不自觉露出明朗，甚至有点自鸣得意的笑容。“但是别一直记着我这句话，波特。如果你太骄傲膨胀，可能会爆炸成碎片。”

 

“我会记住你的提醒的，”哈利轻笑，跟着站起身，挑眉看着马尔福。“是不是说我以后能更经常见到你？”

 

马尔福凝视着他，这次的眼神里有些什么特别的东西，让哈利不能否认自己确实被挑起了欲望，感觉下腹绷紧。

 

“你知道去斯莱特林的入口在哪吗？”最后他说。哈利缓缓点头，有点疑惑。“明天晚上一点钟在那里等我。还有，带上你的斗篷。”

 

“为什么…？”

 

“在外面挺好的，”马尔福活泼地说，“我们可以坐在湖边，而不是这儿。”

 

 

TBC

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

第二天晚上马尔福一直没有出现。

 

哈利躲在他的斗篷下，站在斯莱特林的公共室外面一直等到凌晨一点半，才不情愿地承认自己是在浪费时间。最让他对自己失望的是，他竟然毫不犹豫地相信了马尔福说他今晚会在这见他和他聊天。哈利觉得相信任何马尔福说过的话是件很愚蠢可笑的事。毕竟，一个不牢靠的休战协议还是无法让过去七年对彼此的憎恨消除。

 

沮丧，再加上满满的希望最终落空的空虚感让他根本睡不安稳。清晨六点左右，第一缕曙光出现的时候，哈利终于不再逼着自己躺在床上。感激这缕曙光让他有理由离开这张只会让他胡思乱想的大床。

 

公共休息室一个人也没有，连赫敏都还没起床。昨晚哈利出发去见马尔福的时候她还没睡，把自己埋在一大摞一大摞的书后，像是要用这些像砖块的书盖起一面城墙。相处了这么长时间，哈利知道对赫敏说谎毫无益处，但昨晚他又对她扯了谎。并不是他觉得赫敏会生气——相反的，她甚至会赞扬他想帮忙的好心肠。问题是她非常有可能会要跟他好好分析这件事，它的好处和坏处，风险和回报，而哈利并不想知道这些。

 

实际上，至少现在他还是希望整件事都仅限于他和马尔福之间，即使这个想法他自己都觉得很傻。再说了，如果赫敏知道了他和马尔福之间的事，马尔福就更会疏远他了。

 

然而，马尔福会不会疏远他已经不重要了，不是吗？他昨晚根本都没出现，意味着他们之间摇摇欲坠的‘陪伴关系’结束了，虽然哈利觉得这段关系甚至还没开始。看起来他们上次的谈话对于马尔福没有像对于哈利那样触动这么深。马尔福的态度让他内心里充斥着失望、极度的恼怒，但同时，他想他并不惊讶于对方的这种冷漠反应。

 

最后他不愿意再让思绪被马尔福占据，不想管为什么马尔福一次又一次瓦解了他们之间脆弱的关系。接下来的一个小时里，他心不在焉地擦洗并修剪飞天扫帚，等到赫敏从宿舍下来后才一起去吃早餐。

 

“你这么早起来做什么？”在去大礼堂的路上，赫敏问他。“别告诉我你背着我偷偷学习。”

 

“对啊，听你的，”哈利大笑，赫敏脸上也露出了纯真，无忧无虑的微笑，哈利觉得他永远都看不腻这样的微笑。有时候他甚至相信赫敏眼底那似乎永不褪去的黑眼圈也开始慢慢消去。“我昨晚睡不好，就不想继续躺着了。”

 

“对，我偶尔也会这样，”她点头。“这很正常，毕竟经历了那样的战争。不过，如果你能把堵在心里的话说出来会有用的，哈利。”

 

提起战争的话题让哈利突然觉得不舒服（而且，赫敏的建议和他之前对马尔福说的很相似），哈利沉默着没有说话，体贴的赫敏没有错过他的神情变化。她叹了口气，放慢脚步，哈利不得不也跟着把脚步放慢，直到他们走到四楼无人的走廊中间才停下。“我知道这很痛苦，我也知道你不想跟我和罗恩谈这件事，我能理解你的心情。”哈利抬起头，对她的一长串话很震惊，但又转念一想，赫敏能猜出他心里所想并不奇怪。“但从长远来看，如果你把一切事情都积压在心里会更痛苦。”赫敏小小的手安慰地放在哈利的手臂上，他给了她一个感激的微笑。“考虑一下，好吗？把这一切都背在身上…这不是你应该承受的负担，哈利。”

 

说完，他们继续往大礼堂走，哈利突然想起前天晚上马尔福说的话‘对于他们来说，战争已经结束了。’

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

自从潘西借给他一件内衣，教了穿法之后，德拉科第一次完全没有笨拙的摸索，成功地顺利穿上，。为此，他露出了一丝满意的微笑，但在意识到他笑的原因后，又迅速地抹去自己的微笑。

 

学校给他安排了一间单人房。继续留在男生宿舍不太可能，而麦格教授觉得让他搬去女生宿舍也不太对劲。当然，德拉科很满意这样的安排。在过去住在学校的七年里他想尽一切办法想拥有自己的房间——最终发现，他该死的只需要变成一个女人就能得到。

 

这个私人房间有一个缺点就是，潘西知道这个房间在哪。

 

这件事发生之后，潘西一直扮演了一个善良天使，这是无法否认的。她可能对于谈心没帮上什么忙，但她一直给他提供衣服，而且一直做好一个完美无缺的保护着他的好朋友。但有一点‘太’完美了，大概。尽管他很感激她为他铺开的安全网，但同时也觉得她无时无刻的关心让他有点窒息，喘不过气。

 

和往常一样，七点三十分，准时响起了敲门声。德拉科拿起魔杖轻挥解开了门锁，潘西抱着一个箱子大步走进来，直接放到了床上。

 

“你的衣服到了，”她解释，坐在包裹的旁边，一只腿搭在另一只上，看起来一本正经。潘西脸上说不出是什么表情，就这么看着他裸露着的身体，只有一件丝绸内衣好好地把胸部藏在下面。

 

“放假的时候我要带里边的一件裙子回家。母亲说她想看我穿那件裙子。我猜就算我请求她买一个新的衣柜，她都不会多问什么问题——她应该很开心能有理由去购物。”

 

“我很感激，”德拉科不自然地说，胃里像是打了一个扭曲的结，很不舒服。“但我不觉得我会穿裙子。至少到现在，这超出了我能接受的程度。”

 

“但是，德拉科，”潘西轻快地说，一听到这个语调就觉得接下来她说的话他一定不会喜欢。他猜得没错：“如果穿裙子，你的双腿会看起来非常漂亮美味。”

 

没心情和她吵架，他只是皱眉瞪了她一眼。

 

他翻了翻那个箱子，没有什么很出格的。但里面的衣服让他觉得有点不舒服：裙子，女士衬衫。当然，没有太招摇的——上层社会无法忍受庸俗的品味。然而，这些已经足够糟糕的了。但没办法，潘西如果请求她的母亲买一些中性的衣服，可能会引起怀疑，而且德拉科打算能瞒着他的母亲多久就瞒多久。如果阿凯莎·帕金森（Acacia Parkinson）怀疑某些事，那么纳西莎·马尔福也会很快就听说的。好在大多数时候这些衣服可以穿在长袍底下，这让他心情轻松了一点。

 

箱子里最不可怕的是一件非常女性化的休闲长裤，还有一件简约的衬衫。德拉科把潘西请出房间后，才换上衣服，然后十分小心地穿上校服长袍掩盖住底下。

 

他们在去礼堂吃早餐的一路上，潘西都在东拉西扯地讲着一些无关紧要的事情，在路上时，德拉科还能听进去她的话。但一踏进礼堂，注意力就不自觉地转移到一个人身上：波特。

 

德拉科昨晚放了他鸽子，他不确定这个一头热血的格兰芬多会做什么。冲他大喊？很有可能；或者穿过整个礼堂朝他施咒？但是，这些都没有发生…哈利抬头时看到他了，但他最多只盯着看了一分钟就低头接着吃他的早餐。没想到，这反而有点激怒德拉科。一想到昨晚他晾着这个黄金男孩，他就很高兴。但是看到他没什么反应，先前的满足感反而褪去许多。

 

当然，这并不是德拉科没有赴约的原因。只是在最后一秒他还是退缩了。他一直在回想他们在浴室里聊天时他说过的话——他‘承认’的事。他很震惊地意识到自从六年级后波特改变了很多。六年级，也正是德拉科最后一次对他过度关注的一年。他想，改变不算是一件很奇怪的事，毕竟在过去的两年里发生了这么多事。但是让人厌恶的是，波特这么轻易地就让德拉科对他敞开心扉。以前的那个鲁莽的男孩去哪了？

 

‘死了’，德拉科的大脑病态地给他提供了这个答案。‘就像那些在该死的战争中，从这片土地上消失的人那样一起死掉了。’

 

毕竟，就算哈利·波特能从第二次的索命咒下存活下来，他也还是会失去一些东西的，不是吗？

 

“德拉科，亲爱的”潘西的声音打断他的冥想，“你还没动过你的可颂面包，而且你的表情看起来像一个盘子那样空白。怎么了？”

 

“没事，”德拉科不再低头盯着眼前的盘子，顺手把它推给高尔，对面的人也习惯性地接过盘子，把盛着的食物加到自己的盘子上。“只是有点累，仅此而已。荷尔蒙吧，我觉得。”

 

潘西理解的点头。“真可怜。至少喝点茶吧。不然等会儿的变形课才上到一半，你就会饿晕。”

 

德拉科默许。之后就算他努力地想加入潘西和布莱斯的对话中，思绪还是围绕着波特。早餐结束后，他决定他需要去跟波特谈谈，越早越好。并不是要道歉----永远不道歉-----而是至少去给个什么借口解释他昨晚为什么没出现。

 

他一看到波特站起来，德拉科也跟着站了起来。波特隔着几张长椅看向他这边，两个人眼神对视了一分钟，哈利就先转开视线走出大门。

 

“我要赶在上课前先回趟我的房间。一会儿见。”他告诉潘西，还没等她回答就先走了。不巧的是，他刚走到前廊，波特已经不在了，德拉科失望地叹了口气。一整个星期里，德拉科都想要摆脱这个顽固不化的大石头，但此刻他突然间变成了见不着影子的幽灵？

 

错过了这个机会，直到下午他们一起上的两节魔药课，德拉科才有机会见到波特。他悄悄给波特递了一个纸条，字体整洁好看写着‘天文塔，十二点’。他无法单从波特的表情看出他是否接受这个邀请，德拉科只能被迫地盲目期待他会来。这真的让他控制不住极度的烦恼，因为波特完全可能不来。

 

但一点才过去了两分钟，他还是来了。

 

波特双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，走上去和他一起站在栏杆边上，看起来和德拉科一样在沉思什么。说实话，德拉科都不明白自己为什么选择这个地点——这里有太多可怕的回忆。但因为广阔的视野，景色很迷人。

 

波特看起来…很棒。穿着休闲牛仔裤和一件T恤，手臂上以前从来没有的结实的肌肉很明显，看起来甚至有点危险。德拉科心里的不情愿像是结成一团，堵在心口。或许是不愿意承认哈利确实越来越有魅力这个事实。

 

“我不喜欢被耍着玩，马尔福，”波特开口说。听起来不像是一个青少年说出的不痛不痒的威胁，反而更像是一个突然间长大的成年人阴沉严肃的警告。这语气一点也没能缓和马尔福内心的矛盾和摇摆不定，反而更加深了。“你不想谈没关系。但不要让我在凌晨一点在某个地方见你，而你却没来。”

 

听着波特的话，德拉科本能的想要讽刺地反驳，但他努力控制住这股冲动。

 

“我向你保证，波特，我约你见面并不是为了故意要让你白等着的。”德拉科往后靠在栏杆上，拢紧斗篷，把自己包裹在衣服下，他挑衅般地和波特眼神对视。而波特，反而看起来一副神秘莫测，猜不透的样子。“最后一秒的时候我改变了主意。如果我想讨论很隐私的事，你会是我最后找的人。或者说，我最不想和你一起讨论任何事。我们不是朋友。”

 

波特挑眉。“那你为什么叫我来这里见你？”

 

德拉科意识到连他自己都不完全知道原因。一阵沉默后，他平静地说，“为了告诉你这个。”

 

“你可以直接在那张纸上写‘对不起，别放在心上’，我们就不必来到这了。”

 

“我并不是要道歉，”德拉科重重地说，眉头皱紧到一起。并没有什么值得他生气的原因，波特并没有做错什么事或说错什么话，但是根深蒂固的习惯太难改变。波特的这种新的忍让方式成功地惹怒了他。“这只不过是一个解释。我并不觉得我有什么对不起你的，波特。另外，如果我想让一条信息成功地穿过你厚重的头骨，进入你那花生粒大小的大脑里，我知道我需要当面跟你说。否则，你还会在每一次我想要半夜泡澡的时候，从你那该死的斗篷底下钻出来。”

 

如果马尔福在以前的任何时候说这样的话，已经足够让波特的怒火完全爆发，一拳打下去是最基本的保证。但就像他们那天在魁地奇场上那样，波特似乎对他的嘲讽免疫了。他脸上基本没有什么表情，除了紧蹙的眉头。

 

“这就是你要跟我说的话？”波特最后还是开口了，“还是，你又一次在最后一分钟改变了你的主意？”

 

没想到他会是完全开玩笑的反应，德拉科惊讶地嘴巴不自觉张开。但在波特发现他目瞪口呆的样子之前，就先闭紧了嘴巴，平缓自己的心情。如果失去理智，爆发怒气的话就太危险了；因为他的荷尔蒙完全紊乱、不平衡，他可能会说出他后悔的话；还因为，面前的波特已经不再是那个容易被看透的，容易被刺激得动手打一架的人。

 

但不管怎样，他还是没控制住脾气。

 

“波特，我希望我说的的话能钉进你可悲的愚钝的格兰芬多大脑里。听着，因为你把我从烈火中救出来，而不是让我和文斯一起死在那，并不意味着我欠你一份友情。因为全世界的人都要跪在圣人波特面前供奉，争先恐后地亲吻圣人的两只巨大的左脚，并不意味着我也要跪下来做同样的事！”他的胸口大力起伏，德拉科对于湿润的眼泪大颗大颗地流出眼眶并不惊讶，尽管他很憎恨自己流泪。该死的女人身体！该死的荷尔蒙！还有最重要的，该死的波特和他愚蠢的同情的表情！“你甚至不让我死在阿兹卡班。至少那样我可以和我的父亲在一起，而不是把我自己塞进潘西的旧衣服里！我恨你，波特。你也恨我，你忘了吗？就算因为我突然长出了一对讨厌的乳房也没办法改变这个事实。”

 

波特的脸上还是一副读不懂的表情，但至少，之前忍让的神情不见了。他看起来深深的不安，脸颊发红，但德拉科无法辨认出是什么情绪；他的双手还插在裤袋里，著名的绿色眼睛一直没有离开德拉科的脸庞。最后，波特好像终于想起来怎么说话，

 

“我不恨你，马尔福。” 德拉科突然觉得胃部翻滚着，有点难受。他低下视线，盯着石板地。他能感觉到波特炙热的视线还在他身上。“我救你是因为你不该死。我帮你避免了阿兹卡班是因为你也不应该被囚禁在那里，还有我帮你的母亲摆脱阿兹卡班是因为在森林里的时候她帮了我。”德拉科惊讶地抬头看他，心脏像是堵在嗓子眼。他从来没听过这件事。“我知道你的父亲对你来说意味什么。但是，对于卢修斯…阿兹卡班正是他应得的结果。”

 

虽然他的手比以前小了很多，但是德拉科还是用力把拳头挥向波特下巴，满意地看到波特往后倒退了几步，尽管他自己的手指节也是一阵钝痛。波特一只手捂住下巴，站稳后抬头又看向德拉科，并不吃惊，好像他一直在期待这个反应。

 

“快滚，波特。”

 

波特站着没动，好像还有什么要说的。但最后他还是决定闭紧嘴，压下想说的话。他深深地看了一眼德拉科的表情，眼神锐利。然后就转身离开了。

 

让德拉科冲动地一拳打下去的肾上腺素很快就消去了，等他平静下来之后，只感觉无尽的空虚和悲伤，随着他一直回到他的房间。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

他假装自己完全不担心那天晚上最后的马尔福受伤的表情，但这比想象中难多了。他的脑子里纠缠成十六种不同方式的绳结，而且心情甚至更加复杂。

 

他很生气。只要事情一牵扯到马尔福，哈利的愤怒就像刚好在水面下的气泡，随时准备冲出来爆发。这无可回避，甚至完全变成了本能。因为马尔福永远都有那种本事，只要随便说一件事或一句话都可以在哈利的皮肤下面种下怒气的种子，然后快速地培育这股怒气。他和马尔福的相遇几乎每一次都让他带着肿痛的下巴离开。

 

但他同时也很失望。事实上，哈利才意识到他的确很喜欢和马尔福聊天。这是个很荒唐的想法，如果是一周前，他会觉得这个想法很可笑。但这真实存在，哈利骗不了自己。虽然最初他的目的是纯粹地（或者看起来很纯粹）想帮忙，但现在他隐瞒不了自己，无法假装不知道这个显而易见的事实——他在期待着和马尔福下一次的聊天。先前在浴室里马尔福跟他说的话让他很有共鸣。最令他震惊的是，马尔福的话让他想到了他从未想过的层面。如果只是哈利自己，他根本做不到。就连赫敏也不知道该怎么和哈利谈，似乎她也觉得自己帮不了他。

 

‘对于他们来说，战争已经结束了。’这句话像是永久牢固地钉在他的脑内。他是否还在海洋里苦苦挣扎？过去的那场战争像一场猛烈的海啸，把哈利知道的所有事都冲刷一新——但海啸过去后，他看向四周，发现其他所有人已经擦干净身体，开始他们的新生活。所有人但除了哈利，他全身的衣服还依旧湿漉漉的。

 

然后，马尔福出现在他面前，和他一样全身湿漉漉，像是连骨头也都浸湿。

 

但这些都是比喻，全是假设的。他最初对马尔福隐约的兴趣，最终都变回了他们之间一直存在的憎恨和怀疑。大概对于马尔福而言，他们之间的关系永远都不会改变。这个想法让哈利很困扰，而且无数的怒火和失落在他心里翻滚，但是他却做不了什么来平复。或许他可以把马尔福全新的身体绑在椅子上，强迫他听自己说话。每次一想到这，哈利又得逼自己冷静下来，调整思考的方向。

 

忽略马尔福并不容易，尤其是他总能准确无误地从人群中一眼就能找到他。哈利发现自己的眼神总不由自主地落在他身上，哪怕是拥挤的走廊，或者是在大礼堂用餐时，甚至是在上课时，本应该认真听讲，可自己眼里都是他。另外，哈利的潜意识好像也开始适应了眼神的固定目标。他发现自己经常会下意识地开始寻找马尔福，而每一次等他反应过来自己在干什么的时候，又会更生气。可能这并不算什么意料之外的事——他们两个人认识这么多年以来，彼此之间分享着一份强烈的恨意，以致于寻找马尔福已经变成了一个本能。

 

像是试图从战争中走出来，哈利觉得自己也该尝试忘记和马尔福之间复杂的事情，继续自己的生活。他会的，只是需要时间。他告诉自己，随着时间，他注视着马尔福新的玲珑有致的身体的频率也会逐渐减少，然后他就会忘记马尔福。

 

在这段时间里，霍琦夫人非常热情地同意任命哈利做格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长。但是，他并不希望霍琦夫人对他的过分热情是由于他前段日子打败了伏地魔。他时不时要提醒自己，几年前，就算他还没有完全灭杀那个邪恶的独裁者时，他已经有足够资格做这个队长了。

 

能做些运动来让他消耗体力确实感觉很好，在天文塔和马尔福的那次见面过了一周后，几乎所有的课余时间哈利都在魁地奇球场上度过了。挑选队员的选拔赛将会在十月的第一个周六举行。哈利惊愕地发现新学期已经过了一个月。显而易见的，霍格沃兹的所有事也都回归正常轨道。课程、活动，安排得井井有条，和德思礼家里叠放在哈利用过的第二个卧室的老旧麻瓜七巧板那样，整整齐齐，。

 

周六的选拔赛之前，哈利早早就到了球场，甚至在早餐时间开始之前。太阳才刚升起，金色的阳光洒落在宽阔的场地上。他依旧有着严重的失眠问题，但能在清晨无人的球场独自一个人飞行，让哈利觉得很平静，他也就不再在意他的睡眠了。

 

哈利刚骑着扫帚起伏冲刺追逐着金色飞贼让他大汗淋漓，心跳加速。说实话，他追着金色飞贼的时候甚至有点担心拿到它会引发他心脏紧缩的强烈恐慌感，但成功抓到之后，并没有预想中的恐慌，这让他觉得十分庆幸。他走进礼堂的时候，身上的汗水才干，心跳也才刚刚平复，一眼就看到罗恩在埋头大口吃着鲱鱼和鸡蛋，赫敏在读着今天的《预言家日报》。

 

“哈利，你终于来了，”赫敏向他打招呼，帮他倒了一大杯南瓜汁。哈利坐在她对面，感谢地接过杯子，一口气喝下大半，才开始往自己的盘子里放食物。“你早上走的时候应该没注意到贴在公共休息室的通知吧，我猜？”

 

他摇头，嘴里塞着香肠，大口嚼着。

 

“今年计划要举行一个万圣节舞会，而不是以往的宴会，”罗恩插进他们的对话，用还粘着着一块煎蛋的叉子指着哈利，赫敏觉得那很恶心。“为了纪念你的爸爸妈妈。”

 

哈利一听这话，嘴里咀嚼的动作突然停下。从赫敏很愤怒的表情上看，他猜她本来是想要用更婉转的方式来说这件事。但其实，哈利更喜欢罗恩的直截了当，他讨厌别人小心翼翼地对待。

 

“我的爸爸妈妈？”他重复，把手里的叉子放下，把注意力转移到赫敏身上。“但…但是为什么？”

 

“这并不只是为了你的父母，”赫敏解释，“这个舞会是为了致敬那些在战争中对抗伏地魔而牺牲的所有人。只是…嗯，你的爸爸妈妈只是作为一个特别的代表。我的意思是，哈利，万圣节是…”她没继续说下去，可能是看到了哈利的眼神，他完全清楚万圣节的意义。“哈利，你现在对于巫师届是很特别的人。我知道你不喜欢太多焦点在自己身上，但是，在你为人们做了这么多事之后，他们崇拜你敬仰你是可以理解的。就算不是为了莉莉和詹姆斯（Lily and

James）…”

 

“好吧，”哈利打断她，深深叹了口气。“只要他们不要让我发表演讲或其他什么的，那我应该也无所谓。”

 

“如果需要的话，麦格教授应该早就通知你了。”她安慰着。

 

“如果在计划这该死的为了纪念我过世父母的晚会之前，她就提前通知我会更好。”话才刚说完，他立马就后悔自己尖刻的语气，抱歉地看了眼赫敏。“对不起，我只是…我以为这些都早已结束了。”

 

“不用担心，mate.”对面的罗恩一只手臂环着赫敏的肩膀，喝了一口果汁，把嘴里的食物咽下去后接着说，“迟早会结束的。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

罗恩的话确实有用地安抚了他的情绪，但那并不代表高度的关注度就不令他烦恼。所有人都在讨论着舞会，让哈利更无奈的是，这个舞会竟然也吸引了一大批来参加选拔赛的人。那天下午，有将近几十人出现在球场上，而至少有三分之一的甚至都不是格兰芬多学生。大多数是女生，对着哈利咯咯地笑，和朋友们耳语着讨论他，甚至对哈利眨眼，毫不矜持地抛媚眼。这场选拔赛持续的时间很长，最后一个人结束选拔的时候，已经快五点钟了。导致其他学院的队伍的选拔赛不得不推迟到下周。这场选拔赛愚蠢又没有必要，因为最终的队伍成员几乎和之前哈利做队长时候带领的队员是同一批。

 

罗恩还是守门员（Keeper），金妮还是追踪手（Chaser）。珀克斯和库特（Peakes and Coote）还是做击球手（Beater）。德米尔扎（Demelza）没有加入，但迪恩（Dean）回归了，而且很漂亮地把对手都击败，所以哈利其实只需要一个新的追踪手。有一个新加入的伊莎贝拉·斯克里夫奈（Izabella Scrivner），一个五年级的学生，擅长躲避游走球（Bludgers），即使分差很大，也能很快追回来。哈利很庆幸这个女生看起来对他没有什么兴趣，而只是专注于证明自己的能力。她几乎和金妮一样优秀，哈利觉得她可能以后会成为职业选手。

 

那天晚上，在赫敏把她的论文收拾整理好，回房间睡觉之后，金妮下来到休息室，坐在哈利旁边，两个人围着壁炉。罗恩和西莫在下棋，哈利的思绪又开始飘远了。

 

“回来之后，感觉好像我们都没有什么相处的时间，你不觉得吗？”她小声地说。柔软的嘴唇轻吻哈利的侧脸轮廓。哈利恍惚觉得，他不像一年或两年前那样，内心有感情萌动的感觉。“我希望你不要觉得我已经忘记你，忘记我们了。”她继续说。

 

“当然不会”哈利习惯性地一只手臂环住她的腰，但心思却还在其他事上。“所有人都还在想办法回到正常的生活。我们也一样。”其实他注意到赫敏和罗恩之间的关系在战后的这段时间里早已进入下一个阶段，变得更亲密了，但他没对金妮提起另一对情侣。“实际上，我很感谢你给我的空间，金妮。有时候，我依然感觉我还在努力找着落脚的地方。让自己平稳下来，you know？”

 

金妮点头，靠在他的肩上。一只手在他的胸前抓着他的针织衫。她的头发闻起来和以前不一样，虽然不知怎的，感觉还是很好。金妮已经不再是十五岁时和他约会的那个女孩。尽管和那时候不同，但还是让哈利感觉安全，想到了家。

 

她突然抬起头，看着他的脸，哈利看见她的眼神像是在搜寻着什么。

 

“你觉得今晚的床可以和我分享吗？”她直截地问。哈利微笑，让金妮继续说她想说的。她的这种性格一直都让哈利觉得很轻松-----他讨厌去猜别人到底想说什么、想做什么。

 

他点头，“嗯，可以的。”

 

哈利怀疑这并不是金妮的想问的。虽然他们都没有明说，但他知道走上楼梯时，两个人都不会认为今晚他们不会做爱。

 

这已经一年多了。大多数时间他根本没想过性 爱，但当他们放下床帘开始亲吻的时候，哈利才意识到他有多需要这个，然后用可以说得上凶猛的强度要了她。但当他躺回床上的时候，感觉到了很久没有过的困倦和厌烦，他才意识到其他的事：他已经不再喜欢金妮了。

 

对于金妮来说，她似乎也感觉到他们之间莫名的一些东西已经消失了。她蜷在他身边，一条腿还搭着他的。即使哈利感受不到旧时的激情、最初的情感，他还是没有拒绝她的亲密举动。金妮一只手臂撑在哈利胸前，抬脸看着他，眼神充满了沮丧，和早先在魁地奇选拔赛时她有活力地光芒四射的眼神形成了明显对比。

 

“有些事已经不一样了。”她轻声说。

 

“对不起，金妮。”内疚和悲伤绞紧他的内心，抬起手把一缕红发夹在她的耳后。“我以为还会是和以前一样的，但是…”他没办法说下去，连自己都难以忍受接下来的话；一切都已经不存在了。

 

看着她流泪，让哈利非常痛苦。看着她努力忍住眼泪更让他难受。他伸手抹掉了她流出眼眶的泪珠。

 

“不需要道歉，”一会儿后金妮说，“有些事是回不到从前的。”

 

哈利只能点头。

 

“今晚我还可以留下吗？”这个问题让哈利心碎。金妮抱着他时，湿润的脸颊贴在哈利的皮肤上，提醒了哈利让她流泪的事实。他内疚着把她拉起来，让她躺在身边。

 

“当然可以，Gin”

 

他们就这样入睡。第二天早早的，金妮就离开他的床，回到自己的宿舍。她知道这是最后一次。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

如果新来的教授不那么热衷于把哈利当做一个演示工具来表演各种魔法，那么哈利会觉得‘黑魔法防御术’是今年最棒的课。更糟糕的是，教授有时候会直接顺着哈利做出的判断，而他不得不礼貌但又尴尬地提醒教授，自己并不是一个专家。

 

这周四的黑魔法防御课在万圣节之前，布思比教授把学生分成两组，互相练习非口语魔法。选择的魔咒响应了节日的精神，‘Rictusempra’（挠人痒痒），一个呵痒咒。这让哈利回想二年级时和马尔福对决时，他用过的咒语。他脑子里自动玩起了词汇联想游戏，又想起了他施咒把马尔福打得躺倒在浴室地板上，皮开肉绽，甚至能看见一根根肋骨。整个联想已经足够让哈利烦恼了，而此时这节课他们是和斯莱特林一起，马尔福本人就站在离他不到十英尺的地方，这更让他觉得尤其烦闷。

 

但教室的气氛很愉悦轻松，而且他不会被拉到同学前做演示范本，这至少让哈利不那么低落。

 

哈利向来很擅长非口语魔法，所以现在他没在练习，而是在教纳威。但不知道是教室哪个角落的人错误的施了一个咒语，魔杖里射出来的明亮绿色的光照亮教室，哈利觉得心跳瞬间停滞。他的伤疤不像以前那样疼，但还是感到一点轻微的刺痛。伤疤的一点疼痛已经足够让哈利感觉喉咙堵着无法开口。整间教室突然安静下来，哈利不确定是真的安静了，还是因为他的耳朵‘嗡嗡’作响，让他听不见其他声音。一分钟之后他才发现，教室里的所有人都在看着他。突然间，像是谁打开了声音，提高了音量，他才注意到布思比教授朝着他走来。

 

“——你还好吗，波特先生？你需要谁带你去医疗翼吗？”

 

“什么？”哈利呆楞地问，摇摇头像是要找回意识。他的心跳不像先前的停滞，而是开始加速，快得像那一晚。“不，不需要，对不起，我…我觉得我要离开这。对不起，教授。”完全忘记拿起他的包，也没注意到赫敏和罗恩在叫他，更忽略了他快速离开教室时所有人注视着他的目光。

 

他走到长廊，刚转过一个角落，才发现他根本不知道他走到了哪儿，似乎也开始喘不上气。恍惚间，觉得有个人抓着他的手臂，把他拉进最近的一个教室。起初，哈利根本不知道是谁拉着他。

 

金发，这是他最开始注意到的。一个穿着斯莱特林长袍的女孩，下巴尖尖的，灰色的眼睛。

 

“马尔福，”他喘着气说，马尔福的手拉着他靠在墙上，扶着他坐下。坐下来之后，感觉好多了。“马尔福，你干什么——？”

 

“别说话，波特。”马尔福打断他，挥动魔杖把一支旧羽毛笔变成了一个杯子，又念咒填满了清水。哈利接过来，喝下一口。冷水让他清醒过来，回到现实。“斐尼甘一直都是个该死的笨蛋。”（西莫·斐尼甘 ）

 

“他也不是故意的。”哈利把水放到一边，低下头，埋在手心里，闭上眼睛深吸一口气。发生这样的事情让他对自己非常失望——因为伤疤的一点点刺痛而导致幻觉，甚至恐慌。这种滑稽的事对于哈利·詹姆斯·波特永远不会结束。几分钟后，他的头脑不再眩晕才抬头看着坐在他旁边的马尔福，“你为什么在这，马尔福？”

 

马尔福耸肩，看起来筋疲力尽。

 

“那也吓到我了，”等了一会儿他才开口。“但我没觉得别人会给我什么同情。”

 

“我会。”

 

马尔福翻了个白眼。但在哈利坚定不动摇的真诚目光下，他美丽的脸蛋上泛起粉红。

 

“我不想要你的可怜，波特。”

 

“我不是可怜你，”哈利说。他从马尔福的脖子上看得出喉咙在动，但马尔福还是不愿和哈利对视。“可能这是原谅。”

 

听了这话，马尔福突然转回视线，盯着他。他看起来既生气又绝望。

 

“不用！”他厉声说。

 

“为什么不？”哈利逼问他。眼睛一直没离开他的脸。“你为什么就是不愿意让我们之间以前的事都过去呢？马尔福。”

 

“我们之间什么事都没有，波特。”马尔福突然站起来——像是他不是一开始跟着哈利的人——然后，哈利也站起身。“自从我们第一次见面，就已经产生了对彼此的憎恶，就算你决定要假装这些不存在，也不可能。我跟着你是因为你看起来像是要跪倒在地上，而且，格兰杰和韦斯里只会在恐慌发作的时候添乱。现在你好了，我要走了。”

 

哈利挡住门，拦住他。马尔福的眼里燃起了一丛火。同时，这也点燃了哈利内心的某些东西。

 

“我已经告诉过你，我不恨你，马尔福。”哈利的声音变得很严厉，像是警告他不要再继续说些没意义的借口。“如果你也恨我，那你就不会做出你刚刚做的事。那么，到底是什么？为什么你就是不让我们以前的事过去呢？为什么你拒绝我的原谅——”

 

“因为我该死的不配，波特！”

 

马尔福的声音像一把锋利的刀子划过空气，教室里一片寂静，只有他刚刚的坦白还在空气里回响。刚说完话的两秒钟之内就走向门口，但经过哈利时刚蹭到肩膀，哈利就抓住他的手臂把他拉回来。与其让脑袋开始思考，与其浪费时间，哈利让本能开始动作：他拽过马尔福，用力地吻上他的嘴唇。几秒钟里，他们都没有动作，随后才一阵疯狂的爆发。两个人抵着嘴唇张开嘴，像是潜在海底许久的潜水员渴求空气一样；没有什么小心的前奏，只有唇舌交缠，牙齿碰撞，还有马尔福嘴里愉悦甜美的味道。马尔福的手一开始不由自主地攥着哈利的衣服，接着用力地把他推开。马尔福的嘴唇被咬破，不停喘着气，而哈利嘴唇也在抽痛。他看着马尔福，心跳加速到甚至每分钟几百英里，对于刚刚到底发生了什么完全抓不住头绪。马尔福看起来也同样的迷茫。

 

他们站在那，眼神交汇，脑里在回放刚刚的五秒钟，仅五秒钟，却仿佛粉碎了他们生命中的整个基石。

 

马尔福先移动脚步，这一次，哈利没有拦住他。

 

TBC

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

下唇的微肿和时不时的抽痛让马尔福无法假装这一切都没发生。

 

他极度渴望自己能选择性失忆。无论他当时的感觉是什么——或者说，正是因为他当时的感觉——他现在完全、彻头彻尾地为这个吻心神错乱。当然，如果那可以被称为吻的话，或许也可称得上是一种斗争。一场敌对双方的战斗。两个人的亲吻之后，他看到波特的表情，就像是他也完全没有预想到他们的事会走到这个方向。其实，德拉科更宁愿相信这是没有预想到的。但这些都无法否认一个简单，同时又可怕的一个事实：波特把他拉近，在两个人的嘴唇重重地撞在一起——几乎所有世人都知道这是典型的、鲁莽的波特的表现——嘴唇相撞的那一刻，德拉科几乎立即就回应了。这算是和回击一个拳头一样的本能反应，只不过这次不是送给对方一个青紫的下巴，这一次波特带回去的是淤青的嘴唇，刚好和德拉科的嘴唇很搭。

 

他的胃甚至开始痉挛抽搐。那个场景不间断地在他的脑海回放，直到现在他还是无法完全弄明白到底发生了什么，完全无法接受这个现实。波特吻了他。他回吻了波特。该死的少年英雄！波特！。即使他们都充满了怒火，动作十分暴力，但毕竟那确实是个吻。结结实实的吻。

 

他分神想着，如果当时他没有离开，那会发生什么？或者，更可怕——如果他没有把波特推开，会怎样？他们会到哪一步？

 

德拉科躺在床上，放下的床帘像是围出了一个安全区，他紧紧裹着羽绒被，身体在不停颤抖。他希望只是反胃，但并不是。反而是全身发冷，这种陌生的难受让他疑惑而恐惧。自从康威施咒使他被迫变化成一个让他不舒服的新身体之后，他第一次没有去烦恼关于这个身体的事。他不在乎胸前多出来的器官有多敏感；或者他的重心转移到了他的臀部让他觉得有多奇怪。现在他的大脑里取而代之的是寻找一个原因，他近乎疯狂般迫切地想要为这件奇怪的事找到一个原因。哈利·波特亲了自己，是什么样子的感觉：陷入一个混乱的漩涡。他们仿佛无意识地被卷入了另一个遥远的时空。

 

到现在为止，他只做出一个推测：因为波特很显然从头到脚都是一个格兰芬多，并且因为他现在看起来像个女孩，所以面对马尔福他选择了一个非暴力的立场。根据这个理论，那么波特心里很可能有一些积聚已久的矛盾和愤恨。德拉科想象，波特身体里有一个水盆，每一次他强迫自己克制给他一拳的冲动时，水盆里就会装一些水。一旦这个水盆装满了，那些抑制的怒气和情绪都去哪儿了？

 

显而易见的，都变成了一个极具侵略性的吻。

 

德拉科翻了个身，把被子拉过头顶，脸埋在里面深深地，厌世般地叹了口气。难道之前的事还不够糟糕吗？德拉科以为发生在自己身上的事已经不能更坏了，但波特证明了，他完全有能力让糟糕的事更进一步恶化。

 

那个吻还不算是最可怕的。不。最让德拉科感觉到冷到骨子里的是，波特吻他之前，他说过的话。这也正一开始他想逃离波特的原因。

 

‘我不配’

 

指的是不配得到波特的原谅，当然。

 

当时他的大脑里是被什么控制了才说出这句话？不管他重复回想思考了多少次，德拉科都想不出一个明确的答案。事实上，脑子里一回放哈利说过的话——‘可能这是原谅。’——德拉科就觉得反胃，像是马上要把胃都吐出来。

 

突然一阵敲门声把德拉科从沉思中拉出来，他施了个时间魔咒，发现已经躲在自己的房间好几个小时了。他起身把床帘推开，走去给潘西开门。

 

“你没去吃晚饭，”她说，绕过他走进房间，手里拿着一个厚厚的信封，用马尔福家族的羽毛饰封着。德拉科讨厌看到这个；魔法部在战后没多久就把他家族的大部分财产没收了，只给他们留下了一座宽敞的，被掏空的庄园驱壳。仅余一副骨架。信封上的徽章仿佛在嘲笑他们家的窘境。他已经能想象到他的母亲坐在父亲曾经的华丽而如今满目疮痍的书房里给他写信的样子，旁边还站着负责监视的政府人员。这让他又一次恶心反胃。

 

但这副想象中的画面和信的内容没有关系。

 

‘亲爱的，’信中写道，‘即使我写这封信时很痛苦，但这件事依旧很难相信是真的…’

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第二天的报纸的头条全都是有关于此的：

 

 

 

**马尔福被判处接受摄魂怪的吻**

这难道是什么宇宙级的笑话吗？德拉科猜想，或许因为那天在天文塔上对波特说的话，连整个宇宙都听到了，所以都在一个劲地朝他吐口水。

 

即使德拉科近乎病态地满意这个猜想，但他知道这不是真的。在那场阵势极大的审判庭上，波特为他和他的母亲辩护、而父亲被判处囚禁于阿兹卡班，所有人都知道这不是最终的结局。在经过多年被黑暗魔王的奴隶占据的魔法部还在努力重整旗鼓——食死徒囚禁在阿兹卡班只不过是惩罚的第一步。所有人最关心的是把所有食死徒都处理干净。先让他们远离人们，进入牢房。现在这件事已经完成了，魔法部的工作系统也逐渐稳定下来了，那些在阿兹卡班的囚犯就要马上接受他们的最终的宣判。

 

显然，世上其他人都同意波特：卢修斯·马尔福不值得一点仁慈。

 

德拉科抬起头。在格兰芬多的桌子那儿，格兰杰正给波特递一份《预言家日报》，波特才粗略扫了一眼标题，眼神就习惯性地去找德拉科。他能感觉到波特的目光落在自己身上，把皮肤下面的血液都燃烧得沸腾。周围的人也开始偷瞄着他窃窃私语，但他眼里只看得见波特。

 

没有预兆的，德拉科突然从斯莱特林的位子上站起来，努力压制自己一心只想往波特的方向丢一个最恶毒的魔咒的冲动。波特一定也看到他的眼里的意图，因为当他看到德拉科走向他的时候，他也跟着从格兰芬多的位子上起身。德拉科还没走到一半，礼堂里就开始躁乱，几个教授赶紧从前桌上走下来打算制止，就好像波特和马尔福之间发生的任何事，无论巨细，都会自动被当做对学生安全的威胁。德拉科注视着他好几分钟，下颚绷紧，一心只想走上前重重地把波特打成肉酱，但最终还是转身直接离开了礼堂。

 

昨天晚上，在把潘西送走之后，德拉科埋头在枕头里不停地哭泣，直到眼睛干疼。但现在看来，他的眼泪还是没有彻底流干。德拉科从礼堂的橡木大门冲出来后，被清冷的秋天早晨的冷风拥着，眼泪像温热的小溪流过他的脸颊。身上唯一能挡住冷风的只有一件校服巫师袍，他用衣袍紧紧裹着自己这个陌生的身体——比一个月前要瘦小得多的身体——在寒冷的室外只待了几分钟，德拉科就已经开始颤栗。他停在湖边的一颗山毛榉树下（beech tree），用魔法收集了一丛风铃草树叶，点起火，试图用火堆来驱赶冷意。然而，火堆还是没办法让他停下颤抖。还不到十分钟，德拉科看到波特朝他走过来，他迅速地拿起魔杖，甚至还没开始挥动，波特就马上停驻脚步。这反而让德拉科想崩溃大喊。

 

“再走一步我就施咒把你的一颗蛋打掉，快到你根本不记得你曾经有过它，波特。”

 

“我没动，”波特温柔地回复，他甚至大胆地把双手举到头，一副本应该是哀求的姿势，但在波特身上看起来反而很有骑士精神、绅士风度的样子。“马尔福，我发誓我当时根本没有嘲笑的意思…”他停下，看起来很紧张。“我完全不知道最后会发生这样的事。”

 

德拉科阴沉着脸。“所以呢？就算你知道，你能做什么事吗？”

 

这句话似乎让波特大吃一惊，能明显地看到他咬紧牙齿，一只手放下，揉了揉后颈。

 

“跟我想的一样，”德拉科冷笑着说，“现在，如果你还有判断能力，知道做什么才是对你有好处的话，波特，你会选择立马滚蛋。不然我会决定把我在六年级那年没完成的事做完。” 他看到波特脸上浮现出前所未有的震撼。即使德拉科知道自己说的话太过分了，但他还是感受到了一种报复的快感。波特凝视着他似乎思考了一会儿，但最后他没有忽视德拉科的警告，后退了几步。最后才转身走开，几分钟后就完全离开了德拉科的视线范围。

 

德拉科往后靠着山毛榉树，像是要陷在土地里那样重重地坐下，抱着膝盖开始大哭。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

 

“波特回来了，你听说了吗？”

 

德拉科眉毛聚在一起，很疑惑。过去的两天里，德拉科一直是浑浑噩噩的状态。好在是周末，他大多数时间都躲在房间，把自己埋藏在被窝里，试图与外界隔绝，与那个恐怖的事实隔绝。他甚至不知道波特离开了学校。反正他也并不在乎。

 

“然后呢？”他没精打采地说，边把一件新的上衣套过头穿好，再穿上校袍。

 

“所有人都说他去了魔法部，”潘西告诉他。

“有传言说他们想提前让他进入傲罗训练。估计胡说的。”

 

“你来这干什么？”德拉科厉声说，猛地转过身来瞪着潘西。他看到她紧抿着嘴唇没说话。“一会儿吃早餐的时候见。”

 

尽管很不喜欢他的态度，潘西留他一个人在房间里，转身离开了。她知道最好不要把他逼得太紧，不要挑战他的忍耐限度，而且在这个全新的荷尔蒙激素紊乱的身体，她更加要提醒自己记得忍着点。

 

他走进大礼堂的时候，一群猫头鹰刚好从窗口涌进来。刚倒好一杯茶，他的母亲的猫头鹰送来了一封信，落在茶杯旁边。信上的标志和前几天收到的那封一样，有着马尔福家族的标志。德拉科恐惧地盯着那封信，不自觉地开始颤抖。

 

“德拉科。”

 

潘西的声音听起来有点沙哑。他看向她的时候，她正指着今天的《预言家日报》，加粗醒目的头条写着：

 

**马尔福的判决被颠覆**

德拉科不停颤抖着的手小心地打开信封，看见母亲熟悉的漂亮笔迹，证实了这个不可思议的新闻。不知道为什么，他父亲的判决被改变了。变成了终身监禁在阿兹卡班，禁止假释…但避免了摄魂怪之吻。根据他母亲的信，在六个月之后，会重新决定是否可以探访。

 

可能‘不知道为什么’这个说法不太准确。现在可以很明确地知道这整个周末波特去做了什么。因为卢修斯的判决被重新考虑只有一个原因，那就是巫师届的救世主，只有救世主的建议才可能被采纳。

 

心跳到嗓子眼，德拉科看向格兰芬多长桌，但波特不在。格兰杰和卫斯理却在看着他。

 

“德拉科，你去哪里？”他突然站起身离开时潘西问。但他选择忽视她的问题。他没有波特那种神秘的能轻易找到一个人的下落的能力，但他坚定地想找到波特。他从格兰芬多塔附近开始找，就算没找到，好吧…他还是可以在这守株待兔等到他。

 

事实上找到波特比预想的容易。在五楼一个废弃无人的走廊，他撞到了波特，可能正准备走下楼梯去大礼堂。他看到德拉科时，就停下了脚步。在彼此相视的那一刻，对视的一分钟里，两个人谁都没有开口说一句话。

 

“这是你做的。”最终是德拉科先开的口，拿着一份他从礼堂带出来的报纸。波特低头看了眼，扫到了头条标题，侧脸轮廓瞬间绷紧。他没肯定也没否定。“说句话，波特！”

 

“你想要我说什么？”波特平静地说。他这份冷静的态度和行为让德拉科很气馁，和他颤抖的手形成了明显对比。

 

“我想要你告诉我你为什么要做这件事。”

 

但是波特只是耸耸肩。过去一个月发生的所有事让德拉科的情绪到达了极限。他感觉所有不同的情绪像是变成了奔腾的急流，让他仿佛溺水般不知所措；而身上的血流像是被稀释成清水，在他的血管里流动。当他走向波特时，对方没有移动半步。波特看起来不知道将会发生什么，但当德拉科推着他的胸膛时，他及时绷紧身体，让自己站稳避免往后踉跄。然后，德拉科又推了一次，更用力。得不到任何回应的德拉科感觉无尽的疲惫，交杂着各种情绪的眼泪夺眶而出，划过他的脸庞。他又一次用力的推波特，这是第三次，这一次他大喊出声。

 

“你以为你是谁！”德拉科哭喊，又一次推打波特的胸膛。一次又一次，但波特完全没有打算还击。他只是凝视着德拉科，眼神里闪烁着某些情感，像是怜悯，像是心疼。“你不能决定谁应该被原谅，波特！你不能决定谁该死，谁该永远留在监牢，谁该得到完全的赦免。你不能决定这些！”最后一次的推撞，德拉科直接把波特推靠在走廊的墙壁。

 

“不客气，马尔福，”波特生硬地说，声音低沉，绿眸一分一秒都没有离开德拉科。此时，德拉科内心的某根弦瞬间断了。他的小手紧紧抓住波特的衣领，猛地一下把他拉低头，嘴唇相撞，和他一起陷入混乱的亲吻，和他们分享的初吻一样混乱。他感受到波特的手——宽厚，温暖，粗糙——捧着他的脸，god，他讨厌自己身体对他的碰触起的反应。他的心脏像是被抓紧，下腹有一种火热的跳动，像是在叫嚣着被抚慰。这种感觉太过陌生，让他恐慌地突然呼吸急促。他推开波特，离开他的嘴唇，红唇惊吓地微启，他抬起头——抬起！——看着波特的脸。

 

又一次，德拉科想要逃跑，但这次波特像闪电般快速反应抓住他的手臂。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”

 

德拉科在衡量着自己的选择，仔细地看着波特，感觉自己像是完全掉入一个陷阱，被牢牢困住。只刚过了几秒钟，他似乎已经不记得刚刚是什么占据了他的大脑，让他如此失控。他强烈地无视脑子里小小的声音坚持着他完全知道答案。

 

德拉科依然觉得下腹在不停地轻微地抽动。

 

“好吧，什么时候？”最后他说。他的反应不知道为什么让波特看起来如释重负。“我不想旷课。”

 

“刚刚是你在找我，马尔福。”

 

“是，well，我本来是打算揍了你之后就走的。”

 

波特的脸上竟然露出了一个得意的笑。德拉科把手臂抽回来，低喊。

 

“什么时候，波特？”

 

“今晚。”波特打量着他，像是在找什么东西。德拉科视线转到别处，同时听到波特的一声叹息。“我早上没有训练。午夜十二点我们在球场见。”

 

“好吧，”德拉科回应。“那就十二点。”

 

 

——————————————————————————————

 

五点半的时候他走进球场，波特正骑着飞天扫帚在球场上方盘旋。德拉科几乎又要转身离开，这已经是在来这次见面路上的第三次或第四次犹豫和退缩。先不论其他事情，之前仅因为波特的吻而让他下体有了潮热的感觉就足以让德拉科害怕了。他甚至还无法接受看一眼他的新性器官，更不用说感受到被激起了性冲动。而且，在他主动亲吻波特时，他不能逃避他的确，感觉到情欲的开关被打开。他能很明显地感受到下体有什么东西涌动，甚至还在他的底裤里留下了很小但很湿的印记。德拉科在课间的时候还跑回房间去换了一条新的底裤。

 

现在看着波特在半空中，对地面上的事毫无知觉，完全不知道一个观众在看着他，德拉科觉得那件事又在下身悄悄地发生了。波特骑着扫帚飞在半空的感觉看起来就像在自己王国，而且他每一个动作都牵动着结实的肌肉，看起来莫名地很诱人。就连他乱糟糟有点傻气的头发被风吹起的样子，都让德拉科觉得下身发热。

 

波特终于发现他的时候，才落地，带着风的气息，因为运动而呼吸急促，德拉科不得不咬紧牙齿，保持平淡的表情。

 

“我几乎以为你又不会出现。”波特说，看起来十分兴奋。但当他看到德拉科脸上没有因为他这句玩笑话而开心，表情就回到冷静的样子。

 

“我几乎就不来了。”

 

“那为什么改变主意又决定来了呢？”

 

德拉科没有开口回答。只是注视着波特，两人对视着，他知道两个人脑子里都在回放同样的画面。波特似乎也看懂了他所想之事。

 

“yeah”他点点头无声地说，只是气音。德拉科有点烦躁不安，左右脚不停地换着重心。

 

“我不是一个女孩，波特。”

 

“我没有把你当成女孩，马尔福。”波特坚定地说。

 

“那你为什么亲我？”

 

“你为什么亲我？”

 

德拉科犹豫着。手指不停地交缠扭动环绕。突然想尖叫。

 

“我不知道。”

 

波特挑起一边眉毛。“这就是你的答案。”

 

“这不是一个答案，波特，”德拉科咬着牙说，“是你先亲我的，所以你该给我一个解释。如果你没先做这件事，那我也不会做的。”

 

波特叹气，走近一步。尽管德拉科的第一反应是后退一步，保持原来的距离。但他选择压制本能，站在原地没动。他不打算在波特面前妥协或后退。

 

“或许我只是想亲你。”他轻声说。德拉科皱眉。

“你想过这个答案吗？”

 

“别表现得像个蠢货，波特。”

 

“这是我唯一能想出来的解释。”让德拉科非常惊讶的是，波特看起来异常真诚。过于诚恳甚至让他有点不舒服。“过去几天我一直在问自己同样的问题。除了一些废话，这是唯一看起来合理的答案。”

 

“这到底哪里合理了？”

 

波特耸肩。“确实不合理，不是吗？你知道还有什么不合理吗，即使我们现在正谈这个话题，我真的还想再吻你一次。”

 

德拉科的胃像是做了个滑稽的后空翻，他发现自己完全无言以对。波特又向他走近了一步。德拉科没有制止他。某种东西，某种情绪，让他的嗓子发紧。

 

“我没有任何解释，马尔福。我没有一个提前准备好的答案。”他现在和德拉科之间的距离只剩半步，他闪耀的绿眸在深夜的黑暗中显得十分明亮。德拉科像是被冰冻在原地，胃部无限地下坠，嘴唇开始刺痛。仿佛他的身体已经预见了将要发生的事，但他的大脑还迟钝地没跟上。温暖的手——和寒冷的夜风对比显得炙热——突然又一次抚着德拉科的脸蛋，因为某些原因，他觉得说出一句连贯完整的句子都十分艰难。

 

“你为什么要救我的父亲？”他哽咽着开口，声音颤抖，即使是自己听起来都觉得音量微弱。

 

“我不是为了他。”

 

这次和前两次的不一样，嘴唇粗暴地相贴，牙齿强烈地碰撞，两个人都只关注斗争。这一次反而极其缓慢甚至使人难以忍受：波特微微倾身，让嘴唇轻蹭着德拉科的，情欲缓缓升起，脉搏加速，连内脏都觉得被倾覆。他的气息喷洒在德拉科的脸上，混杂着汗水的气味、飞天扫帚的擦亮剂的味道，还有其他不知名的典型的波特气息，让德拉科着迷眩晕。他不喜欢自己这样，但那实在是太令人陶醉，他无法抗拒。当波特的嘴唇终于分开，德拉科下意识地也轻启双唇。当波特的舌尖和他的舌尖初次触碰时，他回应了一声轻喘。德拉科很震惊自己的这个反应。他能感觉到因为自己的反应换来了波特的微笑。德拉科自己都不知道原因，为什么波特的这个微笑的弧度让他意识失真，只剩下渴望。

 

波特的嘴唇缓慢地蹭着，像是从容不迫般享受。德拉科突然想到他从来没有接受过这样的吻，以前的每一次亲吻都是急切像是要快速完成目标。波特刚好相反——他的舌头在探索着德拉科的每一寸，手从德拉科的脸颊滑到他的脖子，手掌轻捏着后颈，很温柔，又像是在昭示着占有权。反而德拉科完全没有意识到自己双手的动作，没有发现他的手不自觉撑在波特的胸口，攥着前胸衣袍的领口。

 

某个时刻——德拉科不确定他们已经亲吻了多久——波特一寸一寸地移开他的嘴唇，转移轻吻下巴的白皙皮肤，一路吮吸啃咬到敏感的耳后。德拉科心跳加速，他无力地把波特轻轻推开。不像先前的那般猛烈，心里尴尬地承认此刻自己已经完全被抽干了力气。足够让波特火热的嘴唇离开他的皮肤，给了他整理思绪找回意识的空间。然而，即使没有肌肤相亲，但在波特炙热闪烁的注视下，他几乎无法思考。

 

“我们…我们在做什么，波特？”他终于整理出一个完整的句子，吐出的一句话因为喘息而几乎都是气音。他不喜欢自己几乎发不出声音的样子，但又对此刻自己的状态无能为力。

 

“为什么所有事你都需要一个原因？”波特的声音相反，低沉沙哑，感觉已经快要无法克制住自己的欲望。这个想法让德拉科软了膝盖。“人生中有些事是没有合理的答案的，马尔福。”

 

“这不应该是那其中的事，”德拉科平静地说。他把波特轻抚自己后颈的一只手推开，放在自己胯骨上的另一只手也推离自己，突然很明确地意识到波特的手比自己的手大了多少。“就算这件事不需要一个答案，我还是需要更多的时间来考虑。不是所有人都像你，波特。我们不能无所顾忌地跳下悬崖。”

 

“我吻你，这是个悬崖，是吗？”

 

德拉科的嘴翘起弧度，他已经很长时间没有露出这个标志性的得意的笑。

 

波特看着这个熟悉的表情也跟着微笑，德拉科瞬间觉得胸腔膨胀，像是吞下了一个大气球。

 

“好吧，”波特缓缓点头，终于舍得把视线从德拉科的脸上移开，回头去找他丢下的扫帚，捡起来后说。“听着，马尔福，我对自己现在做的事也完全毫无头绪。我不知道这到底是什么；我只知道当我的感觉是对的，我通常都会全力去做。所以——嗯——我一直会等在这里，无论什么时候你弄清楚你想要的答案。还有，这不意味着我会远离你，我们还是可以聊别的事情，”他快速地加上，德拉科翻了白眼，不过不像他以前的那种刻薄意味。“我最开始并不是想利用你才提出来要帮忙的。我不希望你是那么认为的。”

 

“我不是那样认为的，波特，”德拉科叹气。他从来没这么想过，就算觉得‘黄金男孩’可以这么自私让他内心有一点罪恶的快感。但是，波特依旧是如此高尚。

 

波特满意地点头。“那，你想不想，呃，飞一会儿，既然我们都在球场了？我们可以来一场找球手（seeker）的对决。”

 

波特的话刚落，德拉科刚平复的心脏，又跳回嗓子眼，堵在那。闪现的回忆画面让他脖子上渗出细密的冷汗——翻滚的火海，克拉布（Crabbe）因疼痛而尖叫，他坐在波特的扫帚上，双腿能感觉到蹿上来的火苗传递的炎热，额头紧贴着波特的后背，紧闭着双眼，祈祷他们能从火焰中存活下来。

 

“马尔福？”

 

德拉科恐惧地摇头。“呃——不了。我…我没有带扫帚。”

 

“你可以用学校的扫帚，”波特提醒他，浓密的眉毛微垂，很疑惑又有一点怀疑。他比德拉科认为的有更敏锐的观察力。

 

“然后因为太劣质的器材输了比赛？算了，波特。”

 

“好吧。你用我的，我来用学校扫帚。”

 

“你真的无比高尚，”德拉科拖着腔说，“还是不要。”

 

波特的眼神多了好奇，像是他发现有一些什么隐情，但还没意识到具体是什么。

 

“你为什么不想骑着扫帚飞呢？”最后他直率地问。德拉科感觉自己的脸颊发烫，默默懊悔神情背叛了自己。

 

“并不是我不想飞，波特。我说过的，我不喜欢用学校提供的扫帚，而且我也不想抢了你的。”

 

波特翻了个白眼。德拉科很想往他脸上揍一拳。

 

“我可能不知道你为什么要装神秘。马尔福，但我很肯定你在装神秘。我们就不能有一次不再猜谜语了吗？你为什么会逃避飞行——”

 

“因为我害怕，波特。”波特话还没说完，德拉科就厉声打断。“Merlin’s bloody beard，再说一次，不是所有人都是圣人波特，从烈火中把人救出来却没有留下该死的心理阴影。”他暂停，上气不接下气，假装不在乎像是着火发烫的脸颊。波特先是看起来很迷惑，然后目光里掺进关心的一道清澈光芒。在过去的几周里，德拉科不是第一次看到这种眼神，但他还是没有习惯这种眼神。波特看着他，不像是看着一个应该要击败的敌人，而像一个值得拯救的人。

 

“对不起，马尔福…我没想到那个。”

 

“请不要道歉。”德拉科用了做了个吞咽的动作，不敢和波特对视。“听着，我现在很累。我想我该回去我的房间了。”

 

波特看起来很不安，但依旧点头。

 

“好，嗯。或许，呃——或许有一天，我可以帮你再试着飞行。”

 

他开始相信波特很真诚，并不只是表面上扮演一个英雄。他说那话时的表情十分诚恳。

 

德拉科不自然地点头回应，就连他都很惊讶自己会同意。

 

德拉科已经准备转身走回城堡，但心像被拉了一把，让他停在原地不动作。波特一直注视着他，在这样坚定的目光下，德拉科的心跳又一次加速。他不知道他为什么这样做，但很清楚这样做完全的，彻底的荒谬可笑。他走向波特，停在他面前。波特身上诱人的气味又一次环绕着他，使他意识茫然。

 

波特肯定也看出了德拉科的想法，因为他直接付诸行动——倾身低下头，让彼此的嘴唇自然地触碰按压，没有像之前的强劲，但已经足够让德拉科融化，他甚至觉得自己变成了一滩没用的烂泥。

 

“再见，波特。”

 

波特舔舔嘴唇点头，露出那个让人莫名气急的傻笑，点亮了神色。

 

“再见，马尔福。”

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

该是时候和赫敏谈谈了，哈利不情愿地承认。

 

他和马尔福之间事情的走向让他很兴奋，但依旧没能让他内心的担忧完全停止。毕竟，仅仅因为他正视了一个事实：亲吻德拉科·该死的·马尔福的确是令人惊异的欲罢不能，他也依旧要承认，处在这样的境况的马尔福特别敏感脆弱、容易受伤，更何况哈利本人的心理也并不是可以做广告的那般理想的完全健康。

 

马尔福需要答案、解释，还有合理的逻辑。哈利，相反的，不需要知道理由——他需要的是理清头绪，尝试去理解他们怎么就到了这一步。在五年级的时候，赫敏为他描绘了秋的心理感情，夸张得就像一个完整的流程表，而这样的一个心理描绘图就是他现在想要的。任何马尔福可能在思考的、感受到的，都是哈利想掌握的；他可以很明显看出马尔福对他也是有一些不知名的感觉。只是哈利不知道该怎么总结过去的一个月里他们俩之间奇怪的、总是出乎意料的、难以预知的关系动态是怎么发展的，而且如果可以，在这种特殊的时期，哈利非常想避免任何人受到任何伤害。

 

罗恩不可以知道——这是哈利对自己提的要求。不管他有多不喜欢对他隐瞒秘密，但哈利非常了解他，仅仅马尔福的名字就足够让罗恩失去理性。而现在，尽管他依旧不知道他打算和赫敏说的事到底具体是什么，但谨慎的做法似乎应该是先瞒着罗恩。

 

和马尔福在球场见面的第二天，在所有课结束后，哈利选择和赫敏去图书馆学习。赫敏和罗恩同时用很莫名其妙的眼神看着他，但哈利找了个理由成功地说服他们，他非常认真地想在《魔药学》拿个好成绩。呃…当然，他确实很看重这门课，但比起拿好成绩，谈论关于马尔福的事更重要。

 

罗恩和其他几个同学去了球场玩并列争球混战游戏，而哈利和赫敏来到了图书馆。哈利在脑内整理想说的话，他知道他将要说的事就像潘多拉的秘密盒子里的内容，一旦打开了，就塞不回去。

 

“赫敏，”他开始，手指焦虑地敲击着木书桌桌面，旁边摞着赫敏如山一般高的书。她肯定听出了他的声音里的不自然，因为当她从笔记中抬起头时，哈利看到她的眉头一直微皱。

 

“我就知道你和我来这不是为了学习，”对视沉默了一分钟后赫敏说，手里的羽毛笔放在桌面，好奇的目光像是看透了哈利。在赫敏的视线下，他甚至觉得自己是全裸着的，他非常想要低下头回避这样的眼神，但还是坚持撑着迎上视线。“过去的几个星期里我确实注意到了一些事…你最近的情绪总是阴晴不定。我一开始以为只是因为战争的创伤心理压力，——well，我还是觉得这是其中的一部分原因，但还是有其他的事情。对吗，哈利？”

 

“对，”哈利点头。他没有详细解释，他觉得这次很像以往他不需要多加说明的那些时刻，因为赫敏自己已经在接近最后的答案了。她的这种细腻和敏感本应该很令人震惊，但对于哈利来说，这么多年来他已经完全习惯。

 

赫敏和他眼神对视了一会儿，像是她想在把判断说出来之前先试着从哈利眼中找到答案来证实自己的怀疑是否正确。哈利不能埋怨她的猜疑。他和马尔福在球场里亲吻得难舍难分这件事，都让哈利本人觉得难以理解。

 

“是马尔福，”她猜，哈利可以听得出她的声音中的颤抖。“这个…这个一定和马尔福有关。”哈利没有否认时，她把他的沉默当成了肯定，哈利的默认突然让她觉得很恍惚。“最开始，当他被魔咒击到时，我承认比起担心他，我更担心你。我知道...呃，我猜想任何和马尔福有关的事都会—呃—吸引你的注意，哈利。而因为这次发生的事挺严重的，我觉得这一定会把你的所有注意力都包裹着全部带走。”

 

“你没猜错，”哈利苦笑，感觉很奇怪，交织着愤怒——对自己表现得太明显而愤怒，也对赫敏有着该死的优秀洞察力而愤怒——还有对赫敏的欣赏。

 

“但是，我之前错了，”赫敏小心翼翼地继续说。“我的意思是，我猜错了这件事会怎么影响你。我以为你放在马尔福身上的注意力只会把你困在自己的思绪里，把你拖回战争中。但其实不是的，对吗？”

 

“我从来没有离开战争，赫敏。”

 

她疑惑地看着他，但哈利能看到有一瞬，赫敏的眼神里闪过一丝理解，然后慢慢的，当她开始把所有碎片拼凑在一起变成一个更大更完整的图片，她明白了哈利的意思。但也看到这个拼图比她以前处理过的难题要复杂的多。

 

“是马尔福让我终于意识到这个的。”他解释。

 

“你一直在跟他谈心，”赫敏缓缓说，听起来像是她的一个假说被证实成她根本不敢相信的结论。当哈利想到她在思考这件事时一定很苦闷，他就忍不住微笑。当她找到了证据的同时又怀疑证据的真实性，这肯定让她很沮丧。“而他…他也跟你谈了？自愿的？”

 

“Merlin，赫敏，你以为我在做什么，把他绑起来然后威胁他吗？”

 

“当然不！”她激动地辩护，但看到哈利脸上的笑容时，放松了一些。 “我的意思是——”

 

“我知道你想说什么。”哈利安慰她，有点坐立不安，下意识地两只手放在一起，开始抠挠指甲边上的皮肤。“相信我，这件事不管有多让你困惑，我的困惑会多一倍。”

 

赫敏的手越过书握住哈利的手。他才意识到自己的手指动作才停下来。自从他们回归学校后，赫敏一直试着改掉他的这个不好的习惯。

 

“你们多久谈一次？”她继续问，捏了捏他的手后把自己的撤回来。“你们一定是晚上见面，其他所有人都睡着的时候。”

 

“事实上—呃—正是因为这个，所以事情才开始变得复杂。”

 

“开始变得复杂？”她僵硬地重复，哈利可以从她的脸上看到困惑。她没有预想这件事会有更多发展，哈利也看出她没有比自己预期中推测到更多。 而这说明了，要把余下的其他所有事都解释清楚会更困难。

 

“不是…就是说，我们—呃—不仅是在聊天。”哈利越过书桌，意味深长地看着赫敏。这一次，他们之间的沉默比之前持续了更长的时间，哈利才看到赫敏眼睛里的困惑渐渐变成明了。

 

“哈利…”她开口，语调变得异常激动，而且语气也添上了不可置信。“噢，哈利，你不会…”

 

“我吻了他。”他点头，即使感觉到脸颊发烫变了颜色，他还是没有移开视线。他可能会很担心赫敏的反应，但他完全不羞愧，而且他不希望自己的表情看起来羞愧。“第一次是——”

 

“第一次？！”她惊喘，然后迅速控制自己的惊讶，才想起他们所在的地方。“哈利，我——”

 

“等等，赫敏，就…在你说任何话之前，让我先跟你说完。”他打断她，赫敏微微点头，这让他放松了许多。“一开始我们真的只是聊天。就像你说的，马尔福的…困境，吸引了我的注意。我当时没有意识到，但后来我才发现我的所有心思都从…其他别的事情转移到他身上了。过去的大战，还有战争的结果。在暑假的重建工作里，我还没有感觉这么糟，因为当时我有事可做。现在，回到学校，感觉有更多的时间让我独自思考，而且没有什么让我分心。然而，马尔福，还有那个魔咒…让我又一次心烦意乱而又分心在他身上。我…我就这么自然而然地被带走了注意。”他承认道，脸颊发烫。但好在从赫敏的神情来看，她没有对他做出什么评判。只是全神贯注地听他说，尽可能去理解。

 

他告诉她所有事情。关于他们第一次在球场的偶遇。关于他闯入只有马尔福只身一人的级长浴室，还有他们是怎么做出了一个不稳固的谈心协议。还有，哈利去了禁林，差点引发他的恐慌症发作，又让猫头鹰给马尔福送信约定下一次见面。而之后马尔福是怎么放他鸽子。

 

包括他们在天文塔上的争执。

 

他也终于向她解释了上周末为什么他会去魔法部请求改变卢修斯·马尔福的判决，因为他突然意识到并不是只有卢修斯·马尔福一个人因此受到惩罚和折磨。

 

然后，他还描述了每一个亲吻——前两个吻，更像是在打架，没有一点其他的情愫。而昨晚的两个吻，让哈利感觉全身比空气还轻，因为渴望而感觉眩晕，他人生中从来没有像此刻这般的迷惑。

 

赫敏聚精会神地听着，偶尔惊讶，偶尔沉思，但从未出现过失望的神情。她没有对哈利失望。这也让哈利想起了他决定先找赫敏的原因。

 

他说完后，之后的好几分钟，赫敏都在整理思路没有回应。

 

“well，哈利，如果我说我早就预料到事情会这样发展，那我一定是在说谎。”她小心地说，“但是…如果我说我越想越觉得这没有一点合理性，那我也是在说谎。”

 

“抱歉。”哈利的眉毛微皱，“一点合理性？赫敏，相信我，我和马尔福接吻完全没有合理性。但我不在乎这是否合理，我只需要有人能帮我，给我一些建议，我接下来该怎么做才能避免有人受伤害。”

 

“但是，哈利，这确实有合理的地方。”哈利很惊讶地看到赫敏脸上浮出浅浅的微笑。“自从我们十一岁那年，你一直是马尔福的生活中很重要的一个人。有多少次因为马尔福费劲时间和精力去设计一些事件试图想要你闯祸，而我们因此被抓到在做一些违反规定的事？”

 

“很多很多次。”哈利口齿含糊地说。

 

“没错。然后在六年级，突然间马尔福不再把他的一点点注意力放在你身上的时候，发生了什么？”

 

这句话仿佛让哈利脑子里谜团的结扣被打开，他慢慢开始理解。就像是一盏灯光在某个时候突然被打开，点亮周围。

 

“我——呃—”

 

“你变得很痴迷，哈利。”赫敏直率地说，“我知道是因为当时你怀疑他在做什么坏事！当然你的怀疑是对的。我知道，但是我认为…嗯，或许是因为你也非常关注他，所以你才决定去调查他。说实话，虽然我的确很不喜欢马尔福，因为小时候他对我说的那些事、因为他对待别人的方式，还有从他嘴里说出来的难听的话。但是我从来没有像你那样讨厌他；我从来没有像你那样在乎他。我在想…我不知道，或许有时候，热情和激情可以以一些料想不到的方式来释放。”赫敏肯定看到了哈利脸上完全明显的茫然，她小心翼翼地继续，“我想说的是，哈利，你和马尔福之间一直都有一种…一种很紧张又很热情的关系。当他突然看起来是一个挺好看的女孩，你会——呃—对这种热情的关系作出反应。一种当他看起来是一个男孩时，你从来没有过的反应。这么看来，或许这并不那么令人惊讶。”

 

哈利沉默了一会儿，在试图跟上赫敏那有高度逻辑性的思路，努力让脑子吸收理解。这确实有一点合理性，难以反驳。但是知道有合理性并不意味着很好消化。

 

“我为什么这么在乎？”最后他问。“为什么他比其他人更容易惹怒我、吸引我？他只是马尔福！”

 

“并不只有你这么在乎，哈利。我说过的，还有他，你是他生活中很重要的一部分。”她耸肩。“我不会装作我完全理解你们。我确实不知道你们两个人的脑子里在想些什么，尤其是他的。这只是基于你告诉我的你们之间的事之后，我做出的推测。要知道，你们之间总是有大量的激情，有时候激情会让界限变得模糊。”

 

“激情。”哈利重复，他仔细考虑了她说的所有话之后，视线终于离开赫敏的脸。“你觉得——呃——这就是全部了吗？你不觉得这是…呃，你的意思是，不管我现在的感受是什么，它最终都会全部消散。像是三分钟热度。”

 

“不要误会我，哈利。我完全没有想要削弱任何感情或任何事。这么多年来，如果说，我只了解你一件事，那一定是：如果某件事对你而言很重要…那就是非常重要！” 赫敏说。她看起来很矛盾，哈利觉得他知道原因。他也会因为同样的原因而感觉内心矛盾，毕竟这和马尔福相关。“你说你不想弄清楚你们之间的事，只是想知道该怎么做。我很欣赏你的这个特点，干脆就让情绪顺其自然发展，而不是去仔细了解探究具体是什么。但我觉得在这个情况下，弄明白你的情绪可能是一个先决条件，然后你才知道你该怎么处理。”

 

“好吧，嗯。那…你能帮我吗？帮我试着去弄懂马尔福的感受？他想要什么？我该怎么和他谈？”

 

“噢，哈利。”赫敏叹了口气。“对于该怎么和马尔福说话，我一点主意都没有。”

 

哈利沮丧失望地紧闭双眼，仰头望天。他没有想象到他和赫敏的谈话会这样发展。

 

“你说你不知道是什么意思？”他绝望地说，又看向她，眼神祈求着。“你跟我解释过秋的感受，详细得就像你从她身上读出了一本书。”

 

“马尔福可不是秋，哈利。”赫敏干脆地说，让哈利惊讶的是，她的声音里甚至含有一点浅浅的笑意。“我觉得你不需要由我来向你说明。首先，我对于马尔福，完全没有其它正面的看法，完全只有负面的感觉。当然对于他现在的情况，我非常同情，但这改变不了我的感觉。我没办法突然开始帮你去理解他在想什么或者他想要什么。我不了解他——我只知道他生长在一个对我来说完全是个外国的环境，除此之外，我一点都不了解他。哈利，更有可能的是，你才是那个更懂他的人，你比你想象中还要更了解他。你能对他打开心扉谈关于战争的事，而且觉得很自然舒服，这是你从来没有和其他人做过的事、有过的感觉。这不是你告诉我的吗？”

 

‘对于他们而言，战争已经结束了。’

 

哈利点头，看起来很惊讶。“对，我…我觉得这是对的。我觉得我想要知道的是…you know…”

 

“这是否合道德？”赫敏帮助地提供一个答案。哈利放松地呼出一口气。

 

“没错。他不是个女孩，赫敏。他一直在说这个，就像他以为我忘记了。但我怎么会忘记？我是说，虽然他…像你之前说过的，虽然他作为一个女孩非常漂亮，但是我还没——”

 

“我记得我说的其实是‘挺好看’。”赫敏打断他，完全被逗笑。哈利沉下脸。

 

“不管怎样。，”他忽略赫敏的轻笑，继续说，“我没有忘记他是个男的。这可是马尔福啊，for Christ’s sake. 我只是…嗯，这就是我很疑惑的原因，不是吗？我…我生理上被他吸引，因为他的外表，但是…”哈利感觉自己突然失声，他被自己说的话的潜在意思吓了一跳时，说话音量逐渐变弱。赫敏挑起一边眉毛，像是在等他把后面的话说完。

 

“但你在心理上也被他吸引，因为他是马尔福。”显然认为哈利不打算继续说，赫敏帮他说了出来。哈利瞪圆眼睛看着她，心跳瞬间加速。“对于这种现象有一个词，泛性恋。意思是，不论一个人的性别是什么，都会对他/她有爱情的浪漫感觉。或许以前你从来没有意识到这种感觉，是因为你的性取向，你以前一直都被女性吸引。现在既然马尔福看起来是个女人…”她耸肩，“当然，我不是这个学科的专家。我觉得可能也和你对他的一些憎恨有关。你的想法和身体之间的不协调让你觉得很沮丧低落。一方面，你的精神完全集中于马尔福，所有令你疑惑的情感交集围绕着他。但是，另一方面，因为你没有感受到性吸引，所以你没办法表达释放你的情绪。而且他以前对你很过分。再说了，你当时也还只是个孩子，你能做什么呢？”

 

哈利摇头，双手举起来表示完全惛懵。

 

“慢点，赫敏。”他急喘着气，感觉后脑壳有一阵抽动的钝疼。“我不懂任何关于此的，我只是…我是说，你说的对，我觉得我确实…对他有感觉，不管这听起来有多他妈的奇怪。我只是不希望任何人受伤。我不希望…马尔福受到伤害。他已经经历足够多的折磨了，我不希望因为我利用他来弄懂我的情感，而让他更烦恼。”

 

赫敏露出欣赏的表情。她又一次伸手覆在哈利手上。

 

“你真的是一个特别好的人，哈利。虽然我可能不喜欢马尔福，但是我会永远支持你。我只是希望你在关心马尔福的时候，别忘记也关心自己。有时候似乎你喜欢用斗篷躲开别人，但，记住，你并不是真的隐形人。”

 

哈利咧开嘴笑，“我知道，赫敏。不要担心。”

 

“那好。你下一步要做什么？”

 

“可能就，随机应变。”哈利往后靠着椅背，手掌撑着后脑。“等他联系我。我觉得他会的。”

 

“我也觉得他会。”赫敏点头。哈利的胸腔慢慢都是期待，甚至觉得心口膨胀。很久没有对一件事而兴奋，这种激动让他非常幸福。“我说过，我不了解马尔福。但如果要我猜测，哈利，我会说他很有可能在很久以前就对你有这样的感觉了。”

 

——————————————————————————————

 

万圣节的前一天——对于霍格沃兹的学生而言，更重要的是万圣节舞会——德拉科起床的时候觉得他的身体像是要把自己给吞了，然后里外颠倒。他侧身躺在床上，蜷缩成像是还在母亲身体里的胎儿姿势，双眼紧闭，忍耐着疼痛。这种折磨持续了好几分钟，直到最激烈的疼痛消退后留下了钝痛，甚至还微微抽搐。起初他以为是他的身体终于要恢复原状而发生的逆转魔咒的副作用而带来的疼痛。直到他记起潘西每个月都会有一次像是变成可怕怪物，他才震惊地意识到他现在可能是月经性的痉挛疼痛。

 

他心堵在嗓子眼，吓得赶紧跑到洗手间，但没看到任何血的痕迹，才回到床上躺着。他对于月经是什么样子的完全没有一点线索，他会什么时候开始流血，如果真的流血了他该怎么处理。他不太愿意跟潘西提这件事——他觉得自己无法接受讨论这种事。现在还不行。而且，潘西还为周一他不好的态度而和他冷战。他不由惊叹，只有一个斯莱特林，才会对一点矛盾怀恨。

 

他暗自决定今晚去跟她谈，德拉科穿好衣服，出发去吃早餐，依旧感觉因为痉挛而余下的微弱痛感；但当他走进魔法防御课的教室时，一看到波特，他瞬间就把所有事都搁置在脑后。

 

已经过了三天了。

 

这段时间里，德拉科一直想要再见他，甚至因为渴望而感觉烦闷苦痛。他的这种渴望已经超过了他能舒服自在地对自己承认的程度——当然，这也是一直阻止他给波特传递纸条的原因。

 

他们之间还是有交流的。至少是非语言的交流。

 

有时候，在课堂进行的中间，德拉科发现自己的目光会寻找波特凌乱的黑发上，如果他非常无聊，有时候他会直接盯着他好一会儿。他的视线会描绘波特下颚坚硬线条——通常只有一边有短硬的胡茬，波特不太在意这些。同样的，他显然对他的衣服也不在意，可以通过他的破牛仔裤和洗得发白的T恤判断——然后短暂地游移在他的喉咙处，着迷于他吞咽时喉结上下移动的样子。有时候德拉科也会完全沉醉于看波特的手。他还记得那双宽大、起着茧的手抚摸他的脸的感觉，莫名神奇。这不是他第一次对波特的手能做的事觉得很惊奇。

 

偶尔，波特会抬头然后刚好遇上德拉科凝视的目光，每一次和鲜明的绿色眼眸对视都会让德拉科不自觉地一抖。

 

不过今天，波特的注意力似乎不愿意放在课堂上。布思比教授考虑到万圣节舞会的主题，决定先不讲关于课程资料的内容，而是专注于讨论阿瓦达索命这个咒语背后的原理，还有众多学者们是怎么解释为什么波特能够两次从这个索命咒之下存活下来。课堂上的其他所有人似乎对这个话题很感兴趣，但德拉科发现不只是波特，还有格兰杰和韦斯理，他们都对学者的说法持怀疑的态度。德拉科十分好奇他们知道些什么，明显有些事情他们没有和别人分享。

 

“安吉勒思·赫斯科（Angelus Hirschkorn）是魔咒符号学的一个专家。”布思比告诉同学们，对着黑板挥动一下魔杖，学者的名字就以很整齐的字体出现在上面。“他发表了一篇关于这个主题的很著名的论文，阐述了他的理论，他认为施咒人的情绪，还有施咒的方式，都和波特先生能存活、还有他留下来的标记有关。”他轻笑一声，朝着波特点头，“当然，我怀疑赫斯科先生应该重新考量他的假说，因为第二次并没有留下任何伤疤。”

 

“至少，就你所知是没有。”波特说，全班同学花了一分钟才听懂了这个非常干，几乎不好笑的笑话。一小会儿后，教室里才充满笑声，德拉科在想有没有其他人听出来波特话中的恼火。

 

很可能没有，布思比还在继续说着，其他同学还在继续举手问问题，就好像波特是他们从博物馆借来的用于课堂讨论的收藏展览品。

 

他完全忘记了早上的事，但是突然间，像是被闪电击中一般，德拉科意识到双腿之间有什么东西感觉…粘湿。他的心瞬间发射到喉头，他坐在椅子上轻微地动了动，当他凭直觉感受到腿间的毫无疑问是血时，心里只剩下恐惧。

 

完全没有加以思考，布思比一句话还没说完，德拉科猛地从椅子上站起来，当他感觉校袍后面黏在他的腿上时，他十分恐慌害怕。

 

他不知道血有没有渗出他的衣服，在椅子上留下痕迹，德拉科没有浪费时间回头检查——他甚至没有拿上他的包，就快步跑出教室，留下身后一片惊讶的寂静。

 

最近的洗手间在长廊最后，经过一分钟的考虑后——德拉科觉得这时候遇见一群男生会让事情更糟糕——他进了女生洗手间。

 

他把袍子脱下，随意丢在地上，生气又羞耻，德拉科走进一个隔间，低头看到潘西母亲买的昂贵的裤子前面有很明显的血迹。

 

感觉很恶心，他用了一个一年前学的能清除血渍的魔咒。不知道他还能做什么，德拉科又施了一次这个魔咒，卷起一大卷卫生纸，塞到他清理干净的底裤里。他正穿上裤子时，听到了外面大门突然被打开，一瞬间手指像是冻僵在拉链上。

 

“马尔福，你在这吗？”

 

十分茫然，德拉科听起来这声音很像格兰杰的。静止了一分钟，他才推开隔间的门，看到他的猜测是正确的——格兰杰确实站在外面，脚边是他刚遗弃的长袍，他从来没看到她这么不适的样子，但同时神情又很坚定。

 

“呃——你好，”她说，德拉科只是保持惊吓的微微张嘴的样子。“潘西——呃——她看起来不像是打算来帮你。我…我觉得…”让德拉科很惊奇的是，她拿出一个表面像是小棉垫。“这不难用。背面是有粘性的。而且已经被施了魔法所以能保持得更久。”

 

德拉科的眼泪干在脸颊上，现在所处的境地让他觉得不可思议。潘西，也许现在还在赌气，选择让他独自处理这件事，作为对他早先的不好态度的报复。同时，德拉科清除了血迹，但是那肯定还会再回来，大量的纸巾看起来也不会有多大作用。然后，格兰杰出现了，赫敏·该死的·格兰杰，以往德拉科说了无数侮辱的话的对象：格兰杰，现在在向他提供帮助。

 

德拉科怀疑波特也做了什么事。他内心的一部分，骄傲的一部分，会喜欢他拒绝对方的帮忙。德拉科决定之后要去骂波特，因为格兰杰是他在这个时候最不想看到的人。

 

尽管如此，他还是做了他从未想过自己会做的事，德拉科伸手从格兰杰手里接过棉垫。

 

“我什么时候应该换掉？”他轻声问。看到格兰杰眼里闪过一丝惊讶，但她很好地掩盖住惊讶，让自己看起来平静。

 

“我觉得四到五个小时。现在应该比较严重。”德拉科僵硬地点点头。格兰杰打开她的包，又拿出了两片，还有一小瓶紫色的药水。“拿着，这是颠茄和扁果菊的叶的提取液。如果你有痛经，这可以帮忙缓解。”

 

德拉科接过垫子和药水瓶，看着格兰杰，不知道她的用意。

 

“你为什么要做这些？”他问，格兰杰看起来很纠结。

 

“我想如果我遇到这样的事，我会希望有人来帮我。”

 

德拉科话到嘴边又想了想才说出来：“波特对你说了一些事。”

 

格兰杰脸颊有一点红。她点头。

 

“然后呢？”他推进。

 

“然后…我希望你能照顾好自己，那样哈利也能照顾好自己。”

 

德拉科眉头皱紧。

 

“这是什么意思？我照顾好自己又怎么样？”

 

格兰杰看起来思考了一分钟，才终于开口，声音里由明显的犹豫。

 

“哈利会…投入他的所有到他所做的每件事。”她说。因为某些原因，这句话让德拉科胸口发紧。“不要做你无法百分之百肯定的事，马尔福。因为哈利如果投身到某件事——”

 

“他是真的会付出所有。”德拉科帮她完成了这句话。让他惊讶的是，他看到对方的脸上浮现了一个笑容，一分钟后才消失。“好的。我知道，格兰杰。我理解你的意思，我会尽力不去做我最终会后悔的事。”

 

格兰杰再次点点头。

 

“感谢你的帮助。”他拿起手里的垫子和一小瓶药水。“如果你不介意我问你，格兰杰…为什么你能接受这件事？”

 

“因为我爱哈利。”她立即回答。德拉科感觉胸口有一阵嫉妒。他的人生中除了他的母亲之外，没有任何一个人会为了他这么说。“如果这样会让他开心，那么他值得一个机会来想清楚你们的事。”

 

“那韦斯里并不知道？”

 

“当然不知道。”她的嘴角有点扭曲。“罗恩可能会永远无法从这个惊吓中恢复。但如果真的遇到这样的事我们会解决的。”

 

洗手间外面，学生的声音开始从教室转移到走廊，他们知道这段谈话是时候结束了。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

他们十五岁那年，德拉科曾经有一次抓到潘西在自习室里不学习反而在盯着安东尼·戈德斯坦（Anthony Goldstein）。她当时给他的借口是，当女人经历月经时，会有一种进化的自然反应，会更被男性荷尔蒙吸引——为了确保能够生育后代，这是人类基因的本能。德拉科当时给了她一个大大的白眼，然后无情地继续逗她对戈德斯坦的暗恋。

 

现在，德拉科认为她确实说的有道理。毕竟，这应该是为什么他无法停下紧盯波特的唯一原因。波特那像是被太阳亲吻过的蜜色皮肤，还有皮肤包裹着的肌肉，仅需要一点点动作，都足以让德拉科陷入像是荷尔蒙狂热的漩涡。

 

周日的早餐时间，他感觉到腿间接连不断地有热潮涌出。尤其是当他视线飘到格兰芬多的方向，看到波特随意的微笑还有明亮的眼睛时，下腹的热度几乎难以忍受。德拉科知道，有一部分原因是，他已经有超过一个月的时间没有纾解情欲了。他一直在刻意避免他的新性器官，但现在，忽视下身的情动变得几乎不可能。

 

人生中第一次，德拉科觉得他明白“进入发情期”这个词的来源是什么。他的整个身体开始时不时的发热，而且不管他做什么以试图转移注意力——看书、作业、甚至绝望地重新设计房间的陈设摆放——亲吻波特的记忆永远都不舍得离开他的思考列表里的第一位，而这让德拉科被挑起的情欲变得难以忍受，而且像是处于一个永不消去的状态。或许当他的生理期结束后，这无法忽视的性欲会变弱而更容易忍受或处理，但是，处于生理期的现在，而且德拉科并不知道这种情动会持续多久，他觉得自己被困在一个完全羞于面对的热情迷恋中。

 

与此同时，潘西决定原谅德拉科，把之前的不满给忘掉，现在反而在把德拉科当做一个人形变装娃娃，为了即将到来的舞会做准备。她让他试穿好几件她的最高贵优雅的祖母绿礼袍，还在他的脸上涂上厚厚的化妆品，让他觉得像是戴上了透不过气的面具。但之后他还是忍耐着把所有脸上的妆都洗掉后，让她再试一遍。一切结束后，他照着镜子看到，潘西给他画上了淡淡眼线、睫毛膏，还有眼影，精致的眼妆让他的灰色眼睛更明显，脸颊微红，他猜是腮红的作用。他的头发，本来就是短的，基本不需要怎么做造型。

 

刚好七点半，他们走进大礼堂时，舞会已经在放强节奏的爵士乐。长桌都随意地被摆放在四周，留下中间的空地做舞池。距离大门最远的那一端，立着一个巨大的大理石碑，上面记载了无数个名字——显然，都是那些在对抗黑魔王之战中丧生的人们。而在石碑上空展示着一张图片，一个红头发的女人，旁边站着一个看起来和波特很像的男人，图片四周还有漂浮蜡烛围绕着。图片里的两个人在这个小相框里跳着舞。德拉科想，这是他们在用自己的方式参与这个盛会。他从小到大都知道詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·波特，但到现在他才意识到他从未见过一张像样的他们俩的照片。

 

潘西对这对夫妇的照片没有什么兴趣，所以当德拉科走近纪念碑想看得更清楚时，她离开他去找布莱斯。

 

“他看起来很像他爸爸，不是吗？”

 

德拉科转身看到格兰杰站在自己旁边，若有所思地看着他。他点点头。

 

“他眼睛的颜色是遗传他的妈妈的。”德拉科说，对着照片点头。格兰杰给了他一个心照不宣的笑，他翻了个白眼回应。“每个人都知道波特的眼睛是绿色的，格兰杰。不要想太多。”

 

“哈利知道你最近一直在看着他。”她突然说。德拉科瞪大双眼看着她，感觉自己像是在犯罪现场被抓到人赃并获。或许这是事实。或许他凝视的目光不像他以为的那样谨慎。

 

“那是什么意思？”他语气生硬地问，但是格兰杰只是笑笑，避开这个问题。

 

“他应该就在附近，我猜他在试图躲避摄像头。我很肯定他很想见你，马尔福。”他惊愕地看着她目光上下打量自己，扫过他的长袍后回到他的脸上。“你看起来真的很不错。保证你先跟他打个招呼后再离开，好吗？”

 

说完还没等回应，格兰杰就走开了，大概是去找韦斯里，留下一个非常疑惑的德拉科站在原地。她的好态度对他来说完全是陌生品，特别是当他很清楚地知道她会这样仅仅是为了波特，并不是因为她有任何想要帮忙的想法。而这也正让德拉科感觉困惑——德拉科从来没有认识任何人仅仅是为了让朋友高兴，而能够把自己本身的憎恶搁置一边，。

 

难道这就是他在做的事吗？让波特高兴？这听起来很荒谬，也让德拉科觉得很莫名其妙，但他还是更愿意相信格兰杰知道她自己在说什么。

 

今晚的舞会上几乎全是学生——都是四年级或者以上的学生——但还是有一些魔法部工作人员守在各处，还有几个明显从《预言家日报》来的男巫和女巫。德拉科在宽敞的屋子里随意转悠，经过好几对在聊天的情侣和聚在一起的朋友，他只记住了一件事：以波特为主题的谈话非常充足。他一直怀疑波特其实内心里偷偷地很喜欢这些关注，但越来越明显的是，格兰杰说的是实话，他很有可能躲在众人找不着的某个角落。已经过了一个半小时，德拉科还是没在人群中找到那个著名的黑抹布头。

 

事实上，他已经快准备放弃——他完全受够了潘西强迫他穿上的非常不舒服的鞋——但突然他感觉到有一对手臂从后面绕过他的腰然后搂紧。他觉得一阵冷意从脊椎蹿上后颈，但他低头看时，却找不到那双明显圈在胯骨的手。

 

波特开口之前，德拉科已经知道是他了。不仅是因为波特是唯一有能力在人群中隐身的人。还有他的味道，波特的气味让德拉科因情欲而着迷晕眩。

 

“玩得开心吗？”波特在他耳边小声耳语，德拉科有点失望于因为有斗篷的遮挡，他不能感受到他的温热气息。只有波特才会在一个本为了他举办的舞会上选择隐藏。

 

“并没有。”德拉科懒洋洋地说，突然让他开心的是，他感觉到波特的手指紧握着他的腰侧，让他的背贴到一个结实的胸膛。“今晚的主题不合我的口味。”他听到波特温柔的轻笑，这让德拉科也跟着露出一个微笑，然后又坚决地压制嘴角的弧度。“所有人都看不够你、舍不得你，波特。我非常相信你现在在成为巫师届传奇的路上。这很可鄙，你基本没做什么事。”

 

“你是个混蛋，你知道吗，马尔福？”波特大笑。德拉科只是耸肩。实际上，他的大部分注意都在后背紧贴着波特的感觉，隔着那件愚蠢的斗篷去感受波特身体的热度。“我在想应该提前一点离开。走廊最后有一个前厅，四年级的时候我们在那儿等着我的名字从那个该死的高脚杯（Goblet）里跳出来。我检查过了，那里没有人。你想和我一起吗？”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼——只要在谈话中提到波特著名的无数事件之一，他就有的习惯性反应。

 

“我觉得可以。”他轻声说，他的身体内部像是燃着火，每一个细胞都在尖叫着要波特的手能再探索得更深入些，能再更用力地把他拉靠在胸前。

 

但是身后的温度离开了，突然间，德拉科被一个隐形的哈利·波特拉着穿过礼堂。他分心想着，一只手向前抓着空气的样子看起来一定很傻。然而，比起波特拽着他穿过人群去到一个私密的房间里，别人的看法变得特别微不足道。

 

他们一进屋，身后的门关上后，波特脱下斗篷——完全没必要的——伸手揉乱了头发。他今天的长袍把他衬得很好，他甚至明显对他脸上的胡渣做了些什么，但还是能看见刚冒出了的点点青色。

 

所有这些已经足够让德拉科不敢大口呼吸，甚至连呼吸都变浅。

 

“Merlin，他们就不能像往年那样办一个万圣节宴会吗？”他说，手有插入头发理了理，看起来有点疲惫。

 

“我说过的，波特——所有人都要不够你。”

 

波特脸上的一抹得意的笑让德拉科的膝盖软得像是变成橡胶，他走向德拉科，轻轻施以压力，把德拉克压靠在墙上，双手力度适中地握着他的胯。

 

“而你拥有我不止一点，对吗？”

 

德拉科往后仰起头，视线迎上去。波特的眼里闪耀着愉悦还有某些不知名的更深沉地情绪，以致于德拉科的内部开始微微扭曲，喘不上气。德拉科从他的神情里，还有他脸上展现的小邪恶、得意的笑，可以看出来波特知道——他知道德拉科只需要再多两秒钟就要在他面前完全软化崩塌，

 

德拉科像是失了心智，他闭上双眼，试图往前靠，急切地渴望品尝波特的嘴，但是波特动作更快，把他摁在墙上，低下头。他感觉波特的双唇轻轻蹭过他的下巴，一路留下点点湿润的亲吻，直到他的耳后。

 

“你最近一直在盯着我看。”他的气息喷洒在德拉科的脖颈。德拉科双手攥着对面人的衣袍，偏过头以给他更多空间，对于自己的渴求毫无矜持，即使听到波特的轻笑也毫无羞耻。“我们在一起的每节课我都能感觉到你的眼神。为什么？”

 

德拉科呼吸颤抖。犯罪现场人赃并获，确实是。

 

“你知道为什么。”

 

波特从喉咙里发出一声低吼，‘隆隆’声甚至像是野兽的咆哮。他握着德拉科胯上的双手使力捏紧，但德拉科几乎没注意到胯骨的疼痛，因为波特紧贴着他，连大腿都设法挤进德拉科的双腿间，磨擦着他此刻极度敏感的部位。

 

真正让德拉科陷入快感的漩涡，甚至让他迷茫得找不着北的是紧紧压着他大腿的物件，不可否认的波特下身坚硬的性器，他甚至能仅凭大腿就能描摹出那轮廓。

 

德拉科发出一声可怜的呻吟，身体被紧压靠在墙，脖颈上是波特热情地双唇，而下身硬挺的性器像是在研磨他的大腿。他的手从波特的长袍转移到他那愚蠢又迷人的头发，抓着一大缕黑发然后向后扯，换来又一声从波特喉咙里发出的低沉、野兽般的吼声。

 

就算他现在不处于生理期，德拉科也不会让波特的手靠近…那儿，他离能舒服地享受那种抚慰还很遥远。但是，他对于触摸波特完全没有异议。他非常想，甚至感觉饥渴，让自己的双手能尽快和深色的肌肤相贴。

 

“波特。”德拉科只能发出气声，手又从黑发中落到长袍前，轻轻滑到里面，手指蹭着他穿着的长裤腰带。他听到波特的突然一声急喘，他一直舔吻着的动作也停了下来。他把自己推后一点，四目相对。他的瞳孔因情欲而扩张，只能看到一小圈绿色围着暗黑的瞳孔。“我可以吗？”

 

“这是你想要的？”波特问，声音低哑。德拉科用力咽下一口口水，点点头。“好，继续，那就。”

 

依旧感觉迷茫，德拉科手指颤抖着笨拙地解开波特的长裤。他把上身的衬衫从裤腰拉起来，第一眼看到的是晒黑的古铜色皮肤，还有黑色的一串毛发。德拉科下腹感觉到因为性欲而不停抽动。他知道波特在看着他，他能感觉到深邃的目光在他的皮肤上点起火，但是德拉科完全没觉得尴尬或羞耻。

 

他一只手伸进波特的裤子前端——波特的呼吸明显变得急促，温热，湿润的一阵气息喷在他的脸上——他的手指慢慢地和烫手、坚硬的肉刃接触，触碰的一刹那，德拉科喉咙溢出一声呻吟，像是哽咽了一声，还伴随着波特的低吼。

 

不打算浪费一点时间，德拉科把波特的性器从长裤中解放出来，让它乖巧地躺在自己手里，德拉科对于手中沉甸甸的重量非常惊异。性器头部发红，甚至成了深深的暗红，粘腻的前液从小眼中流出来，德拉科拇指蹭过敏感的滴着泪的小眼，换来波特胯部的抽搐挺动。

 

当他还小的时候，德拉科很喜欢想象波特下面长着很小很小的小鸡，这想象常常能逗笑自己。就好像波特有这不为人知的尴尬‘隐疾’能够平衡他所有不应得的名气和注意。

 

德拉科现在亲眼所见的事实与他的想象完全相反。

 

“梅林赏赐给该死的巫师届救世主巨大的阴茎。”德拉科咬着牙说，手掌包着茎身滑下，向上套弄时用力握紧。波特一只手抓住德拉科的手腕，手腕上的力量让他一瞬间有点晕眩。

 

“你才是那个只用眼睛在工作的人，马尔福。”德拉科想大声吼叫。这不是波特——这不可以是波特。但这肯定是他，因为没有任何其他人的声音会让他像现在这样难为情地扭动。虽然他掌握着波特硕大的命根子，但是，不知怎的，很明显能看出现在谁才是那个有更大力量、更多主动性的人，而这个人肯定不是德拉科。

 

波特在他手腕上施加的禁锢松了一些，德拉科才开始移动他的手，前段小孔流出的前列腺液被他收集来减少摩擦，直到德拉科放弃，把手臂抽回来，伸出舌头舔湿手掌，引出一声低沉的‘fuck’，来自面前的那位奇迹少年英雄。手再次握回性器，这次套弄的动作比先前更容易。没一会儿，他就确定了节奏。手上的动作让波特双眼紧闭，头沉沉地靠在德拉科的侧颈，继续刚刚的折磨般的浅浅亲吻，牙齿发狠般咬出小小红痕，又伸出舌尖给予抚慰。与此同时，德拉科的视线从未移开波特的粗长肉刃，全心享受着它在他手中的愉悦跳动。

 

波特的嘴终于覆在德拉科的双唇上时，德拉科一声满足的叹息，脸蛋因为自己泄出的轻声喘息呻吟而变得羞红。波特一只手突然钳住德拉科的下巴，让他固定在极佳的角度，便于舌头在他嘴里做些几近下流却美妙至极的事。

 

“波特，等等。”德拉科轻声唤，尽可能地推开对方，一直没离开波特下体的手暂停套弄的动作，轻握湿滑的肉茎前端。突然的挑逗让波特一声急喘，而德拉科咬着唇藏住自己得意的笑。“去坐下。那里。”

 

波特回头伸长脖子去看德拉科说的地方——这个房间的中间摆放了一套扶手椅和一张沙发。德拉科极其渴望的想法让他的心兴奋不已地做了个高速俯冲，。

 

波特回头看着他时，德拉科从波特眼神可以看出，他完全知道自己脑海中的画面是什么。波特挑眉，而德拉科红润的脸颊甚至变得更红。

 

“为什么？”他问。脸上得意的笑说明他完全知道这个原因。“你想我的老二放在你嘴里，是吗，马尔福？”

 

德拉科狠狠磨了一下牙齿。“For Merlin’s sake——你想不想我帮你吸出来？”

 

毫无预料的，波特爆发出一阵大笑。

 

“只要这是你想要的，”他冷静下来后说，尽管他说了粗鄙的逗弄的话，他的眼神依旧充满了真诚和关心。德拉科感觉嘴里不停地在分泌口水，期待着即将发生的事。他觉得波特也知道他现在的所想。

 

“去坐下，波特。”

 

波特深深的、探索意味地看了一眼提出要求的人，才顺从地走过去。性器翘起抵在腹部，暗红的龟头从四角底裤的松紧腰带探身出来。外面套着的长袍依旧整齐，和他现在情色堕落的样子形成完美对比。波特坐在其中一张扶手椅后，德拉科才拍拍他身上的丝绸绿色长袍，扭捏地理了理头发之后才走过去加入波特。

 

双膝跪在波特分开的腿间，这本应该很羞耻；这确实很羞耻，但不是他预想的那样。因为这不是任意的一个路人甲——而是波特，他大大的绿色眼眸现在几乎变成充满情欲的深邃黑色，视线低垂着凝聚在他身上。当德拉科把波特的性器完全释放出裤子的束缚时，波特的手指插进德拉科的发丝，轻轻抚摸后脑勺。这一次，他低下头靠得更近，渴望地轻哼。一只手握着波特沉重的睾丸，另一只手紧握着茎身底部。他感觉到波特本能的挺动，抬起头望向他的双眼，看到波特脸上之前的幽默尽数替换成欲望和饥渴。

 

德拉科先是慢节奏动作，嘴唇轻吻着波特的大腿内侧，埋头深吸一口气，让它进入身体更催化他下体的热潮。波特抓着金发的手指交替着收紧又放松，但直到他的嘴唇移到重点目标，吻着柱身下方——舌尖沿着他刚发现的一根凸显静脉描画——波特的手指甲开始微微掐着他的头皮。

 

“Jesus, 马尔福。”波特低吟。德拉科身体靠得更近，终于——终于——嘴唇包裹着含住肿大的龟头，舌头舔着敏感的外皮，非常满意于波特因此而颤抖。他一直都喜欢口交，而且因为这是波特，而波特总是能让德拉科本能地变得更加好胜——更不用说他此时此刻处于极度情动的状态——他尽全力地吮吸着取悦波特，仿佛结束后会有人给他打分。

 

即使他含下了波特的粗长阴茎，他还是很难相信他正在做这件事：他在礼堂附近的前厅吸着波特的肉刃，外面有无数的女巫男巫都在为波特本人庆贺敬酒。他想象着，如果他们知道他们心爱的黄金男孩，他们的救世主，快要克制不住自己去操一个前食死徒的嘴，他们会是什么表情。

 

但是，波特的克制没有持续多久时间。

 

德拉科嘴唇裹着柱身卖力吮吸着，甚至连脸颊都凹陷下去，手握着剩下含不下的部分，随着嘴唇一起上下动作。用力吮吸的一瞬间，德拉科感觉到头发被抓的更紧。波特的下身被刺激得向前挺动，龟头紧压着喉咙后部，德拉科含着性器的嘴里也随之大声闷哼出呻吟。

 

“操…你喜欢这样？”波特的声音哑得更刺耳，还显得很急躁，让德拉科觉得他本不可能更升高的情欲又升了几个度，他渴望得近乎绝望，整个身体像是想要完全爆发，甚至想逃离皮肤的覆盖，让内在的欲火有更多空间喷发。“你想要我操你漂亮美妙的嘴，马尔福？”

 

如果他没有亲耳听到，德拉科永远都不敢相信波特会讲这么下流的话。他又一次含下茎身，这一次是被波特压着后脑勺半强迫地往下，粗大的头部逗弄着他的喉咙，让他窒息。波特喘息着含糊地咒骂。

 

“别动。”他沉重地喘息，语调是请求又是命令，但德拉科从来没有像现在这样乐意地服从波特。他保持着放松喉咙的状态，让波特托着他的后脑勺，下身缓慢地开始动作，把粗壮的性器推进德拉科的嘴里，然后再一次退出。德拉科愿意付出他的所有换来波特对他的屁股做这样色情的动作。

 

发现波特在性爱上明显一点也不是‘圣人波特’，这让德拉科的震惊一直没缓过来。德拉科突然想起五个月前，在大礼堂见到波特，他敢直呼黑魔王的名字，让现代最强大最危险的巫师直直坠在地上变成一个没用的死人。波特挺动的动作微微加速，把性器推挤进马尔福的喉咙，当他似乎意识到德拉科可以承受得住时，他越来越放肆地操弄跪着人甜美的嘴。事实上，德拉科不只是‘能承受’，更是‘渴望’。被波特利用来释放欲望，知道他很快就要把波特推向一个看不见的边缘，这是德拉科以前和别的男人在性爱里从未有过的体验。

 

“老天，你这样看起来真他妈棒，马尔福。”波特咬着牙说，呼吸颤抖，指甲用力地掐着德拉科的头，只给他极短暂的间歇，然后更用力的操他，让德拉科的下颚疼痛，嘴唇红肿。

 

对于德拉科，他觉得他从来没有像现在这样那么的欲火焚身。

 

“马尔福，我要…”波特近乎哽咽，他的胯部颤抖着，显然是要到高潮了。尽管德拉科暗想着真不愧是圣人波特，竟然还贴心警告好让他能及时撤开嘴。不过，他并没有一点打算要离开。他想要。梅林在上，他非常想要！“马尔福。”他又一次开口，这一次更尖锐，但是德拉科的回应只是更往下移动嘴，让阴茎能更深地牢牢被他含着，用力吸吮着，当他感觉波特的茎身在他的舌头上开始跳动，他才闭上双眼准备迎接。那双手又回到他的头发，波特的性器不客气地操着他，在做最后的冲刺，很快，随着最后的挺动，他往德拉科的喉咙里射出了一股股咸腥的精液。德拉科一滴不漏地全盘接受，全部都咽下去了，很开心地咽下去了，还帮着揉捏柱身，贪婪地挤出最后的精华。

 

波特从高潮平复下来后，无力地躺靠在椅背，一只手臂横放在脸上，刚刚还雄伟的肉刃现在软软地搭在腹部。德拉科优雅地伸出舌尖舔嘴唇，好像他刚享用了一根美味的冰棒。他还在波特腿间跪坐着，挑眉抬头看着刚释放的人。大概几秒后，波特把遮住眼睛的手臂放下，低下视线，明显一副完全不知所措的样子，对于刚发生的事很茫然。

 

“你的膝盖疼吗？”这是他的第一句话。德拉科翻了个白眼。典型的波特。

 

“这就是你想说的吗,波特？连一句谢谢也没有？”

 

手指笨拙地把性器塞回裤子里，拉链都懒得拉上，他伸手抓着德拉科的手，把他扶起来，自己也跟着站起身。他的嘴没有浪费一秒钟的时间，直接覆在德拉科的嘴上。德拉科在亲吻中泄出几声呻吟，想象着波特在他嘴里尝着自己的味道。

 

“谢谢。”他喘着说。手指回到德拉科的头发，比起一分钟前的动作更温柔得多。“如果我知道你那么渴望，我早就让你跪下来做你想要的事了。”

 

波特一句话还没说完，德拉科就用力推撞对方的胸膛。但波特只是大笑，他抓着德拉科的腰胯，再一次把他拉近，唇齿相接，给了他一个极度缓慢温柔的吻。

 

“我很愿意回报你。”他稍退开后说，让德拉科脑里的充满了想象画面，香艳的画面让他的脸蛋更红，心脏漏跳一拍。“任何时候，只要你感觉舒服。”

 

“再说吧。”德拉科轻声说。依旧红着脸，低头帮波特把拉链拉上，甚至贴心地整理好他的长袍。除了脸上的潮红，比平常更乱的头发，波特看起来仿佛什么都没做过。 “我觉得你需要回到舞会去。每个人都在猜他们尊贵的主角去了哪。”

 

“我不是什么尊贵的主角。”波特皱眉。双手仍没离开德拉科的胯，德拉科突然有种奇怪的感觉，觉得此刻波特把他当做获得安慰的源泉。“他们在纪念我的父母，还有其他去世的人。”

 

“傻瓜。”不确定自己做这个的原因，德拉科抬手把波特额前散乱的黑发往后理顺，露出著名的闪电疤痕。大拇指指腹描画着伤疤，想起自己以前从来没有能这么近距离地看过这个伤痕。也发现自己，像其他所有人一样，为这个伤疤附加上了特殊性，变成某种神话或传奇。他的胸口有一种说不明的情绪积攒着。“他们崇敬的是你，波特。你才是那个救了我们的人。”

 

波特只耸耸肩摇摇头。看起来这个话题让他有点扫兴。德拉科能感觉到他想说什么，但最后似乎还是决定不大声说出来。

 

“好吧。呃——今晚晚一些时候你觉得你还想再见一次吗？”波特祈求地看着他。他回想起几周前在级长浴室波特说的话——尽管有朋友，但他还是会觉得很孤单。

 

“应该可以。”他说。波特瞬间点亮的眼神让德拉克觉得很值得。

 

波特再次亲吻他，缓慢而深情，让德拉科双膝发软，但又不得不承认十分兴奋。

 

“太好了。大概一点钟我会去找你。”

 

德拉科挑眉。“我知道你有那该死的斗篷，波特，但你怎么能找到我？”

 

波特嘴角得意的笑完全能激怒人。

 

“不用担心。”

 

在德拉科质问之前，波特捏了捏他的手，转身走回礼堂。在那里，有无数自以为很了解波特的人在卯尽全力争抢波特的注意力。

 

德拉科微笑，手指抚过嘴唇，依旧感觉波特的味道还在浓烈沾染在唇舌。

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

 

作为实验，德拉科选择了一个他和波特从来没有一起去过的地方。一个人迹罕至的地方——甚至作为约会见面的地方都不太合理，让波特不能仅凭猜测就能找到他。

 

上周开始天气就逐渐转变得寒冷，冷风狠狠侵袭着霍格沃兹，山坡上的落叶被风刮起，仿佛金黄色的旋风。德拉科一直都很喜欢秋天，特别是霍格沃兹的秋天；他爱极了树叶掉落后腐烂的气味、烤南瓜，还有苹果汁的食物香味，混杂着弥漫在空气中，无论你在学校的哪个角落都能闻到这独特的秋天气味。但关于这个季节，他最不喜欢的就是万圣节。不是节日本身——还是孩子的时候，他喜欢任何能玩乐的节日——而是在这个节日里，庄园里充满了庄严肃穆的氛围，这是他们家族代代相传下来的。他来到霍格沃兹的第一年。德拉科内心悄悄地兴奋于他能离开家，避开他的父母嗡嗡的谈话，直到十一月的到来。

 

回顾这么多年，德拉科知道即使在事件后的第十一年后，卢修斯·马尔福眼里，万圣节仍是黑魔王第一次倒下的代名词。

 

德拉科坐在第二间花房后的一张长椅上，点着一团蓝色风铃草火焰取暖，他在想今天发生的事会让以后一提到万圣节有新的联想。或许他也可以给波特一个新的体验。

 

波特很遵守诺言，在德拉科坐下还没超过十分钟，他就找过来了。

 

他看起来和德拉科一样紧张，一把隐形斗篷脱下后，然后——和之前一样——下意识地伸手揉揉头发，双手插在牛仔裤口袋里。

 

德拉科非常努力地想忘掉自己觉得波特很迷人的想法。

 

“Hey”波特笑着说，坐在长椅另一边。“这是蓝色风铃草火焰，是吗？以前冬天晚上我、罗恩，还有赫敏晚上在城堡闲逛的时候，她常用这个魔咒。”

 

“这是一个标准的三年级魔咒。”

 

“第一年赫敏就已经会这个魔法了。”波特告诉他。德拉科不满地皱眉。典型的波特回答。

 

“你怎么找到我的，波特？”德拉科转过头问，挑起一边眉毛，非常认真地想要完全解开这个谜团。“我要一个真正的答案。我已经开始认为你藏在那个斗篷下二十四小时不间断地跟踪我。”

 

“这就是你选择这里的原因，是吗？”波特轻笑。反而德拉科觉得没什么可好笑的。“一开始我以为你是不是疯了，但是我猜你只是故意给我设个陷阱，你有时候几乎和赫敏一样聪明。”

 

“几乎？”德拉科激动地说，眉头紧蹙。“有时候？！你知道吗，如果我是你，波特，我会——”

 

德拉科的话被波特紧贴上来的嘴唇打断。他能感觉到面前的笨蛋大大的笑容。

 

“逗你玩。”波特吻着他说。戏弄轻快的语调让德拉科同时觉得被激怒又被挑逗得想再一次跪在波特双腿之间。“我会告诉你我是怎么找到你的。不过你要保密。”

 

德拉科推开——因为亲吻而头脑微晕，不过他表情努力保持镇定——用探究的眼神看着他。

 

“为什么？不会是黑魔法吧？”

 

波特眉毛紧皱在一起。“当然不是。”他回答，声音有点尖锐。两个人之间有一段抽象的距离——他们最近在开始在难以跨越的两端搭建一座桥——瞬间显露无疑。黑暗与光明。善良与邪恶。波特代表的所有事对上德拉科以往被逼迫着去做然后痛苦失败的所有事。

 

德拉科轻柔地回应，“这只是个问题，波特。”

 

波特看了他好一会儿；德拉科控制不住地开始猜想波特在想什么。最后，他似乎得出了某些结论，手伸到后面的一个口袋，拿出一个老旧、甚至有点破败的羊皮纸。德拉科回想起有一次他看到波特着急地往他的衣袍里塞得什么东西。德拉科眼睛眯起。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“这是一个地图。”波特说，他慢慢打开，然后用魔杖轻点，嘴里念念有词，“我庄严宣誓我不是用来做好事。”德拉科靠得更近，想看清楚上面写了什么，只见羊皮纸上的墨水凝聚后在纸上来回描画，奇迹般地组成了不同的图画和文字，还有无数的小黑点，在黑点上还出现了潦草的字体写着不同的名字。“更具体的说，活点地图。”

 

“他们是谁？”德拉科从吃惊中恢复后问，指着羊皮纸上方出现的名字：月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子。

 

虫尾巴。

 

德拉科的心脏瞬间感觉被寒风吹过一般冷。

 

“等等，我…我知道那个。”他指着‘虫尾巴’，不敢直接触碰。“黑魔王…他就是这么称呼小矮星（Pettigrew）。”

 

波特僵硬地点点头。“对。他以前在学校时…和我爸爸、小天狼星，还有卢平是朋友。呃——算是吧…”

 

德拉科听过各种故事。大多数是躲在关紧的房间里耳朵贴着墙偷偷摸摸地听到的零星片段。而且大多是在他还是小孩子时，完全出于好奇而偷听到的。现在，他的童年记忆变成散乱的碎片，而回忆里最后只剩下欺负波特的事情。

 

当然，小天狼星·布莱克是他母亲的表兄。德拉科的姨妈沃尔布加（Walburga）的孙子。一提起就惹人生气的话题中心。一个该死的叛徒。似乎还是波特的教父，如果德拉科记忆碎片是正确的话。

 

“那…又怎样？你是在告诉我，你的父亲和他的朋友们制作了这个？”

 

波特微笑，脸上出现了犹豫神情，但转瞬即逝。“嗯，应该是卢平做了大部分工作。但是我认为我的爸爸和小天狼星应该更熟悉整座城堡。这些名字都是他们的阿尼玛格斯（Animagus）形态。他们在学校时学到的，那样他们可以…在满月的时候控制卢平，我猜。尖头叉子（Prongs），是我爸爸。一只雄鹿。他的守护神也是这个。”

 

“也是你的。”德拉科下意识地加上。波特奇怪地看了他一眼，而德拉科脸颊又红了起来。

 

“没错。也是我的守护神。”

 

“那么，”德拉科刻意加重音，“他们怎么做出来的？”

 

波特耸肩，“不知道。弗莱德和乔治在一年级的时候从费尔奇的办公室里偷拿出来的。三年级时送给我，让我能悄悄跟去霍格莫德村（Hogsmeade），因为我的叔叔不同意给我签字。看着。”波特指着地图上的几个不同的地点，指示着进出霍格沃兹的几条人行道，德拉科以前完全不知晓这些道路的存在。这些道路肯定多数是波特用来做些违反规定的事。“不管怎样，它会告诉你所有人所在的地方。这也就是我怎么找到你的。”

 

波特把地图递给他，让他能更仔细地看清楚活点地图。他手指描绘着斯莱特林地窖、穿过一条条熟悉的长廊，越过大礼堂、厨房，还有斯内普在地窖的老旧办公室，这都是他曾经心爱的校园。跟着楼梯到了七楼的长廊，以前的隐藏物室却只是一片空白的墙。

 

如果它还存在的话，应该是会出现在地图上。

 

“有求必应屋不在地图上。”他说。

 

“确实不在。赫敏认为有可能在制作这张地图时他们还不知道有这间屋子。”

 

他把羊皮纸还给波特，思绪开始飘回到几个小时前刚结束的舞会。想起漂浮在石碑上的莉莉·波特和詹姆斯·波特的照片。波特宁愿躲在一件隐形斗篷里也不愿意回到敬仰他的人群中间享受众人崇拜的目光。事实上，这件斗篷和这个地图肯定让波特无形中变得很神秘和很难找到，而这也是波特很重视的一点。

 

“你真的不喜欢太多关注，是吗？”德拉科问，冻着的双手夹在大腿间（这个姿势会让他的一对乳房挤在一起，这感觉依旧让他觉得非常奇怪）。蓝铃草火焰跳跃的火苗照出微弱的光，在波特脸上留下一片阴影，让他看起来比他实际要老很多，德拉科几乎以为他看到了面具下的真实的波特。这个波特不是巫师届众人能看到的，因为他们想要的是哈利·波特，那个天选之子。“我只是在想那个舞会。”他解释说，“你避开所有人，然后用这个地图来找我。我曾经以为你喜欢大众的关注。我是说，在我们还小的时候。我以为你很喜欢这些。名声，还有其他所有。”

 

 

“发现事实后让你很难讨厌我？”波特逗他。

 

“我还是讨厌你。”德拉科说，波特轻笑回应，他也跟着露出微笑。“我猜，我只是不太明白。我认为大部分人都会享受在聚光灯下被关注。”

 

“赫敏说或许是因为我成长的方式。”

 

“等等，和麻瓜一起，你是这个意思？这有什么关系吗？”

 

波特咧嘴笑。但这个笑容很让人不安。“有很大关系，我觉得。或许以后我再找时间跟你说。”

 

“为什么不是现在？”德拉科追问。

 

“因为这是个垃圾话题。”波特说。很明显对这个话题很冷淡，还有点尴尬。但德拉科没有再继续问下去。现在显然不是去深挖波特的过去的时候——也是整个巫师届不知晓的波特的一部分。“而且讨论关于达思礼一家真的是我现在最不想做的一件事。”

 

“那你现在想做什么？”

 

波特似乎被这个问题难住了。他们之间的沉默寂静很快开始变得很尴尬。波特和马尔福——他们之间的敌对关系在他们认识的第一天，从火车上下来后踏入霍格莫德车站的那一刻开始，而且这关系在霍格沃兹人尽皆知——现在却一起坐在四处无人的花房后石椅上，身体靠的很近，前边德拉科点燃的蓝铃草火焰在欢快地跳跃。波特，巫师届的救世主英雄，媒体的宠儿。马尔福，食死徒的儿子。马尔福，食死徒本人。‘最后一个自由的食死徒’，《预言家日报》最近经常这么指代他。

 

马尔福，在几个小时前含着天选之子的阴茎的人。

 

他们是在愚弄自己吗？他第一次想到这个问题。他，德拉科，是不是正在犯人生中的第二个大错误？

 

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”波特的声音把德拉科从他自己消极的想法中猛烈地拉出来。德拉科斯文地转过头，眼睛扫着波特的脸庞，然后才落在明亮又迷人的一双绿眼。“你为什么没叫我把你的魔杖还给你？”

 

这个让德拉科愣住，花了一分钟才理解波特说的是什么。脑海里模糊的旧魔杖的图像突然变得清晰，波特逃出庄园前从他手里把魔杖中抢走的朦胧记忆也随之浮现，这些让他的胃一阵抽动。

 

“什么？”他傻傻地低声咕哝。大口吞咽唾液，试着恢复他的正常举止。“这比起你的麻瓜话题更好吗，波特？”

 

“你问了我关于地图的事，而我也向你展示了。”波特理所当然地说——但这并没有任何一点道理。事实上，很不合理。“轮到我问你问题，然后你给我答案。自从第一天我们回到学校，我就一直在想你会什么时候跟我提起这件事，但你始终没有。”

 

“为什么不是你跟我提起？”德拉科受冒犯般反击。当然，他想过这件事。这该死的是他的魔杖，for Merlin’s fucking sake. 波特抢了他的魔杖，然后用来击败黑暗魔王。

 

德拉科不禁颤栗。

 

“我只是很好奇。你想要回来吗？”

 

事实是，不，德拉科不想拿回魔杖，永不，但他依旧觉得被抢走魔杖是件很丢脸的事。

 

“我想要回来吗？”他重复，脸上出现了嘲讽的表情。“为什么我不先偷了你的魔杖，波特，然后再问你同样的问题。”

 

波特看起来完全不害怕德拉科恶意的语调。

 

“那为什么你不问我要呢？”

 

“为什么你要等我来问？”

 

波特似乎也在考虑这个问题。最后，他耸肩说，“不知道该怎么提这件事吧，我猜。”

 

“噢，这真的非常聪明，波特。做得好，等到一个正确的时机。怎么，先得到一个口交才能很好地跟我提吗？”

 

德拉科刚一说出口就知道他说错话了。他真的本意不是如此，但他实在是太习惯于攻击波特。他立马就感觉非常后悔，因为波特的脸色突然沉了几分，德拉科可以看到他的下颚收紧。

 

“你觉得这很可笑，是吗，马尔福？”一说完波特就起身，德拉科突然感觉恐慌开始充满他的大脑。没有给自己一点多想的时间，他也从长椅上站起身，伸手抓住波特上衣的袖子。波特回头，德拉科看到自己已经开始习惯的迷人笑容现在替换成了冷漠，嘴唇紧抿。

 

“我不是这个意思，波特。”他轻声说。‘对不起’这句话似乎很难滑出他的舌尖。“我只是…我没有想到你会提起我的魔杖。我以前想过这个问题。但我还是不太确定我的答案是什么。”

 

波特脸上的怒气消去一点，看起来半信半疑。

 

“什么让你不太确定？”他问。

 

德拉科翻了白眼，不过是对现在的情形而不是对波特。“你以前用它来杀了该死的黑暗魔王，不是吗？那很难理解我为什么这么矛盾吗？”

 

波特安静着没回答。德拉科觉得他愿意付出一切来换波特现在在想什么。

 

“我没有用你的魔杖来杀伏地魔。”他缓缓说。这个名字还是让德拉科很畏惧。波特能漫不经心地随意说出这个名字永远都能让德拉科很惊奇。

 

“我不知道你做了什么，波特。”德拉科承认。尽管波特在过去的时间里做过关于战争的演讲，他很肯定巫师届的其他人也跟他知道的部分一样。事实上，很多人甚至开始分析他的演讲。“我只知道他摔在礼堂地上时，你手里拿着的是我的魔杖。”

 

波特深深叹了口气，疲倦地看着德拉科。他看起来突然间像是被抽干了精力。或者，可能是他只是不想再和德拉科争吵。德拉科觉得后者更可信，对于他自己或对于波特。

 

“这——呃——和你上周说的有关。是吗？”

 

“我上周说了什么？”德拉科小心地问。

 

“关于…不值得被原谅。”

 

德拉科觉得汗毛都竖起来了。如果说麻瓜家庭是波特的底线，那这就是他的。

 

“不，不是。我不想谈这个。”德拉科快速地说。让他惊讶的是，波特也点头了。

 

“没关系。我只是想说一些事。然后我们可以不再谈了。我们可以不再继续这个对话。我不想让今天变成回顾过去。”

 

“你想说什么？”德拉科说，语调生硬。他不想被看出自己的心脏因紧张而在胸腔猛烈跳动。波特走进他一步，让他的脉搏又加速了几分。

 

“我喜欢你，马尔福。”波特的声音很平静但又很坚定，完全没有一点羞耻。“我是说…非常，如果我诚实说。”德拉科，他觉得自己像是被‘统统石化’（Petrificus totalus）魔咒击中，僵在原地。波特舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在仔细想着选择哪个词来表达。“我知道我们之间有一座垃圾堆起来的大山，让这件事看起来非常不可能，就算有可能，也非常困难。但我只想让你知道，对于我来说，过去，真的就是过去。我并不只是指你穿成一个愚蠢的摄魂者想让我摔下我的扫帚。”

 

德拉科脸颊潮红地移开视线，但当他感觉一只手突然温柔地抓住他的手臂——他的左手臂——他又把视线移回波特脸上，波特的手指隔着他的斗篷磨蹭着下面藏着的黑暗标记。他想抽回手，但有些东西让他没有真正抽开手。

 

“我指的是这个。”波特的声音甚至放低得更加温柔。“你觉得你不值得，更让我觉得你其实是值得的。你知道悔恨和自责是可以治愈一个灵魂吗？”

 

听了这话他才抽回手。他不知道波特是不是在反问他，不管怎样，他难以专注在波特做的即兴演讲的第二部分。第一部分还在他的脑海中回响，让他觉得有点反胃。接下来的几分钟，波特一直眉头紧蹙地看着他，手臂自然地放在身侧。德拉科努力组织语言，虽然他非常渴望自己的话不是真的。

 

“你不喜欢我，波特。我知道你觉得你喜欢，而我觉得格兰杰似乎也相信这，但你并不是。你喜欢的只是这个版本的我。我不是——”

 

“我知道你他妈的不是个女人，马尔福。”波特打断他。“我知道，我明白。上帝，你真的觉得我会忘记你是谁吗？”

 

“你好像是忘了。”德拉科咬牙回击。波特看起来十分混乱，而且像是被激怒。

 

“我没有。而且你知道吗，如果你能礼貌一点，他妈的让我自己做出判断，我会非常感激你。我是说，对，我觉得你在这个身体里看起来真他妈美，但这和我对你的感觉没有一点关系。”

 

德拉科的心垂直下落。波特嘴里说出的话像是一团团梦境那样虚幻。

 

“你只是喜欢操我的嘴，波特”他生硬地说。“不要说的像你还有其他感觉。”

 

波特又向他走进，直到他的手臂可以环住德拉科的腰，把他拉的更近。波特独特的味道让德拉科感觉连肠胃都在痛苦地扭曲着。

 

“为什么你这么坚定地相信这就是全部呢？”他轻柔地问。他有什么权利让他的话听起来那么真诚，却又真诚得惹人讨厌，像是坦然地把自己内在情绪全部摊开让德拉科审查。这是德拉科从来都不擅长的——这可能也正是他的大脑封闭术（Occlumency）非常优秀的原因。屏蔽所有情绪像是他的第二本能。当然，波特刚好相反。他似乎从来都不畏惧情绪上的痛苦，这件事也总是让德拉科觉得完全不适应、不知所措。

 

“因为我没那么蠢到让我自己为此沦陷…为你！”德拉科说。他的声音听起来他的情绪也快要压制不住，脸颊着火般发烫。“我知道这会有多短暂。”

 

波特从鼻腔里长叹一口气。“这不是的，马尔福。但是很明显我没办法让你相信我，没关系。我只是想让你知道，我确实已经原谅你，还有，我他妈的确实非常喜欢你。”

 

德拉科举起双手，放在波特愚蠢的帅气的脸上，把他拉下来，吻上嘴唇。他觉得此刻自己十分沮丧又非常渴望能够接触波特。波特的双手搂紧他的腰，舌头扫进德拉科的嘴里，这种方式熟悉得令人害怕。

 

“我们可以不谈了吗？”他抵着波特的嘴唇含糊地说。拇指蹭着波特的颧骨，手掌覆着他长着粗糙胡渣的下巴。“我讨厌谈这些。”

 

波特朝天翻了翻眼睛，但是最后他还是挂着笑容。

 

“好吧。我们可以回里面吗？外面真他妈冷。马尔福。”

 

“可以。”他同意，双手从波特脸上放下，内心悄悄的庆贺波特的手还结实地搂在自己腰上。“你想去哪里？”

 

“我不知道。”他的目光转向巨大厚重的城堡，绿眸扫着那垂直的厚壁。“我很怀念偷偷闲逛的时光。”

 

“你是说去一些你不应该去的地方。”德拉科拖着声音说，觉得波特无尽的闯祸嗜好很好笑。这种独特嗜好最近也灼烧着德拉科的神经。“解开各种谜团。找到几千年前被埋藏在学校底下的古老密室。”

 

波特大笑，眼睛里闪烁着光。“对，没错。你不会觉得我们还能再找到第二个密室吧？”

 

“不可能。”德拉科说，眉毛挑起。但是，一个念头突然闪过。他犹豫了一下，还是决定说出来。“不过我们可以去真正的那一个。”

 

波特的眼神瞬间回到德拉科的脸上，表情疑问，似乎不确定他是不是真的听清楚了。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“我说我们可以去那个密室。”德拉科重复。他知道这个请求有多荒谬，但他也知道他是认真的。尽管一想到父亲告诉过他，波特曾经去过那个地方杀了一只可怕的蛇怪，就让他的胸口因为恐惧而发紧，但德拉科还是很盼望能够亲眼看到传说中的斯莱特林蛇怪，这种想法可能只有纯血的斯莱特林能理解。“如果你能找得到，那就去。”

 

“你认真的吗？”波特像在试着读懂德拉科的表情，一分钟后他说，“那不是什么华丽的地方，马尔福。那是一个囚禁着一只怪物将近十个世纪的恶心地下密室。”

 

“那你就是不能再找到了。”德拉科逼着说，刻意怂恿波特。毕竟，这是这十一年来他最棒的特长之一。

 

“找到不是问题。”波特厉声说，双手终于从德拉科的腰上放下。德拉科震惊地意识到，波特依旧能如此轻易地掌控自己。“问题是，我不确定这是个好主意。而且我不知道我是不是还能再说蛇佬腔（Parseltongue）。”

 

“你怎么可能不能再说？你是个蛇语者（Parselmouth）”

 

波特突然看起来很不舒服。“这是以前的其中一个相传的故事。重点是，我不太相信我还可以。而进入密室必须要讲蛇佬腔。”

 

“那如果这么不可能，试试也没什么坏处吧？”德拉科挑衅地挑眉看着他。“我们可能都进不去。就带我去看看入口在哪。”他暂停了一下，然后加上，“害怕了吗，波特？”

 

这似乎让波特上钩了。波特没有再继续争执，径直走去拿起他的斗篷，从口袋里把地图拿出来，把斗篷套在自己身上之后，打开一侧，期待地看着德拉科。

 

“进来。”他说，声音带点怒气。德拉科听从他，第一次高兴自己比以前矮，因为斗篷只能将将遮住他们。波特必须得弯下腰，才避免他们的脚露出来。

 

回城堡的一路上波特一直拿着地图，直接上了二楼，然后德拉科发现他们停在了桃金娘的盥洗室。

 

“你在开玩笑吗。”波特掀开斗篷时德拉科说，波特走进里面，德拉科跟在身后，很为难的样子，“密室的入口在这？”

 

桃金娘似乎不在，这让德拉科深感万幸。

 

他跟着波特走到一个水池前，水龙头旁边的大理石上刻着一只极小的蛇，已经被侵蚀得很模糊。他感觉后颈汗毛瞬间竖起来。

 

“我说过的。”波特开口，声音低沉，而且很不确定。他的目光坚决地固定在这个小小的雕画上。“我不确定我还能不能打开。”

 

之后是好几分钟的沉默。波特脑里似乎在考量什么，但最终还是张开了嘴，然后传出很清晰的‘嘶嘶’声。德拉科，荒唐的，突然觉得身体里涌出一股情欲热潮，即使头脑里的恐惧和害怕快要淹没他。这还是和二年级时听到波特说蛇语一样的感觉不安。甚至更糟，这让德拉科回想起战争中庄园里发生的可怕的事。

 

他定定地看着，水池突然往下陷，留下一个大窟窿，可以看到下面是一条不知引向哪的黑暗隧道。德拉科回头看到波特神色很复杂，他的脸也跟着变了颜色。

 

“你十二岁的时候从这里下去那儿？”他禁不住想问，不知道波特是鼓起了多少勇气——或者说是有多么愚蠢的大脑——才会轻率地垂直跳入不知道底下是什么东西的黑暗隧道。

 

“我必须要做。”波特耸肩。“伏地魔绑架了金妮，把她带到了下面。我不可能让她死在里面。”

 

德拉科有点局促不安，身体重心不停地在两只脚换来换去。他已经不是第一次为波特和他所做的事吃惊。为波特的所有而感到震撼。

 

“我们没必要下去，马尔福。你已经看到了入口，已经足够了吧？”

 

“不。”德拉科立即回答。虽然内心的一部分很愿意同意波特，然后离开这。但另一部分又极度地好奇，甚至克服了他的恐惧。而且他不打算在波特面前退缩。再说了，已经没有黑暗魔王了，对吧？感谢波特，蛇怪也死了。“我想去看看，我们要怎么下去？”

 

“上一次我跳下去的。”波特简单地说。“我记得底下都是尸骨。给了点缓冲。”

 

“尸骨？”

 

“动物的骨头，大多数。”

 

“大多数？”德拉科鹦鹉学舌般重复，感觉恶心。“Merlin’s tits， 波特。”

 

“我说过的，马尔福。下面不是什么博物馆收藏品。我几乎死在里面。”

 

“好的，嗯。谢谢你，所有怪物都死了，不是吗？”

 

波特深深看着他。一分钟后，他拿出魔杖低声念咒语“扫帚飞来”（Accio Moonraker）

 

“我们要飞进去？”德拉科惊喘，意识到声音有多颤抖。“我以为你说的是你跳下去的。”

 

“我是这么说的，但是如果我们跳下去，我不知道我们要怎么出来。上次是福克斯把我们救出来的。”

 

“福克斯是谁？”

 

“邓布利多的凤凰。”

 

波特的扫帚精确地飞进盥洗室直接停在他手上。

 

“邓布利多的凤凰救了你？”德拉科说，声音里满是不可置信。“但是…但是为什么？”

 

波特又扫了他一眼。“你还想不想下去？”

 

德拉科咬紧牙关点头，指了指波特手里的扫帚。他想看到密室的渴望超过了坐上一把扫帚的不情愿。

 

波特先骑在上面，德拉科深呼吸才跟着坐在波特后面。他闭紧双眼，庆幸波特看不见他的样子。他努力挡住试图淹没他的回忆洪流。

 

“还好吗？”波特问。德拉科没用言语回答，只是把手臂环在波特腰上，紧紧抱着他。让他非常惊讶的是，他感觉波特温热的手短暂地停留在他的手上，但在他花时间去分析这是什么意味之前，他们就离开了地面，波特小心地让他们进入黑暗的隧道里。

 

这持续了大概五分钟，但感觉比实际时间更久。大部分的飞行中，他们完全被黑暗笼罩着，德拉科的双眼始终紧闭，等他们终于降落在地面时，他看到波特确实没有说谎：那里真的有数以千计的尸骨。

 

“Merlin。”德拉科轻声说。

 

“在那里，洛克哈特想要对我们施咒，但是魔咒反弹到他身上了。”波特指着他们前方，德拉科看到那里以前应该有一面大岩石墙，后来被炸裂成现在这样。“看起来罗恩和赫敏当时在这里就已经解决掉他们了。”

 

德拉科决定不问格兰杰和韦斯里之前在这做了什么。

 

“跟我来。”波特点着‘萤火闪烁’（Lumos）带着他穿过狭窄的隧道，不过这里没有刚进入时那么黑暗。这条隧道很长而且很潮湿，闻起来像是腐败很久的味道，而且，说实话，很吓人。德拉科可以看到蛇怪生前剥落的蛇皮散落在各个角落。他手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩一直都没有消去。

 

最后他们来到一面图画错综复杂的门，而波特一说完蛇语，门就打开了。德拉科的不安在他们即将进入密室时升到新的高度，他的心狠狠跳了一拍。

 

密室比德拉科想象中的大一百倍，不，一千倍。他的所有呼吸似乎通过一次的大口长叹离开他的身体。萨拉查·斯莱特林（Salazar·Slytherin）的一个巨大的雕像立在密室最末端，嘴巴张开，四周围着柱子，柱身缠绕着各种雕画。

 

密室中间，像是从噩梦中出来的一件可怕的物体，是一个巨大的骨架。

 

“这是…？”德拉科紧张地呼吸，看着波特想要确认他的猜想。

 

“蛇怪，没错。”波特的眼神凝聚在那上面，而德拉科能感知到他的内心，自从十二岁那年把蛇怪杀死后，他再也没见过它。“我就把它留在这。”这本来应该听起来像是个笑话，但是德拉科觉得他人生中从来没听过这么不好笑的笑话。他伸出手握着波特的手，捏了捏，他选择忽略紧跟着的一些奇怪的脉搏加速跳动。波特也回应地捏了捏他的手。

 

“你怎么杀死它的？”

 

“福克斯。”波特说，这次他终于回头看着德拉科。他的脸苍白。“他给我带来了分院帽，然后用自己的爪子蒙住那只蛇的眼睛。格兰芬多之剑就在帽子里。我——呃——不太确定我是怎么做到的，关于那次战斗的所有事现在都只是一团迷雾，但是不知道怎么回事，我把剑刺穿了它的头。它的其中一只毒牙咬到了我的手臂。”

 

德拉科不禁惊讶地张嘴。“蛇怪的毒液是…那是世界上毒性最强的毒药之一，波特！没有人能存活下来。唯一的治愈方法是…”他的句子没说完，脑海里各种碎片拼凑在一起让他想起了什么。“凤凰。”他说，波特点头，嘴角一抹浅浅的微笑。“它的眼泪。他们能治愈你。”

 

“那天晚上福克斯救了我不止一次。”

 

德拉科恶心的反胃感越来越难以无视。

 

“是真的吗，我父亲说的？”德拉科犹豫地问。“黑暗魔王…你真的在这里见到他了？”

 

波特把他们的手指交叉在一起，拇指轻轻磨蹭着德拉科的手背。他无法确定波特是有意识地做这个动作。他的神情很僵硬，像是他在同时处理万种不同的情绪，德拉科猜他很可能就是在处理各种情绪。一阵愧疚击在他的内心，突然间，他觉得逼着波特下来这里的自己很自私。

 

“是也不是。”波特最终还是开口。德拉科的胃像是垂直下坠——他内心的一部分完全不相信。不敢相信。如果是真的，那实在是太恐怖了。“那不是你知道的那个伏地魔。或许，你知道…魂器是什么吗？”

 

“不知道。”德拉科缓缓说，心里的一部分恐惧被具象化，变成实质的物体。他从来没听过这个词，但只是听到就足以让他打了个冷颤。

 

“当你杀了某个人，”波特解释，“你的灵魂会分裂。一个魂器也就是其中一片灵魂放置的一件物体，让你变得永生不死，你明白吗？伏地魔制作了六个魂器，嗯，呃——还有第七个，意外做出的。其中之一就是日记，我想，他在第一次消失时刚好把日记落在你爸爸那。我猜，你爸爸——呃——他并不知道那是什么，他只知道那和密室有关。我们在丽痕书店见到你时，他就把日记夹在金妮的书里了，你记得吗？” 德拉科下颚收紧，皮肤感觉有小虫爬过般痛痒难受，他只是点头。他一直都知道黑暗魔王是个精神不正常的人，但这…“对，嗯…他的一片灵魂碎片就在日记里。它控制了金妮，所有她才把它带下来这，我跟着她才发现这。日记利用她…我不知道，可能是她的生命做威胁，或者其他什么。我看到的，我对话的那个人，像是一个记忆。他还是十六岁时的样子。利用她作为诱饵来对我设陷，试图复生。”

 

想象一个曾经住在他家里将近一年的疯男人的十六岁版本让德拉科恶心至极。他恍惚地想着，波特是怎么逃脱的？不只是身体上的，而是心理上的治愈。见证了这种事的人怎么可能活下来？

 

虽然感觉很荒唐，但是又难以自制，他放开波特的手，手臂环上他的脖子，脚下踩着大石块。德拉科把脸埋在波特的颈侧，深深吸了一口气，不知从何开始波特的气味变得很能安抚他。波特吓得愣了一分钟，或是犹豫了一分钟，才把扫帚放下，双臂紧紧回抱着德拉科的腰，这样亲昵的姿势让德拉科内心的‘感觉’溢满得甚至快要膨胀爆开。但这仅保持了几秒钟，他感觉喉头发紧，知道这是要流泪的预兆，在眼泪真的夺眶而出之前，德拉科就先推开波特，固执刻意的想要压抑住填满内心的这种感觉。

 

“谢谢。”波特说，他的声音听起来非常沙哑。德拉科转开头，不想看波特脸上的表情，他知道那会像洁净的蓝天那样纯洁真诚，让他无法忽视或逃避。

 

“我们该走了。”德拉科弯下腰从石板上捡起扫帚，粗略感受了它的重量和材料，才递给波特。“我…谢谢你带我来这。这是我的学院的历史。”

 

“不客气。”波特点头，没再说其他相关的话。

 

最后再看了一眼，他们才往回走到隧道（半途中波特牵起德拉科的手，德拉科没有制止他），之后骑着扫帚往上飞回桃金娘的盥洗室。一路上波特一直保持沉默。他们从隧道出来后，水池就缓缓合上，最后一声脆响后留下一片寂静。

 

“你知道吗，马尔福。”波特转向他，表情严肃深思。“之前我不想和你谈关于达思礼一家的事，我说过的，这是个很垃圾的话题。对于我来说，有很多话题都很糟糕。但是，我一定会告诉你，嗯，等我做好准备。刚刚在下面的时候，我才意识到…嗯，我们并不了解彼此，对吗？你知道我的事，都是从你爸爸那听到的，从媒体看来的，或者是你周围的人告诉你的。甚至是伏地魔！”他的眼睛瞪大而且真挚又渴望，真诚得可怕。甚至还不止这些，他的眼神像是能紧紧捕住对方。德拉科想移开视线，但做不到。“你之前问我，我是不是喜欢我所获得的关注，我没有真的给你一个答案。我答案是，不。我讨厌这些关注。我甚至恨这个世界认为他们了解我，假装他们很懂我，还很感激我，但是他们其实什么都不知道。几年前他们很兴奋地把我当做一个精神错乱的疯子，直到后来才开始相信我所说的关于伏地魔的事。”他的手抚上德拉科的脸颊，而德拉科，他依旧无法让目光离开波特真诚的双眼。他突然觉得呼吸不足。“有些事再提起真的很痛苦，但是我想要你了解我，马尔福。真正的我，而不是外界自以为了解的哈利·波特。而…我也想了解你。作为，嗯，德拉科。”

 

波特念着他的名字时双唇唇形显得很精致。

 

因为某种原因，他不再感觉情绪复杂得即将爆炸，他回想起他们来霍格沃兹的第一次火车旅途。波特拒绝了德拉科的友谊，如果他完全诚实，德拉科知道他心里的那一阵刺痛永远也不会褪去。

 

“好。”他生硬地说。他可以列出一万个不同的理由来证明这是一个坏主意，也正是之前他告诉波特他不想为了他而冒险的理由，他是认真的不想沦陷。但德拉科开始意识到，波特真的太轻易就能让人为他上瘾。他内心的那个孩子——或许还有其他的什么——没办法拒绝波特。“嗯，我…我有一个私人的房间，因为那个魔咒。我们可以去那里，如果你愿意。”

 

波特的表情瞬息万变。但他在回答之前，低头看了眼这学期才开始戴着的老旧的电池手表。

 

“已经快两点半了。”他说，不过他听起来像是在试探，确定德拉科知道时间，而不是暗示现在已经很晚了。

 

“今天是周日，不是吗？”德拉科挑起一边眉毛，忽视脸上可疑的红晕，他知道波特也能看到。说实话，他也完全不知道他在做什么。他只是仍然很渴望波特的陪伴。“除非你已经累了。”

 

“没有，只是…很惊讶。”他把隐形斗篷拿出来披在肩上，他的大部分身体消失在视线中。“你确定吗？”

 

德拉科翻了白眼，但是一个微笑浮在他的脸上。Merlin help him.

 

“确定。”他说，然后钻进斗篷下面，和波特站在一起。

 

 

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

马尔福的房间和其他常规寝室没太大差别，比其他的小一些，而且只有一张床，除此之外，它和其他八年级格兰芬多学生的寝室之间唯一的真正不同之处在于设计。当然了，斯莱特林的宿舍在校园的地窖，透过窗可以看到外面的黑湖（Black Lake），甚至可以看出黑湖的深度，不像站在霍格沃兹的地面上看到的景观，比如说从格兰芬多塔上看到的就是不一样的。但不知怎的，这似乎…很适宜。马尔福的房间即使点着几盏灯，但还是很昏暗。床上悬挂的帘子是深绿色的，和哈利自己的深红色帘子相比显得给人感觉缺少了温暖感，而且不那么热情。这让他突然联想到格里莫广场的房间，尤其是雷古勒斯（Regulus）的房间，只不过是装饰过的版本。木制的床柱上刻着蛇，哈利在想是不是斯莱特林的所有床都是这样的。

 

马尔福的房间非常整洁，这种井井有条是哈利的寝室里从来没有过的——他想，就算他一个人住也不会如此干净。就连打开的大箱子里的所有物品都摆放得整整齐齐。他们走进房间把门关上后，哈利拿下斗篷，随手放在靠近床的一张扶手椅上，椅子上的坐垫和天鹅绒床帘一样，都是深绿色。

 

“这肯定很好。”他说，欣赏般看着一件又一件家具，每一次看到很能代表马尔福性格的物件他都会不自觉露出微笑。书桌上放着几卷羊皮纸，但不是随意散乱地放着——一卷叠放得整齐的放在一边，另一卷放在书桌正中，已经写了一半，正上方有一只羽毛笔，边上还放着一瓶绿色墨水，似乎是马尔福还没完成就停了笔。“我是说——有自己的一间房。”

 

“你也可以有一间，波特。你只需要长出一对女人的胸，他们就会连夜帮你安排好一间。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼，不过还带着一个愉悦的笑。这是第一次他听到马尔福不忧郁或不刻薄地开关于这件事的玩笑——虽然依旧在自贬，但不想几天前那般愤怒。

 

他几乎带着点无耻的眼神盯着马尔福脱下身上的斗篷，叠整齐后挂在书桌椅的靠背上，露出先前晚会上穿的微微闪光的绿色礼袍。显然他还没时间换下。

 

“你介意转过去吗？”马尔福抓到哈利紧盯着的衍生，他拖着声音说。马尔福漂亮如雕刻般的颧骨染上了两团红晕。哈利有股冲动想直接把他推靠在墙上，然后狠狠亲吻他直到他忘记自己是谁。“如果我还继续穿这件衣服，再多一秒我都会疯的。”

 

哈利顺从地转过去直到他被允许回头看。马尔福换上和之前很相似的短裤和一件淡紫色T恤。藏在衣服下面的坚挺胸部十分诱人，让人无法不盯着看，不过哈利还是克制住了。但从马尔福脸上更加深颜色的红晕可以看出，他也知道哈利在想什么。

 

“你完全是个变态流氓，波特。我真的从来没有想过。”

 

哈利大笑出声，被这么称呼没感觉尴尬反而觉得很好笑。

 

“别说的像你不是个流氓，马尔福。”哈利提醒他，走近床边斜身靠在一根柱子，对着刚走过去坐在床边的马尔福露出大大的笑容。“如果你以为我忘了你是有多饥渴地想把手伸到我的衣服下面，那你就想错了。”

 

马尔福怒视着他，只是某种程度上，效果因为他的穿着被减弱了，而且他看起来反而更像是小动物生气时竖起毛发的可爱样子。他身体转向哈利，一只细腿翘垮在另一只腿上。或许他以为这样能把自己封闭起来，但那唯一的作用是把大腿下的大片柔软白皙的肌肤展示给哈利。哈利又不得不有意识地控制自己的眼神不要往那飘去。

 

“那么，告诉我，波特。除了对斯莱特林的屁股有秘密癖好之外，你还想要我了解什么关于你的事？”

 

哈利露出俘获人心的笑容，开心地看到马尔福优雅的表情因他而被扰乱。他走过去坐在马尔福旁边，后者不情愿地往旁边移开一些，给哈利更多空间。一会儿后，他把交叉的双腿放开，盘腿坐在床上。他腰背挺直地坐着，即使明显看出没有太多精神，但很平静放松。

 

“我不想泼你冷水，马尔福，但是我对于斯莱特林的屁股没有任何特殊癖好。主要只针对你的屁股。”

 

马尔福张口呆看，哈利反而仰头大笑。世界上没有任何事情能比逗弄马尔福更让人兴奋的了。

 

“白痴。”马尔福自言自语，但当哈利抬起他的下巴结实地吻在他的双唇时，嘴角还是露出微笑。或许这个亲吻和他的微笑违背了他的意愿，因为在之后他又翻了个白眼。“你到底要不要告诉我一些有价值的东西，波特？”

 

“我差点被分进斯莱特林。”哈利突然说，这是他想起的第一件不那么黑暗或令人沮丧的事。

 

“骗人。”马尔福说，看起来像是深深被冒犯又觉得好笑。“我一点都不信。波特王子，圣人波特，他妈的完美的波特，格兰芬多的完美化身——得了吧。如果你差点被分进斯莱特林，那我就是个赫奇帕奇（Hufflepuff）。我并不是个赫奇帕奇，波特。”

 

“我向上帝发誓，马尔福，分院帽想把我分进斯莱特林，直到我请求它不要。”他说，非常满意马尔福的表情。“我说了一些——我不知道——努力证明自己的话。”

 

“你完全是编的！”

 

“我没有。”哈利摇着头大笑。“海格在那之前告诉我伏地魔是斯莱特林，而且斯莱特林出了很多黑暗的男巫和女巫，还有，我——嗯，我也才刚和你见面，记得吗？而你已经被分进斯莱特林了。”

 

“这真的完全太荒谬了。”马尔福大声说，双手举起像是想阻止哈利说下去。“你是说，如果你没有预先听这些说法，如果你没有请求分院帽，那你就会在斯莱特林？这是我这辈子听过最可笑的事，波特，还有，我向你保证，我从海格嘴里听过一些非常令人震惊的愚蠢的事。”

 

“我不觉得分院帽会，”哈利告诉他，笑容还挂在脸上。“我猜它只是在…逗我，算是。因为它知道我已经非常反对了。而且，格兰芬多之剑在我需要的时候出现在我面前。它不会为任何不是真正的格兰芬多显现出来…不管怎样，这是邓布利多告诉我的。”

 

马尔福看起来若有所思，双膝抱在胸前，像是很冷的样子。

 

“这让你很烦恼…不是吗？分院帽认为应该把你分到斯莱特林。”

 

“曾经有。”哈利承认。某种读不懂的表情从马尔福的脸上一闪而过。“特别是二年级的时候，当我发现一般只有黑暗的巫师才会和蛇对话。但我后来才知道你属于你心之所向的学院，而且你会和那个学院有某种联系。邓布利多告诉我，这是我们自己做的选择，而不是我们的能力。而且，”他加上，轻轻地用手肘顶了顶马尔福，“斯莱特林也没这么坏，只要透过所有的荆棘来看。”

 

马尔福翻了个白眼。“那不是荆棘，波特。那叫诡诈还有自我防卫的本能。这是其他学院的人似乎完全不理解的东西。”

 

“我觉得我的自我防卫本能也很强烈，实际上。”哈利挑眉说。马尔福的脸又变成粉色。

 

“你被激怒时是有自我防卫本能，波特。但你并不诡诈，你很强大。这之间有很显著的差别。你会因为缺少考虑或是太过鲁莽而陷入很糟糕的境地，但你又完全可以按你莽撞的方式逃脱出来。”

 

“现在，纠正我，如果我理解错了的话。”哈利缓缓说，嘴角扯出一个微微邪恶的笑，换来马尔福不满的皱眉。“你刚刚说我很强大，是吗？这是目前你对我说过的最接近于赞美的话。”

 

“波特，”马尔福懒懒地说，虽然他的腔调掩盖不住他脸红的事实，“你的格兰芬多那缺少精准观察力的特性又一次让你偏离了重点；这不是一个赞美。事实上，我是在辱骂你。”

 

“好吧，很开心听到这句话，因为再多一句像那样的赞美，我可能就要确认我面前的人是不是布思比教授喝了变形药水变成的。”

 

马尔福发出一声不耐烦的声音，不满地皱起鼻子。“那个男人…”

 

“我知道，”哈利点头，感觉马尔福的声音还不足以准确地表达出自己内心的感受。“他是一个噩梦。不提到我好像就上不完一节课。和洛克哈特一样。我不得不一直提醒他，我完全他妈的不知道我在做什么。”他以为马尔福会讽刺地笑，或者至少会开口戏弄他，提起不到一小时前哈利说过不喜欢过多关注的那番话。让他惊讶的是，马尔福只是深沉地看着他。“什么？”他有点不自然地问。

 

一分钟的犹豫后，马尔福慢慢说，“你真的不认为自己非常特别，是吗？”

 

哈利张嘴想回答，但只能又闭上嘴，因为他发现自己没有什么答案。

 

“什么？”他重复。

 

“我只是…开始发现这些年我是怎么误解你的。”马尔福说，哈利的眼睛睁大。“让我好好解释一下，波特，从斯莱特林的角度。如果你摧毁了世界上最强大最危险的东西，会留下什么？”

 

哈利疑惑地摇摇头。

 

“会留下你！波特，”马尔福说，听起来像是被激怒了。“如果你摧毁了世界上最危险的东西，会留下你！理所当然的，全世界都会关注你。”

 

哈利内心觉得他们的这个话题谈得有点过火了。伏地魔确实是对世界（魔法世界和麻瓜世界）来说最可怕的威胁之一，直到哈利打败他，但这不意味着哈利是什么超人。对他而言，他做的几乎所有事都结合了很多因素才会成功，朋友的帮助、很大程度的幸运，还有完全坚定的决心，更不用说还有邓布利多私下的教导。但马尔福眼眸里闪烁的光让哈利想起了前些时候在舞会那时的样子。所以，与其纠正他，哈利确定逗弄他会更有意思。

 

“这会让你很兴奋，是吗，马尔福？”他引诱着说，笑容邪恶而挑逗。惹得马尔福脸蛋上的粉红双倍加深。哈利觉得他从来没见过任何事物能这么可爱迷人。“你真是典型的斯莱特林，一想到力量就被激起欲望。不过，我从来都不认为你还会喜欢其他有这种力量的人。”一只手放在马尔福弯折的膝盖上，哈利缓缓地倾身靠近，嘴唇刻意以很纯洁的方式轻轻触碰抵住马尔福的双唇，满意地听到对方突然的颤抖喘息。“God…这真的很让你兴奋，是吗？”

 

“那你是要干坐在那儿，然后感叹你的新发现，或者你要做一些有用的事，波特？”

 

在哈利看来，这纯粹是一份手写的邀请函。

 

他温柔地把马尔福推倒在床上，跟着半撑在他身上，没有浪费时间地让唇瓣相接，一只手滑到马尔福细瘦的腰上。身下人娇小精致的双手抚着哈利的脸，把他拉得更靠近，让他的舌头能在马尔福的嘴里更好地工作，他感受到的颤抖传递着身下人的渴望，这让哈利完全失控。手指甲轻轻地抓着他的皮肤，当他的身子放得更低时，他能感受到马尔福的双乳贴在他的胸膛。被他压在身下不停亲吻的马尔福双唇间泄出一声急促的呻吟。

 

“波特，我——”

 

“我不会碰任何你不想被碰的地方。”哈利向他保证，大手捏着他的胯，亲吻在马尔福的嘴角。

 

“不，”马尔福摇摇头，嘴唇粉红而微肿，灰色眼眸里充满了情欲，凝视着他，哈利突然间因他的漂亮面容而惊艳。他分心沉思着，这和金妮的漂亮是不同的。金妮是好看的，当然，但是那主要是因为她非常坚强；关于她的所有仿佛放射出生命、热情，还有火焰。这在六年级的时候吸引了哈利。但是马尔福——他像是从老旧照片里走出来的人，那种悬挂在有悠久历史的巫师家族的房子里的老旧照片。高高的颧骨，乳白色的皮肤，浅色的头发上像是能看见一圈光环。他出色的天使般面貌和他手臂上的黑魔标记形成了强烈的对比，这对比让哈利的血液奔腾发热燃着情欲。

 

“我想要你碰我，”马尔福的声音把哈利拉回现实，双眼和马尔福灰色眼睛对视，疑问地皱眉。“只是…慢点。还有，在腰以上。”

 

“你确定吗？”哈利问，之前停在马尔福胯上的手上移了一英寸，手指在那撩人的淡紫色T恤下轻蹭，引得马尔福的呼吸颤抖。“我们不一定要做这——”

 

“我想要，波特。”马尔福对抗般地打断他，尽管作用被他脸上的潮红还有眼里的闪烁减弱许多。“别告诉我你现在突然变得不顽固了。”

 

哈利舌头舔吻着德拉科的脸颊，整只手游移进衣服底下，有着粗糙茧子的指腹轻轻刮蹭着马尔福柔滑的腹部，喜欢身下人因触碰而微微瑟缩的样子。马尔福看起来很兴奋又很矛盾，他的手越靠近他的胸罩，他的瞳孔越随着放大。四目相对，哈利的手移上去握着一边娇小的乳房，感觉硬挺的乳头透过丝薄的布料抵着他的手掌。马尔福喘息着呻吟，但被哈利的亲吻压抑住。哈利牛仔裤里的玩意儿也早已半硬。

 

“我可以脱掉你的衣服吗？”他边吻着马尔福的双唇闷闷地说，还覆在乳上的手轻柔地捏着，诱出又一声好听呻吟。

 

“除非你也脱掉。”他说，哈利被他脸上的小得意的笑逗得开心。

 

“成交。”

 

哈利跪坐在膝上，双手把衣服拉起从头顶脱出，知道马尔福双肘撑着起身看着他。那双灰色的眼睛肆意看着，没有漏掉一处，他感觉目光宛若实质般和自己的皮肤接触，而这让他全身血液因欲望而沸腾。他把衣服丢下床后，小心地帮马尔福把T恤也脱开。眼睛探索着马尔福暴露在空气中的胸，希望那该死的胸衣没有阻碍他的视线。

 

再一次倾身压着他，哈利像是在分享什么秘密般对着马尔福耳朵耳语：“你好美”，喜欢身下的马尔福仿佛啜泣般的轻声呻吟。他微笑着埋脸在马尔福的脖颈，温柔地吮吻着敏感的皮肤，一路吻到白皙细瘦的肩膀，有点骨感而且比以前小得多。马尔福的双手抱着他的后背，每一次感觉到哈利的啃咬时，指甲就微微掐着背部的肌肉。

 

哈利的一只手回到马尔福柔软的乳房，但这一次——嘴唇移到马尔福的前颈，温热的气息喷洒在微陷的锁骨中间——他把罩杯往下扯着，手指大胆地摸索着柔软的肌肤，当他感觉到硬立的乳头时，不自觉地对着马尔福的脖子低吼出声。马尔福没有制止他的动作，哈利抬头向下看着他，眼前的景象让他不禁咽下一口唾液。他一直以来认识的那个一本正经有点古板的马尔福，此刻却显得放荡，这两种对立的特质出现在同一个人身上，这让哈利莫名愉悦地大笑。

 

马尔福脸颊瞬间更红，但在他能开始遮住自己之前，哈利就抢先抓住他的手腕，知道马尔福是怎么解读他的笑声的。

 

“我没有在嘲笑你，”他温柔低声说，把两人手指交缠在一起，缓缓把他的双手拉到马尔福头顶，压在枕头上。“我只是…很惊讶我有多喜欢你。”

 

“波特，”马尔福拖着腔说，但是脸上的嫣红还依旧没有褪去，哈利甚至觉得他看到了马尔福嘴角出现一抹微笑。“如果你想在我们完成任何事之前就逼得我呕吐，那你确实是在正确的轨道上。”

 

心头一阵温热让哈利觉得暖洋洋的很舒适，他又一次大笑。低头吻在他的嘴唇，然后是嫣红的脸蛋，再一路吻到胸前，才刻意放慢速度，嘴唇覆着乳房柔嫩顺滑的皮肤，惹得马尔福深深呼吸，胸部随着起伏，回握着哈利一直和他十指交扣的手。哈利觉得加速大力跳动的心脏像是要在他的肋骨处撞出一个纹身，才终于含住马尔福粉色的乳头，轻轻地吮吸着。马尔福惊喘着随之弓起胸背把乳头更送进哈利嘴里，渴望更多抚慰。哈利感觉到鼓励，唇舌开始卖力地工作。同时，双手悄悄绕到马尔福弓起的身躯下——感谢梅林他和金妮之间的几次毫无准备的放纵夜晚，让哈利学会了怎么快速地紧靠摸索就能解开胸衣的扣子——脱下马尔福丝绸内衣。

 

马尔福让哈利把内衣带子从手臂滑出，随意地和他们的上衣丢在一起。哈利身体挤进他的双腿间，亟不可待地和马尔福一起陷入一个深吻。享受着马尔福的双乳和两颗硬挺的乳头压在他光裸的胸膛的感觉，不禁低吟出声。双手落到马尔福的腰上，把他牢牢压在床上。

 

“你真是个可怕的野兽，波特。”马尔福喘着说，他现在放松躺在哈利身下等着抚慰的样子削弱了他想讽刺的本意。这句话却引得哈利的胯部往下碾压，当他的阴茎用力磨过马尔福短裤下发热的阴部时，哈利发出一声哽咽般的低吟，双手紧攥着床单成拳。

 

“操，马尔福，”他喘着，埋脸在白皙温湿的颈侧不停喘气。“对不起，我——”

 

“再做一次，”马尔福急促地说。手指缠着哈利的黑发，看起来很慌乱。不知所措但又因情欲而狂热。“求你，波特，那…那感觉很好，我已经——”他停下，像是想克制他要说出的话，“——我已经有几个月没有高潮了——”

 

哈利张嘴怔愣地看着他。说实话，他不确定哪一部分才是最让他震惊的。至少自从被施咒后马尔福当然已经没有过性高潮，这个认识，或是，他正在恳求哈利帮他释放，这个事实。

 

“等等，马尔福，”哈利说，突然想起前几天在教室的意外事件，“你不是还在你的…”

 

“是的，”马尔福声音发紧。“嗯…算是…现在已经几乎没有了。我，嗯——现在没有用那些讨厌的棉花的东西…庞弗雷说会有一会儿是不规律的。不管怎样，我不想你碰我，波特，就…做你刚刚做的事，求你…”

 

他看着马尔福的表情考虑了一分钟，才终于解开牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，让他肿胀的性器有更多空间。当他再次碾磨着马尔福下身时，就不再有厚重的布料横亘在他们之间。哈利双眼紧闭感受着下身的灼热和热情的摩擦，他的嘴唇回到马尔福的脖颈吮吻。每一次哈利撞向他时，马尔福的手指甲都陷在哈利的背肌上，留下微微刺痛。哈利坚硬的阴茎隔着马尔福的短裤缓慢又深重地一寸一寸磨蹭着，逗出身下金发美人粘腻的轻声呻吟和啜泣。

 

“操，”哈利对着他的耳朵低吼，胯部微微颤抖，粗大肿胀的性器几近痛苦地抽搐跳动。他能清晰感受到磨蹭着的柔软潮热之处变得更湿。他的手从床单移到马尔福的大腿上，不假思索地用力压下他的大腿，让自己能有更好的角度来继续碾磨的动作。马尔福顺从地让他动作，他的乖巧让哈利觉得自己被挑逗得逼近疯狂的边缘。“总有一天我会好好操你，操得尽兴，马尔福。”他咬着牙说，手指用力掐着马尔福的双腿，不放松地加速用力撞击。

 

“波特，”马尔福喘息着。他被压在哈利的身下，他剧烈地颤抖着，泄出一声破碎的呻吟呜咽，手指指甲也用力掐进哈利的后背，让他因疼痛倒抽一口气，但回应只是双倍努力的动作，坚硬的阴茎重重抵着马尔福被衣料包裹着的柔软阴唇，刻意粗暴地撞击让他好好享受着性欲的满足，马尔福全身没有一秒钟停下颤抖，久违的高潮猛烈地冲刷着他的身体。

 

他的喘息和娇吟啜泣尽数飘进哈利的耳里，抱着哈利手臂二头肌的手也在不停颤抖。而哈利，很满意自己能让马尔福先释放，才终于屈服于自己下腹快要爆炸的欲望。他射了，倾尽全力般地射出浓稠精液，对着马尔福的肩膀低吼，眼前仿佛闪过白光，下身还在撞击着试图从高潮热浪中平复，好一会儿才终于停下，心脏颠簸着似乎要从胸腔跳出来，跳动的频率像是一群混乱奔腾的鹰马兽。一分钟后他抬起头，重重地呼吸，看进马尔福的双眼。当他们再一次分享亲吻时，滑湿的唇舌一阵混乱交缠后才因为呼吸不足分开，心中的情感宛若雨水把他们都淋得透湿。

 

马尔福的手指轻柔捋着对方汗湿的头发，偶尔轻轻扯着。哈利在亲吻中感觉到他微笑的唇形。

 

“你做每件事，波特，”他呼吸有点困难，“都像是不会再有明天。”

 

哈利轻笑，拇指轻蹭马尔福的颧骨，然后拿起魔杖施咒把裤子的粘腻精华清理干净，他已经很久没有做过这件事了。

 

“可能变成了一个习惯。”他把魔杖放下，扣上牛仔裤，摇头把湿乱在脸上的头发甩开。“你要穿上你的衣服吗？”

 

“麻烦你。”

 

哈利伸手从床缘探到地上，把衣服捡起来，递给他，看着他把自己重新遮藏在衣服下。不过，他的乳头还依旧挺立着透过上衣显现出来，哈利看着这一幕控制不住自己的笑容。

 

“我，呃——想我该走了，那就。已经四点一刻了。你还…你还好吧，嗯？那还可以吧？”

 

马尔福的白眼和脸上的笑告诉哈利，是的，那非常好，不只是‘可以’而已。

 

“波特，”哈利准备去拿他的衣服时，马尔福突然开口，让哈利停在一半。“已经凌晨四点了…也就是说，如果你想——呃——多留一会，我也可以的。睡一会儿，嗯。在你走这么远的路回格兰芬多塔之前。”

 

哈利奇怪地看着他，像是他以前从来没真正见过马尔福。

 

“我很乐意，”他轻声说，当注意到马尔福的肩膀放松了一些后不禁笑开。“过去点。”

 

马尔福把被子拉起，双腿滑进底下，往另一边移动，让哈利也能躺进被褥下。他拿去魔杖朝着床头边一挥，熄灭油灯，让房间陷入黑暗，只有窗外的湖水反射出幽绿的微光。他转身面向哈利，两个人都侧躺着，双腿微微触碰着。

 

这感觉很陌生，在和德拉科·马尔福一起干蹭着让彼此经历性高潮之后，还和他躺在床上。这也非常荒谬，但又不知怎的，这对于这两个人却很合适。哈利的身体依旧温热，而且还在愉悦地回味着美妙的释放。

 

和之前在礼堂前厅一样，马尔福伸手把哈利额前的头发梳开，他知道马尔福又在看着他的伤疤。这不像以往人们盯着看的那样让他不舒服。他看着马尔福深思的脸庞，好奇他在想什么。

 

哈利靠得近了一些，双腿和马尔福的交缠在一起，感觉胸口被紧握着，不过是很愉悦的感觉。

 

“你还讨厌它吗？”哈利轻声说。马尔福皱起眉。“这个伤疤？”

 

一分钟后，马尔福说，“不。”

 

“那我呢？”哈利的声音更轻。“你还讨厌我吗？”

 

马尔福没有回答，只是把头藏在哈利下巴之下，蜷缩靠着他。哈利一只手臂环在马尔福的腰上，把他抱得更近，内心悄悄认定这是比起任何词组语言都更好的回答。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

周日上午九点一刻德拉科才起床，全身乏力且精疲力竭，眼睛通红发痒，但是同时也感觉很满足。或许他最明智的做法应该是抹杀掉这种满足感，毕竟，考虑到让他满足的事——或者说，让他满足的人，都是他警告自己应该保持距离的。但是他也找不到精力去让自己再沮丧一阵。而且这次的感觉比上次更好，嗯，他真的记不起上一次感觉这么好是什么时候了。可能是在他还是十五岁的时候吧。

黑魔标记前的那一年，他想起来。因为五年级和六年级之间的那个夏天，他的童年就结束了。

一张被施了魔法的纸条在床上半空中飘着，确保他不会错过这个信息。德拉科伸手从空中拿下来看，上面是波特潦草的字体：‘我想在罗恩起来之前回去。赫敏可能会让我们今天在图书馆度过——或许我可以在那儿见你。谢谢你让我留下’。

德拉科抱紧双膝，脸埋在中间，眼睛紧闭，指甲掐住小腿。他肯定自己很讨厌一看到波特的字迹，心脏就不规律地加速跳动，而且那些话本身就足以让他的脸颊染上深红。他想，如果甚至连他自己都不能听从自己的建议，那一直保持一丝不苟的理性有什么用呢？

‘因为我没那么蠢到让我自己为你沦陷！’他先前对波特说的话。德拉科坐在床上蹙眉对自己生气。说真的，有什么用呢？

当然，他并没为波特‘沦陷’。没有那么俗气。但他也无法再坚信自己讨厌他。他昨晚虽然没有说出口，但当他请求那个黄金男孩在他的床上多留一会儿时，确实代表他不再讨厌波特了。

不可否认的事实是波特的陪伴变得让他…很开心，甚至很让他享受。尽管他憎恶承认，但德拉科确实很喜欢波特看着他的眼神。他爱那双眼中的饥渴，还有像波特之前邪恶地说的那样，德拉科爱那双眼里放射的生命活力、激情，还有他强大的魔法能力。对于德拉科，他的世界曾经被家庭的温暖光芒照耀着，现在却因为父亲在阿兹卡班的牢房里而变得寒冷难耐。

突然一声敲门声传来，即使穿着睡衣，德拉科还是感觉自己全裸般暴露，赶紧伸手抓起他看到的第一件衣服：床边地上的针织衫。波特的针织衫，应该是他离开时忘了拿，那时德拉科还在睡梦中。

“进来！”德拉科冲着门大声说，把针织衫套过头穿在身上，感受着那气味包围着自己。气味强烈得让他感觉仿佛波特又一次覆在他身上，把他压在床上，对着他的耳朵低声喘息说着不堪入耳的污言秽语。

门打开后，潘西已经穿戴整齐漫步走进房间，手里捧着《预言家日报》，眼睛定定地看着报纸头版。

德拉科的胃重重下坠。

“这次又是什么？”他说，试图保持声音平静。潘西疑惑地抬头看，想了想德拉科在问什么，表情才恢复正常。

“噢，这个啊，”她挥了挥报纸，“没有，没什么，我已经去吃了早餐。他们还能对你的家庭做什么呢，德拉科，说实话？”

他曲起双腿给潘西留出空间，她马上坐下，看到他身上的衣服时挑起眉。

“这件针织衫太可怕了，德拉科”她懒懒地说。“你一直都在穿这件吗？我已经给了你好多我的衣服了，但你还是决定翻出一件这么旧这么破的东西吗？认真的，需要我去给你拿来一些其他衣服吗？”她正准备起身，但德拉科一只手按住她的手臂停住她。

“不用，谢谢你，潘西，但是我现在还是先穿这件吧。最近很冷，这件能很好地帮我挡风，虽然看起来可能很丑。”

她看起来像是还想要多说几句来说服他，但是在他们青少年时期，德拉科把她训练得很好，潘西最后没多说一个字，不再谈这个话题。他低下头看着她膝上的《预言家日报》，当他看到头版上的照片波特忧郁的表情时皱了皱眉。‘波特将要代表英格兰队出战？’头条上写着。

潘西肯定看出他在看什么，因为她接下来说，“这听起来只是一些垃圾，别担心。最近这些天，他们会再编出一些故事，只要是关于‘宝贵的波特’的故事出版都会有人买。”

“上面写了什么？”德拉科好奇地问，没有跟着一起吐槽。

“哦，就是一些不知名的为普德米尔联队（Puddlemere）效力的男巫，他们说联队老板最近在和波特联系，想要下一季度和他签约。我说过的，这都是些垃圾。关于他的流言越来越夸张了。”

“我以为他想当一个傲罗。”

潘西翻了个白眼。“谁在乎？”她拖长腔调用力地咬出这几个字。“我无聊到要哭了，德拉科，而且今天每个人都像是坚决地要把作业做完。甚至连特蕾茜（Tracey）都要去图书馆完成黑魔法抵御的论文。快告诉我你会陪我。你一定会的，对吗？”

“对不起，潘西。”德拉科从床上起身，走向衣柜，准备拿出今天要穿的衣服。“我也要完成我的黑魔法抵御论文。明天就要交了，你知道的。”

“我知道。”她的声调像是一首歌。“我打算今晚开始做。”

“我以为今晚我要帮你和布莱斯完成魔药课的作业。”

潘西戏剧化般绝望地仰头。德拉科知道，如果她的母亲看到她这样，一定会数落她。

“好吧。我猜那你也准备去图书馆？”

“那是学习的最好地方，没错。”德拉科说，压抑住一想起波特的字条就露出的笑。

“而且我猜你不会想要和特蕾茜坐在一起。”

德拉科因她的话绷紧了几分。潘西的脸颊也变了颜色，但没有撤回刚说的话。

“你猜对了。”

“就算西奥（Theo）不在？”

“是的，潘西。”德拉科关上一边的衣柜门，声音有点过大。“就算西奥不在。这不只是西奥。你和我一样很明白。你的假装糊涂不会改变任何事。”

“他们没有生你的气——”

“我不觉得他们生我的气，”他厉声说，转身面对她。“我认为他们只是想划清界限，如果我的家族没有沾上污点，如果我没有黑魔标记，我也会这么做的。诺特家族比起我的家族并没有好多少，而如果西奥想要在巫师届能找回一点点尊重，他很清楚他不能再对我友好。”

“不管怎样，我不在乎。”他加上一句，表示想结束这段谈话，转身背对她，拿起刚刚放下的衣服。“反正在学校只剩最后一年。现在，如果你不介意的话，能先离开吗？我想换衣服。等会儿在图书馆见。”

 

————————————————————————————————————

  
德拉科先去了礼堂随意塞下一片黄油吐司，喝了一大口很浓的红茶，才往图书馆走去。他拿着一本打开的黑魔法防御的课本走上前廊的大理石阶梯，边走边低头粗略地看着可能会对他完成论文有帮助的文章，布思比教授给他们安排一篇五英尺长的关于呼神护卫魔咒原理的论文。根据布思比的话，几周后他们就要试着召唤出他们自己的守护神。德拉科想，那会是他们这学期期末考试的实践部分。

德拉科从来没有能召唤出一个守护神，而且每一次一想起该死的完美波特早在十三岁时就能轻松地完成这个魔法，而且完成得很好，他都会很恼火。这是使波特成为出乎意料又独一无二的强大巫师的无数事件之一。在六年级时他私底下有向斯内普教授请求帮忙，请他教他呼神护卫魔咒，但他做的的最好一次也不过从魔杖尖端飘出一缕微弱的烟。斯内普肯定地告诉他，这是一个非常高级的魔法，但这并没有德拉科感觉到安慰。

德拉科走到一楼的长廊中间，只需要再转过一个拐角就能到图书馆时，他手里的书突然被猛扯掉，然后被甩到墙上，这突如其来的巨大声响让他不自觉畏缩。他的第一反应是康威——但是又不可能，因为康威已经被开除了。

“对不起，你在看那本书吗？”身边一个人怀有恶意地说，德拉科抬头，只看到一个身材魁梧的男生站在他旁边，戴着的红色和金色交错的领带证明他是格兰芬多学院的。不是八年级，但也肯定不低于十七岁。

“噢，快看，什么东西在说话。”德拉科轻蔑地说，朝着那个男生讽刺地冷笑。这个男生其实挺好看的，如果他的神情没有那么让人害怕，眼神危险甚至几乎很饥渴的样子使人作呕。他的饥渴不像波特的样子，——当波特被勾起欲望时，他从波特眼里看到的炙热激情完全不一样，似乎只需短短两秒就足以让德拉科心甘情愿地被吞没。面前的这个男生，相反，他的眼神让德拉科感觉连肠子都因为恐惧而扭曲。德拉科的心几乎要跳到嗓子眼，但他还是保持着镇定的表情。“我理解这对你一定很困难，看到别人在看书，而你却完全享受不到这样的乐趣，但还是要试着——”

对面人的动作把德拉科的话给打断，他用力推德拉科的胸，把他撞得往后踉跄几步，才艰难找回平衡。

“继续，马尔福，继续说，我他妈的看你敢不敢。”那个格兰芬多男孩大声冲他喊，身体逼得更近，呆滞的灰色眼睛闪着某些意味，让德拉科的身体仿佛置身冰天雪地，连心胃都冻成冰。他的自尊和骄傲希望他能反击，但是德拉科的自我防卫本能似乎在焦急地提醒他不要继续争执，他最后决定丢下他的书想离开这里。但是，在他有机会能把他和这个袭击者的距离拉开多一步的距离之前，那个男的就已经使尽全力抓住他的手臂，把他甩到墙上，脚下是刚被砸到这面墙的书。德拉科嘴里发出一声痛苦的喘息，他想移动手臂检查是不是撞坏骨头之前，他又一次被推到墙砖上，这一次还加上禽兽般的蛮力牢牢握住他的手臂。

“放开我，白痴！”德拉科大喊，惊恐得连喉头都发紧。

“继续挣扎，马尔福，我非常喜欢看一个食死徒像个小女孩一样扭动。”双手粗暴地像是想把他压进墙里，德拉科才发现自己的眼泪已经流出眼角。那个男孩的炙热气息喷在他的脸上，而且闻起来异常酸臭恶心。“猜你会很爱这种感觉，不是吗？”他低声说。双手摸上德拉科细瘦的手腕，用力捏紧，德拉科发誓他感觉骨头马上要被磨碎。嘴里发出一声细微的痛苦呻吟，但这似乎只能让面前的行凶者更兴奋。“就知道。”他的声音带着令人恶心地愉悦感，“每个人都说你喜欢男人的阴茎，该死的同性恋。现在你有一个阴道来帮助你了。”

德拉科的心仿佛冻结着。恐慌开始让他的大脑感觉迷茫迟钝，本能逼着他继续挣扎着逃出这个高大男人的枷锁，脑子里现在只想着他需要逃离这个境况，在这件事走到甚至连他都不敢想的地步之前。

“放开我！”他大喊，甚至都能听到自己声音变得歇斯底里，还有无法忽视的恐惧。这反而又取悦了那个男孩，换来的是手腕上更大力的紧握，德拉科又一次泄出一声因疼痛的呻吟，这次还伴着微弱的啜泣。“你弄疼我了，放手！”

最后是那不可饶恕的双手之一放到他的乳房捏了一把，德拉科的恐慌才终于激起肾上腺激素，让他瞬间爆发力量，双手挣扎开，还用尽全力往对面男人的脸上揍了一拳。他被打得往后倒了几步，惊讶地看着他，德拉科慌忙抓住机会尽可能地跑远，指节抽痛。他想回房间，但是图书馆更近一些，他此刻也没有一点欲望再单独漫步在空荡荡的走廊。

而且——他不想承认这一点——波特很可能在图书馆。最近没有哪个正常人敢在波特面前挑事。

手腕在叫嚣着疼痛，已经开始起了淤青，撞到墙的肋骨钝痛难忍，德拉科把衣袍的袖子更往下拉着才走进图书馆，经过平斯夫人走到书桌处，找到潘西和布莱斯坐在一起。特蕾茜、达芙妮，还有西奥坐在附近的另一张桌子。西奥的头几乎埋在羊皮卷里；特蕾茜和达芙妮似乎在低声八卦着什么。

和潘西最近一直在跟他唠叨的说法相反——而且唠叨的频率这几天甚至还上升了——西奥其实是让德拉科不那么憎恶的同学之一，毕竟他们相识的时间比其他人更久——事实上，和他认识文斯的时间一样，在文斯坠落在自己施咒点燃的火海中尖叫死去之前。西奥也是唯一的和德拉科的家庭境况相似的朋友，他的父亲和德拉科的父亲一样都是黑魔王忠心稳固的亲信。如果西奥想要把自己从那所有中独立开，重新开始，那德拉科并不会对他的做法不满。但他确实想念他，偶尔；西奥很安静，但是一个很健谈的人，而且他很聪明。很少人知道他几乎被分进拉文克劳。布莱斯一直也都是一个很好的谈话对象，但是因为在战争中他的母亲从来都不深入和黑暗一方交往，他们两个人之间缺少了很多相互理解。

德拉科走向潘西和布莱斯的路上，他看到在图书馆的另一边，波特、格兰杰、韦斯里、女—韦斯里、隆巴顿，还有洛夫古德（Lovegood）一群人围着一张大桌子坐在一起，德拉科心中有点嫉妒。他想，拥有这么多朋友是什么感觉？有这么多人想要自己的陪伴是什么感觉？波特坐在隆巴顿和女—韦斯里中间，他似乎是在和后者谈着什么事。这一幕给德拉科一种奇怪的感觉——他的胃翻腾着妒忌，一股愤怒涌进心底。

像是感受到德拉科的目光，波特抬头看向他，秘密般的朝着他微笑，嘴角的弧度一瞬间让德拉科的焦躁全数消散，仿佛被施咒后快速消弭。他不得不咬着嘴唇藏住一个笑容，暂时忘记了肿痛的手腕，酸痛的肋骨，还有那个给了他逐渐浮现在皮肤上的淤青的男人。当他坐在潘西身边，她回应了一个礼貌的笑，布莱斯只是点点头打招呼，然后把注意力转回到他的论文。

“黑魔法防御？”德拉科问他。又一次，布莱斯只是点头。他一直都是一个安静内向的人，但是这些特性自从德拉科被那个魔咒击中之后似乎更放大了，或许还有因为战争刚结束、德拉科在战争中选择的立场。“你完成到哪部分了？”

“他已经快做完了，”潘西替他回答。布莱斯没有任何证实的回答，只是把羽毛笔往墨水瓶里点了点，继续写作。“而且他一点都不帮我。”

“这是你在这的最后一年，潘西。”布莱斯冷淡地说。“学着打开一本书。”

“为什么我该做？”她坐直身，向下看着他。德拉科轻哼。“反正我不需要一个工作。”

这句话让德拉科咬紧牙。他也曾经能有资格说出这样的话。马尔福家族的财富积累了好几世代，而且本会持续下去，如果魔法部没有没收他们几乎所有的财产，那一直到德拉科之后的几代后人都用不尽。事实上，德拉科的大脑一直想不清一件事——他的父亲，卢修斯•马尔福，他的人生偶像怎么会是那个毁了马尔福家族超过一千年的扎实奠基的人。德拉科预想，在阿兹卡班度过的日日夜夜，那儿的摄魂者会折磨卢修斯以保证他不会忘记这件事，不会忘记他是毁了马尔福家族的那个人。

这也是德拉科为什么确定他的父亲不会在那儿活很久的原因。

即使霍格沃兹之战那天，潘西在大礼堂指认出波特，但她的父亲从来都不是食死徒。和布莱斯的家庭一样，帕金森家族——虽然被纯血文化和传统根深蒂固地影响——非常聪明地没有公开和黑魔王同盟。自从战争结束，潘西的父母就花费大量的时间庆贺黑魔王被击败，而且捐献了大量金钱给任何看起来像是慈善机构的组织，只要能让他们能和现代政治中溃败一方疏远开来的事他们都会做。事实上，他们正是其中一个投入大量资金用于重建霍格沃兹的家庭。

“德拉科，你又在忧郁地想什么呢？”

突然感觉手腕痛苦地抽搐，他咬紧牙关忍着疼痛。

“或许他越来越担心你没意义的抱怨。”布莱斯说。德拉科被他的话惊得笑出声。他可以看到布莱斯低头微笑着看着论文，但笑容很快就消失了。

他也很想念布莱斯。

德拉科开始从他的包里拿出学习的物件，突然记起他需要的那本书被落在他被袭击的走廊那里，而他也不可能再回去找回书。至少不可能单独一个人，而他觉得如果告诉潘西和布莱斯刚刚发生的事，那他还宁愿去死。

“忘带我的课本了，”他喃喃说，夸张地叹了口气。“潘西，把你的借给我。反正你也不用。”

潘西在翻着书包时，德拉科的目光游移回波特和他的一大群朋友坐着的地方。他看起来完全很放松，脸上挂着一个迷人畅快的笑容，越过桌子倾身和韦斯里说着什么，韦斯里大声狂笑着回应，直到平斯夫人警告他安静。格兰杰虽然看起来很不同意他们的行为，神情却也流露出对他的喜欢。波特和女—韦斯里也在一旁笑着。

“我一点都不期待这节课的实践部分。”布莱斯突然说，把羽毛笔放在羊皮卷上方。“我不明白布思比为什么要做这么麻烦的事——有很多很成熟的巫师都不能召唤出一个像样的守护神。我怀疑到那时波特和他的门徒们早就做好来炫耀的准备了。”

德拉科想起凌晨时波特说的关于布思比教授的话，还有他多么不喜欢被拉到聚光灯下当做示范模板。

“我估计他们会，”德拉科说，“波特三年级就已经学会这个了。”

“为什么每个人似乎都变得如此痴迷波特？”潘西抱怨，把书拍在桌上推给德拉科。“我非常厌烦到处都能听到他的事。连读报纸都避不开关于他的新谣言…”

“潘西，他打败了黑魔王，”布莱斯缓缓说。“他确实是现在在世的最著名的巫师。”

“那又怎样？”她兴趣缺缺地说。德拉科的视线和布莱斯的交汇，两个人嘴角同时露出一抹笑。这感觉很好——他已经有一段时间没有和任何人有过这样的分享。除了波特，当然。“不要这么夸张——英国之外的人根本不在乎。”

“你是傻瓜吗，潘西？”布莱斯问，他冷静的语调让他的问题听起来很真诚。潘西瞪着他。“学术界里关于波特的研究论文有一半都是外国的男巫和女巫。黑魔王或许还没威胁到英国以外，但是波特从索命咒中存活下来还是引起了其他国家人们的注意。除此之外，你似乎还不知道去年发生了什么，如果波特没杀死他，那黑魔王本来并不打算只停留在英国。我猜，你不知道这件事？”

德拉科也被逗乐，很开心地看到潘西脸颊变成粉色。布莱斯向来不会分享他关于战争的观点，所以听到他的思考确实很有趣。某种程度上，德拉科并不惊讶于布莱斯明显私底下很希望波特可以结束这场战争。这个男孩是个连骨子里都是个斯莱特林，而且和任何食死徒一样是一个纯血至上的人，但是德拉科一直觉得布莱斯根本不在乎战争。

“爱上波特了吗，布莱斯？”潘西嘲讽。“我怎么不知道你已经加入了粉丝俱乐部。他们现在就坐在屋子另一边，你怎么没去加入他们？”

但是布莱斯只是高傲地翻了个白眼就低头回到自己的论文中。

接下来的一个小时他们都很安静，德拉科和布莱斯都专注于完成作业，而潘西半分心半专注地也在做作业。德拉科时不时抬起头，偶尔可以抓到波特也在看着他。他们的眼神对视非常令人兴奋，而德拉科每一次都是先移开视线的人，先断开他们的交流，不只是因为情感充满胸腔的感觉让他眩晕，还因为下腹不断涌出的热潮让他想起波特给他的高潮才刚过去不到八或九个小时。

这样悄悄的对视很美妙，又很荒谬，而且完全令人迷惑。波特被他的朋友围绕着，他们中间隔着几十个同龄学生，每个人都知道波特和马尔福憎恶对方。而且每个人都完全不知晓他们的英雄，他们的救世主，不久之前睡在德拉科的床上。每个人——除了格兰杰——不知道他们私下秘密的见面，不知道他们已经分享了无数个热烈激情的亲吻。他们都不知道波特的起着老茧的手指极度温柔地爱抚德拉科的脸颊；当他问德拉科他是否可以脱下他的衣服时颤抖的声音；或是当他想要带着德拉科骑上扫帚时眼里闪烁着令人心碎的真诚。或许他们知道波特做了一些关于改变卢修斯•马尔福判决的事，但是他们不知道那意味着什么。他们不知道那背后的意义是什么。

德拉科很喜欢这样。他喜欢能拥有属于自己的一部分波特。他喜欢他们之间拥有的只属于彼此的、不和别人分享的事。

刚到一点钟，布莱斯完成后卷起羊皮纸，德拉科还差一点就也要完成。

“做完了？”德拉科问。布莱斯点头回应。

“我还没做到一半。”潘西说。但她也收起自己的羊皮卷，德拉科没有试图去制止她。而布莱斯和他想的一样。“我要去吃午餐，你要一起吗，德拉科，亲爱的？”

“我要完成我的论文。”他说。潘西翻了个白眼，但没反驳，收拾好后，她和布莱斯都离开图书馆去用餐。出于习惯，德拉科转向波特，又一次碰上他的眼神。不过，这一次，波特几乎不可察地对着书架那边点点下巴。一分钟后，他站起身，对着朋友们说了什么，然后消失在历史分区。德拉科坐了一会儿，惊讶这发生得太快，但他没花多少时间就回过神。

他慢慢放下手中的羽毛笔，和他撞着胸腔里的心脏跳动频率形成对比，然后起身走向波特刚进去的书架，他特意朝后面两排的书架走去。德拉科在狭窄的书柜中间慢悠悠地走着，满满的期待点燃他的神经末梢。但哪儿都看不见波特；德拉科手指轻轻划着一卷卷落着灰尘的古书，在书架间的通道前后漫步，想要找到那标志性的黑头发和那闪亮的绿眸。

和万圣节舞会一样，一双隐形的手臂从背后环上他的腰，德拉科知道波特穿着隐形斗篷。

“喜欢从背后碰见你。”波特对着他的耳根说，德拉科轻颤。他腰上的双手移开，波特掀起斗篷，把德拉科拉进来，和他一起藏在下面。他们的脚踝肯定露出来了，但好在他们在层层书架后，应该是比较安全。“你好，”波特脸上挂着明朗的笑容，扶着德拉科的后颈送上一个足以让对方心跳停止、全身融化的温柔亲吻。“你好香啊。”

“你好啊，”德拉科推开后说。他没多加思考，大拇指就不自觉动作，轻轻蹭着波特的下唇。波特凝视着他，垂在身侧的另一只手抬起温柔圈着德拉科的手腕——这个动作，德拉科没来得及反应，触到了他受伤的手腕。他痛苦地‘嘶’了一声，把手抽回来，而波特的眉毛瞬间皱起，担心地看着他。

“怎么了？”他轻声耳语，试图伸手握住德拉科的手臂，但是他又把手抽回来，脸颊发红。“马尔福，你手腕上的是淤青吗？”波特眼中闪过某些情绪，然后说“是我做的吗？”这次的声音变得低哑。

“不是。”德拉科立即回答，被波特自责的语气吓到。但他后知后觉意识到他把唯一看起来合理的借口给先否定了。“不是，这，呃——嗯，是的，可能吧。我是说——我不知道。我猜可能是，但是没关系，波特，真的，这是——不疼的，真的，我保证——”

“谁做的，马尔福？”波特打断他，声音低得可怕，甚至能清楚听出来他压抑着的怒气，让德拉科一瞬间无法呼吸。

“这——”他的眼神飘忽不定，试图找其他的借口，但最后，他发现对着波特的脸说谎确实太困难了。“我不知道他的名字。”眼神终于不再飘忽，毕竟，这也是真话。

“他长什么样？”波特立即追问。“他做了什么？”德拉科只是抬头定定地看着他，无法说出一个词，和波特在一个斗篷下，视线像是在他的皮肤上烧出洞，他突然觉得很慌张而且热得难受。“发生了什么，马尔福？”他重复地问，这次语气更坚决。德拉科沉默得越久，波特的担忧似乎也越来越加深，但德拉科还是想不出比沉默更好的回答。最后，波特的手回到他的脖颈，拇指温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，当德拉科没办法再继续和炽热的目光对视而转开头时，他把德拉科的脸抬起，继续注视着他。“德拉科，发生了什么？” 当他念出他的名字时，他的声音那么温柔，那么有磁性，让德拉科感觉双膝发软。

今天的第二次放弃自尊，德拉科双臂抱住波特的脖子，埋脸在他的肩膀，深深吸了一口能让自己安定的波特气息，让那熟悉的气味包围自己。波特没有再问更多问题，毫不犹豫地用强壮结实的手臂回抱他，德拉科感觉副交感神经系统被开启，像是什么人打开了一个开关。

这让他感觉很安全。波特——波特让他感觉很安全。

“我现在不想谈这件事。”抱着波特站了半分钟后，他对着波特耳语。他感觉到对方的点头，和落在他肩上的轻吻，旁边是另一个淤青——这一个要小得多而且更甜蜜——凌晨时他们在德拉科床上时波特吮吻出的痕迹。

“我打了他，你知道，”推开后德拉科说，波特的笑让他的心也感觉变得暖和。“就在脸上。”

“然后直接来图书馆学习。很能忍耐啊你，真的。”

德拉科翻了翻眼睛。“说到这，”他说，心里摇摆不定，犹豫是否要说，而波特奇怪地看着他。“黑魔法抵御课的呼神护卫那件事。我——呃——我以前从来没有成功地——”

“你召唤不出，”波特声音愉悦地补上，脸上的小得意的笑让德拉科沉下脸瞪着他。

“没必要看起来这么开心，波特。”他拖着声音说。“但如果你一定要知道，那么，没错，我一直不能召唤出一个像样的守护神。布思比像是要把这个加到考试中，而且——嗯——既然五年级的时候你帮了这么多人——”波特明显很享受，而且虽然他完全知道德拉科想说什么，但他显然是想亲耳听他说出来。这对于德拉科确实很尴尬，毕竟他曾经的一个人生任务是捣乱波特的呼神护卫课后小教学，而且还逼得他们的这个小分队解散。“你真的要逼我说出来吗？”

“我会很开心，如果你说的话。”波特说，看起来非常傲慢。波特永远谦虚的脸上从未出现过这样的神情，反而又成功地激起德拉科的欲望，因此加速的脉搏让德拉科吓了一跳。

“好吧。你可以帮我吗？”虽然保持面无表情，但脸蛋像点着火那样红。波特的微笑变大。

“不好意思，我没听见。再说一次？”

德拉科瞪着他。“你可以帮我吗，波特？”他咬着牙说。波特只是挑眉，手放在耳后像是他根本听不见。“请—求—你—帮—帮—我—波特。”德拉科咬出这句话，波特反而笑得更开心。

“我很乐意。”他吻上德拉科的嘴角回应，他每一次做这件事都会让德拉科的渴望开始燃烧。“我要回去了。这周再找时间聊。”

德拉科有时间说更多之前，波特就先离开了，回到他的那群朋友中间，回到他的真实生活中。德拉科还躲在书架中，几分钟后才回到自己的书桌，没有像计划的那样把剩下的部分完成，而是收起自己的物品，去找潘西和布莱斯吃午餐。

突然间，他的脑子里满满都是哈利•波特，无法专注做别的事。

  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

 

这个季度的第一场魁地奇比赛在周日——格兰芬多VS赫奇帕奇——哈利发现尽管他约定好他们会再聊，但他这周几乎找不到时间见马尔福。每天早上早餐前他都要去球场训练，体力消耗得让他无法像以前那样熬夜到凌晨一点或两点。

 

但是马尔福手腕上的淤青不断地出现在他脑海；他常常想，那个袭击者会不会是他在走廊经常遇到的某个人，而如果真的是这样的话，哈利觉得更生气。知道学校里有人伤害了其他学生，却不受任何惩罚，平安无事地继续生活。更糟糕的是，最让哈利恶心的猜测是那个袭击者也涉及了性侵行为，这也解释了为什么马尔福那么不愿意跟他说到底发生了什么。哈利真的感觉反胃，但如果马尔福决定不告诉哈利是谁做的，那他也无可奈何。

 

比赛当天，哈利脑中不停旋绕的思绪终于歇停了一会儿。学生们对于今年的第一场比赛都很兴奋，整个学校充斥着吵闹的讨论声——连斯莱特林和拉文克劳的学生们在早餐时也在开心热烈地讨论他们支持的队伍或队员。哈利觉得这很像回到了旧时光，似乎一抬头就能看到邓布利多坐在上面，湛蓝的眼睛闪烁着愉悦欣慰的光芒，边看着学生们边用着自己的食物。大礼堂的愉悦氛围让哈利即使回想起旧日也没感觉很悲伤，反而使他怀念起以往的温暖，还感觉内心一阵幸福的抽动。他想，如果邓布利多能看见伏地魔垮台后霍格沃兹现在的样子，他一定会很骄傲。

 

五六个学生经过哈利时停在他身边单独给了他比赛顺利的祝愿，拍着他的后背，锤着他的肩膀，告诉哈利他们都指望他去打败赫奇帕奇。尤其是一个高大魁梧的七年级学生，肯尼·赫尔斯（Kenny Helstrom），当他抓着哈利的肩膀用力摇晃时，几乎要把哈利手里的培根甩出去。

 

“赫奇帕奇对上你根本一点机会都没有，嗯，波特？”他咧嘴笑着说。“除非迪戈里（Cedric·Diggory）还在。祝你好运，你也是，韦斯里。”

 

肯尼走开后，哈利转向罗恩，看到他被那个人对塞德里克（Cedric）的评价惊住了。哈利不知道自己是不是也被这个评论冒犯到了。

 

“那有点不礼貌。”赫敏声音轻盈地说，看了一眼肯尼离开的背影才转回自己的报纸。

 

“我不喜欢那个男的。”罗恩摇着头说。“让我想起了麦克拉根（McLaggen）。”

 

“噢，拜托，罗恩。”赫敏说，但哈利可以看到她嘴角的小弧度微笑。“考麦克（Cormac）人并不坏。”

 

“可能吧，但那个家伙不好。”他对着肯尼·赫尔斯坐的桌子点点下巴，肯尼坐在他的朋友中间，狼吞虎咽般塞着食物。“难怪他看起来像是有人揍了他的脸。那个淤青在前几天更夸张明显，你们注意到了吗？想知道是谁干的，我会给他们寄一个礼物。”

 

哈利突然坐直腰背，脑中的一盏灯泡像是瞬间爆炸，他又扫了眼那个棕色头发的格兰芬多男孩；哈利之前在公共休息室有和他说过话，但是他从来没太注意。因为他只是几百个格兰芬多中的其中之一。即使坐得不近，他也知道罗恩说的是对的：他的下巴上有一块逐渐消退的黄色淤青，像是几天前被什么人打了一拳。

 

他感觉心脏都在下坠，但是哈利立马安慰自己，不可能是他想的那样。没错，马尔福告诉过他，他打了那个人一拳，但是肯尼·赫尔斯？这太离谱了，太不可信了。哈利一直以来都在关注着斯莱特林，在猜测是他们中的谁做的…如果那不是一个斯莱特林？如果，事实上，其实是一个格兰芬多？

 

那个伤害了马尔福，在他身上留下淤青，而且让他恐惧得甚至不想提起的人，竟然一整个星期就一直在哈利的眼皮底下生活，这个想法已经足以让他感觉反胃。而那个人很有可能是一个格兰芬多 _…_ 他的学院…

 

但是他现在没有时间继续思考，如果他想赢得比赛，那他就要保持百分之百的专注。肯尼·赫尔斯的观点太过傲慢，赫奇帕奇队伍不管有没有塞德里克·迪戈里，今年他们的队伍力量确实非常强大。珀克斯和库特应哈利的要求，没有参加最近的几次训练，而是去对手队伍打探情况，而他们带回来的信息完全不容小觑。

 

“我们该走了，罗恩，”他把手里的叉子放回盘子里，餐盘上的鸡蛋只吃了一半。“金妮，”他往旁边远一点的桌子喊了一声，吸引她的注意，“你准备好了吗？十点在更衣室见。”

 

一个半小时后他们笑闹着一起走向球场。哈利心里充满着只有魁地奇能带给他的熟悉的兴奋感，当他和赫奇帕奇的新队长丹尼斯·佩珀雷奇（一个个子很高，身型偏瘦的男孩，脸上始终带着明朗的微笑，哈利觉得他看到了典型的运动家精神）握手时，他知道他会非常享受这场比赛。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

 

赫奇帕奇的追踪手像珀克斯和库特警告过那样出色，但他们的守门员更让这场比赛变得僵持不下。他看起来像是五或六年级，而且他成功的拦住金妮、迪恩，还有伊莎贝拉的大多数进球。等到哈利找到金色飞贼时，格兰芬多只多赢了十分，七十比六十。

 

一个小时哈利脸上带着一个很满意的笑容回到更衣室后回想，那确实一个很棒的高速下落飞行。当他发现那个金色小球在其中一个得分柱附近游移时，哈利正在球场上空匀速飞行，他一看到目标，就加速下落直到离地面只差一尺的距离直接伸手抓住了金色飞贼，观众席爆发出疯狂的鼓掌和叫好声。但比起祝贺让他感觉更棒的是肾上腺激素的急速上升，让他全身都兴奋不已。

 

冲过澡后，哈利回到格兰芬多塔希望能找到赫敏单独谈谈，但他一直没那个运气找到她。在这个季度的格兰芬多第一次胜利后，整个公共休息室都爆发着年轻人的热情庆贺；西莫斯和纳威成功弄来了好几瓶黄油啤酒，在屋子里传递着。而罗恩和金妮在用弗雷德和乔治的传统庆祝方式，他们从韦斯里的魔法把戏坊拿了各种各样的魔法烟花，在屋子里点燃。哈利被拉近人群中心接受欢呼，兴奋地被拍着背，还胡乱揉着他的头发。他能做的只有忍受着，直到他悄悄溜走去找赫敏。她坐在火壁旁，正和帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔聊天还边打着毛线。

 

“你好，哈利。”哈利拉来另一张椅子坐下，帕瓦蒂跟他打招呼。“今天赢得漂亮。我正在问赫敏关于报纸上写的你要和普德米尔联队签约的事，这是不是真的，她不肯多说一句。”

 

“我叫她直接问你。”赫敏笑着说。

 

“我知道《预言家日报》喜欢编一些关于你的瞎话。”帕瓦蒂翻了个白眼说，哈利突然觉得对她的理解很感激。“但是你真的非常优秀，我认为这些编辑终于说对了一件事。”

 

“谢谢。”哈利轻笑。“这，嗯，大部分是真的。我从来没有和联队的老板联系，是他们的一个招聘员和我联系，问我是否想过打职业比赛。但也不代表我不需要像其他人那样通过预先的竞选——”

 

“哈利！”西莫斯有点大舌头的声音打断哈利的句子。他跌跌撞撞地坐在哈利的椅子扶手上，一只手落在他还有微湿的头发，用力地揉了一把。“小坏蛋。精彩的比赛。你会为我们拿下今年的奖杯，是吗？”

 

“西莫斯，你醉了吗？”赫敏尖锐地问，但脸上的愉悦减弱了刻薄的语气。哈利惊讶地发现，帕瓦蒂的脸颊变得粉红，乌黑的眼睛闪烁，注视着西莫斯。

 

“是的，尊贵的小姐。”他放松地点头，露出牙齿开心地笑着，这是哈利一直都喜欢他这个爱尔兰室友的一个特质。“只有一点。这才是最好的庆祝方式，不是吗？你觉得呢，波特？”

 

“我觉得你在骗我们，西莫斯。”哈利转头看向他，戏弄着笑。“为什么只有你一个人离开了你的队伍？”

 

西莫斯抬头大笑，然后一只手臂抱住哈利，因为现在他们坐的位置，更像是要让哈利窒息。

 

“我爱这个！”他大喊，伸手又揉了把哈利的脑袋。“大难不死的男孩拆穿我的假话。告诉你们，我要看看今晚还能不能再多偷拿几瓶烟火威士忌，嗯？我猜迪恩会帮我的。”

 

说完话，他就离开了哈利的椅子，朝着赫敏和帕瓦蒂抛了个媚眼，然后回归人群中继续庆贺。帕瓦蒂的脸变得更红。

 

“你喜欢他？”哈利问，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑。

 

“小点声！”帕瓦蒂朝他‘嘘’了一声，双手往下压叫哈利放低音量。赫敏在旁边轻声笑，收起手里的毛线针。“我只是觉得他变得身材更好了，就这样。没必要到处宣扬这件事。”

 

“他没和谁在一起，据我所知。”哈利说，但是帕瓦蒂没再谈这个话题。即使继续这个话题很有意思，但是哈利还是很想单独和赫敏谈，何况现在罗恩沉醉于派对中，现在是最理想的时间。帕瓦蒂离开后，他坐在她原先的椅子，和赫敏挨在一起说“你可以和我来一下吗？”

 

赫敏表情看起来有些好奇，但好奇之下有明白的意味，她点点头，跟着哈利从肖像门洞走出公共休息室，走到长廊尽头，转过一个拐角，来到一个废弃的楼梯间。

 

“我一直想问你最近怎么样，”哈利开口之前她先说。“但是总是没有合适的时间。这和马尔福有关，是吗？”

 

“是的，”他点头，身体往后靠着墙。“我这周一直没机会和他见面，魁地奇练习最近太忙了。你——呃——也没见他吧，有吗？”

 

“万圣节之前给了他一些垫子之后就没见过了，”她摇着头说。“如果有的话，我会告诉你的。”

 

哈利点头，在想他该怎么和赫敏开口。

 

“上周，”他说，双手插在口袋里，“我在他的手腕上看到了一些淤青。非常深的淤青，像是有人捏着他的手，你知道吗？他不肯告诉我是谁做的，而且他不愿意谈这件事，一直在发抖，让我认为…”他的声音渐弱，神情紧张地看着赫敏。她似乎很快地跟上他的思路。

 

“噢，天哪，”她低声说，脸色发白。“噢，天啊，你不会认为有人…”

 

“强奸他？”哈利咬着牙说，赫敏的脸色变得更白。“不…不到这个程度，至少。马尔福告诉我他揍了那个人，往他脸上打了一拳，大概是在事情更坏之前先跑走了。我一整星期都在想这件事，想要找到那个人…今天早上，罗恩指出赫尔斯的下巴是淤青的。”

 

赫敏的眼睛睁大，脸上的表情和哈利早上一想到这时的表情肯定一模一样。

 

“哈利，这是…这是非常严重的控诉——”

 

“我知道，”他打断她。“相信我，赫敏，我知道。我不停地告诉自己这只是一个巧合，就像罗恩说的，他确实是个混蛋，几乎每个人都觉得受够他想打他。但是…如果真的是他呢？他不可以就这么逃脱他的罪行…不管他做了什么。我只是还不知道究竟发生了什么？”

 

“你应该先告诉麦格教授，让她来处理。”赫敏坚决地说，但是哈利摇头。

 

“如果我告诉她，马尔福会崩溃的。他甚至都不想告诉我，我不可以这样毁了他对我的信任，赫敏。他可能永远都不会跟我说话了。”

 

她沉默了好一会儿，才说，“好吧…嗯，或许你应该试着再和他谈谈。”她斜身也靠着墙，表情深深的担心。“你要知道的是，哈利，对于很多女人来说，这都是一件极其难以倾诉的事，而她们从出生就是女人。马尔福变成这幅身体只不过两个月，如果有人试图侵犯他，嗯…你在问的时候必须要委婉小心。我知道你不想听到这话，但是如果你不愿意去跟麦格说，那在这种情况下，或许你不应该再继续插手这件事，哈利。”

 

“如果你认为我会忘记这件事，那你就是完全疯了，赫敏。”哈利声音发紧，站直身。“这周我还会再找时间跟他谈谈，看看他能不能告诉我更多。”

 

“如果你知道了那个人是谁，你要做什么呢？”她也站直身，担忧地看着哈利。

 

“那要看我找到了什么。”

 

“哈利——”他动脚准备离开楼梯间时，她抓住他的手臂，哈利转身看着他，压抑着怒气。再次谈起这件事让他最初的愤怒回到他身上，甚至还充满整个空间。“记得千万不要冲动。先跟他谈谈再做任何决定。”

 

“我还没有做任何决定。”他向她保证，声音依旧绷紧，挑着眉低头看着她握着他手臂的手，暗示她放开。“首先，我会先找出是不是赫尔斯做的，然后我会找出他到底做了什么，等我知道后，我会再决定我想做什么。但是告诉你一件事，赫敏——如果那和我想的一样那么糟糕的话，我会去找麦格，但在那之前，我会先用我的方式来教训他。”

 

赫敏似乎清楚哈利已经下定决心了，因为当他走的时候，她没有再试着停住他。

 

 

 

————————————————————————

 

这周的黑魔法防御课布思比又迟到了，所有八年级的格兰芬多和斯莱特林排着队站在教室门外。哈利不停地往马尔福的方向看，他和潘西，还有布莱斯站在一起，马尔福偶尔看过来的目光让他的心口感觉很温暖。他还是没有找到时间去见他，但是哈利在前厅魔药课时给他递了一个纸条，问他今晚想不想在级长浴室见面。哈利没有收到回复的纸条——只是当斯拉霍恩在写板书时，给了他一个几乎不可察的点头。

 

罗恩在热情地对他和赫敏解释着这个季度关于查德利火炮队的统计数据，哈利注意到赫敏的表情突然变得僵硬。他回身越过肩惊讶地看到肯尼·赫尔斯和几个朋友正穿过走廊。哈利不再假装听着罗恩的故事，而是盯着那个高大的七年级学生，看着他走过。赫尔斯对着哈利简短地笑了一下，然后视线直接落在另一个人身上——马尔福，他正靠在另一侧的墙壁上。马尔福的脸瞬间比平时变得更苍白，下一秒他就看向哈利，几乎是个本能反射。

 

这对于哈利已经太过足够了，这是他需要的所有证据，足以证明他的想法是正确的。接下来的几秒内哈利身体里的怒火激烈得似乎让他皮肤下的血液也在沸腾，他还是没有控制住理智；他几乎没有听到站在他后面的赫敏小声惊叫，他伸手从口袋里拿出魔杖，指着肯尼的后背。

 

“Locomotor mortis（腿立僵停死）！”他大喊，然后赫尔斯的双腿并紧在一起，像是被一条隐形的绳子绑在一起，失去平衡后他脸朝下重重地摔在地上，撞出很大一声。哈利觉得心脏激烈地在胸腔跳动，没注意到走廊陷入完全的寂静——甚至没注意到马尔福，他紧紧贴着墙像是试图把自己塞进去。

 

肯尼的朋友把他翻过身，看到鼻子流血，估计是因为太重地摔倒在地。

 

“你他妈的在想什么，波特！”其中一个男孩大喊，即使他勇敢地喊话，但哈利看到的是他半害怕的神情。

 

“滚开。”哈利说，命令的语气昭示着不接受任何反对。他的眼神只放在肯尼身上，躺着的人表情震惊还有一点害怕。还有内疚，哈利想。就是这样的，做坏事后的内疚。仿佛哈利已经不需要更多的证据，只一个马尔福惧怕的眼神就足够证明。肯尼的朋友们虽然很犹豫，但还是放开他，撤到一边。肯尼手臂撑着地面半起身，双腿依旧失力，当哈利靠近时，他甚至还试着往后退。

 

哈利蹲在他面前，小心地保持着平静中立的表情，像是细细观察着躺在地上的格兰芬多男孩。

 

“我知道你做了什么，赫尔斯。”他轻声说。“我也知道你当时想做什么。如果你敢再来，甚至只是想想，我像你保证，你一定会被开除。你信吗？”

 

肯尼·赫尔斯僵硬地缓缓点头。

 

“很好。我不知道像你这样的垃圾是怎么被分进格兰芬多的，但是记住我的话，从今以后我会一直盯着你的。”

 

手里的魔杖一挥，哈利解开了肯尼的双腿，看着他笨拙地爬起来，不停发抖。马尔福给他的淤青几乎已经消失，哈利觉得这似乎不太公平，手臂后撤然后一拳重重打在肯尼的下巴上，正好是马尔福打的位置。即使手指关节也在刺痛，但哈利感觉血管都在兴奋和满意地跳动。哈利很满意地听到一声脆响，告诉所有在场的人赫尔斯的下巴被打裂了。

 

“波特！”一个人大喊，哈利转身看见布思比正跑过来，手放在帽子上，表情很震惊。“Merlin，发生了什么——”

 

“波特不知道为什么攻击他，教授——！”肯尼的其中一个格兰芬多朋友开口，但是肯尼打断他，警惕地扫了一眼哈利，一只手捂着下巴。

 

“没事。”他告诉布思比，因为下巴破裂的骨头，声音听起来很奇怪。他似乎是在压抑住尖叫。“前几天的一点小争执。没事了。”

 

布思比对关于哈利·波特的无条件痴迷，和刚目睹了一个学生对哈利·波特的痴迷，像是在这拥挤的走廊中间对抗着。

 

“呃——”他开口，但是肯尼打断他。

 

“我们正准备去医疗翼。”他说，给了他的朋友们警告的眼神。最后又小心警惕地看了一眼哈利，他才 逃离这个走廊，消失在最近的一个拐角。

 

惊骇的寂静似乎吞噬了所有人群，而布思比先打破了这片寂静。

 

“好吧，那，够了！”他说，仿佛在控制众人疯狂的八卦讨论。“波特，下课后你留下。所有人进教室，今天还有很多要讲的，我们已经浪费了十分钟。”

 

赫敏的表情难以读懂；罗恩看起来非常困惑，但又有一点开心；其他人一直在盯着他，不在乎是否礼貌；然而，哈利现在只关心马尔福的表情是什么样的，因为他用尽所有意志力不和他有任何眼神对视，担心会被别人注意到。他可以保证他对肯尼说的所有话都很模糊，那样没有其他人知道他说的是关于什么事——和马尔福眼神交流会让他的努力白费。

 

当所有人都坐好，而布思比也开始讲课时，哈利悄悄扫了一眼马尔福。

 

如果哈利没有认错，马尔福看起来是在微笑着。

 

 

——————————————————————————————

 

“你完全是精神错乱，波特，你知道吗？”

 

哈利坐在级长浴室的浴池边，双腿晃荡在水中，回头越过肩膀看到马尔福双手叉腰，站在他身后，哈利咧开了个极大弧度的明朗笑容。

 

“以前有人这么说过我，所以，我知道。”他说，当他看到马尔福翻了翻眼睛后笑容变得更大。但一想起赫敏说过的话，他还是有一点担心，赫敏告诉他这件事需要很小心地处理。哈利站起身，泡沫水从他小腿滑下，卷起来的牛仔裤裤腿也被弄湿。“你没有…生气吧，有吗？”

 

马尔福没有回答，沉默了一分钟。他似乎在观察着哈利，表情难以解读。

 

“没有，”最后他说，他的回答让哈利的肩膀放松了许多。“有一点生气你完全做不到婉转和小心，但是，我猜这种方法会扩大你的势力范围，是吗？”

 

哈利深叹一口气，头歪向一边，很恼怒的样子。

 

“送他一个破裂的下巴已经足够温柔了，”他生硬地说。“他应该被打成肉酱。”

 

马尔福走近他，而哈利没有移动脚步，目光始终没有从他漂亮的脸上移开。但他停下时，他们之间只有几英寸的距离。

 

“你怎么知道是他？”

 

“淤青，”哈利说。“还有，当他经过时你的表情。对不起，马尔福，我只是…我不能让他觉得他就这么随意地逃掉惩罚。你为什么不告诉我那是个格兰芬多。”

 

马尔福只是耸肩，看起来非常矛盾挣扎。

 

“你甚至都不确定发生了什么。我都没告诉你他做了什么。你看见的只是一些淤青。”

 

“我知道的。”哈利粗声说。

 

又是一分钟的沉默，马尔福说，声音轻柔，“他摸了我。”一只小手模糊地指示着他的前胸。哈利下颚绷紧。“这儿。我就是这时候打了他。”

 

“如果你想和谁谈这件事，”哈利小心翼翼地开口，不确定马尔福会不会接受心理疏导的建议，“我可以叫赫敏帮忙找——”

 

“不用，”马尔福打断他。他又走近一些，双手现在攥着哈利衣袍的前襟。“我不想谈这件事。我想忘记它。”他停下，神色紧张不安，然后突然踮起脚尖，吻在哈利的嘴唇上，温柔得让他无法呼吸。“谢谢你，波特。”他轻声说，转开目光，脸颊透红。哈利下意识伸手扶着他的脸蛋。“你现在一定已经对拯救我感到疲惫了。”

 

哈利抬起马尔福的脸，拇指指腹轻按着他的脸颊。

 

“你值得被拯救，德拉科。”他说，这个名字像是在他身体的神经系统里噼啪闪烁的电力火花。马尔福看起来和在图书馆时被影响得一模一样。他的目光定定地呆住，即使在谈的话题并不那么愉快，但哈利控制不住嘴角细微愉悦的得意的笑。他稍稍倾身，长着短短胡渣的脸颊蹭着马尔福柔滑的脸颊。“你喜欢我这么叫你。”他用气声说；一个陈述句，而不是问句。马尔福把头后移一些，刚好能再吻上他的嘴唇，换来哈利的微笑，很乐意地加深亲吻。

 

马尔福双手插进他的黑发里，每一次嘴唇短暂的分开都让他的喘息呻吟泄露出来，哈利现在只想要把他推靠在墙上，好好地爱抚他，和他亲热，但哈利克制着这股冲动。因为现在触摸马尔福看起来是个很糟糕的想法，毕竟肯尼侵犯他的记忆还这么清晰，所以哈利限制自己的动作，专注于亲吻马尔福。而亲吻马尔福也足够很享受了。

 

几分钟后，哈利先推开，因为他很清楚感受到下身的性器快速地肿胀变硬，不舒服地限制在牛仔裤下。

 

“有问题吗，波特？”马尔福轻快地说，顽皮地咬着下唇装无辜。他当然知道哈利现在是什么状况，而或许是第一次他对自己的新身体感到开心。毕竟，很难从表面上看马尔福是不是也被挑起了欲望。只能看到马尔福潮红的脸颊和急促的呼吸。

 

哈利翻了个白眼，引得面前的金发美人开朗大笑，让哈利的心口感觉十分温暖。

 

“继续笑，德拉科。看我还会不会教你召唤守护神。”

 

“噢，别这么夸张。把浴池的水换成凉水就好了。”

 

哈利严厉斥责般看着他，而马尔福又一次笑出声。

 

“说真的，波特。”他说，跟着哈利回到浴池边上坐着。天气转冷后，他已经抛弃了他的短裤，换上淡蓝色的丝绸长睡裤，他把裤腿卷到膝盖。“我们可以尽快开始吗？考试前我需要多些练习。”

 

“当然。”哈利说，踢着水，搅起大量粉色的泡沫。“周一周三傍晚和周五早上我有魁地奇练习。我们可以周三晚上见，就像今晚。可以吗？”

 

“可以。”他点头。

 

“好。我会找找哪里我们可以用来练习，然后再告诉你。”

 

马尔福又一次点头。接着，一分钟后，他说“他叫什么名字？那个攻击我的白痴？”

 

“肯尼·赫尔斯。”哈利低沉地说，又踢了一脚池水。“七年级的。罗恩讨厌他。”

 

“是吗？”马尔福听起来很惊讶。“为什么？”

 

“觉得他是个傲慢的孔雀。”哈利告诉他，耸耸肩。“周六比赛前他说了一些关于塞德里克的事，让我很讨厌。相信我，我有不止一个理由来揍他。”

 

“你有被惩罚吗？还是说，布思比跪倒在你脚下服侍你？”

 

“他让我留堂。”哈利笑着说，“不过他保证不会告诉麦格。说只要我下次冷静点，他不会说出去。明晚或者后天晚上我要去帮他做些什么。如果我幸运的话，这次的工作会比上次洛克哈特安排我处理他的粉丝来信要好。”

 

突然间，一只微微发凉的小手滑进哈利的手里；马尔福不安地试探着想让他们手指交错握紧，哈利替他完成了这个工作，稍加施力捏了捏他的手，把马尔福拉的更近一些，让他们之间的距离只剩几英寸。

 

“波特？”他轻声说。哈利转头看向他，和灰眸相视，感觉他的心漏跳了一拍。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我也喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

那天在黑魔法防御教室外的事件像飓风一样快速地传遍整个学校，哈利•波特是主角之一更让这个故事的受欢迎度疯狂上升。没有人知道哈利为什么揍了肯尼•赫尔斯，而后者这个格兰芬多也是大家一直在讨论的另一个主题。不过，最后每个人似乎都得到了同样的结论：如果哈利•波特挥拳揍了一个人，就是那个人应得的惩罚。人们对哈利现在的态度和在他打败伏地魔之前完全是一百八十度大转弯，最让哈利恼火的正是这态度的变化。而且如果不是为了保护马尔福，不想让他牵涉在其中，他很可能会为了证明自己不是一个圣人而再挑起一次打斗。

哈利那天对肯尼说的很神秘又婉转，他也非常自信地认为肯尼不太可能说出‘他做了什么’的所有细节，而只有他自己、赫敏、肯尼，还有马尔福知道真实的故事，那这件事应该可以就这么过去。

到了周四傍晚，哈利才意识到，问题关键是罗恩。

周五清晨哈利有一个魁地奇练习日程，他前一天晚上早早地就回到寝室，想着如果他很努力的话，可能十一点前就能睡着。他才刚换上一件睡裤和套头衫（想起他还没从马尔福那儿拿回落在那的另一件套头羊毛衫），门就打开了，罗恩走进来，异常安静而且看起来非常不安。

“你上来做什么？”哈利问，把换下来的衣服塞在小篮子里，等着家养小精灵拿去帮他清洗。“也想早睡吗？”

“呃——你有时间吗？”罗恩问。哈利读不懂他的表情，但是他立马就知道他想谈什么事。说实话，他很惊讶罗恩这么长时间后才来找他。

“嗯，当然。怎么了？”哈利坐在床沿，曲着腿穿上袜子，假装好奇地扫了一眼罗恩，在想这个话题会怎么开始——不止如此，他在想自己该怎么说。哈利决定先让罗恩主导这个谈话；或许他可以不说出任何事而结束这次谈话。

“噢，别装了。你知道的，”罗恩说，挑眉看着哈利。“我在等你先说点什么。以为你会来找我，但是一整天都没等到你提起。”

“提起什么？”哈利装糊涂地说。这似乎激怒了罗恩，他的脸黑了几分，。

“认真的吗，哈利？”他坐在自己的床上，一只腿紧张地撞着床。“我想说关于赫尔斯的事，不是吗？我是说…Merlin，你为什么要这么做？你那是什么意思，你知道他干了什么？所有人都在讨论这件事，但没有人有一点线索，我以为你至少会告诉我！而且我知道你告诉了赫敏，因为每次我一提起这件事，她就很安静，然后赶紧换了话题。”

哈利有点困窘不安，轻叹了口气。

“你在生我的气吗？” 他问，抢在哈利回答任何话之前，“你不信任我吗？到底为什么？”

“我没有生你的气，”哈利坚定地说，对上罗恩的目光，希望眼里的诚恳能告诉罗恩他说的是实话。“而且我当然信任你。只是…这太复杂了，嗯。”

“怎么复杂？”

哈利突然有点坐立不安，想着马尔福，想起他们之间无数的亲吻，想起他们在图书馆中间藏在隐形斗篷下的约会。或许隐瞒罗恩并不是个好主意。至少不能隐瞒这么久。

“哈利，这和马尔福有关吗？”

这句话让哈利全身从里到外都非常震惊，他的回应只是对着罗恩猛眨眼睛，完全不知道该说什么。不过他的表情似乎已经替他回答了。

“就知道。”罗恩摇着头，看起来很厌恶又觉得被背叛。“我他妈的就知道是他。你永远都放不下他，是吗？”

“这是什么意思？”哈利愤怒地问。

罗恩没有回答他的问题。“我以为从烈火里救了他就应该是最后一次，但现在你竟然开始保护他不被混蛋欺负。为什么你不愿意告诉大家赫尔斯做了什么，你连我也不说，我想不出除了马尔福的其他理由。但是我一直在祈祷我的猜测是错的，希望你不会真的又为了他。”

“他不是什么普通‘混蛋’，那也不是什么普通的‘欺负’，罗恩。”哈利声音有点尖利。罗恩眯起眼睛。“赫尔斯对他动手动脚，而且如果马尔福没有及时打了他一拳，他很可能会做更糟糕的事。”

罗恩似乎被他的话惊住了，接下来好一会儿他都没开口，最后才说：“你怎么知道的？”

“我怎么知道什么？”

“他几乎…对马尔福做那件事。如果你当时不在的话，你怎么会知道的？”

哈利觉得他仿佛被困在一个无法逃脱的角落，僵硬地伸手理了理头发。

“除非这不仅仅和赫尔斯有关。”哈里没有回话，罗恩继续说着。“除非这不只是你‘拯救人类’的嗜好有关，毕竟即使是小食死徒你也会拯救。那么，什么…你们现在是一对吗，是吗？你保护他，关心他，确保每个人都好好对他，不然你就会在走廊里直接把那些人的牙都打掉吗？”

“那你觉得那没错吗？赫尔斯做的事？”哈利声音发紧，感觉愤怒在他的心口沸腾冒着气泡。“我以为你很讨厌他。”

“我不觉得那没错，而且我确实很讨厌他。”罗恩厉声回答。哈利觉得自己生气地全身汗毛都立了起来。“我只是更讨厌马尔福。我以为你也是这样的。但是显然，最近很多事情都变了。”

“过去的已经过去，我已经往前走了，罗恩。”哈利说，努力压制情绪保持冷静的声音。“战争已经结束了。我没有更多精力再去讨厌任何人了。”

“所以你们在一起了？”罗恩的脸很扭曲。

哈利犹豫着没回答。罗恩没有想要放过他；他一直不可饶恕般盯着他，等着哈利给他一个答案，而这个答案却也是哈利非常想要避免的。

“不…算是。”最后他说。罗恩的眉毛皱起。

“你不讨厌他了，你为了他跟别人打架，但是你们没有在一起。那你们到底什么关系？”

“我不知道…比普通关系更多，我猜。”他突然开口。“我——喜欢他，罗恩。”哈利有点尴尬，无奈地耸肩。但罗恩似乎没理解他的话；表情完全空白，没有任何情绪，无法解读。哈利试探地加上，“我是说…我对他有感觉。自从他被施魔咒后，我们，呃，一直都有私底下见面。一开始我只是想帮忙，但是…我不知道，后来变成了其他东西。”

罗恩眨眨眼，下颚肌肉抽搐了一下。哈利心跳加速着等着他的回答。

“什么？”最后罗恩说。

“我喜欢他——”哈利开口，但他的话因为罗恩突然从中床上起身而被打断，他站立着俯视哈利，脸被气红，胸口不规律地上下起伏。

“什么？！”罗恩重复，音量加大，而哈利也咬紧牙压抑着。这正是他一直想避免的反应。“你是在开玩笑，对吗？你马上就会开始哈哈大笑。西莫斯和迪恩是不是藏在哪儿？这是个整蛊吧？我猜赫敏也在下面等着马上要加入这个整蛊？”

“你真的觉得赫敏会参与这样的玩笑吗？”

罗恩又眨了眨眼，眨了好几次。不管他的脑子里想的是什么事，那都似乎给他带来了极大的痛苦，因为他还是紧皱眉头，脸色低沉，下巴的肌肉在有节奏地抽动。“马尔福。”他说，像是在做最后的确认。

“对。”

“马尔福，”他重复，“那个卑劣的，傲慢的食死徒，那个从来不浪费机会来侮辱我的家庭的人。那个人，他的父亲无数次地想要让我的爸爸被开除而丢失工作。”

哈利又咬紧牙齿克制着，僵硬地点点头。

“那个叫赫敏泥巴种的人？那个在你拯救他悲惨的生命之前还想把你交给神秘人（You-Know-Who）的人？那个把格雷伯克（Greyback）和其他食死徒带进学校的人，几乎要害死比尔（Bill）的人？那个马尔福？”

“说话注意点，罗恩。”哈利低沉地说，罗恩瞪大眼睛。“我并不是不记得这些事。我没有忘记。我永远也不可能忘记。我只是…”他的声音渐弱，又耸耸肩。这正是他想再等等的原因——因为甚至连他自己都还没有完全搞懂自己的想法。他又怎么能解释给罗恩呢？“我已经原谅了他还是孩子时所做的事。我现在更了解他，而且我…我喜欢他。非常喜欢他。因为那个魔咒，我看到了他脆弱无助的一面。我明白这对于你来说很难接受，而我也并不期待你——”

“很难接受！”罗恩大喊，盯着他，像是在缓缓陷入疯狂。“哈利，你是…你疯了！你已经忘了，你看到的只是一个好身材的金发小妞，你只是想上他，你已经完全忘记了那副身体下的人是谁！金妮怎么办——！”

“金妮和我之前谈过了。”哈利平静地说，打断罗恩的长篇大论。“我们已经不在一起了。如果你想谈这件事，我们也可以多聊聊。我是应该早一点告诉你的。但是重点是，我——”

“什么，重点是你已经爱上马尔福了？认真的，哈利？上帝，你知道你现在听起来像什么吗？那个恶心的蠢货几乎害死了我哥，还需要我多重复几次？他是个杀手，偏执狂，懦夫——”

“说话注意点，罗恩！”哈利又一次说，这次更尖利，站起身；而这似乎点燃了罗恩的怒火，他的眼里仿佛要爆发出怒气。

“不，你注意点，哈利！你怎么可以站在我面前捍卫那个懦弱的软骨头！你怎么可以站在这看着我的眼睛告诉我你已经原谅他了！就是因为他，比尔的脸才变成现在这样残缺！”

“因为我已经原谅他了！”哈利对着他咆哮。手握成圈垂在身侧，像是他在抑制住挥拳的冲动。“因为他对我来说很重要！而如果你还算是一个好朋友的话，你会给我一个解释的机会——！”

但是在哈利结束他的话之前，罗恩一拳打在他的侧脸，让他失去不平衡地倒在床上。他能尝到血的味道。但当他的眩晕缓解一点，虽然下巴还是剧痛，他强撑着站起身，看到罗恩已经走出房间，只留下响亮的‘砰’摔门声。

 

——————————————————————————————

 

赫敏不得不做完剩下的解释工作。那之后罗恩连看都不愿看一眼哈利，更不用提跟他说话了。哈利完全无所谓——他也不是很想和罗恩说话。他感觉血管都因愤恨而抽痛跳动，和他新鲜的下巴淤青一样疼痛。

同时，每一次哈利回想起他和马尔福上一次在级长浴室的见面，就感觉他都要爆炸开了。马尔福直白地告诉哈利他也喜欢他，这简直太超现实了。还有某些禁忌感不知怎的更加剧了哈利的兴奋和狂热；毕竟，这不仅仅是普通恋爱关系的绽放——这是德拉科•马尔福，而德拉科•马尔福和哈利•波特，不管从现实中的什么角度看，他们都不应该对彼此有任何除了憎恨和嗜血的情感。

当然，这不是个‘恋爱关系’，不算是。他们不算是在约会或什么。仅仅只是承认除了仇恨——和同等的激情——还有其他东西存在于两人之间。虽然马尔福承认了他对哈利的感觉却固执地不愿意讨论，但还是不妨碍哈利认为这是他们之间一个有里程碑意义的重要一步。

他现在最想做的事，似乎比世界上其他所有事还重要，就是分享给赫敏。他完全不知道她会有什么反应，但是这件事给他的幸福感太强烈，如果不快点找个人倾诉的话，哈利觉得他的身体就要爆裂成一百万个小碎片。

甚至连周五清晨极其尴尬的魁地奇练习也没有毁了他的心情，练习结束后，他来到大礼堂坐在赫敏旁边吃早餐，问她在第一节课前有没有时间和他单独聊聊。罗恩只坐在桌子对面，完全忽略哈利，似乎什么都没听到。就算听到了，他也没任何表示。她无声对着哈利点头，等他们一用完早餐，她跟着他从大门前廊走到附近的一个前厅——也就是一年级时他们被请进大礼堂前准备分院时等着的厅子。

“如果是关于罗恩——”她开口，但是当哈利猛烈摇头时，她停了下来。赫敏注意到哈利兴高采烈的神情，她的脸上了慢慢浮现出一个微笑。“哈利，你在笑什么？发生了什么？”

“星期三晚上我见了马尔福，”他开始解释，“在—呃—赫尔斯的那件事之后。”赫敏抿起嘴，她非常不同意这件事的处理方式，但没有打断他。“我以为他很可能会生我的气—”

“而他非常有权利生气。”赫敏锐利地提醒他。

“但他没有。”哈利说，笑容几乎要咧到耳朵。“他有点烦恼，说我没有小心地处理这件事，但他没有发火。事实上，他似乎还有点开心。他还谢我了。我是说，真的感谢我，从语言还有其他的所有。我觉得，内心深处，他比他显露出来的还要害怕赫尔斯。现在，你准备好听最棒的部分了吗？”

看着哈利兴奋的神情，赫敏也很难压制住自己的微笑，她翻了个白眼，不过没有恶意。

“想象不出来。”她说，被逗乐得挑起眉。“你是要告诉我，还是想要我猜啊？”

“他告诉我他喜欢我。”哈利大声喊，他知道自己笑得这么夸张，肯定看起来很滑稽，但他控制不住自己。他的静脉里现在流动着可能不是血液，而是氦气，让他感觉身体轻飘飘地马上就要离开地面飘到半空。“他抓着我的手，右手，然后他对我说他喜欢我！赫敏，在我告诉他那么多次我的感受之后，他总是在说那不是真的，说我只是在骗自己，我们永远都不会对对方有任何感觉。就算我明白自己的感觉，可有时候我也会动摇怀疑，会想或许他说的是对的，或许他说的不得不是正确的。你懂吗？但是，他说了，他亲口说了的，他真的也喜欢我，而我——”

但哈利还没说完，话就被打断了，因为赫敏突然像是飞过来撞到他身上，几乎要把他撞倒。她的手臂圈着他的脖子，紧紧地抱着他，而哈利能做的，现在合理的做法，就是回抱她，把脸埋在她浓密的头发里，闻着熟悉的气味，笑得像个傻瓜。

当赫敏终于退开时，哈利非常惊讶地看到她温暖的棕色眼睛闪烁着泪光。

“噢，哈利。”她温柔地说，抬起纤细的手轻轻蹭着他淤青的脸颊，把他几缕散落的头发理到一边，仿佛她是他的母亲。“你知道吗，我之前已经开始以为我不可能再看到你这么幸福的样子了。”

哈利不知道该说什么，而且有点哽咽，他只是摇了摇头，抬手覆上赫敏的手。哈利发出一声笑声，一半不敢相信，一半又充满着几乎满溢的巨大的感激。

“罗恩非常沮丧。”她说，收回手，然后看起来心不在焉地顺了顺哈利衣袍肩膀上的褶皱。“他有他的理由，但是… 噢，不管他了。马尔福的回应是你应得的，哈利。如果我说我不希望是别人的话，那我一定是在撒谎，但是我可以看出来，他真的很让你开心，对吗？”

“是的。我非常非常喜欢他，赫敏。”

她点点头，像是哈利刚证实了她的怀疑。眼眶还是微湿，但脸上露出一个让哈利觉得温暖的大大微笑。

“好吧，天哪，我真的好兴奋！”她突然尖声说，哈利也跟着大笑。“我永远都不敢相信，至少在一亿年里。我是说，当然，我觉得他喜欢你，但他能亲口向你承认真的太不可思议了。我真的好担心你这么投入最终只会是伤心的结果，你知道吗…我以为这是早晚的事。这个发展实在太让我意外了。”

“我以为你的反应会更…平静保守一点。”哈利承认说，对她的热情无奈地笑。“以为你可能会再给我上一堂课，说实话。”

“你知道这件事的风险，哈利。”她点点头认真地说。“我知道你很清楚。我们已经谈过这件事了，关于这个话题我已经说过所有我应该说的，而现在我能做的只有相信你，相信你知道你在做什么…或者，至少你做好了最坏打算。再说，嗯…反正你现在这么开心，如果我给你再说一遍你已经知道的事，毁了你的心情就是我的错了。”她的开朗笑容回到脸上。“所以他真的对你说他喜欢你？就像那样？”

“就像那样。”哈利同意，因为兴奋甚至感觉大脑有点嗡嗡作响。他心里有部分完全同意赫敏——他的内心深处并不真的相信在所有人中他唯独对德拉科•马尔福的这种急速膨胀的感觉会得到什么好结果。然而现在，即使可能性很小很小，但确实得到正面的回应了。“他没有说很多，说了那话之后他就不愿意再谈更多。但这确实意味很多，特别是对于他。”

“我也觉得。”赫敏轻笑。“那，呃—对你来说意味着什么呢？我是说…我知道战争让你和金妮的关系停滞了，一个月前金妮告诉我，你们两个算是...都决定不再从你们停下的地方继续你们的关系。那你和马尔福…?”

“噢，没有。”哈利摇着头快快地说，当他意识到赫敏脑里的思路到哪儿时，他眼睛瞪大看着她。“我们不是…不。呃——我不认为，至少。我不知道我们到那一个阶段了。我觉得我们只是…顺其自然。我是说，在他的床上留宿不足以让他承认他喜欢我，而打碎赫尔斯的下巴后他却承认了。这发展得太快，我都不太明白。”

“你睡在他的床上？”赫敏问，眼里跳跃着愉悦的光，一只手掩着嘴藏住她的笑。

哈利脸变得微红，他说，“那是万圣节晚上，好吧？那之后我们见面，然后聊得太晚，所以他让我睡在他那儿，那样我就不用在凌晨四点走这么远的路回格兰芬多塔。因为那个魔咒，他有一个单独的房间，刚好我们有个很好的地方可以聊天。”

“是他提出的，是吗？完全处于他善良的内心，对吗？”赫敏说，完全被逗笑。哈利当时没有反应过来马尔福提出让他留宿是什么意思，他挑眉看着她。“噢，哈利，他完全为你神魂颠倒了，不是吗？万圣节舞会那时，我看到他一直看着你父母的图片，他说你的绿色眼睛一定是来自你的妈妈，当我听到这个那么可爱的评论时，我就已经怀疑他已经很喜欢你了。我说过的，我从来没想过他会承认，但是我确实感觉他早就被你迷住了。理所当然的，他会让你留下。”

和赫敏谈话时，她总是一下子倒给他一大堆信息，哈利可能永远都无法习惯。赫敏的话在他脑子里转了几圈，哈利才终于抓住了几个重点，他说，“之前你怎么没告诉我？”

“这不明显吗？”但是哈利愣愣地看着她，她解释，“我不想告诉你这些，因为那会让你满怀期待，而我觉得你抱着的希望太大，不会有什么好处。既然现在他已经表达出他的感觉了，把我的猜测告诉你，应该不会有什么坏处。”

“不过，我们在图书馆时我跟你说我们之间的事时，你确实告诉过我你觉得他很久以前就对我有感觉。”

赫敏不安地换了个姿势，看起来有点羞愧。“是的，那之后我非常后悔。如果最后你真的得到个心碎的结果，那我会很自责，我不应该跟你说我的猜测。毕竟，对某个人有感觉，和承认那些感觉是两件截然不同的事。”

“你认为具体有多长时间，他对我——”

前廊传来的几声响亮的笑声打断了哈利的话，提醒他和赫敏早餐时间快要结束了，而在十五分钟后他们还有一节《草药学》的课。

“我们晚点再说，”赫敏说，握了握他的手臂，冲他笑了笑。明朗的笑容点亮了她的神情，显得特别漂亮，让哈利想起了更年轻更纯真的赫敏•格兰杰，那时她还有很大的门牙和乱糟糟的头发，总爱在哈利和罗恩想溜出公共休息室时朝他们不满地瞪一眼。“你什么时候再见他？”

“周末，如果可以的话。”哈利突然有点闷闷不乐。“但是可能要到下周三我们都没时间。最近太忙，实在太难找到机会。但是我跟他保证我会教他呼神护卫，布思比很可能会把那当做期末考试。”

“好吧，从我的经验来看，你确实是个很棒的老师，他很幸运。”她说，最后再轻轻抱了抱他，然后一起走回前廊。罗恩和金妮正好从礼堂走出，他一看见哈利和赫敏时就气冲冲地走开了。金妮好奇地看了他们一眼，但也没停下来问，朝着今天第一节课的教室走去。“Oh, dear,”她叹了口气。“我猜他知道我们刚刚谈了什么。”

“他很快就没事了。”哈利安慰她，但是连他自己都不确定罗恩会用多长时间。“走吧，我们去花房。”

 

——————————————————————————————

 

在周日上午，他们确实有时间见面，虽然很短。周六时哈利想办法给马尔福传了个字条，让他知道他找到了一个宽敞空荡的教室可以用来练习，他们可以在那儿见面的。不过，他们没做任何练习，大部分时间都在接吻，最后到了两点，哈利才带着让他兴奋又痛苦的肿胀性器回到寝室，逼得他要先照顾好小兄弟后才能入睡。

到了周三晚上，他们才算真正有足够的时间相处，到那时，哈利觉得他已经快要发疯了。

哈利比约定时间早了一点，十一点五十分，先把桌子和椅子，还有其他家具物件都推靠着墙，整理出足够他们练习的空地。他忙前忙后时才突然想起如果在有求必应屋会更方便一些，但他不确定他是否能忍到下一次见面，而且他觉得马尔福可能也不太想靠近那里。不管怎样，反正乌姆里奇（Umbridge）已经管不着霍格沃兹了。

十二点过了几分后，马尔福才出现，看了看四周后点头表示认可。

“Hey”哈利笑容满面地说，直接丢下最后一张桌子，径直走到他面前偷了个吻。

“淤青已经快消下去了。”马尔福说，看着哈利脸上之前罗恩宣泄怒气的浅淡痕迹。“今天偷偷出来他没找你麻烦啊？”

“他知道我要去哪。”哈利耸肩；他没打算多谈这件事。那只会搅坏他的好心情。“其他人已经睡了，他没想挑事把他们闹醒。他可能还生我的气，但是他不会直接揭穿我。”

马尔福抿着嘴唇，显然不是很相信，但他没说什么。

“那么…我们具体要怎么做？”他问，指示着教室中央的空地。

“嗯，我们没有博格特（boggart 幻形怪）——我是那样学的，因为它对着我时变成了一个摄魂怪，所有我能对着摄魂怪练习呼神护卫。但是——”

“什么？”马尔福打断他，哈利疑惑地看着他。“一个摄魂怪？Merlin’s tits, 波特，你一直都知道最黑暗最可怕的巫师想尽办法要复活然后杀了你，但在世上你最害怕的东西只是一个摄魂怪？”

哈利脸颊发热，只耸了耸肩。“卢平也很惊讶。但是，呃——我也害怕伏地魔，但我觉得我可能比起恐惧更多的是愤怒。摄魂怪…他们让我听到我母亲的尖叫，请求伏地魔不要杀我，而是杀她。”马尔福的脸比平时显得更苍白，他转开视线。哈利用力吞咽了一口唾液。“不管怎样，嗯…我刚说的，我们没有博格特，所有我们只能用别的方法了。专注回想一个很好的记忆也可以，只是那就没有在绝境里求生的感觉了。嗯，你可以展示给我看看，你尝试这个魔法时出现了什么？”

“只是一缕烟。”马尔福咕哝地抱怨，有点不好意思。但哈利看来，只觉得不可思议的可爱。“斯内普帮过我，但…嗯，我还是做不好。”

“试试吧。我只是想看看我们从哪开始，只是这样。”

马尔福不满地鼓着腮帮子叹了口气，从长袍里拿出魔杖，摆了个没必要的姿势，挥动魔杖，念了句咒语。

结果连一丝烟都没出现。

“你真的很棘手。”哈利大笑，走近马尔福，一只手滑到他的后腰，另一只手松松圈着他的手腕，帮他拿稳魔杖。“闭上眼睛，”他压低声音，几乎只是气声。马尔福听从他的话，哈利还感觉到瘦小的金发美人在他的碰触下轻微地颤了一颤。“卢平教我的时候，他说我需要想着一个开心的记忆——但我觉得他说的不太对。这个记忆不能只是开心的…它应该更是有力量的，强大的。它必须有一定的意义。”

哈利没再继续说，拇指轻抚马尔福手腕的柔滑皮肤，注视着他的脸，等着他选择一个记忆。哈利的眼神缓缓又肆意地游移在他完美的，宛如牛奶般白皙的脸蛋，看着他的高颧骨，厚厚的睫毛，还有粉色的嘴唇。马尔福的耳垂下有一个小小的伤痕，他以前从来没发现；哈利的好奇开始燃烧，想知道这个小伤痕是怎么弄的。他真的美得令人窒息，让哈利感觉空气稀薄，氧气不足。

“你想到了吗？”哈利对着他耳语。

“嗯，应该吧。”马尔福说，缓缓睁开双眼，哈利没有错过他脸颊上的红晕。他很想知道马尔福选择了什么，但还是决定现在不是问这个问题的时间。“是快乐的，但是又更…激烈紧张，不过是好的紧张。那有用吗，你觉得？”

“那有让你感觉强大吗？”

马尔福点头，眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着哈利好一会儿。

“那就会有用。”哈利说。“专注回想这个记忆，让它充满你的身体，然后等你准备好了，就喊出咒语。”哈利犹豫了不到一秒钟，在马尔福脸颊上印下一个吻才退到一边，他很愉快地看到这个亲吻惹得对方脸颊变得更红。

马尔福沉默了好几分钟，又一次闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。最后他睁开双眼，目光坚定地看着教室对面的墙，然后大喊，“Expecto patronum（呼神护卫）”

魔杖尖端出来的不是一个成型的守护神，但肯定比一缕烟要好——魔杖一端爆发出来明亮耀眼的光，短暂地点亮了整件教室之后才渐渐消失。马尔福胸口不停起伏，惊讶地撑圆眼睛，他回头看向哈利，后者脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“以前从来都没有出现这样！”

“非常棒。”哈利告诉他。“不管你选的是什么，都是个很好的记忆。还需要多些练习，但我估计到考试时，你的守护神就可以完整出现。”

“这还挺累的，对吗？”马尔福说。他大口喘着气，几缕白金色的头发落下遮在眼前。两个月前的小精灵样子的短发长了一些，而且坦白说，哈利很喜欢。

“最初会是这样的。”哈利安慰他。“以后会越来越容易。但没错，这个魔法需要很大的力气和精力，尤其是一个完整的成型守护神。”

“我可以看看你的吗？”马尔福说，脸上的粉红又回来了。“我只在三年级的时候看过一次，而且我也没有好好仔细看过。”

“呃——可以，当然。”

哈利拿出他的魔杖，他只花了一分钟时间就集起所需的能量，整理好情绪，握着魔杖伸直手，然后大喊，“EXPECTO PATRONUM！”一只银色的雄鹿突然从魔杖里爆发出来，绕着屋子跑了一圈，然后出人意料地，停在马尔福面前。哈利完全茫然地看着，马尔福看起来也是同样的震惊，他微颤着伸出手去触摸它。他细长白皙的手指抚着面前银色鹿角下的脖子，雄鹿甚至还抬起头迎上马尔福的抚摸，一会儿后才消失不见，不留一点痕迹。

马尔福看着哈利，后者带着一副惊奇的表情和他对视着。

“它们…平常都这样吗？”马尔福轻声问。

哈利只能耸肩回应。当然，他知道很多时候一个人的守护神会和另一个人有很深的联系——斯内普的雌鹿；他母亲的雌鹿，还有他父亲的雄鹿，几乎有完美的连接；还有在莱姆斯（卢平）和唐克斯（Tonks）结婚之前，她的狼人。他突然很着急想知道马尔福的守护神会是什么。

“不知道。”最后哈利说，决定先不提自己刚刚的沉思。“反正以前我的从来没有这样。呃——你想再试一次吗？”

马尔福又试了三次——都和第一次的效果一样——才决定今晚的练习到此为止。虽然哈利提醒他这个魔法非常的高级，但马尔福还是很沮丧。

“那么，”哈利一边拿起在课程中间丢下的魔杖，塞回口袋里，穿上套头衫，马尔福看着他说，“我猜要等到周末才能见到你啰？”

他语气里的撒娇准确无误地击中哈利心口，让他痛苦急切地想尽可能地用嘴亲吻马尔福的每一寸白皙肌肤。他快步走上前，手臂搂着马尔福细瘦的腰把他拉近，低头截住他的唇，送上一个让马尔福融化的深吻。

“我又不是要离开城堡。”哈利结束亲吻后逗着他说，看到马尔福漂亮的脸上眉头紧皱，他的心情甚至更好了。

“你知道我是什么意思，波特。”

“听着，”哈利邪恶地笑着，低头在马尔福的下巴印上细碎的吻，一路吻上耳后。“明天课间我会找个时间把你绑架拉走。”

“那课间你想对我做什么？”马尔福说，推着哈利的胸膛往后退，挑眉看着他。

“如果先告诉你，这份惊喜就毁了，不是吗？”

马尔福翻了翻眼睛，但看起来很满意哈利的允诺。在不是很坚决的几次反对后（我不是个只会脸红的小女孩，波特！），他才终于同意让哈利陪他走回地窖。在斗篷下，哈利把马尔福推到斯莱特林的秘密入口一边的墙上，又一次侵略他的嘴唇和甜美的肌肤。这次马尔福许他自由的控制权，双手穿过哈利的头发，嘴唇间泄出轻柔微微哽咽的呻吟。

“操，好想要你，我已经要等不及了。”哈利舔咬着他的前颈，诱出马尔福悦耳的喘息呻吟。他往上吻回嘴唇，停留好几分钟，唇舌交缠，两人都在不停喘着，交换火热的气息，直到马尔福吐出被压抑的叫声，把哈利往后推。

“已经快三点了，波特。”他喘着气说，被推开的哈利不放弃地把目标转移到他的下颌轮廓舔吻，本就气息不足的马尔福又有点晕眩。

“好吧…”哈利又从那让人上瘾的嘴唇偷了个吻，才终于把手从马尔福的胯上撤开。“那就明天见。在你最没有防备的时候。留心点，马尔福。”

马尔福给了他一个白眼，从斗篷下走出，留下哈利一个人在斗篷里笑着，他看着金发的身影走进房间里，消失在他眼前。

哈利走回格兰芬多塔的一路上幸福得像是心脏都膨胀着，即使想到罗恩也没有弄坏环绕着他的晴朗明亮的光环。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

 

和罗恩闹矛盾过了一周后的星期五，清晨的魁地奇练习后，哈利从浴室出来头发还湿着，正准备走出更衣室，金妮就把他拦住。她手里拿着吐司等着他，哈利突然想起十四岁那年，他从格兰芬多公共休息室的肖像洞门走出时看到赫敏，她当时也是这个样子。

 

“呃——hey 金妮。”他说，好奇地挑眉，扫了眼她手里的食物。“有事吗？”

 

“罗恩告诉我关于马尔福的事了。”她率直地说，哈利吓了一跳，胃都像是翻了一翻。“我不是来这跟你吵架的。”估计是看到了哈利的复杂表情，她很快地加上。“我有点失望，而且非常非常困惑，但是我也知道你不可能控制你对一个人的感觉，所以…我只是更好奇。你有时间吗，我们可以走一会儿？”她伸出手，递给他一片吐司，哈利叹了口气，考量后觉得这是最好的决定，才同意了。

 

“那他跟你说了什么？”他问，在冷风中咬了口手里温热的吐司。“我还不知道赫敏跟他说什么？”

 

“嗯…他说，赫敏把你告诉她的都对他讲了。但大意就是，你突然发现你对马尔福有——呃——感觉。”她看向他，像是觉得这是很荒谬的事，在等着哈利大笑着告诉她‘她疯了’。但是他没有如她的预想，金妮的脸颊微红，点了点头。“我知道了…那么，这是真的？你和他是…？”

 

“不是。”哈利嚼着面包果断地说，花了一点时间吞下剩下的吐司和果酱。“我们没有在约会或是什么的，如果这是你想问的。他只是刚承认他也喜欢我。我们还在…试着弄明白所有事，我猜。我知道这对你们而言不太讲得通——”

 

“对，不合理。”金妮坦白说。“一点也不。他做了很多糟糕的事，哈利。我不…我没有想要居高临下地评断你。我想明白你，我也很想很想支持你，我只是…”她声音变弱，脸上的表情深深的焦虑。“我不明白你怎么能原谅马尔福做过的事。”

 

他们停在湖边没继续往前走，哈利眼神飘到光亮透明的湖面，刚吃下的果酱是甜的，他却突然感觉尝到了些许苦涩，像是内疚。

 

“我也不是没想过这些问题。”他平静地说。“如果你想要一个干脆的答案，说实话我没有，金妮。我想不到一个答案。这也是为什么我想要再等等才告诉其他人。我的意思是…我没办法用语言来表达这所有的事。”波特的手抓了抓头发，叹了口气，看着温热的气息在冷空气中变成几缕烟才消失。“有点好笑，真的——马尔福和罗恩正好相信同样的事——他们都觉得我忘记了马尔福是谁。我看见的只是一个女孩，一个我想——”他突然停下，想起他是在跟谁说话，看到金妮尴尬的脸红才赶紧打住，修改自己的话，“呃——我看见的只是一个女孩，就是这样。或许你们会觉得很出乎意料，和你们想的完全相反，我喜欢他不是因为我觉得他是个很漂亮的小妞，我喜欢他只是因为我喜欢… _他_ 。但当然，这让这件事更糟了。因为——”

 

“因为他是个讨厌鬼。”金妮替他说完了话。哈利想要反驳，但转念一想，金妮说的也不算错，而且自己反驳也不会有什么作用。

 

“没错。”他呼出一口气。“事实上——这不是他的全部。那只是…他展示给我们看的唯一一部分。他还有其他我们不知道的部分，在他的内心深处藏着，这也是我想找到的。”

 

金妮把手里剩下的吐司扔到湖里，若有所思的走来走去。哈利觉得她在刻意避开自己的眼神。最后她抬起头看着他时，眼眶红了一圈，他才意识到她刚刚是在忍着眼泪。

 

“这已经足够原谅他了吗，哈利？他内心深处的某些东西就足以弥补他所做的所有事了吗？就能补偿比尔受到的伤害了吗？”

 

哈利静静地和她对视着，试图想要把自己的想法和感情转化成语言表达出来，转化成听起来合理，又听起来不那么冷漠、残酷，或无心的语言。

 

“我控制不了我自己，金妮。”最后他声音微弱地说。“任何事都无法补偿比尔经受过的事。任何事。或者说…不管什么都无法弥补马尔福做过的事。对罗恩下毒。对凯蒂（katie）和罗斯默塔夫人下咒。还有他说过的话，他伤害过的人。谁都不能掩盖这些所有事。谁也都不能抹掉一个黑魔标记，不能抹掉比尔的伤疤。而且或许这不关我的事，或许我没有权利判定谁应该被原谅…不管你信不信，马尔福也是这么对我说的。”他笑了一声，虽然完全没有真心的笑意，他突然想起在卢修斯的判决颠覆的消息发表在报纸上那天马尔福在走廊对他说的话。仿佛还能清晰地听到那天马尔福对着他大喊：

 

_你不能决定谁应该被原谅，波特！你不能决定谁该死，谁该永远留在监牢，谁该得到完全的赦免。你不能决定这些！_

 

“我不知道。”他继续说，“但不管我的原谅有没有意义，我已经原谅他了。不管过去发生了什么事，不管我和他之间发生过什么矛盾。”他深深叹了口气，微微颤抖。金妮还是很痛苦的样子，但是她似乎也在沉思着什么。至少，她在听他说——听他好好把话说完。“我知道这不容易接受，而我也不期待着你喜欢或是装作明白，因为连我自己都不是很明白。我也永远都不敢期待你或是你的家庭——比尔——原谅他…这不是我想从你这得到的，也不是我想从罗恩或是任何人那里得到的。他甚至都不相信自己值得原谅。但是…我相信。”他的声音厚重，喉咙发紧，暂停了好长一会儿才微弱地加上，“对不起，金妮。我说过的…这整件事也让我前所未有地对自己产生了很多疑问。如果你和罗恩一样对我很生气，我可以理解。”

 

让他惊讶的是，金妮抬起一只手，捧着他的脸颊，好几秒才放开；哈利只希望能够马上忘掉此时在她眼里看到的痛苦，也突然后悔开始这次谈话。他怎么会傻到和金妮谈这些？

 

“我永远都会关心你，哈利。”她平静地说，而哈利觉得心脏两边好像被他紧紧扯着，使劲撕裂成血淋淋的两瓣。“如果这真的能让你开心，那我会试着去理解。我对你的信任多过我对马尔福的讨厌；如果你觉得他身上或是内心还有其他我们不知道的部分，那就一定是有的。只是要照顾好自己，好吗?”

 

哈利只觉得他收到了一份他不值得的礼物，能做的只是点点头。

 

“我会的。”他说，声音性感充沛而粗哑，“还有…谢谢，金妮。”

 

 

————————————————————————

 

德拉科觉得很…焦躁。矛盾的是，他最近变成这样的原因才更让他觉得糟糕。

 

他想要波特。他下意识地讨厌这个想法，但他一次又一次想起自己这份情欲的狂潮都是来自于哪里。换句话说，德拉科在三个月里唯一的高潮是波特给的，而那也已经几乎是三个星期之前了。他们每一次见面，波特总是会碰他；就算他并不是每一次都急切地把德拉科压在墙上把他吻得连自己的名字都忘掉，仅仅只是一点点不经意的触碰都能让德拉科的下体湿得不行而且渴望更多。他还很清楚地记得波特的手按着他把他压在床上，嘴唇亲吻着他的前胸，扣着他的大腿。还有当他在努力回想一个好记忆试图施出呼神护卫魔咒时，波特放在他后腰的温暖的触感，气息喷洒在他皮肤上的感觉。

 

而波特那个百分之百完全的傻瓜，许诺要在周三课间穿着那件斗篷把德拉科拉到一边——现在周四已经来了又去。周五上午的课也要结束了，但还是什么都没发生。他一直保持着很高的期待，让他的每根神经感觉疲惫而敏感，即使一点点小声音都能惊吓到他。

 

“ _放松_ ，德拉科。”潘西轻快地说，他们刚吃完午餐从礼堂走出，正走向公共休息室去拿下午课程需要的书。在上楼梯时，一个四年级的斯莱特林女孩不小心撞到德拉科，吓得他几乎要跳到空中。“你今天怎么这么神经质，一直胆战心惊的。我想估计是缺少魁地奇的副作用终于发作了——你在练习的时候总能释放你过多的精力。”

 

德拉科只是皱眉瞪着她，没有想要回答——如果回答，他就需要对潘西解释，为什么他永远都不想再骑上一把扫帚，至少不是自己一个人。

 

他们拿了书包，把上午的课本都取出来，才走向魔法历史课的教室。刚走到一半，突然一个隐形的什么东西抓住德拉科的手臂，他压下一声本能的尖叫，一意识到这不是他的想象，也不是其他笨手笨脚的白痴撞到他，瞬间全身从头发丝到脚趾头都兴奋地一阵颤栗。

 

“潘西，”他突然说，希望她没有听到他声音里的颤抖。她回头看，挑起眉疑问地看着他。“我才发现我忘拿了一本书。我要回房间去拿。我很快就会过去——宾斯（Binns）不会注意的。”

 

说谎让他的身体停不下微微的发抖，他没等潘西的回答就转身让那个隐形的波特把他拉下在半空飞行环绕的楼梯，来到他们每个周三用来练习的那个无人的教室。

 

一关上门，波特就脱下斗篷，脸上挂着一个大大的过于得意的笑。

 

“我不知道你在笑什么。”德拉科假装冷漠地拖着声音说。他现在在用尽全力不让自己盯着波特的嘴或他的双手。而因为他刻意地看向别处，没注意波特对着门甩了个锁门咒，锁上门的声音吓了他一跳。他的脸颊马上就变得通红，而波特被逗乐的邪笑更加深他的羞涩。“非常巧妙，波特。”

 

“你怎么了？”他轻笑，眼里跳动着光芒，亮闪闪的让德拉科又生气，又惹得他身体里的欲望到处乱窜搅动。“对我这么不客气，一点点声音就把你吓成这样。暴躁的小雪貂，是吗，马尔福？”

 

德拉科没忘记格兰杰曾经对他说过的话——让他觉得羞辱又丢脸的那些词语像是永远都钉在德拉科的脑子里。而波特，在过去的几个月里他知道波特其实很会讽刺人，而且他戏弄的话——至少，对着德拉科的戏弄——一般都不怎么留情。波特总是能容易地激怒他，这当然不是什么新鲜的新闻。和以前唯一的不同在于，德拉科从来没有体验过波特戏弄的话语会让他的血液不因怒火反而是因为情欲而沸腾。

 

“你在叫谁雪貂，Scarhead”德拉科尖牙利齿地反击。波特眼里闪过一丝光。他向德拉科走近，而德拉科一动不动地站在原地，没有想要掩藏自己突然急促的呼吸，因为——荒唐的——他想要波特知道。

 

“认真的，你怎么了？”他眼睛眯着，语气更温柔地说。他停在离德拉科大概一步的距离，德拉科可以很清晰地看到他令人震撼的迷人绿眸。“为什么这么紧张。”

 

“从星期三开始我就一直在等你，都做不了其他的事。你确实叫我留心点，不是吗？”他用了很生硬的语气，但话一说完马上就后悔了，因为那似乎给了波特最后一片碎片，让他拼好了一个完整的图片，一下子就明白了，他的表情突然变得很顽皮。

 

“怎么，你欲求不满？”他说，几乎要大笑出声，声音里尽是愉悦和惊喜。让德拉科脸红不已，甚至连脖子都是潮红。波特的神情有一瞬闪过黑暗和些许淫邪，唯一的作用是让德拉科的欲望更张狂。

 

“波特！”他大喊，震惊于波特直白的话，尽管他明显很期待对方。

 

“是吗？”波特压低着声音追问他。双手握着德拉科的腰。温热的触碰让他的心脏漏跳了一拍，乖顺地让波特把他压在墙上，沦陷在亲吻中，他的手指犹豫颤抖着抚摸波特长着粗糙胡渣的下颚。波特从他的动作里得到了肯定的答案，放在德拉科腰上的手更施力捏着，一会儿才退开，波特眼睛闪着欲望的火焰凝视着德拉科，亲吻和炙热的目光让德拉科突然晕眩喘不过气。“告诉我…”他喘着粗气，嘴唇游移到德拉科的耳后啄吻，“你湿了吗？”

 

德拉科完全没有料想波特会问这个问题，直白的话语像是一头疯狂奔跑的鹰头马身兽重重击中他，燃烧的情欲让他变得晕乎乎的，攥着波特的衣袍不知所措。事实上他确实湿了——他能感觉从下体流出来的体液浸湿了内裤。他已经开始不对下身的状态那么敏感，当然还是很陌生，但已经不像刚变成这幅身体后漫长而痛苦的第一个月那样感觉恐慌和难以置信。

 

想说的话在德拉科的舌尖颤抖着；他知道他想要什么，即使那想法很让他恐惧惊慌。如果他真的做到了那一步，但是发现他还是过不了心里那关怎么办？然而现在也没有时间让他坐下来好好思考；波特的话还在他们之间的空气中晃荡未散，一分钟后，德拉科听到他自己的声音，“为什么不自己亲自确认呢，波特？”

 

波特退后小半步，惊奇地眼睛睁圆。德拉科很满意自己能让他这么惊讶，小脸露出了得意的微笑，他甚至觉得找回了一点能和对方对抗的优势。

 

他很肯定地认为波特会先问他是否确定——之前每一次他都会问，波特就是这么高尚。但是他猜波特肯定也看到了自己眼里闪烁的某些东西——极度的渴望。德拉科很乐意下赌注来赌——因为波特没有说任何话。他只是凝视着德拉科的眼睛，似乎是在沉默地用眼神在询问，才大胆地把手滑进德拉科的长袍…然后仿佛被冻僵般一动不动，目光立即抬起，又一次瞪大双眼。

 

德拉科脸颊烧红，但是他没说任何话。大概从上周开始，他就已经翻出潘西的母亲寄来的几件短裙；他一直穿着的那一件长裤很快就磨损变旧，家养小精灵清洗后褪色得更快。他打算去霍格莫德村时要多买几件。现在身上的短裙是很简单的一件百褶裙，他上身的女式衬衫下围夹在裙子里。

 

“你认真的吗？”波特大声叫喊。他眼里的饥渴让德拉科觉得早上穿这件短裙时经受的尴尬和羞臊都是完全值得的。

 

“你还是那么变态，是吗，Scarhead？”

 

但当德拉科感觉波特右手手指抚过他的大腿内侧柔软的皮肤时，他得意的傲慢微笑很快就被抹掉；德拉科的下腹突然用力绷紧，小手握拳抓着波特的衣服，猛地开始急促喘息。他感觉到长着粗糙茧子的温热手指在他的大腿内侧移动着，肆意地往上然后小心翼翼地轻蹭着德拉科的底裤边。德拉科紧闭双眼，喉咙里发出一声非常让他害羞的呻吟。

 

“你湿了。”波特低声说，语气很认真，像是做了什么特别重要的探索得出的结论。“你还是没有试着碰这里吗？”

 

每一次波特的手指微微施力都惹得德拉科本能地想发出呻吟回应，但又紧抿双唇压抑住让他羞怯的声音，他不敢放松嘴唇，只能摇头否认。

 

得到回答的波特仿佛刻意折磨般地缓缓把浸湿的布料扯开，手指直接触碰着德拉科的私处，中指陷进两片阴唇，施力碾过某处，让德拉科气息哽在喉头，抓着波特前襟的双手更用力地攥紧。波特给的刺激让他实在控制不住，嘴唇漏出一声低低的呻吟，他能感觉波特埋头在他脖颈露出了微笑。

 

“舒服吗？”他对着德拉科轻声耳语。

 

“是…那是…”

 

“你的阴蒂，没错。”波特说，手指又一次磨过，诱出德拉科又一声好听呻吟。“据我推测，这还挺敏感的。”

 

德拉科双腿发软，如果没靠在墙上可能就直接软倒在地，波特的手指缓慢又故意地移动着，又插进一根手指，两根手指被夹在阴唇中前后滑动，收集起湿滑的体液抹在所及之处，让他手指没有摩擦和阻碍地继续动作，尽可能地取悦面前的漂亮的金发美人。每一次最长的手指

挑逗着碰到德拉科的小穴，他都会下意识地紧握着波特的衣服，而且每一次他都能感觉波特露出的笑，明显很开心自己能让德拉科失控。

 

“你希望我帮你释放？就像这样？”他对着德拉科的耳朵突然说，声音低沉沙哑让德拉科都起了鸡皮疙瘩。“或者你觉得…是时候让我回报你了？”

 

波特的话让他性欲更高涨，一阵脉搏乱跳让德拉科晕乎乎得甚至觉得太阳穴都在抽动；他能从耳朵听见自己的心跳声，也能感受到手指上的脉搏。喷洒在自己侧颈的波特气息火烫得几乎无法忍受，让德拉科难以思考。但刚好，或许这也不错，就这分钟，就现在，让其他人来替他思考——或许，现在这个一个小小的气泡里，有他和波特两个人，还有‘某种情感’，不管这份情感是什么，它都在他们之间燃烧着。德拉科觉得停止思考，就那么一会儿也是可以的。或许，他人生中的第一次，可以允许自己好好感受，而不是去想是否合理或是否合逻辑。而且不仅是感受，更是陷进去——不管不顾般双脚同时跳下去，像波特那样。

 

他没有意识到自己深深沉浸在自己的思绪里，直到他眨眨眼看到波特好奇地看着他，手上的动作暂停住了。

 

“你在想什么？”当德拉科看向他时，他问，鼻梁上的粗眉皱起，滑稽的眼镜后绿眸闪烁着。

 

德拉科摇头。“我在说服自己不要思考，说实话。”他说，波特的笑让德拉科的心口也觉得暖呼呼的。

 

“过来，”波特说，手从德拉科的内裤里退出，拉着他的手走到一张桌子前，指着它显然想让德拉科跳上去坐着。长叹一口气，德拉科决定忽略脑子里的所有念头，选择听从自己的身体的指令。他爬上桌子，害羞得脸颊粉红，而且他知道波特将要做什么，不自觉地就合拢双腿。对着另一个人双腿大开似乎太…淫荡了。波特拉过一张椅子，坐在上面，取下眼镜，他一面对德拉科，就先把短裙掀起来打在腰部，不像先前那样扯开内裤，而是小心地慢慢把那一小片布料往下脱，就任由它落在脚踝。绿色的眼睛——没有那愚蠢的眼镜遮挡着——热烈地闪烁着，但因为马上要做的事而更显得有些…下流。

 

波特抓着他的大腿把他拉得更靠近桌子边缘时，他在不停颤抖。颤抖着——因为期待、紧张、情欲，还有不耐。波特的双手轻轻分开他的双腿，寒冷的空气直接接触到阴部，让他不由微微瑟缩，波特不久前把从他私密通道里流出的爱液涂得满满都是，湿润的阴唇微微闪光。德拉科感觉波特火热的气息喷在自己的大腿上，不由低哼出声。他有点紧张地把手指插进波特的头发里，着迷地看着波特在自己腿上敏感的皮肤上吮吸出青紫的吻痕，波特一点都不着急，想要德拉科的欲火慢慢地燃遍全身，直到德拉科不知所措，只能大声呻吟以催促他的动作，他才终于感受到波特湿热的舌头钻进他的阴唇之间，慷慨地从阴道入口舔到上方凸起的阴核。

 

德拉科的身体猛地震颤了一下，没有预料到这巨大的快感，而作为回应，波特的更紧地握住他的双腿。德拉科觉得这纯粹直接的欲望快要把他逼晕。

 

“波特，那——啊！” 波特的嘴唇含着他的阴蒂开始吮吸，德拉科声音突然拔高大叫，胯部不由自主地前挺，把自己更送到他嘴里。他的手指掐着波特的头皮，想要稳住自己的身体，感觉全身，尤其是下身，都像是着了火般炙热。当然，他有过被吮吸阴茎的经验，但这次…不一样。或许是因为他从来没有用女人的身体经历过这样的快感，但德拉科可以发誓在这幅身体里经历的情欲快感到达得更深，更让他觉得五脏六腑都在缠绕着，他从来不记得他有过这样的感受。即使上次在床上波特和他磨蹭着到达的高潮也没有给过他这么深的快感。

 

不管波特做的是什么，德拉科也不能评价他做的是不是正确的形式，因为他也没什么可比较的，但是德拉科不需要一个参照标准也知道他的舌头非常优秀。他一会儿含着德拉科的阴蒂吮吸，一会儿又放开用舌头温柔地舔弄，轻柔地戏弄着；偶尔不忘了两边的唇瓣，吮吸和舔咬尽可能地抚慰着，让唇瓣和微硬、抽动的阴蒂一样充血肿胀。他感觉下身的器官也在随心跳幅度一起快速的跳动，急促的脉搏频率让他想要抓着波特的头发逼得他停在那，不停地吸着德拉科的充血通红的凸出阴蒂，直到他再也经受不住，直到他高潮或者直接因剧烈的快感而晕倒。

 

然后，没有预警的，波特的舌尖轻轻探入德拉科的隐秘的入口，德拉科头后仰着，惊诧地发出一声呻吟。他其实还是有些害怕承认身体里有这处小而私密的部分，甚至连他自己都不敢去探索，但现在身体内完全苏醒的欲望把他的踌躇和焦虑压制得彻彻底底，他能做的只有把自己交给波特，大张的双腿都交给波特的双手掌控，让他主导他的身体，臣服于巨大的情欲，让快感从他的头皮冲刷到脚趾头。他敏感得甚至于能感受到他的胸乳都随着他颤抖的呼吸晃动着，甚至能感受到乳头未经抚慰就挺立着摩擦着内衣衬里寻求更多。

 

舌尖轻柔探着花穴的动作还在继续，偶尔停下转回安慰被冷落的阴蒂，舌尖绕着小豆子打圈，然后再回到洞口。德拉科仿佛在极乐的边缘，急促地喘息着，汗湿的双手紧紧抓着波特的黑发，坐在桌子上不停地扭动；突然，在私密洞口不再只是舌尖，而是把湿滑的舌头都挤进德拉科的狭窄通道中，分开他的穴口，用舌头扩张着从未有人造访过的阴道，一瞬间从深不可测之处爆发的快感席卷整个身体，让德拉科彻底地失去控制，双腿夹着波特的头，腰背后仰到不可思议的弧度。他的身体不停的抽颤，侵犯着下身的舌头还在不停地抽插，手指在德拉科的大腿上掐出淤青，舔吸干净从德拉科颤抖的身体里喷射的高潮爱液，一滴都没漏掉。德拉科还在不停颤着享受着高潮余韵，身体像是被闪电击过般恍惚，甚至连坐直的体力都没有。

 

波特把德拉科的短裙放下，从椅子上站起来，脸上带着一个惹人恼怒的愉悦笑容，嘴唇上还沾着各种体液，闪着的光都显得下流。他俯身用鼻尖轻吻着德拉科的下巴，抵着他的脖子呼出火热的气息，好几分钟里他都没说话，而是等着德拉科从他的高潮上平复下来。嘴唇懒散地游移在德拉科的柔滑的皮肤上，当愣怔着的人呼吸回到半正常的的水平后，才吻上了他的嘴角。德拉科觉得他就快要晕死过去，而且觉得晕死也是个不错的选择。

 

“那还可以吗？”波特最后只是轻声耳语，不太确定地问。这确实是典型的波特问题，德拉科能做的只是虚弱地笑笑。

 

“你真是个完全该死的讨厌鬼，波特。”德拉科声音沙哑地说。这话却换来波特一个超级明亮的特大微笑，似乎从德拉科的话中听到了他对自己的喜爱。波特重重吻上他的唇，让德拉克在他嘴里尝到自己精华的味道。一会儿后才分开，德拉科低头看到波特的校服长袍敞开的前端，波特勃起的性器把牛仔裤撑起了一个帐篷，不由赞叹地低吟。

 

“我把这当你的表扬，可以吗？”波特笑着说；德拉科把手往下探，一只手握住明显又诱人的鼓胀突起，波特一声低吼回应，德拉科很满意自己的动作抹去波特脸上得意的笑。他拉下牛仔裤的裤链，然后把粗大的阴茎掏出来时，波特没有拦住他，任由他动作，德拉科没有浪费一点时间，手指从性器顶端收集起足够多的前列腺液抹在茎身，手掌握住粗大的阴茎上下套弄，眼前的画面又激起了德拉科下腹的热潮，他又感觉下体在微微抽动。“操，马尔福…”

 

“做梦，波特。”德拉科嘲笑地说，特意俯身对着他的耳朵吐气。波特又一声低吼，绿眸紧闭，感受德拉科快要把人逼疯的缓慢套弄，手滑到龟头时的挑逗轻捏。波特粗硬的胡茬刺激着德拉科柔软的脸蛋，他微偏头刚好把嘴唇贴在波特粗糙的脸颊，然后滑到波特的脖子，轻轻啃咬感受着皮肤下跳动的脉搏，和金色飞贼的翅膀一般脆弱。还站在德拉科大开的双腿之间的波特倒吸一口气，双手放回德拉科的大腿重重掐着敏感的肌肤。

 

“操！”波特咬着牙喊，胯部开始移动，操进德拉科的拳头里，德拉科不知道他该看着波特的脸还是他肿胀的的性器，粗大的柱身挤进又退出他的手里，然后不断重复着操弄的动作，嘴里还间歇地吐出最下流的低吼和叹息。眼前的景象让他难以不想像这粗大的阴茎操进他的屁股，或是——德拉科被自己的想法吓得一抖，不过没有像他以前想象的那样让他恶心——他的阴部。

 

最后，波特的性器开始跳动时，德拉科的目光再也离不开他的下身，定定地看着阴茎跳动着在他手上射出一股股浓厚的精液，波特抵着德拉科的侧颈堵住自己高潮时的吼声。下体还在前后动作着，而德拉科也终于找回意识，手套弄着帮他度过高潮，淫靡的景象让他的心脏加速跳动着。波特停下时还在喘着粗气，抬头看着他，突然间德拉科离那闪烁的绿眸只有几英寸的距离，他感觉那一分钟里他完全无法正常呼吸。

 

之后，因为他不知道该说什么，因为波特的目光太过炙热，德拉科沉默着低头从长袍里拿出魔杖，呢喃着“ _Scourgify_ ”（清理一新），把手上的精液，和波特脸上自己的体液都清理干净。波特把上衣塞回裤子里，把拉链拉上，再戴回自己的眼镜。

 

“我感觉我他妈的像是回到十六岁。”他说，德拉科惊了一下后大笑。“逃课只是为了找间空教室射一次。不过，比占卜预言课棒多了。”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼，感谢波特的话把之前的紧张和尴尬气氛都赶走了。“愚蠢的课。”他懒洋洋地说，高傲说着，把还在腿上的内裤穿好。他跳下桌子，捋了捋短裙，穿好衣袍。“我父亲说——”话还没说完就停下，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，被自己自然吐出的话吓了一跳。他回头看着波特，看到他变了脸色。“呃——我从来不觉得那有什么用。”他微弱地补上。德拉科感觉波特会对他的话做什么评价，但是他没有。

 

“赫敏也同意你。”他说，系好衣袍，调整好手腕上的手表。“罗恩和我也这么认为，但是因为某些原因我们一直都选这节课。至少要比算数占卜课和远古符文课要好。”

 

“算数占卜课是个非常有意思的课，波特。那有很准确的数字，你在占卜预言课上是看不到的。”

 

波特好奇地看着他，微笑着但还是摇头。

 

“相信我，我听过关于这个争论的三种观点。”他拿起隐形斗篷，站在德拉科面前，坚硬的四框眼镜后的眼神温柔地看着他。“那还不错，真的吗？”他的语调变得更温柔。

 

德拉科想给他一个刻薄的评价，但感觉自己还是不太想太尖刻。相反，他低声说，“那真的很好，波特。”

 

波特又一次低头亲吻他，德拉科本能感觉这次的吻还包含着某些说不出的情感。以前从来没出现过的情感。

 

“太好了。”一个大大的笑容点亮他的脸庞，把刚刚那说不出的无形情感全部替换掉了。那我们该走了。这节课都快结束了，我还有一节变形课。”

 

波特拿起他的包，德拉科也把包挂在肩上。德拉科突然对自己生气，因为他已经开始在想下次见面是什么时候，估计是要等到下周三。

 

德拉科也在想，波特什么都没说，那在最后的吻里他感觉到的是什么。

 

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

 

周六上午，早餐刚结束，所有允许能去霍格莫德村的学生集合排队之前，罗恩走向他。

 

说实话，哈利以为他才会是那个主动开始谈话的人。他并不打算和罗恩闹一辈子的矛盾。不过他虽然知道罗恩有非常合理的理由责怪他，但也很不满他最好的朋友甚至都不给他解释的机会。

 

哈利知道，‘他爱上德拉科’，这看起来或听起来是多么诡异的事。如果他站在罗恩的立场上，他想自己可能也会是同样的反应。但是，这就代表着他不配得到一个把话说完的机会吗？

 

而这几天又有新的烦恼缠绕着哈利。即使罗恩对他大喊大叫，他和金妮的谈话，他告诉赫敏，还有告诉自己的所有话，都不如周五在空教室里马尔福意外吐口而出的说的那一句评论，那句话才终于让哈利真正意识到：他 _确实_ 开始忘记了，而且突然间他所有捍卫自己的理由似乎都变得站不住脚。

 

就在他们正准备分开之前，马尔福那么自然地说出那句话‘ _我父亲说_ ’之后，才突然打住，不好意思得连耳朵都是红的。他当然知道马尔福还在为他父亲的境遇而伤心，这也让他为马尔福而难过。但在他对马尔福纯粹的关心之中，还埋藏着一颗怀疑的邪恶种子，让他一听到对方用轻蔑的语气说的那话，心里就滋生起很小，但又不容忽视的愤怒和厌恶。突然间，他看着马尔福，就在那一分钟，他看到的不只是他在短时间里变得疯狂痴恋的男孩（在一个很漂亮的女孩身体），还是马尔福——讥笑着，说话总故意拖着腔，有着尖刻的脸庞，冷漠的，总是怀着恶意的，永远把父亲挂在嘴边的德拉科·马尔福。

 

最让人困惑的部分是，当哈利说他永远都不会忘记这是换了一副女性身体的马尔福，他确实没有说谎。再也不可能有人能像马尔福那样让他的血液沸腾，能轻易操纵他的情绪，然后让情绪膨胀到难以想象的高度。所以他永远都不可能忘记在那身体之下的是德拉科·马尔福。但是，他似乎开始忘记的是他曾经感受到的两人之间的憎恨和紧张的关系。他意识到一些令他不安的事实，让他突然觉得疲惫和焦虑，甚至还有些反胃：即使发现了他以前从未见过的马尔福的另一面，他非常喜欢的那一面，也不能抹杀掉七年之间他所知道的马尔福，也是他非常不喜欢的一面。毕竟，你可以把一枚脏污的硬币翻过去，然后发现另一面依旧是纯净闪亮的。但是当你把硬币再翻回去，那些灰暗的泥土仍然还在上面。

 

这些想法让哈利几乎整夜都睡不着，在想他是不是真的在骗自己，是不是在心甘情愿地蒙蔽双眼，成为情绪的受害者。黑暗很轻易地让他被自己的怀疑和恐惧压制，但清晨的第一缕白色的光从霍格沃兹城堡顶端照射下来，哈利才终于决定不再被负面情绪控制。

 

他 _知道_ 马尔福是谁。他一直都知道。只是自从他们十六岁之后，哈利是第一次听到马尔福用这傲慢的语气来说这么轻蔑烦人的话，而这让他很惊诧。

 

再说了，马尔福只说到一半就打断自己难道不意味着什么吗？他看起来那么尴尬和羞愧，像是知道自己的话听起来是什么样子，难道这不算什么吗？

 

几个星期前，他脱口而出地承认他不觉得自己值得哈利的原谅，难道这也不算什么吗？

 

这一定意味着什么。一定有些什么重要的意义，因为在他们之间产生的东西太真实了。

 

让他感觉太幸福，幸福得甚至感觉心脏扭曲的疼痛。

 

周六上午在格兰芬多公共休息室罗恩拦住他时，他还是心情阴暗地沉浸在自己复杂的思绪里。

 

“我欠你一个道歉。”这是罗恩说的第一句话，哈利惊讶地看着他，像是看着一个突然长出另一对耳朵的罗恩。

 

“罗恩，你不需要——”

 

“我不会收回我说的话。”罗恩打断他，看起来很坚定，他继续说，“并不是说我改变了我的想法，或是改变了我的感受，你和马尔福的事我还是觉得很奇怪。但是…无论我的观点是什么，我都不应该远离你，哈利。十四岁那年我抛下你，而去年我又一次离开你，我记得回来的时候我告诉过你，我永远不会再做同样的事。但我几乎就又一次离开你，而..我很对不起。”

 

对罗恩的至深友情膨胀充满着哈利的胸口，让他暂时地放下关于马尔福的痛苦想法。

 

“罗恩，”他轻笑着说，手放在罗恩的肩膀。“我们又不是还在寻找魂器的路上，朋友. 我们只是有一点争执…你没有远离我。我不觉得你抛下我。而且我能理解——为什么你很生气。但如果可以，我希望我们能好好谈，而不是互相大喊大叫。”

 

罗恩开心地点头。“当然可以。你想去‘三把扫帚’喝杯酒吗？我们可以在那好好谈谈，赫敏说她今天不想去，想先把作业做完。”罗恩翻了翻眼睛，哈利觉得他们又回到小时候的旧时光中，让他发自内心快乐地笑着。

 

“好，可以。我去拿我的斗篷，一会儿在肖像洞口见。”

 

罗恩似乎还想说什么，但显然还是决定没开口，只是点头，然后走到长廊等着哈利。哈利快步走上楼梯，拿起平常穿的斗篷，围巾和手套，下楼时刚好碰到了赫敏。

 

“罗恩说你们要一起去霍格莫德村”她轻快地说。

 

“是的。他道歉了——他告诉你了吗？”

 

“没有，但是他之前就告诉过我他要道歉。”表情满满都是对罗恩的赞成和喜爱，哈利了然地微笑，赫敏不好意思地脸红。“噢，别这样。我很为他骄傲，你不是吗？”

 

“他不需要道歉，赫敏。”

 

“他需要。”她说，不容否认地点头。“对于他来说，他需要。因为他觉得自己让你不开心。我很想和你们一起去，但是我真的有很多事要做。但我很想问你…”她的声音渐弱，脸上微笑变得有点害羞。“罗恩说昨天的占卜预测课你不在。”

 

她不需要问这个问题，因为她可能已经知道了正确答案。哈利的脸颊烧红，无奈地笑了一声。对于赫敏的敏锐他本不应该很惊讶。

 

“嗯对。”他挑着眉，不好意思地说，“当时我和他在一起，如果你是在笑这个。”

 

“我没有在笑什么，我只是觉得这很…”她抿着唇，耸着肩，像是想找到一个合适的词，但又找不着。“嗯，从某个角度来看，这很有意思。谁会猜到你会为了去见马尔福而翘掉一节课？提醒一下，哈利，”她说，语气快速转换成母亲模式，哈利突然有点反应不过来，“我不想再听到关于你旷课的事，听清楚了吗？我们还有N.E.W.Ts考试，这个不需要我提醒你了吧。而且我不管你是不是收到了十六支不同的魁地奇球队的offer，或者魔法部一百个不同部门都希望你去工作，你都必须要先努力拿好成绩才能毕业。”

 

哈利双手举高表示投降，发出一声短促的笑声。“向我的扫帚发誓，赫敏，我也想做好，我再也不会错过一节课了。”

 

胖夫人的肖像突然打开，罗恩探头进来。

 

“Oi！你们在干嘛呢？”他看到哈利和赫敏在楼梯下时大喊。

 

“玩得开心。”赫敏说，“帮我带几支糖羽毛笔（sugar quills），可以吗？”

 

“当然。”哈利说，捏了捏她的手后才走向罗恩。

 

——————————————————————————————

 

 

他们先帮赫敏买了糖羽毛笔后，来到三把扫帚，没有和往常一样点黄油啤酒，而是要了两大杯满满的火焰威士忌。并不是说他们以前没有一起喝过酒，毕竟他们和西莫斯是室友，但这是他们第一次在酒吧里点了酒精饮料，哈利和罗恩像两个傻子那样呵呵傻笑着拿着酒杯回到桌子。十一月马上就要到了，酒吧都已经开始为圣诞节装饰起来，几棵高大的树上灯光闪烁着装点着屋子，很有节日气氛。

 

“那么，”罗恩拿起他的火焰威士忌喝了一大口，酒精刺激得皱眉呲牙，像小狗那样摇了摇头，才把酒杯放在桌上。“呃——马尔福。”

 

哈利也喝下一大口酒，和罗恩的反应一样，当下做出决定他一定要对罗恩完全诚实地把事情解释好。

 

“马尔福，”他重复。想起他们坐在酒吧里无数次抱怨着关于马尔福的事，不自禁地咧嘴笑了笑。“我会告诉你一些事，罗恩…如果你很疑惑…”

 

一反常态的，罗恩点点头，看起来很理解。这可以被看做只是在附和，但哈利不这么认为，事实上，罗恩脸上的表情非常真诚。

 

“这是怎么，呃，嗯…开始的？赫敏告诉我的是，你说是和黑魔法防御课有关…那节课上西莫斯不小心引发的绿光，然后你就从教室里跑走了。我和赫敏想要去找你，呃，但是我们不知道你去了哪…不过，她告诉我马尔福找到你了。”

 

哈利点头。“我恐慌发作，他帮我缓过去了。”他轻声说。罗恩知道这件事后看起来很不适，低头盯着他的那杯威士忌。“不过，这不是我第一次，嗯，被他吸引…这只是，呃，第一次我亲了他。”

 

然后就像他对赫敏解释他和马尔福奇怪的关系那样，他也一点一点地解释给罗恩。所有他记得的事，他们的争吵，他们秘密的亲吻，对彼此的大喊大叫，打的那几拳，喊的绰号；最后，除了一些没必要的细节描述和更亲密的接触之外，哈利还告诉罗恩，他给马尔福展示活点地图，还带着害怕扫帚的马尔福飞下密室。还有在马尔福的床上留宿，因为他羞怯地请求他留下。

 

即使很多时候罗恩看起来非常不舒服，但他都没有嘲笑，讥讽，甚至都没有打断哈利，只是在用自己的方式接受然后处理哈利给他的这么多信息，脸色有点发绿但还不至于太糟糕。哈利还说到他为什么没去上占卜预测课（除了详细描述他是怎么让马尔福坐在桌子上，用嘴让他高潮还吃干净了他的爱液的部分），最后马尔福的失言却让他整夜惊慌得睡不好。

 

“那一瞬间，我想打他，你知道吗？一下子所有事情都像是直接回到以前，几年前我们互相讨厌的那时。但是他看起来很尴尬，像是他知道他的话听起来是什么样，所以我…我他妈的什么都搞不懂了。”哈利抓起杯子把剩下的酒都灌下喉咙。“而且他不愿意谈这件事。他跟我说了很多他经历了这个魔咒的事，而当然这是最开始我对他提出我愿意听他倾诉的部分。但他不愿意谈论过去，他也完全不愿意谈我们之间的关系。最接近的只是他对我说他喜欢我，而这是…”

 

“很大一步。”哈利开始说之后罗恩开口说的第一句话。哈利点点头，带着一点点微笑。和罗恩再次回到默契的状态，这感觉很好——比‘很好’要好。他像是呼吸到了清新空气般轻松。尽管马尔福有时候能让哈利感觉很棒，但他知道如果失去了罗恩，他不会完全很享受和马尔福在一起。“他不愿意谈论过去，这是什么意思？”

 

哈利手指敲着空酒杯，不知道该怎么继续这个话题，这个在上周让他和罗恩闹翻的话题。罗恩似乎感受到他的情绪，他说，“我去给我们添酒。”哈利朝着他微弱一笑，看着他走向吧台点了两杯酒，还朝着罗默斯特夫人眨眨眼，他最近总这么做。罗恩和赫敏的关系正在完美地绽放中，这让哈利心里夹杂着剧烈的嫉妒和些微的幸福。哈利有点怀念起这种稳定的关系，更简单，而且更像蜜糖般甜蜜的关系。

 

马尔福，显然，和这些一点都不沾边。

 

罗恩回来后，递给哈利他的第二杯火焰威士忌，坐在对面的椅子上，喝下一大口酒。哈利也喝下一大口，在想该怎么继续。

 

“好，”他说，“嗯，呃——你记得你说过你不认为马尔福值得被原谅？”

 

罗恩脸通红地点头。

 

“马尔福也不这样认为。”

 

之后是一阵沉默，罗恩惊讶地无法说话，好一会儿才小心地说，“你呃…你确定他不是故意这样说的吗，因为他觉得这是你想听到的？”

 

哈利摇摇头。“不是，”他确定地说；最近这么多让他崩溃而且无法解答的问题中，这是哈利完全能肯定回答的其中一个问题。“他说的时候非常尴尬，像是脱口而出。而且我试过再提起，但他都不愿意再谈。”再一次灌了一口酒，再一次摇了摇头，再一次咬紧牙齿。“不管怎样…如果他不愿意和我谈这些事，如果他不愿意让我原谅他，我不知道我们要怎么抛下我们过去的不愉快。”

 

罗恩的手指绕着酒杯边缘摩挲着，似乎在准备要说什么，一小会儿后，他才终于说，“你还记得厄里斯魔镜（Mirror of Erised）吗？”

 

罗恩这没有前后的话让哈利摸不着头脑，他只能点点头。

 

“那时候你变得完全痴迷，每天晚上你都会去那里，”罗恩继续说，“我们十一岁时就认识了，从十一岁起，你就已经能自己做决定，而不是听达思礼他们为你做的安排。当你想要某些东西，哈利…我从来没有遇见过像你这样追求某些事物的人。我不是说这是不好的，但是你很容易对一些事物变得痴迷。但你认为某个人或某件事对你很重要，我是说…这就像是一个开关，你痴迷的事物会在那段时间里突然变成你的整个世界。小天狼星，金妮，混血王子的书，还有六年级的马尔福。这不是一件不好的事。这就是你本来的性格。我的重点是，大多数人并不是这样的…尤其是马尔福，我敢打赌。有一个暑假我向他抱怨过马尔福，爸爸告诉过我，像他这样欺负人的人为了能狠狠地伤害别人常常会把自己封闭起来。他说马尔福很可能真的…把自己的情感都封锁起来，你知道吗？”

 

哈利的喉咙发紧；双手紧紧握着酒杯，但是自从罗恩开始说话起，他就没再拿起杯子喝酒。他没预料到这个——罗恩的话深而重地触动到他，让他在想他现在的状态。

 

“那么，呃——我想说的是…给你们一点时间。给… _他_ 一点时间。你懂吗？你说他告诉你他喜欢你，没错吧？那我想他确实喜欢你。但是，这是 _马尔福_ ，哈利。我知道你说过你没有忘记，但是…嗯…”

 

“不，你说的没错。”哈利说，长叹了口气。“关于这件事的所有，你说的没错，我的确开始忘记了。而且我的确是变得…痴迷。”

 

“而且固执，”罗恩帮忙加上。哈利翻了个白眼，但是嘴唇翘起了微笑的弧度。“而且完全自以为是——”

 

“够了！”哈利大喊，罗恩反而在大笑。

 

“而且根据你缺的那节课上特里劳尼（Trelawney）说的话，你还是利奥（Leo），也就是说你很不会说话。”

 

“嗯，我觉得她有说过一次正确的事，关于一个旧包的事。”哈利说，举起酒杯朝罗恩示意。罗恩笑笑。

 

“说的对，mate”

 

——————————————————————

 

之后他们都默契地不再谈关于马尔福的事。重新和好确实让他们两个人都感觉特别自在，而且在霍格莫德村的放松时光马上就要结束，他们都不想扯出任何不舒服的话题。

 

哈利和罗恩坐在一个老巫师和一个格林迪沃水怪附近，两杯酒下肚，他们都有点醉醺醺的，时不时还哑声大笑，一会儿后才带着傻笑从三把扫帚离开。

 

因为佐客的商铺（Zonko’ s）已经不在了，即使战争已经结束也不再开了，哈利和罗恩只能去一些他们从来没去过的店铺闲逛，例如德维斯和班斯商店（Dervish & Banges），斯贵文羽毛笔店（Scrivenshaft’s），还有一间小店叫做Kirschkorn纪念品店。在这件纪念品店中，有一个项链吸引了哈利的注意——一个玻璃盒子里，摆着一条优质的银链串起一个很小而且看起来很精致的金色飞贼（由真金制作的），金色飞贼两侧还有一对银制小翅膀，根据饰品前面的标牌上描述，只要一接触那对翅膀，它就会像是要起飞似的轻扇。一个销售人员——虽然她很清晰地看到他额头上的伤疤，但并没有特别在意，这让哈利莫名感激——向他解释，这个项链放在盒子里是因为，这个金色飞贼会记住第一个触碰它的人，而且那对翅膀只会因为这个‘主人’而飞舞。哈利从来都不是个会买珠宝或饰品的人，但是这个迷你金色飞贼还有它的那对被施了魔法的精美双翼不知什么原因让他决定买下这个项链，看着那个售货员熟练地把它包装在一个盒子里，大脑努力不承认他想送给谁，即使他内心深处完全清楚。

 

他是趁着罗恩纪念品店的另一边时买下的，不愿意解释他为什么要花十二金加仑去买一件他永远不会戴的东西。他们离开店铺十五分钟后，哈利才把装着项链的盒子塞进斗篷的口袋里，显然罗恩不是个有眼力的人。

 

他们围上围巾，把斗篷穿好系好扣子准备回学校之前，罗恩说服哈利再去一次蜜糖公爵（Honeydukes），他想买几盒巧克力蛙。罗恩的小购物结束后，他们才走上回霍格沃兹的路。从风雅牌巫师服装店里出来的金发脑袋像是有磁力般吸引了哈利的目光。马尔福似乎没有注意到哈利；他和潘西·帕金森并肩走在一起，脖子上围着斯莱特林标志的绿白相间的围巾，手上戴着龙皮手套，头上还顶着一个和围巾相衬的耳套。哈利心里突然涌起一股几乎把他头脑冲昏的冲动，他想走上前，捧着马尔福被冻得粉红的脸颊，用力亲吻他，掠夺他的呼吸；更可怕的是，他想抓着那戴着皮革手套的手，牵着他走在霍格莫德村最热闹的大街，就像哈利常在帕笛芙夫人茶馆外看到的一对对笑得傻兮兮的热恋情侣那样。

 

“哈利，”罗恩的声音像是从遥远地方飘来似的，沉浸在自己思维的哈利几乎都没听到。好几分钟，马尔福才意识到哈利凝视的目光，他抬起头，只是简单的四目相对，哈利才终于移开视线，胸口里充满某些让他疼痛却又十分渴望的东西。

 

“不好意思，”哈利突然说，猛地摇摇头，深吸了一口新鲜的微凉秋天空气。每一天都在逐渐变冷——他希望快点下雪，甚至希望在十二月到来前就下雪。他们继续往前走着，罗恩却换上了一副沉思的神情，哈利读不懂他的表情。

 

他们走回城堡的半路上，罗恩再次开口：“哈利，我可以问你一些事吗？”

 

哈利知道肯定和马尔福有关，但不知道具体是什么，他轻轻点头。

 

“你喜欢他什么呢？我是说，我可以马上给你列出一个我喜欢赫敏的原因清单，你知道吗？你…嗯，你知道你为什么喜欢他吗？”

 

一听到这个问题，说实话，哈利觉得这是个愚蠢的问题。但是，几秒之后，哈利突然发现自己从来没有想过这个问题，没有真正思考过。他双手塞到外衣口袋里，咬着下唇，脑子在飞快地搜索着，寻找着，连他自己都很惊讶，他确实能立马想到很多原因。

 

“你确定你想听这些吗？”哈利小心地问，挑眉不确定地看着罗恩。

 

“我是你最好的朋友，哈利。”罗恩笑着激动地说，他甚至还狠拍了一下哈利后背，“就算我不想听，但不管怎样，听你说这些是我的责任。”

 

哈利大笑。他有种奇特的感觉，他觉得罗恩的这句话会让赫敏的内心融化。

 

“说吧。”罗恩无奈地催促他。

 

哈利不再犹豫。

 

“他非常聪明，特别特别聪明。”他带着微笑说出他的答案。“因为他很… _敏锐_ ，你懂我的意思吗？但其实我想‘狡猾’这个词可能更合适。你很难糊弄他，因为他很容易就能马上就找出重点。”

 

“听起来很像赫敏。”罗恩轻声说。哈利觉得这个评论和前几天赫敏没收了罗恩藏在口袋里的呕吐片（Puking Pastilles）那件事有关。

 

“而且他很幽默，”哈利继续，“当他不是针对你时，你会发现他说的话还蛮好笑的。但最棒的是，我想，就是…他像是对整个世界都很冷漠很傲慢，还很无情，但是最近，当只有我们的时候，当面对我的时候…”他声音渐弱，沉思着微笑，“他让我看到了一点点他藏在表面下的部分。而那部分真的…很脆弱，很柔软。”

 

罗恩的脸突然变了颜色，但哈利很开心地看到他的神情里没有带着任何评断的意味。

 

“马尔福？”他慢慢地说，很怀疑、不可置信地斜睨着哈利。“柔软？关于马尔福没有什么看起来是很柔软的，哈利，嗯，或许，除了他的新乳房，我猜——”

 

哈利被他的话震惊得大笑一声，费好大努力才压制住。

 

“罗恩，”他面无表情地说，罗恩还在笑着，哈利却很难对他生气，因为过去的一周里他确实很想念和罗恩开玩笑。“你问我为什么喜欢他，这是我的答案。不是说他的胸不软，但这不是我的重点。”

 

罗恩目瞪口呆地看着他。哈利放声大笑，这一次他没有压制自己的笑意。

 

“Merlin’s saggy bollocks，哈利”他自言自语地说。“你…你真的和他上床了？”

 

哈利四下看了看，确定回学校的路上没有什么人会听到他们的对话，他才转向罗恩，耸耸肩。

 

“不算是，”他说，“那还是新身体，我觉得他还没准备好——”

 

“好好好！”罗恩投降似的双手举起，微微颤抖了一下，引得哈利又发自内心地笑了一声，“不用告诉我细节，我只需要一个是或不是。”

 

“没这么简单。”

 

罗恩翻了个白眼，把帽子往下拉了拉，遮住耳朵。“你和马尔福之间的事 _永远_ 都不会简单，是吗？”

 

这句话尤其击中了哈利，他觉得罗恩确实说的有些道理。

 

————————————————————————

 

十一月很快就过去，十二月就这么悄然到来，霍格沃兹的学生们也见证了冬天的第一场雪。

 

德拉科的呼神护卫还是没什么进展——他似乎找不到别的什么方法能让他施出一个完整的守护神，而即使波特一直都在鼓励他，德拉科心里还是逐渐笼罩起疑云。

 

或许，他痛苦地想，并不是这个魔法太高级；或许，这只是和他这个人有关。黑魔标记永远刻在皮肤上的人。还有在黑魔王的命令下，对多个无辜的受害者施下了钻心咒（Cruciatus Curse）的人。

 

或许这么纯粹，这么善良的魔法，像他这种有污点有恶行的人是不配使用的。

 

他没向波特提起这个想法。当然他也没有这个打算。

 

尽管德拉科对学习呼神护卫魔法的热情已经逐渐消退，但比起一周中其他晚上他还是更期待周三晚上。对于波特的陪伴，德拉科有点觉得他可能永远都不会习惯自己的那份渴望，但同时他更是开始允许自己单纯地享受。

 

自从波特让他高潮的那天后，他们最多只是在有机会的时候悄悄偷个吻，就算在周三的空教室里，他们也只是不停地亲吻。波特一直保持着极度彬彬有礼的绅士风度，总是让德拉科做主导，没有急切地要更多。

 

他并不是不喜欢波特的嘴在他身上的感觉，他很喜欢。不过把自己都交给对方实在是太大的一步，而他只是还没找到再做一次的勇气。

 

波特，对他来说，自从周六下午在霍格莫德村，德拉科发现他和韦斯里之后，他的心情一直都很奇怪。关于这个话题，波特只说，他和韦斯里已经解开了矛盾，而忽略了他们之间谈话的细节。最古怪的部分是，波特不再试着让德拉科说任何他觉得不舒服的话题——没再提起他的魔杖，他的父亲，战争，或者过去。也不再问德拉科用于呼神护卫的记忆是什么。不过，万幸的是，波特也不再提起那句可怕的话，连暗示也没有： _为什么不让我原谅你？_

事实上，波特希望他们能更深了解彼此的请求也停滞不前。虽然德拉科暗自庆幸这让他的心理负担减轻了一些，但整整两周的相处里仅是学习魔法，加上亲吻和简单的触碰，让他渴求更…亲密的交流。

 

冬季的到来让斯莱特林地窖变得难以忍受的寒冷，德拉科蜷缩在毯子底下瑟瑟发抖时他都会想起波特，也变得对他越来越渴望。几乎每晚他都会回想起波特留在他床上陪他度过的那一晚，回想起当时他依偎在波特结实的胸膛时感觉到的温暖，回想起波特手臂拥抱他时感觉到的安全。

 

他一直都没有把那件套头衫还回去，有时候——当黑夜过于黑暗，而恐惧像是紧紧钳住喉咙的双手，让他恐慌得几近窒息时——他会穿上那件衣服，让残留的淡淡波特气息安慰他入睡。

 

距离考试还有两周，也就是假期到来的两周前的周六，德拉科以还那件毛衣为借口问波特想不想再去一次他的房间。波特似乎很惊讶，但还是很开心地同意了。

 

午夜时分，潘西和布莱斯已经睡下了，德拉科离开公共休息室十分钟左右才回来，只为了把隐形哈利·波特带进来。几个人看着他——大概是好奇这么晚了德拉科在外面做什么，但就算他们很疑惑，也并没有问他。

 

他们一走进德拉科的房间，波特就马上把斗篷脱下，德拉科看到他手里拿着一瓶火焰威士忌，不客气地嘲笑他。

 

“认真的吗，波特？”

 

波特耸肩，得意地笑着，把瓶盖打开，抬头大喝了一口。

 

“反正是周末，不是吗？”他信步走到德拉科的床边直接坐下，不在乎其实他并没有得到允许，伸手举着酒瓶。德拉科抿着唇犹豫着。“噢，别这样，马尔福…喝一口。你叫我来这不会只想把衣服还给我吧？要是那样，我们之前在那间教室时你就可以直接还给我了。”

 

波特这么直截了当地把他心里的想法说出来，德拉科不好意思得脸都红了，他也走到床边坐下，只是没波特那么放松，接过酒瓶后，德拉科僵硬的身体才松懈一些。

 

“最后是要变成酒后乱性吗，波特？”

 

让德拉科惊讶的是，波特只是大笑着回应。

 

“也可以，但这不是我的目的。西莫斯的箱子里存了好多瓶酒，想留到下次休息室派对再喝。而我今晚刚好想放松放松，我想他不会注意到少了一瓶。”

 

德拉科知道和波特单独在卧室，还让酒精入侵他的身体是一件很傻的事，但德拉科还是喝下一大口酒。

 

 

——————————————————————————————

 

 

仅仅四十五分钟后，酒瓶里只剩下一半的酒。不知怎的，德拉科已经跨坐在波特身上，他弯下身急切又混乱地亲吻着波特，而波特以十倍的热情回吻着他，两人都在争先品尝彼此唇舌上的威士忌。

 

“嗷，”德拉科低喃，波特的嘴唇游移到他的下巴时，鼻梁上的镜框戳在他的皮肤上，德拉科退身，伸手揉了揉脸颊。

 

“不好意思。”波特轻笑，扶着德拉科的身侧，坐起来一点靠在床头，同时把眼镜取下。他伸手拿起放在床头柜的酒瓶，拧开瓶盖，喝下满满一口。德拉科的目光一直停留在他脖颈上凸起的喉结，但当波特放下瓶子时，他才看到波特手上的某些他从来没注意过的东西。手背上有一小条一小条闪着白光的突起，他的手紧握着酒瓶时才比平时更引人注意。

 

“那是什么？”德拉科问，血管里流动的酒精让他毫无顾忌。微醺的波特不知道德拉科在看什么，他举起瓶子看了眼瓶身上的标签。

 

“什么是什么？”

 

“不是那个。”德拉科拿过瓶子放到一边，然后轻轻牵起波特的右手，翻过手背仔细看他刚刚不经意看到的伤疤。波特马上就明白德拉科的意思，他也歪头看着手，似乎连他自己都忘记那儿有伤疤。

 

“我不能说谎。”他说，德拉科皱着眉看着他。“这上面写的是‘我不能说谎’。”

 

德拉科抓起波特的手前后扭着仔细看才终于看懂上面的字，让他突然感觉一阵恶心。

 

“为什么…？”他问，但是发现自己的问句都说不完。好在波特也不需要他问完。

 

“乌姆里奇（Umbridge）。”他耸耸肩说，“我被她留堂，在她办公室，他让我用了那支黑羽毛笔（Black Quill）写字。那几周里的每天晚上，我的手上就刻上这些可爱的话。真是很有趣的经历。现在还有点疼，嗯，当我提起她的时候。这就是自尊的代价，对吧？”

 

德拉科很庆幸自己醉了，因为他不知道对这件事该做什么反应，也不知道对波特莫名兴奋的情绪该做什么反应。毕竟他当时还很积极地帮着乌姆里奇抓住波特和他愚蠢的英雄联队。

 

“你还有其它的吗？”德拉科听到他自己的声音，他甚至都来不及阻止自己问出这个问题。

 

“其它什么？”波特问，手还保持着原姿势，没有从德拉科手中抽出。

 

“伤疤。”

 

波特在他身下动了动，德拉科有点看不懂波特眼里的诧异。

 

“为什么？”

 

德拉科看着波特手上的伤疤，又把视线移到波特的额头，然后想起留在自己腹部的浅淡伤疤，来自黄金男孩的恩赐。

 

“我会给你看我的伤疤，如果你给我看你的。”他耸肩平淡地说。波特的目光几乎立刻看向德拉科的胸口。

 

“我看过你脱衣服的样子，”他说，眉头微蹙，“上一次我们在这的时候，我没看到什么。”

 

“太黑了，”德拉科只是简单的回答，“而且，那时候你似乎只关注我的胸。”

 

波特禁不住一个痞笑，没打算否认他。

 

“好吧。”波特说，德拉科眨眨眼看着他伸手把上衣拉过头顶脱下放在身边。德拉科重重咽了口唾液，眼神贪婪地看着波特被晒黑的皮肤，还有因为魁地奇练习而塑造出的漂亮胸肌，棕色的乳头因地窖的冷空气而立起。如果不是波特轻轻滑过锁骨，德拉科根本都不会注意到那下面有一个小小的圆形伤疤，有点像是被烟头烫到的痕迹。这个疤痕消退得几乎像是从未出现过，而除非被特地指出来，不然其他人都不会注意到。“还记得我跟你说过魂器的事吗？”

 

德拉科点点头，突然感觉反胃。

 

“其中有一个是盒子。赫敏和我在格里克山谷（Godric's Hollow）上的巴希达·巴萨特（Bathilda Bagshot）的房子里找格兰芬多之剑，但后来才发现那是一个陷阱。她已经死了，而伏地魔的蛇，纳吉尼（Nagini）…占据了她的身体。我不知道…不过，这是我一生中看过的最混乱的事。反正，纳吉尼让伏地魔知道我们在那，我猜那个魂器肯定也感知到他或其他的什么东西，赫敏后来告诉我，它直接就往我的胸口飞来，我就那么晕过去了，她也扒不下它。最后就留下了这个伤疤。”

 

德拉科紧盯着他胸口的痕迹，惊恐得止不住发抖。波特没给他留下时间评论。

 

“这些，”波特继续说，指着额头上很小的两个疤痕，又把额发掀起，露出另一边更明显的几个疤痕，“这些是被那只蛇咬的，它一从巴希达的身体里出来后就咬了我。赫敏用了一些岩薄荷（Dittany）帮我疗伤，但这毕竟比不上凤凰的眼泪，所有这些伤一直没好全。我身上还有其他的，但那些伤背后有，呃…更刺激的故事，可以这么说。”

 

德拉科抬起一只手，手指抚过波特胸膛上的狰狞伤疤，一想到这个伤疤是来自于一个藏着黑魔王灵魂的盒子，他就几乎呼吸停滞。

 

德拉科的目光本能地看向波特最著名的伤疤，伸出拇指轻轻蹭着。

 

“忘记这个了。”

 

“你喜欢这一个。”波特轻柔地说；一只手温柔地圈着德拉科的手腕，把他的手拉下来。

 

“我喜欢 _你_ 。”德拉科难得的坦率和真诚，完全不在乎这是否会让自己难为情。

 

波特倾过身体让他们四唇相接的这一刻几乎是令人心碎的甜蜜。德拉科扇了扇睫毛才闭上眼睛，试图忽略心脏堵在嗓子眼的感觉。

 

“我可以看你的了吗？”

 

德拉科点头，但他没动手脱衣服。一分钟后，波特才帮他脱下。德拉科避开波特的目光，视线下落，裸着上身坐在波特大腿上，而床边的蜡烛照亮房间每个角落，让他感觉自己尤其的袒露在波特面前。

 

波特的手指极其温柔地轻触着横在他腹部的浅淡白色的突起伤疤，还有和其交错的另一条短一些又更粗一些的伤痕，可能是因为伤的更深。

 

“德拉科，”德拉科从没听过波特的声音这么的沙哑，他希望波特再不要这样念出他的名字。“我差点就杀死你了。”

 

“我那时也打算要折磨你，我想我们也算是扯平了。”

 

接下来的几分钟里，波特一直沉默着，手指来回抚着他腹部的伤疤。德拉科的视线也一直没离开他的脸，注意到他皮肤下的肌肉细微的抽动；目光享受地看着他脸颊肌肉的细微差别，描绘出他从颧骨到下颚的骨架；想要用眼睛记住侧脸和下巴上的青色胡茬，看着他散在额头上不加打理的黑发，把那传奇的闪电伤痕藏在下面。这不能算是漂亮或者精致的脸，反而是一张帅气到极致的脸，不仅因为他的骨骼形状，更因为他经受过战争磨砺，身体上留下的战争印记。还有他那仿佛迸发出生命活力的绿色眼眸，每一次对上这双眼睛都几乎让德拉科心跳停止。

 

在德拉科血管里涌动的酒精仿佛要侵蚀他的血管壁，摧毁了他的心理防线，一个吓人可怕的事实敲击着他的大脑，他最近一直想要回避的事实：他不仅仅只是 _喜欢_ 波特。

 

“德拉科？”

 

“嗯？”他的声音听起来特别尖，而且还有点哽咽，但他已经醉的没精力感觉尴尬。突然发现自己对他的感情有多深让德拉科无法控制好自己。

 

“你在想什么？”

 

他犹豫着看着波特的双眼，靠的太近他甚至都看见波特双眼几点深绿的斑驳。然后——

 

“你。”他停住，然后加上，“这个。”

 

“你的意思是，我们。”波特轻声说。德拉科点头，喉头依旧感觉很紧。波特把酒瓶放在一边，双手稍施力握着德拉科的腰。“你和我之间…有‘ _我们_ ’吗？”

 

一会儿后德拉科说，“没有。”波特看起来并不惊讶他的答案，只是点点头仿佛他早就如此预料。

 

“你觉得会有吗？未来的某一天？”

 

“我觉得你醉了。”德拉科说，坐在波特腿上扭了扭，双手撑在他裸露的胸膛，手心感受着稀疏的毛发。“你今晚会留下吗？”

 

“你知道我会的。”波特仰头靠着床头板，沉思着看着德拉科。他不知道他们像那样坐了多久，德拉科的手还在波特深棕的皮肤上描画，而波特的绿眸依旧一动不动地专注在他脸上。房间里唯一的声音只有他们缓慢，带着威士忌气味的呼吸声，还有当德拉科偶尔不安的扭动带来的床单窸窣声音。脱下上衣确实感觉很冷，但波特在他身上停留的手又感觉很温暖。而且反正他已经开始不那么在意在波特面前裸着上身。

 

他们之间似乎要持续永远的沉默终于被波特打破。

 

“那件我的羊毛衫。”他开口，还是深思着看着德拉科。德拉科抬头看向他，二次探索波特分布着伤痕的胸膛的手指停下。“有时候你会穿，对吗？”

 

德拉科脸变得通红。“没有，并没有。”

 

波特挑起眉，德拉科感觉他脸上的红潮要蔓延到脖子上了。

 

“我为什么要穿你那件那么丑的衣服，波特，我的衣柜里有好多好多昂贵的丝绸睡衣。”

 

波特止不住笑意，他的神情只能被解读为宠爱。德拉科皱眉瞪着他。

 

“我只是觉得，”他说，握着德拉科腰上的手把他拉得更近。“你平常都把东西整理得很整齐，所以我不觉得你会一直忘记还给我。但是如果你，嗯，晚上喜欢穿的话，你可以留着。我不介意。”

 

德拉科张嘴想反驳，但又发现他嗓子眼哽着连话都说不出。

 

“或许我会偷走你的几件内裤或什么——”

 

德拉科恼得一掌狠拍他的手臂，而波特更大声地笑，抽开手臂躲过他的下一掌。

 

“你真的好流氓。”德拉科骂出声，但是他想再一次打波特时，他的手才抬起，手腕就被抓住，波特另一只手放在德拉科后颈，把他压低，吻上他的红唇。德拉科起初还在挣扎，但是波特的嘴唇柔软而坚定，没一会儿，德拉科就轻启双唇欢迎波特，舌尖的第一次轻触让德拉科脚趾头都微微瑟缩。“我真的很讨厌你，”嘴唇分开后他喃喃自语，自由的那只手轻轻抚摸波特的脸颊。

 

“不，你不讨厌我。”波特轻声说，在德拉科的嘴角落下一个吻。德拉科没预想到这个直白大胆的话会让他的心跳猛地漏了一拍。他没有否认；反而，他深深看了眼波特，然后才俯身把床边桌子上的蜡烛吹灭。他准备爬下波特的大腿，想去取魔杖把桌子上的油灯熄灭，但在他的手指摸到魔杖之前，波特就低语些什么，然后整个房间陷入黑暗。德拉科惊得转身看着波特的手，如他怀疑的，波特的手里是空的。

 

“你刚刚是用了 _无魔杖_ 魔法？”他问，语气里的赞叹完全展露。下腹因情欲升起而微微抽动。

 

“可能吧。”波特说，在黑暗中朝着德拉科笑着。

 

“天啊，你真的很让人生气。”德拉科说。他们钻到羽绒被下时他听到波特的轻笑。德拉科没有穿回上衣，而波特也丝毫没有浪费一点时间，马上就覆在他的身上，一只手撑在德拉科的头边，低头送上热情的湿吻。德拉科允许自己臣服，任由自己被吻到呼吸不足。波特温暖结实的身体在他床上，压着他，和他肌肤相亲，直接又舒服的感觉完全淹没了德拉科。

 

最初是很混乱甚至是邋遢的亲吻——深重又渴望，牙齿啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，湿滑的舌头热切地交缠；但过了一会儿，德拉科的手指慵懒地摩挲着波特的腰侧，他们之间的热情渴望渐弱，缓下亲吻的节奏，变成温柔的唇舌轻饶，让德拉科时不时轻喘。

 

“波特，”德拉科对着他耳语。波特的嘴唇吻着德拉科的下颚，抵着他的皮肤回应“嗯？”。从喉咙里发出的低哑嗓音让德拉科的心脏狠狠跳着。他想说的话在舌尖轻舞，来回犹豫着，直到他终于逼着自己说出：“你真的觉得你可以原谅我吗？”

 

波特爱抚着他的手和唇都瞬间僵硬。波特后退一些，即使在黑暗中德拉科也能看到他的眉头紧紧皱起，但德拉科看不出他眼睛里含着的情绪是什么。他也不知道自己为什么要提起这件事，只是刚好黑暗可以藏住自己的神情，大脑因为酒精而微微迟钝，让他更容易提起这个话题，其实他好几次想问这个问题。

 

“我之前告诉过你。”波特声音低哑着说，“我 _已经_ 原谅你了。”

 

“你觉得我做过的事值得被原谅吗？”

 

紧接着的是停止心跳和屏住呼吸的一分钟，因为说实话，德拉科想要这个答案已经很长时间了，甚至在波特理直气壮地给他原谅之前。他是否 _想_ 得到原谅这并不重要，或说，他是否已经得到原谅也并不重要——重要的是他是否值得被原谅。

 

“我不知道，”波特说。德拉科想别过头，羞辱地不想和他对视，但一只手抚着他的脸颊停住他。“这不是否定。我只是认为这不是个是非题。”波特深叹了一口气，像是很无奈的样子，他翻身躺在德拉科身侧，平躺在床上，双手交叠在腹部，沉思着盯着天花板。德拉科也翻过身侧躺着看着波特的脸。“小天狼星曾经告诉过我、罗恩，和赫敏，他说这个世界不是简单地能割裂成好人和食死徒。那时候他只是想向我们解释，即使乌姆里奇是个泼妇，这也不意味着她是食死徒。但是我想他说的那句话还有更大的意味。”

 

德拉科舔舔嘴唇，保持沉默着。波特转过头，和他四目相对。

 

“你跟我说过，我不能决定谁该被原谅，而你说的没错。我不是站在道德制高点的人。我不知道你是否值得被原谅。但我确实知道你手臂上的黑暗标记不能代表你的全部，德拉科。”德拉科视线低垂，庆幸他们处在黑暗中，因为他的喉咙突然发紧，眼泪也马上要夺眶而出。他有点好奇波特是否知道他的这番话深深地触动到自己。“我之前对你说过…悔恨可以治愈一个灵魂。这和 _感受_ 有关——感受那份内疚和心碎。甚至是心理上极度的痛苦。归根结底，如果连你自己都不愿意感受自己的悔恨，那不管是谁能决定你是否能被原谅也并不重要。”

 

“无论感受什么都很痛苦，”德拉科轻声说，“我讨厌感受东西。”

 

“疼痛才让人们成长。”波特侧身躺着，一只手臂揽着德拉科的腰把他拉近自己。他看起来很困倦，但眼里又闪烁着真挚和诚恳。“但是，你知道的，你不需要自己一个人来承受。”

 

波特的话仿佛刺激到德拉科内心某个极其脆弱的角落，所有复杂的情绪像是暴雨来袭般狠狠地彻彻底底地冲刷着德拉科；他埋脸在波特胸口，手指紧掐着他的皮肤，放声哭泣。

 

这是情感的迸发。

 

这是他未曾经历的宣泄。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

在接下来的周末和整整的下一周里，德拉科一直都很安静，甚至比在中了魔咒返回学校第一天那时还更阴郁。和波特的那天晚上似乎是有里程碑的意义，深深触及了他的内心，让他感觉情绪的遮挡完全被扒光，整颗心都彻底地展露出来。不过看起来奇怪的是他身上没有任何实质的证据来证明。除了第二天早晨起床时红肿的双眼和在他胸口的迟迟不退去的微弱窒息感，当然，波特也留下一张字条（‘不想叫醒你——周三晚上见’）。他猜潘西和布莱斯肯定也感觉到什么了，但早餐时间布莱斯只是带着探究的眼神看了看他，没说什么。而潘西在忙着唠叨关于假日的安排，德拉科觉得即使自己戴了个橙色的假发她可能都不会注意到。

 

星期二那天，德拉科刚下了算数占卜课，正准备走向变形课的教室，在走廊中间一个声音让他停下脚步。德拉科的身躯瞬间就僵硬了，但不是因为他觉得又有人要来骚扰他——害怕已经几乎变成当他被骚扰时的条件反射——而是因为他很熟悉这个声音。

 

八年级的斯莱特林学生里，和德拉科一起选修算数占卜课的只有寥寥几个，西奥是其中之一，特蕾茜·戴维斯（Tracey Davis）是另外一个。德拉科僵硬地转身，手紧抓着书包，连手指节都比平日更苍白。他回头疑惑地看着那个站在不远处的男孩，手里拿着两本《高等数字命理学（Advanced Theories of Numerology）》，他才意识到他把自己把课本落在教室了。

 

德拉科脸颊发烫着站在原地等着西奥追上来，下颚绷紧着伸手慢慢接过书，犹豫地和西奥目光相对。其他学生吵吵嚷嚷地经过他们身边，而他们两个却都没有打算避开这拥挤的走廊中央。

 

“谢谢你。”德拉科生硬地说，看着对面男生没什么要说的，他简单地点头表示礼节就转身准备离开。但还没走出几步，西奥就又把他喊住。

 

“德拉科，等等。”他的声音和德拉科的一样很生硬，或许这语气也是让他又一次停下转身的原因。德拉科挑着眉，希望他的表情能有效地传达出他的冷漠，即使他内心并不这么感觉。西奥脸上还是一副难读懂的表情，这是和波特比起来最明显的区别，波特总是喜怒形于色，仿佛他随时都能把自己的感受和情绪写在一卷羊皮纸上然后贴在额头。“我想问…你最近怎么样。”他似乎都捋不顺舌头。

 

安静、内向，和足以惹人恼怒的极度聪明，这些词都可以形容西奥多·诺特，但他从来都不是一个不善言辞的人，至少，不是一个能说出这么令人无法忍受的愚蠢的话。

 

“我怎么样？”德拉科讥讽地重复。胸口愤怒的火焰突然又被重新点燃。至少，西奥还知道礼仪，知道这问题过于突兀，他看起来很不好意思。西奥的脸颊变红，眼神看向一边，但他没有显露出一点不适的神情。他经受过的纯血家庭的教育让他能在打量或监视的目光下保持镇定，压制住自己任何不安的扭动。“请原谅我对这种胡乱的问题没有一个答案。”

 

“对，我也觉得你没有。”西奥说。当他回头再次看向德拉科的双眼时，德拉科注意到西奥脸上的矛盾已经消去一半。“你觉得我们可以有机会谈谈吗？”

 

这个请求让德拉科很惊讶，沉默了好几分钟，静静地看着西奥的脸，虽然他也不知道自己想找到什么。西奥是最不像是会做恶作剧的人，他从来都不会从中得到一点点乐趣，但是他真诚地想要和德拉科交谈也同样实在难以令人相信。

 

“我们还有变形课。”德拉科提醒他。

 

“我知道。我是说…一会儿后。”

 

“你想谈什么，诺特？”

 

听到他只用姓氏称呼自己，西奥皱了皱眉头，看出德拉科的气恼。

 

“很多事，”短暂的沉默后他加上，“我今天收到我祖母的信。我父亲在二月一日就要接受摄魂怪的吻。”

 

德拉科心猛地沉沉下坠，似乎都落到腹部。西奥的母亲在他很小的时候就逝世了；如果他的父亲接受了摄魂怪的吻，那他就算是一个孤儿了。

 

或者更准确地说… _当_ 他的父亲接受了摄魂怪的吻。因为，如果说只能肯定唯一一件事，那就是波特不可能再去一次魔法部去为另一个食死徒求情了。

 

“听到这件事我很遗憾。”他的语气依旧不带感情。

 

“还没成定局。”西奥说，他把书往包里塞后，双手就插在口袋里。“他们被抓的时候——我是说，我们的父亲——我们就知道有这种可能性，但是我从来没有真的相信这会真的发生。”

 

德拉科咬紧牙下颚绷紧，视线移向别处，又一次感受到波特为他做的事有多么不容易。他知道西奥肯定也在想这件事——卢修斯·马尔福的判决被改变是由于‘天选之子’，这并不是一个秘密。当然其中仍是秘密的部分是波特为什么要这么做。

 

或者说，他为了谁而这么做。

 

“我母亲给我寄信时我都没想过这样的结果，”德拉科沉默了一会儿说，语气平淡。“我想我也从来不相信最后会这样。”

 

而西奥很快接上：“但是并没有发生。我是说，对于你来说。你的父亲。”

 

德拉科把课本紧抱在胸前，像是想挡下西奥拷问的目光。这不是平时会出现在德拉科身上的姿态，这个姿势把他的不舒适显露出来。

 

“这就是你想谈的事？”他说，声音添了一丝冷意。“我父亲的死缓？那并不是无罪释放，诺特。他现在还在阿兹卡班被折磨，等到魔法部肯松口让我和母亲去探视的时候，他很可能早就失了心智。”

 

虽然只是信口随意说的话，当令他惊讶的是这些话也击中了自己。即使德拉科有机会再见他的父亲，最终见到他时，他肯定已经精神错乱，这个认识让德拉科突然感觉有些头晕目眩。他大脑里浮现出一个可怕的画面，他的父亲原本光滑的金发现在变得稀疏而肮脏，无异于其他犯人，蜷缩在一个黑暗湿冷的牢房。这个想象吓得德拉科后颈的汗毛立起，感觉心脏都浸泡在冰水里。

 

“我说过的，”西奥的声音把德拉科从他痛苦的幻想中拉回来。他似乎一直在观察德拉科的表情，但就算是那样，他也没做出什么评论。“我们晚些再聊。”

 

德拉科看了他一分钟后，最后才简单地点头表示默许，转身走向变形课，西奥也跟在他身后，保持一定距离。

 

和波特不一样，找到和西奥单独相处的机会并不难；斯莱特林的公共休息室有很多隐蔽的角落，而布莱斯也向他保证潘西不会去打扰他们，晚饭后德拉科和西奥选择坐在一个阴暗的角落交谈。

 

西奥的身材一直都是高挑而且过分纤瘦，他的身材对于德拉科没有太多吸引力，尤其是和波特相比；但是西奥特别的忧郁气质，加上他令人生畏的极高才智，在过去确实让德拉科很喜欢。德拉科觉得自己迷上他还有一个原因，西奥总是带着些神秘感——毕竟，西奥从来没和他一起对抗过波特和波特军团，西奥从来不觉得他应该属于哪一派，也不觉得他需要证明自己什么。

 

不管从什么人看来，他的姿态都能显示出他来自纯血家族，一只腿翘起搭在另一边膝上，双手交叠在膝上，祖传的手表松松地戴在手腕上，高高的眉骨和深棕色的眉毛下的深色眼睛凝视着德拉科，眼神依旧难以读懂。德拉科觉得有点好笑地想起为什么他以前会勉强把西奥看做是学校里唯一能和他平等的人。

 

“你好吗，德拉科？”他轻声说。温柔的声音和他冷淡的表情完全相反。

 

“没必要说这些客套话，诺特。”德拉科说，一条腿也翘起搭在另一条腿上，高傲地靠在椅背上。

 

“这不是客套话，”西奥说，“我们已经很长时间没有说话了。即使在你…之前”他含糊地对着德拉科简单示意，让后者的脸颊明显染上一抹粉红。

 

“变成女人之前？”德拉科语气尖刻地说。“对，我也注意到了。我猜你是刻意想跟我保持距离。现在和我有关系对你没什么好处。”

 

“是的，没有好处。”西奥直白地说。他的诚实或说甚至可称得上是不要脸的直接让德拉科有点欣赏。德拉科心里的怒气消去了一些，留下的是交织着失望和愤恨的混合物。“你应该是所有人中最清楚的，这不仅关系我个人。在学校里我在乎的人不多，而你是其中之一，德拉科。我希望即使我不说，你也能理解我，如果这不会对我和我的未来有影响的话，我会一直陪着你，尤其是那个愚蠢的混蛋，康威，对你施咒时。”

 

听完他的话一开始德拉科没回答什么，只是微眯着眼睛审视着西奥，对他的话很感觉被打动但同时又觉得很讨厌。

 

“我对你没有怨恨，西奥。”德拉科一会儿后才说。西奥坐在椅子上的身姿才放松了一点点，而这也足以让德拉科觉得他们似乎又回到平等的地位。“而且，听到关于你父亲的事，我真的很遗憾。请代我向你的祖母传达我的慰问，即使那或许没有什么意义。”

 

“这对我来说很重要，不管怎样。”他暂停了一下才继续说，“我不期待出现同样的奇迹，但我很好奇是什么促使波特去为你的父亲说情。你肯定知道他为什么这么做。”

 

“我的母亲，”德拉科很快就找到了一个小谎言，想起波特对他解释的关于他在审判法庭上为纳西莎辩护的原因。“在森林里的时候，她帮过波特，就刚好在…快结束之前。我猜，或许他觉得如果我的父亲接受摄魂怪的吻，那为她辩护也变得没什么用处了。毕竟如果我父亲死了的话，她不久后也会因为伤心而去世。”

 

这是个很弱的借口，但他只能想到这个。西奥看起来很怀疑，不知道该不该相信，但还是缓缓点头。

 

“那，你知道发生了什么？”西奥说，看到德拉科表情的空白，才继续，“我是说，在森林里时。你的母亲告诉过你吗？”

 

“没有。她从来没提起过，而且你也知道，我不允许出现在她的审判庭里。”那天在森林里的所有人里除了波特，他的母亲是仅有的没被判处死亡或者判处进入阿兹卡班的人，这个想法让德拉科觉得很奇特。在法庭之外，关于她见证的所有事，她都不再提起，甚至对他的儿子也没说起。在波特被公共媒体追逐的一整个暑期里，他的所有公开演讲也同样没有提起。所以似乎除非法院释出审判记录，或者他的母亲或波特决定谈及此，1998年五月二日在那片禁林里发生的所有事对于整个魔法巫师届将会永远都是一个谜团。

 

“你相信人们说的事吗？”西奥压低声音说，“他又一次从索命咒下活下来了。”

 

德拉科回想起那天在黑魔法抵御课上引致波特恐慌的那一阵绿光，他怀疑，没错，这种不可能的事很可能在波特身上发生了第二次。

 

“我不知道。”他装作漠不关心地说，“这重要吗？”

 

“我觉得不重要。”西奥歪着头，深沉地看着德拉科。“反正到最后，二月份到来时，我父亲的灵魂还是会被吸离他的躯体。”

 

“到那时，我的父亲很可能也早已经不成样子了。欺负我们。”

 

接下来又是很长时间的沉默，西奥的目光一直没离开他，德拉科对上他的视线，好奇他那难领略的脑子里又在想什么。

 

“你的母亲，”他突然说，德拉科一边眉毛挑起，“她知道吗？”西奥的目光下移看了眼德拉科的身体才又移回目光，脸上带着尴尬的潮红。

 

“不。”德拉科生硬的说。

 

“那，这个假期你要留在这？”

 

“我…不确定，”他诚实地回答，“我在很认真地考虑。”

 

在认真看清德拉科的神情时，西奥才说，“你的母亲会很崩溃的。”

 

“确实是。”他叹了口气，“但如果我从国王十字站台下火车时，看到我这个样子，她会更崩溃。”

 

西奥嘴角带上了一丝邪笑，这让德拉科很惊讶，不过西奥似乎也在努力抑制自己的笑。

 

“你的确看起来很像她。”他挑着眉说，目光又一次游移在德拉科的新身体。德拉科克制自己不要在这直接而且仿佛带着深意的审视目光下扭动。“我可能只是想象，但我觉得你这样子更像遗传了布莱克家族（Black）的特点，你不觉得吗？你亲爱的贝拉阿姨会很开心的。”

 

“别傻了，西奥。”德拉科不在乎礼节地粗鲁打断他，西奥的话触到了他的一根神经，也正是他变成这幅身体三个月里来最能引起他精神和心理痛苦的那根神经。“你是知道的，在我的祖先人的眼里，布莱克和马尔福家族血统的延续责任都在我的肩上。根据我母亲告诉我的，我的血统叛——呃——我的表姐尼法朵拉（Nymphadora）在战争里死去之前留下了一个儿子。”德拉科的脸颊通红，他知道西奥肯定意识到他差点要说出‘血统叛徒表姐’，但他没有对德拉科突然中断改变的话做评价，仅仅是看起来对这件事有一点兴趣。“不知道孩子的父亲是谁，但是他不可能是一个纯血巫师，所以他们的儿子也不过是一个血统叛徒，可能也是个混血，就算不是，他也会继承他父亲的姓氏，而不是布莱克。我的祖父，赛格纳斯（Cygnus）也只有女儿，所以布莱克姓氏继承就停在我母亲的表兄那，雷古勒斯和——”

 

“小天狼星·布莱克。”西奥顺口接下他的话，这次没有打算藏住自己觉得有趣的笑容。德拉科的下巴绷紧。

 

“是的。而这代表着，我是最后一个纯血的后裔，更别说男性后裔，来延续布莱克家族的血统。”他停下，灼热的目光紧盯着西奥，“而我现在是一个女人。所以，不…我不觉得亲爱的贝拉阿姨，或者我的任何一个布莱克先辈会开心。而我父系的祖先，把我当做唯一能继承马尔福姓氏的孩子，他们更是不会开心。”

 

接下来的几分钟里西奥都保持着安静。最后他开口的时候，声音冷静：“你说的像是你已经相信你会永远都困在这身体里。”

 

一阵入骨的寒意穿过德拉科的身体，让他的皮肤立起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“我努力不去这么想。”

 

“治疗师说了什么？”

 

“康威宣称 _这_ 不是他故意造成的。他说他以为他施的咒只是他从一本书上找到的假冒咒语，但是他不愿意说是哪一个。”德拉科翻了个白眼，身体更陷进椅子里。“我认为他确实不是故意造成这样的结果，但是我觉得他肯定是想要做一些很阴森恐怖而且违法的事，所以他不肯说。反正他被开除了，说实话，我还挺惊讶这个处置，但不管怎样…如果不知道那个咒语是什么，治疗师也没什么办法。我在圣芒戈待了一周，让他们做各种检查和试验，但都没有用。什么效果都没有。”

 

西奥挑眉问，“你不会是告诉我这件事就这样结束了吧？”

 

“当然不，”德拉科厉声说，“有一组专家还在研究。”

 

“不需要你在那吗？”

 

“我也需要毕业，西奥，”他的语气又变回生硬。“我不可能永远都留在那。但如果你必须要知道的话，一个专家每个月会给我做两次检查。并不是好像我不希望变回原来的样子。他们会找到一个治愈方法，而这期间，我要完成我的N.E.W.T.s考试。不管怎么说，这件事和你有什么关系呢？”

 

西奥耸耸肩。“或许没有吧。”他说。他的语气听起来很奇怪，但他没有继续解释，而德拉科也不想再继续追问。“好吧…就期待着奇迹，嗯？”

 

德拉科明显能感觉到西奥指的不只是找到魔咒的解决方法。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

 

布思比确实把呼神护卫魔咒加在考试内容里，但好在大部分学生（除了波特的学徒们）都不能呼唤出成型的守护神，德拉科施出的盾形已经足够拿到很不错的分数了。

 

这周三他们没有见面，彼此都觉得可以在周四的多门考试前好好休息一晚；他们选在周五见，没有选择那间空教室，而是在德拉科的房间，结束考试后的两个人似乎在精神上都筋疲力尽，但又很高兴他们能放松直到一月份第二个学期开始。第二天早晨霍格沃兹特快列车就会驶向国王十字站台，把大部分学生都送回家度过假期。

 

波特坚持想把两周前打开的那瓶火焰威士忌喝完，而德拉科也承认他很享受微醺的感觉，他趴在床上，一半注意力在手上的笔记本上，试图安慰自己这周的考试他做的还不错，而另一半注意放在波特身上。波特坐在德拉科书桌前的椅子上，身体后仰压下椅背，让椅子只剩后面两个支撑，看起来毫不费力，而且 _极度_ 帅气。那瓶几乎喝干的火焰威士忌酒瓶被遗忘在书桌上，和一瓶绿色墨水并放在一起。

 

波特手舞足蹈地在对他描述之前一个暑假里他在韦斯里家里和韦斯里一家人玩的一场听起来很有趣的魁地奇比赛。他脸上的表情是那么的兴高采烈，像是他人生中再也不可能有什么事能让他如此兴奋，除非他能再一次回到那一天。但是，在那激动的表情之下，德拉科认为他也看到了波特的一点向往和愿景。德拉科纠结地回想起那对韦斯里双胞胎中有一个人已经过世了。

 

“有时候我喜欢做追球手，因为这会让我感觉我真的投入在比赛中，你懂吗？”他说，因醉酒和对魁地奇的热情而闪烁的双眼凝视着床上的人。德拉科竭尽全力想无视他胸膛里的心脏因波特的神采奕奕而膨胀的感觉，却又发现无论多努力依然很难做到。几乎和无视自己对眼前这位魁地奇狂热人士打从内心深处里迅速生长的喜爱一样难。“但还是比不上抓到金色飞贼的乐趣，对吧？”他的笑容甚至变得更大更明朗，似乎认为世界上只有德拉科才能够理解他对作为找球手的热爱。

 

“我不可能知道，不是吗？”德拉科懒懒的说，带着自嘲的意味挑着眉。“毕竟你总是在我之前就能找到。”

 

德拉科无法辨认波特脸上一闪而过的表情，但那即使不知道如何形容的表情却也让德拉科感觉些许紧张，连下腹也因期待而微微扭动。书桌前椅子落回地面的声音特别响亮，看着波特带着极强的压迫和侵略性的表情站起身朝床的方向走来，德拉科明显感觉到心脏都跳到嗓子眼，他不再趴着而是坐起身迎接。波特把德拉科放在床上的课本笔记移开，然后换上一个可称得算下流的痞笑爬上床把德拉科推后靠到床头板。从他吐出的气息里德拉科可以嗅到一丝浅淡的酒精味，唯一的作用是更推高德拉科的欲望。波特这幅登徒子的好色样子真他妈的帅气。

 

他的双手温柔地落在德拉科的双膝，轻轻分开他的双腿，好把自己安置在他腿间，俯身攫住德拉科的红唇，刻意粗暴地亲吻，甚至让他都忘了该怎么正常呼吸。德拉科突然很震惊地意识到，即使波特正在他敏感的两腿之间，而且不算是温柔地吻他，但他却一点不感到害怕或不适。一个原因是，德拉科可以下注百分之百肯定，就算波特脑子出现故障了，他会不顾自己的意愿而碰德拉科的可能性和他宣布自己成为新的黑魔王的可能性一样大。另外一个原因是，尽管现在他所处的境况似乎显得有点吓人，但德拉科似乎彻底抛弃了任何礼节或矜持，把渴求接触的欲望展露无疑，他非常清楚知道自己有多被波特醉酒后的鲁莽动作挑逗得欲火焚身。 这个吻结束后德拉科不停地急促喘气，仿佛这不是个短暂的吻，反而像是个已经持续了几个小时的亲吻，波特当然不会漏掉德拉科的状态，他愚蠢的，帅气的脸上挂起了一个得意的笑容。

 

“你知道在抓到金色飞贼时最刺激最爽的一刻是什么吗？”他轻声说，牵起德拉科一只手，温柔又极缓慢地抚摸德拉科的手，德拉科感受到波特手上的茧子，感受到他手上每一寸粗糙的皮肤。波特的指腹轻轻掠过德拉科的手心，缓缓抚上指节，仿佛在虔诚地探索着。然后才终于让两人的手指交错，他再一次俯身，温暖的气息绕在德拉科的耳后。“当我从你的手里夺过它的那一刻，马尔福。”

 

“你混蛋，波特。”德拉科低语，努力掩藏自己的呼吸不足却又利落地失败，知道他在对于波特来说和魁地奇一样重要的某件事中扮演了一个很特别的角色并不感觉满意。

 

“我说，作为一个被宠坏的纯血小坏蛋，你的嘴巴真够厉害的。”波特咧着嘴笑着说；长着胡茬的侧脸扎着德拉科的皮肤，一只手仍然和德拉科的十指交错着，另一只手用力握着他的腰。德拉科想大声尖叫；不论波特说了多少次最下流最挑衅的话，每一次德拉科都会很惊讶那有多么能煽起他的情欲。

 

“我好喜欢你对我说荤话，波特。”德拉科拖着声音说，企图表达他的轻蔑傲慢和幽默，但却反而更让这句话显得非常诚实。波特后退一些，刚好能让德拉科看到那双绿眼睛里闪烁的明亮光芒，眼神还带着些惊喜。

 

“我 _知道_ 你喜欢，马尔福。”他想继续刺激德拉科，再次倾身在他的嘴角落下一个轻柔的吻。和往常一样，德拉科又要隐藏住内心因他融化的样子。“或许你好好求我，我会再多说——”

 

德拉科愤怒地打断他“滚开，波特！”，然后抵着他的胸膛把他推开，但是波特只是爆发出一阵大笑。他不得不先放开德拉科的手以防止自己摔下床，当他稳住身体后，靠坐在一根帷柱上还在轻声笑着，他对着书桌伸出一只手，然后说，“ _Accio firewhisky_ _（火焰威士忌飞来）！_ ”酒瓶就稳稳地落在波特打开的掌心上，这一幕只惹得德拉科翻了个大大的白眼。

 

“你刻意炫耀你的无魔杖魔法完全没有必要，波特。”德拉科嘟囔地说，不太确定波特惊人的魔法技能更让他生气，还是更让他的，德拉科的，欲火无法忍受地高涨旺盛。

 

“那不是 _炫耀，_ ”波特说，边拧开瓶盖喝下一口。酒精让他不禁皱眉呲牙，他伸手把酒瓶递给德拉科，“如果魔杖正在我手上，而不是在那儿，我会选择用魔杖的。”

 

“懒得理你，波特。”德拉科挑眉，仰头把剩下的酒倒下喉咙，然后把酒瓶放在床头柜上。

 

“那么，假期你就留在这里了？”

 

还在食道里下滑的刺激性液体几乎要呛到德拉科。他咳嗽着平复那一阵不适，丢给波特一个难以置信的眼神。

 

“永远都做不到委婉，是吗？”他生硬地说。

 

“不好意思。”波特说，而至少，他看起来是有点不好意思。“我不知道该怎么提起这件事，所以我想我就…嗯，直接问了。”

 

“而且一直都刚好选在一个特别棒的时间。”德拉科讽刺地说，翻了翻眼睛。“你关心这个干什么？你要去韦斯里家吧，我猜？”

 

“嗯，对，但我只是在想如果…我是说，你妈妈…”他无奈地耸耸肩，德拉科从来没见过它这么尴尬的样子。德拉科完全不愿意谈这个突然而且没头没尾的话题，波特的难为情算是对他的一点点小小的安慰。“你有没有…就是，你准备要…”

 

“告诉她？”看着他这么难堪的样子，德拉科替他完成了他的问句。波特点头回应。“不。”他说，目光垂下。“我还没告诉她。所以是的，我要留在这度过假期。我想先瞒着她，直到我变回正常后再说，或者等到学年结束后我没有其他选择只能告诉她。”

 

“好。”波特边点着头轻声说，德拉科读不懂他的表情也不知道他在沉思着什么。“但是她…你的妈妈，我是说…她永远不会…就是说…她永远不会把你赶出家门或什么的，对吧？因为这个？”

 

一阵极度的冰冷的什么东西落入德拉科的心口，他一直不敢思考这件事，因为如他所料，这确实让他心里升起了惶恐和不安。

 

“把我赶出家门？”他重复，手臂更抱紧双腿，想更远离波特，后背挺直成戒备的姿势。波特肯定也看出了德拉科的焦虑，因为他的身体也跟着僵硬了几分。德拉科再次开口时，波特听出了他语气中几乎全部显露的怀疑和责问。“为什么我的 _母亲_ 会把我赶出家门，波特？”

 

“我觉得 _她_ 不会，但…我只是问问…只是想确认——”

 

“你是什么意思， _‘她’_ ？”德拉科问，语气添上了怒气。他的心脏开始加速跳动，而这次不是因为波特的亲近。他们仿佛又突然到了一个危险的不稳定的晃荡悬崖边缘。在和波特这几个月的接触里，德拉科都没有感受到这种不好的预兆和急速沸腾的愤怒，但是现在，这些负面的情绪统统涌进并填满他的脑袋，让他全身肌肉绷紧，牙关咬紧。

 

波特坐直身，不再放松地靠在床柱上，小心地说，“没什么。我不应该说什么——”

 

“不，继续，波特。”德拉科一字一字地咬出来，他从床上下来，因为生气而感觉大脑充满了痛苦的嗡嗡噪音。这就像是波特找到了他内心最深处最黑暗的角落里生长的恐惧——连他自己都不敢承认的部分——然后连根拔起暴露在阳光下。“你是在说我的父亲，对吗？你说我的 _母亲_ 不会抛弃我，她没有这个资格，但或许我的 _父亲_ 会？”

 

波特现在也从床上站起来，脸上的表情很复杂，但看起来更像是他在努力整理思绪，同时也在控制自己。他像是把德拉科当做什么凶猛的野兽，眼神小心翼翼地不想去惊吓他，但这无疑更助长了德拉科气愤的火焰。

 

“我没有这么说，德拉科——”

 

“你就是这么想的！”他大喊。更可怕的是，自从他变成这样的身体以来，德拉科一直都成功封锁起来这份恐惧，被波特这么一提起，这股恐惧就像是从突然解锁的潘多拉盒子里涌出的情绪那样凶猛地席卷他的心智。但，当然的，波特一直都是一个完全有能力搅乱德拉科分门别类细心整理情绪的人，再加上西奥父亲的命运处置的消息还新鲜地环绕在德拉科的脑海里，他对这样的话题实在是感觉太脆弱和敏感。“所以，怎么，你觉得我的父亲只会看我这幅样子一眼然后就和我断绝关系，对吗？”

 

“德拉科，我——”

 

“你觉得我对他来说就只是这样吗？”他不理会波特微弱的辩护，惊恐地感受到积攒在眼眶的眼泪即将从眼角流出。他的双手在不停地颤抖。“只是一个继承人，如果是男人才有用，如果我能继承马尔福家族才有用？你到底是觉得我又多可悲啊？当你帮我的父亲躲过摄魂者的吻的时候，你在想什么？‘可怜的，幼稚的德拉科，为一个根本不 _爱_ 他的父亲而悲伤——！’”

 

“不，”波特咬着牙说，“当然不是。德拉科，我——”

 

“ **我父亲爱我，波特！** ”

 

“ **你的父亲把你出卖给伏地魔当奴隶！** ”波特咆哮着，他强烈的语气和极大的音量吓得德拉科不敢说话。他睁大湿润的双眼看着波特，体内的怒气和厌恶正在互相争着上风。即使波特似乎也被自己惊了一下，他的胸膛起伏着，绿色的眼眸依旧闪着愤怒。“你才 _十六岁_ 他们就逼着你接受黑魔标记——！”

 

“我的父亲在阿兹卡班！”德拉科继续朝着他喊叫，眼泪滑下脸颊。“因为 _你_ ，他被关进阿兹卡班，我是 _自愿_ 接受那个标记！为了 _他_ ！我 _想要_ 的！”说到最后几个字时，他的声音终于支撑不住而破碎。最近这些天里，他已经无法确定这是不是实话。他所记得的是，在那时候他想尽自己所能地让他的家庭重得黑魔王的恩宠。他胡乱地擦干眼泪，苦涩地想起波特对他说的关于悔意和自责的话，想起他是怎么抱着波特哭泣，想起他是怎么对波特打开心扉，而现在这么短时间里两个人就又变成现在这样。“现在他又一次在阿兹卡班，因为你正义的恩赐！而你觉得你阻止了摄魂怪的吻就是救了他，救了我，但你肯定也知道在六个月内反正他也会变得精神错乱！这才是你这么做的唯一原因！但你根本不了解我的父亲，波特，你从来都不了解他！你根本不了解我的家庭，我的父母，还有我——！”

 

“德拉科。”波特再一次开口，小心地，但他的声音——轻柔谨慎的语气，波特念出他的名字的感觉——正是最后一股把德拉科推下一个隐形的悬崖的推动力。

 

“滚出去，波特！”他厉声说，由着自己的情绪顺手抓起挂在扶手椅椅背上的波特的羊毛衫朝他甩去。波特无力地抓住衣服，看起来想要再说些什么，但又克制住自己。波特的自我控制的展示似乎又把德拉科更一步激怒，他觉得再多两秒他的肺部就要爆炸。德拉科抓起放在床边的魔杖朝波特丢了个魔咒，波特及时地用无魔杖魔法施出了一个保护盾挡下并反弹了他的魔咒，魔力把一面镜子击碎，玻璃碎片四处飞溅。德拉科胸口起伏着，看回波特。“走吧。”他又一次说，这一次波特移动了脚步。

 

他沉默着拿起斗篷，把魔杖塞回口袋里，才拿起隐形斗篷披在肩上，手刚放在门上就又停下。他张开嘴——

 

“走，波特。”德拉科坚决地说，强忍着眼泪，直到屋子里只剩他一个人。

 

又是一阵很长的沉默，他以为波特还是坚持要说把话说完，但他点点头，最后看进德拉科的双眼，才消失在斗篷下。一秒钟后，房门被打开又被关上，一分钟左右后，德拉科听到斯莱特林公共休息室的入口打开又关上的声响。

 

德拉科感觉胸口像是凹陷成一个空洞的山谷，他回到床上坐下，把双膝抱在胸前，埋脸哭泣。

 

十五分钟后他把房间里的灯熄灭，让自己陷进寒冷而窒息的黑暗中，入睡前的最后一个痛苦的想法是，明天波特就会坐上回伦敦的火车，而近一个月的假期里，德拉科都见不到他。

 

最让他痛苦得难以忍受的是，他已经开始想念波特了，而他也无法再哄骗自己去无视这份思念。

 

 

TBC

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

周六上午哈利坐上霍格沃兹特快列车时，他的心情还是很糟糕。天空是清澈的蓝色，即使透过火车上暗色的窗户也能反映出晴朗的天空。天上连朵云都没有——只有强烈的冬日阳光，照射在满地积雪，地面也变得明亮刺眼，哈利不得不把视线移到别处以免头晕目眩。万里无云的好天气对改变他混乱的心情一点作用都没有。

 

他，罗恩，和赫敏找了个靠近列车尾的车厢坐下。金妮，根据赫敏说的，她和迪恩坐在别处；哈利不知道他对于这个信息该作何感受，他花了好几分钟才意识到他没有任何感受。他内心有一部分非常为他们高兴，迪恩和金妮能回到从前确实是件好事，知道金妮放下过去往前走，知道金妮开心也让他感觉开心。但他更关注的不是金妮，而是他意识到自己，更是彻彻底底地往前走了。

 

所以当然的，金妮对其他男人有任何兴趣对他都不会有什么影响。怎么会有影响呢？怎么会有影响？毕竟，哈利最近的所有注意力都在德拉科·马尔福身上。

 

列车正驶出霍格莫德村车站，罗恩和赫敏把行李放置在上方的行李架后，才坐在哈利旁边。哈利把头抵在冰凉的玻璃窗上，忧愁又渴望地看着窗外的风景。自从他踏出斯莱特林地窖的那一刻起，他的脑海里就不停地在回放着他和马尔福的争执，而他很确定，如果他还继续不间歇地想这件事，到伦敦时他就该完全崩溃了。

 

如果是平常，列车离开霍格莫德村十分钟后赫敏早就埋头在书里不搭理其他人了，但今天，她和罗恩一直在交换着眼神。虽然哈利知道他们秘密的交流，但他不太有精力理会他们。这么多年来，他已经逐渐习惯这两个朋友当着他的面用沉默的方式沟通，尤其是当他们准备组成‘双人组合’来提出一个话题时。

 

“哈利？”赫敏大胆地轻声开口。他的头还是没离开窗户，就保持着这个姿势看向她。“你今天一直都没说话。是发生了什么事吗？”

 

哈利沉默了一分钟，在想自己该怎么回答。最后他把头从窗户移开，靠着椅背给他们讲了整件不愉快的事，结束在马尔福朝他施咒，尖叫着把他赶出房间。赫敏看起来很忧虑，而罗恩是一副不适的神色。

 

“嗯…这是必然会发生的，对吧？”罗恩试着开口，显然认为这能安慰他郁闷的朋友。赫敏生气地骂了他一声，还打了下他的手臂。哈利扯出了个小小的笑容，他都很惊讶自己还笑得出来。

 

“他说的没错，不是吗？”他伤心地说，萎靡地倒在椅背上。“这可是我和马尔福。我们迟早是要吵架的。”

 

“首先，”赫敏直言，又瞪了眼罗恩，“就算是最好的朋友偶尔也会吵架，我觉得你们两个人可能还记得我们在寻找魂器的前几周里，你们就闹翻了一次。”罗恩的脸颊通红，不满地噘嘴。“第二，并没有什么规定说你和马尔福必须要争吵，哈利。显然，你们两个现在是…算是一种关系，你们之间的事也和从前不一样。可能你想说的是，你和马尔福之间有糟糕的历史，而当你们对一些事有不同的观点时，或是谈到敏感的话题时，有争执是难以避免的。只是一次争吵当然不意味着你们要结束好不容易建立起的关系。可能在假期里他会慢慢冷静下来，回到学校后，你可以再和他谈谈。”

 

哈利没有怎么考虑她的建议——他突然感觉这个假期仿佛变得有好几年那么长，一想到他会有很长时间见不到马尔福，不能和他说话，不能把这件事解释好，哈利就感觉五脏六腑都是绞痛的。

 

“而且这并不算是一个争吵，不是吗？”赫敏很理性地说。哈利皱着眉看着她。“在我看来，你只是恰好在一个错误的时间恰好说了错误的事，哈利。这不是你的错——实话说，如果是我，我也会和你有同样的想法。卢修斯看起来并不是一个很容易被理解的人，是吗？不过你本可以不把这些想法说出来，那样会更好。”

 

“没错，马尔福很崇拜他爸爸。”罗恩加上，语气坚定地像是觉得自己终于说了些有用的话。“再说了，你看到那天的《预言家日报》了吗？诺特的爸爸被判处接受摄魂怪的吻。我猜马尔福想到亲爱的老卢修斯死里逃生的境况了。”

 

“没错，罗恩！”赫敏说，笑容明亮地看着他。赫敏的这个表情出现的次数屈指可数，只有当罗恩成功找到了哈利和赫敏漏掉的部分时，她才会这么赞赏地看着他。而哈利每一次看到这一幕都觉得很好笑。“他说的完全没错，哈利，你能想象到马尔福现在在想什么吗？正是因为你，他父亲的判刑才被撤回的。”

 

哈利耸耸肩，并没有感觉更好，不过确实对自己导致的争吵减少了一点自责。如果赫敏觉得他没有做什么伤害人的事，那他当然可算是无罪的…

 

“好吧，”他叹气。“嗯，我想我没什么能做的，只能等到假期结束后再看能不能和他谈谈。”

 

开回国王十字站台剩下的路程里他们都不再谈关于马尔福的事，尽管他还是旋绕在哈利的大脑里。他们到达车站时，韦斯里夫人早就已经在那等着他们了。而金妮虽然在八月已经十七岁了，但还是没拿到幻影移形的许可证，金斯利（Kingsley）——现在是临时的魔法部部长——借给他们魔法部汽车使用。赫敏的父母之前受到的魔咒已经被清除，他们去了意大利度假，但赫敏更想去陋居（Burrow）和韦斯里一家人度过。

 

让哈利感觉轻松的是，即使他一直停不下对马尔福的担心，但好在没有完全毁了他在韦斯里家里的极佳感受，尤其是家里还有愉悦的节日氛围。比尔和乔治经常会回家，就连金斯利也找到时间偶尔来这歇脚吃饭。哈利、罗恩、赫敏，还有金妮，四个人打了好几个小时的二对二魁地奇比赛，运动后又回到客厅盖着毯子胡乱地坐在火炉前，每个人手里都握着一大杯热可可暖手，而他们的猫，克鲁克山（Crookshanks）也蜷在他们的腿边，大声地呼噜呼噜叫着。有时候，一想到马尔福一个人孤单地在冰冷的地窖房间里，哈利的幸福气泡就面临着破裂的威胁，但他努力压制住这一想法，知道他现在完全没有办法做任何事。

 

圣诞前夜，平安夜到来那天，哈利的思绪飘到了在罗恩房间杂乱的床边的帆布背包里，他藏起来的那个小包裹。罗恩和金妮去帮韦斯里夫人准备晚餐时，哈利把赫敏拉到一边，给她展示了他在霍格莫德村买的那条项链，那个迷你金色飞贼就和真的一样，而它的小翅膀只会对第一个触碰到它的人有反应。它就像是某个价值连城的化石那样被包装在一个玻璃盒子里，而且，根据售货人员所说，只需要魔杖轻点，玻璃盒子就会融化开。他不太自信地把计划告诉给赫敏，而她听后一只手一直捂在心口。

 

“噢，哈利，”她无声地感叹，双眼睁大，仿佛被触动。“你是为了马尔福而准备的吗？”

 

哈利脸颊烧红，微微点了点头。

 

“对。我只是…我看到这个的时候就想到了他，你知道吗？金色飞贼…我是说，作为找球手一直都是其中一个我们的…我们之间重要的事，对吧？”

 

“当然是，哈利。”赫敏安慰他，或许是看到了他脸上的惊惶。“这很漂亮，而且最重要的是，这对你来说是有意义的。你想寄给他吗？”

 

“我是这么计划的。”他说，抬起一只手揉了揉后颈。“这会…嗯，这会太过分了吗？”

 

“不会的。我觉得这真的很浪漫。而且至少至少，他会知道你在想他，不是吗？”

 

赫敏的话让哈利放心了一点，他拿着项链回到楼上重新包装好。晚餐结束后，他拜托罗恩的猫头鹰朱薇琼（Pigwidgeon）帮他把礼物寄到霍格沃兹，还附上了一个字条。他希望第二天起床的时候就能送到马尔福手里。

 

而且，如果他幸运的话，或许那能抚慰他上一次灾难的约会里最后得到的伤痛。

 

 

————————————————

 

在这之前，有两次圣诞节假期，德拉科也都留在霍格沃兹：密室被打开的二年级那年，还有三强争霸赛的四年级那年。这两件事都不可否认和波特有关。德拉科感受着偌大城堡的寂静，连嘴里都莫名尝到一丝酸苦。

 

当然，就算他不需要一个人在这城堡里受孤独的折磨，就算他回到家里度过假期，也不会和往年一样。马尔福庄园几乎只剩一个空荡荡的驱壳，魔法部已经把他们大部分的财产都搜捕并查封了。家里不会有任何一点装饰，任何一条走廊都不会有漂亮的灯光，也没有高大的被金银饰品装点的圣诞树——最糟糕的是，没有卢修斯·马尔福。

 

德拉科给他的母亲寄了一封信，而他收到的回信他根本不敢再多读一遍。她显然很努力不让自己显得太痛苦，但她的话语掩藏不住一点点悲伤。德拉科读起来也感觉特别痛苦。他能想象到她独自一人被软禁在巨大空荡的庄园里，无事可做只能来回徘徊，庄园外日夜都有傲罗看守着。

 

和他同一年的斯莱特林同学里还有一个人也留在学校，就是西奥。而德拉科比起寂寞的独处，还是更愿意有个同伴陪着。

 

平安夜那天，德拉科没有去吃晚餐——他忍受不了那节日气氛，受不了看到那些年幼的学生们脸上那么无暇，那么单纯，充满着对节日的热情的笑容。一想起全英国的好几百个家庭在战后的第一个圣诞节不是喜乐地庆贺，反而是为他们死在黑魔王魔爪下的所爱之人而哀悼，更让德拉科觉得自己没有资格庆祝这一节日。

 

他留在斯莱特林公共休息室里，缩在火壁前的一张沙发里看着本书，转移自己的注意力，不愿意去想如果他回家后他会在做什么。

 

最糟的是，不要去想波特。

 

大概九点钟晚餐结束后，西奥回到休息室，手里端着一盘食物。

 

“我想你可能已经饿了。”他说，把盘子放在沙发前的桌子上。“比起火鸡，你更喜欢这种鸡肉，没错吧？”

 

德拉科眉头紧蹙，看了看盘子里的食物，又看了看西奥，后者坐在他旁边，看起来对自己很满意。

 

“是的…”他缓缓地说，坐直身体，把书放在扶手上。他确实饿了，他才突然意识到，闻到食物的香气，嘴里都分泌出更多唾液。“你怎么知道？”

 

“不经意记住的，我想。”他耸了耸肩。

 

他和西奥从来都不是很亲近的朋友，西奥能记得他这么细微的食物偏好让他觉得非常奇怪，但德拉科没有说什么，只是把盘子放在膝上，拿起叉子把一块嫩滑的鸡肉放进嘴里。

 

“那么，呃——德拉科，我可以问你一些事吗？”

 

德拉科嘴里嚼着食物沉默了一分钟，细细考虑了西奥的语气和语调。这一星期来他就感觉到西奥在酝酿着什么事情，他常常就深深沉浸在自己的思绪里，有时候德拉科就有看到他紧盯着空地仿佛在想如何解决一个很困难的问题。

 

“当然可以。”德拉科把嘴里的食物嚼好咽下去，又喝了一大口南瓜汁才说。

 

“你和波特之间是不是有什么事？”

 

德拉科仿佛被冻着般僵硬，拿着叉子的手也停在一半。不过，本能很快就让他恢复，他的肩膀和面部肌肉才慢慢放松下来。他把叉子放回盘子里，挑着眉看着西奥。

 

“不好意思，你具体想问我什么，西奥？你说的‘事’指的是什么？”

 

西奥耸肩，表情很放松，相反德拉科一听到他的问题，表情就明显变得谨慎和反感。西奥眼里一瞬间闪过一丝值得怀疑的奇怪光芒，但德拉科更愿意相信那只是斯莱特林的小狡猾的光芒。毕竟只要表现得像是已经知晓所有事的样子，就很容易从别人嘴里得到答案。

 

“我一直在想这件事。”他说，翘起一条腿搭在另一边的膝上，帅气傲慢地靠在椅背上。他观察着德拉科的表情，眼睛深邃，刚好和波特明亮的眼睛相反。“波特为你的父亲说情，我说的是这个。你告诉我这和你的母亲有关系…我只是在想这是否…嗯…这可能不是完整的故事。他看起来不太可能会从学校飞这么远的路到魔法部，仅仅是为卢修斯·马尔福辩护。他似乎并不那么关心你的父亲。当然，除非他还有其他的理由。”

 

德拉科的胃扭曲了一下，像是做了个可笑的，不舒服的空翻。

 

“继续说，”德拉科说，小心地维持冷静的表情。西奥不可能先移开视线，而他也不愿意先服软。如果是在这之前，面对西奥拷问的眼神确实很困难，因为那时候他和波特之间的的确确有什么事。现在，西奥的敏锐除了让他惊慌之外，还提醒了他一个让他痛苦的事实：就在两周前，他们之间已经没有任何事了。以后也不再有了。“说吧，把你正在想的说出来，西奥。或许你大声说出来之后，你会知道那听起来有多愚蠢。”

 

“你跟他上床了吗？”

 

德拉科咬紧牙齿，“你本来就是在打算说一个没劲的笑话吗？”他低声危险地说。“你觉得在哪个世界里的我和波特会上床？我不在乎他是不是该死的巫师届救世主。别蠢了，西奥。”

 

但是西奥看起来比以前任何时候都感觉好笑。“所以答案是没有。”

 

“答案是没有。”他咬着牙说。“如果你没注意到的话，波特是直的。而且如果你已经 _忘记_ 了，再提醒一下你，我并不是女人。”

 

“但你是弯的，不是吗？”

 

这句话让德拉科支撑不住全部的表面伪装，他皱着眉迷茫地看着西奥。桌子对面的人脸上映着火光，看起来特别仪表堂堂的样子。

 

“你怎么知道？”德拉科轻声说。西奥也卸下脸上的微笑，耸了耸肩。

 

“霍格沃兹的所有人都知道，德拉科。这些年里你肯定也听到很多流言。”

 

德拉科僵硬地把腿上的盘子放回桌上，全程目光没离开西奥的脸。关于他是否听到这些流言…他怎么可能会没听到？但是他以前从来没有和别人谈过这件事，也没有人会在他面前直截了当地说。

 

事实上，他唯一告诉的人只有波特。他对波特的想念又一次深深刺痛了他的内心。告诉斯莱特林从来都不是一个明智的选择，他担心他们会告诉他的家人——最可怕的是，告诉他的父亲。

 

这么想着想着，德拉科又一次回忆起和波特的争吵，那一晚的画面又让他感觉痛苦和绝望。

 

“没事的，德拉科。”西奥的声音是没有预料到的轻柔，一直盯着双膝的德拉科把视线转回他的脸上，努力整理好情绪，以防显露在脸上。“我也没有和其他人谈过这件事。我——呃——只是很好奇，因为我自己的一些原因，如果我诚实说的话。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”德拉科缓缓地问，西奥的嘴唇又扯出了一点微笑。

 

“不重要。”

 

虽然德拉科很讨厌像这样被隐瞒，也很讨厌成为一个自己不理解的笑话主角的感觉，他也没再继续追问西奥。就算他想再问清楚，西奥刚好选择这个时间站起身，捏了捏德拉科细瘦的肩膀，然后回到德拉科已经不被允许进入的男生寝室。

 

几个小时以后德拉科才回到他的私人房间，后半夜他在床上不安地翻来覆去，交替着想着西奥暗含意义的问题和波特最后一次的争吵。自从假期开始，他已经好几次在脑海里刻意蔑视波特和他沉默的控诉，在他那双不自然的绿眸里虚假的关心，他那知悉一切的眼神刺痛了德拉科，他眼里仿佛说着，“我了解你的父亲，我知道如果他看到你这样，他会有什么反应。”

 

不过波特并没有真的说出这样的话。德拉科脑里有一个微小的声音坚持着认为，他只是在把自己的恐惧发泄到波特身上。

 

一整夜的流泪，不停地揉着眼睛，再加上缺少睡眠，才刚六点德拉科就起床离开了休息室。他并没有什么特定想去的地方，只是他也不想再在房间憋着了。

 

他任由自己的双脚把他带去前廊，走到宽阔的空地。在那里，他看到太阳才正要从地平线上升起，第一缕曙光照射在地面最新的一层雪上，他目光所及之处都闪闪发光，景色十分漂亮。他坐在橡木前门延伸下的巨大的石头阶梯上，深深地吸了一口新鲜空气。

 

过去了十五分钟左右，他注意到天空出现了一个微小的黑点。一只猫头鹰，毫无疑问。接下来会有一大群猫头鹰给留在霍格沃兹的学生们带来节日的礼物，它是第一只。

 

但是那只猫头鹰保持着直线的飞行路线，没有掉头转向猫头鹰棚子或任何一个休息室的窗户。实际上，它看起来似乎是直直地朝着德拉科飞来。德拉科用了不到一秒就意识到这的确是它正在做的事，他赶紧跳开，避免和它相撞。他茫然地看着它，认不出这只猫头鹰，也不知道这个世界上除了他的母亲还有谁会在圣诞节给他寄来包裹。

 

这只猫头鹰兴奋地咕咕直叫，同时把包裹卸下，才再次飞回空中。

 

德拉科双手微微颤抖着，他盯着那个小小的包裹好一会儿，迷茫不理解地，最后才看到包裹附着的一个小纸条：

 

 

 

_德拉科—_

_圣诞节快乐。_

_对不起。_

_我离开之后一直很想念你。_

_—哈利_

 

德拉科突然感觉嘴巴和喉咙都变得很干，拇指轻柔地抚着手写体的词字，仿佛多一分力就会弄碎，然后把字条放到一边才打开包裹。

 

他感觉心脏似乎被握紧，当看到悬浮在一个玻璃盒子里的项链，垂饰是一个迷你金色飞贼。

 

德拉科有意地忽略眼角的灼热眼泪，他拿出魔杖，贴在玻璃盒子上，看着它慢慢融化。精致的金色飞贼一接触他的掌心，就闪起温暖明亮的光辉，两边的双翼也立即开始轻颤。

 

他把项链戴过头顶，藏在上衣下面，全程止不住双手的颤抖。小心的饰物贴着他的皮肤让他感觉很温暖，而当他再一次触碰它时，那对小翅膀又开始扇动。

 

他终于控制不住滑下脸颊的眼泪。

 

“Fuck.”他对着空气轻声叹。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

假期结束后的第一天，其他学生都回到学校开始新阶段的课程。德拉科做了连他自己都不敢相信的事：他逃掉了和波特一起的所有课。不仅如此，他甚至都不愿意去大礼堂用早餐、午餐，和晚餐。他叫潘西帮他带点吃的，但最后却是西奥帮的忙。他给德拉科递盘子的时候，一直是一副了然的表情，但是他什么都没说，而这也不知怎的更让德拉科恼怒。

 

除了德拉科自己，其他人都不可能知道他每日每夜都戴着那条金色飞贼项链，就藏在他的衣袍下面。有时候他的手会不自觉地移到胸前，手掌贴在衣服底下的一小块突起上。即使隔着层层衣料，它也能感受到它的主人，然后开始发光渐热，抵着他的皮肤的温热触感似乎能给了他一点安慰。德拉科知道他会感到安慰是因为这是波特送给他的礼物，但是如果可以的话，他更愿意假装波特和这种感觉没有任何关系。

 

不能再继续这样的状态了，他很清楚——并不只因为去上课更能帮助他毕业，还是因为一直毫无道理地躲着波特实在太丢脸了。德拉科害怕的不是另一场争吵；说实话，他很乐意迎接一场争吵。吵架才是他们更熟悉的领域，他知道该怎么面对并处理那样的场面，而且那样他们能站在更平等的地位。虽然上一次见面时把波特赶出房间或许让他感觉很糟糕，但至少那种痛苦很熟悉。更容易管理。自从战争结束后，德拉科经受过更可怕更难熬的痛苦，但他都成功度过了。

 

他无法面对的是，他很清楚当他们再见的时候，波特会用什么眼神看着他；他无法做好的是审查自己的感受。他还知道如果他再次和这位奇迹男孩见面，他就不可能像在假期的这个月里那样无视他对波特的感情。

 

坦白说，他还远远没做好准备去仔细思考这些天里他感受到的新的东西，感受到的对哈利·波特更多的感情。

 

回校的第二天，德拉科早上在羽绒被下藏着不愿意起床，心里决定不去黑魔法防御课。这是今天他和波特分享的唯一一节课；翘掉这节课也不会有什么影响。所以，等到早餐时间和第一节课结束后，德拉科才终于逼着自己抛下在房间里的安全感，掐着时间去上数字占卜课。

 

他刚走下一层楼就听到一个低沉的声音大喊他的名字，他惊得不禁停下脚步，感觉血液都变得凉飕飕的。德拉科看了他一眼，那个男孩的身型只比肯尼·赫尔斯小了一点，他穿戴着赫夫帕夫学院色的衣服。德拉科对赫夫帕夫的所有印象让他不可能不带着轻蔑的态度嘲笑这个男生，仿佛这强壮的肌肉长在赫夫帕夫身上一点恐吓作用都没有。

 

德拉科心里敏感软弱的部分又使他想要大哭——为什么是今天？为什么这种事要在 _今天_ 发生？难道一个月的假期还是不能减退某些人想让德拉科更痛苦的欲望吗？但同时，德拉科内心的另一部分——坚强又固执的那部分——很开心他碰到了一个能冲别人大喊的机会。

 

那条走廊不是学生们常走的路线，所以这时候除了他俩空无一人。这也让德拉科怀疑这个男生一直在跟踪他，等着他和其他学生分开直到只剩他一个人，让他变成比平时更容易攻击的目标。讽刺的是，其实自从肯尼·赫尔斯那件事后，他已经刻意地避开人迹过少的走廊，但依旧躲不开这些人。

 

“你好啊，马尔福。”那个男生说，他怀有恶意地笑着走近德拉科。德拉科下颚绷紧站在原地没动，居高临下般轻蔑地挑眉看着他。

 

“有什么可以帮你的吗？”德拉科拖着腔说。赫夫帕夫男孩的笑得更开，又靠近一步，让德拉科不自禁后退，后背抵在墙上。他的脑海里不可避免地回放肯尼把他压在墙上的画面，恐惧在他的胸口迅速升起。

 

“除非你能让我的姑姑复活。”那个男生说，他靠的太近，德拉科闻到了他身上的一丝强烈的古龙香水味。“你爸爸杀了她，你知道吗。”

 

德拉科的心像是被绞紧。他的背贴着墙，抬头看着这个不知名的男生，显然他的家人被德拉科的父亲谋杀了，但德拉科没说什么。他不知道该说什么。过去的几个月里他认识到，不管他说什么话都没有一点用处——这些把他堵在墙角的人，这些用狂躁，残忍又兴奋的眼神看着他的人，他们并不想要一个道歉，他们不想听到他说他很后悔，不想听到他说他的父亲已经被关在牢里接受惩罚。

 

他们想做的和肯尼·赫尔斯想的一样。他们想伤害他，特别是当现在他变得更瘦弱更无助的时候。

 

“我在和你 _说话_ 。”他咆哮着，德拉科一直抿着嘴唇保持的沉默和挑衅的眼神似乎激怒了面前的人。“难道你没有什么要为你自己说的吗，马尔福？你的父亲杀了我的姑姑，你也是个废物！”

 

高大的赫夫帕夫男生手肘后撤，但在他的拳头击中德拉科腹部之前，他就已经被拽到地上，德拉科睁开眼睛看到他踉跄地后退，然后愤怒地转身。

 

德拉科的心跳加速，期待看到的是波特——但他看到的不是那救世主的乱糟糟拖布般的黑发，而是一片火焰般的红发。

 

罗恩·韦斯里大喊着什么德拉科听不出来的话，把长着发达肌肉的赫夫帕夫推倒在走廊末端，他恼火的看了韦斯里一眼，才气冲冲地走了。韦斯里转身过来时，德拉科还惊愣得嘴巴都没合上。

 

“你为什么要选这么偏僻的走廊，马尔福？学校里一半的人都在等着你单独出现，然后把你的牙都打掉。”

 

德拉科觉得自己肯定在做梦，他看着韦斯里，似乎失去了组织语言的能力，更不用说能找回正常的思考能力。但是韦斯里先看出了他的疑惑，他的脸颊加深了颜色。不过韦斯里的眼神还挺坚决，也一直没有转开视线。

 

“我——呃——你的表情…哈利没有告诉你我知道了？”

 

德拉科缓慢地摇头。

 

“好吧。嗯——关于你们之间的事。那，你还——呃——你还好吧？那个男的没有伤到你吧，有吗？”

 

德拉科还是没找到自己的声音，韦斯里等了一分钟没等到答案，也没什么想继续说的，他耸了耸肩，有点羞恼地转身离开。

 

“等等。”德拉科在最后一秒才开口，在韦斯里消失在拐角处之前停下他。韦斯里挑着眉回身看着他，德拉科要压制住自己颤抖和后颈汗毛立起的本能。“你刚刚为什么那么做？”

 

“我没告诉你吗？我想哈利也不会乐意看到那个傻瓜伤害你或者什么的。”

 

德拉科始终和他保持着安全的距离，蹙眉眯眼看着韦斯里，回想起几个月前和格兰杰在靠近黑魔法防御课教室的女生盥洗室里的那一次简单交谈。那时德拉科刚经历第一次的生理期，那时候格兰杰对他怎么说来着？她说韦斯里不知情，如果他知道的话，会有多么震惊，他的怒火可能会点燃整间屋子。

 

那么这到底是怎么回事？谁能看在萨莱查（Salazar）的份上给他解释解释。

 

“你觉得你具体知道了什么，韦斯里？”德拉科生硬地说，装作漠不关心的冷淡语气。韦斯里似乎也感知到他的忧虑，因为他脸上露出了一个满意的笑容，却很快压下嘴角的弧度。面前男孩的得体和自控能力让德拉科觉得很陌生，他回想起第一年在魁地奇球场上攻击他的男生，和现在的韦斯里完全两样。

 

“就是哈利告诉我的事。”德拉科张嘴想说些什么，但是韦斯里可能也看到他脸上的怒气，快快地加上，“听着，我逼他说的，马尔福，所以不要怪他。赫尔斯的那件事让我意识到你们之间有着什么事。”

 

“所以那之后的事你都知道了，韦斯里。”德拉科讥笑地说，“不管你说的‘什么事’是什么，那都已经结束了，在你们放假回去之前就全都结束了。他和我已经一个月没说过话了。”

 

“是的，而如果哈利做出想和你谈话的决定，那你翘掉所有我们一起的课也不会打消他的念头。你知道的，不是吗？”

 

德拉科眉头更皱紧，莫名厌恶韦斯里说的这句话。他感觉脸上都变得很明显的红，而韦斯里自满地说着没注意他的表情。

 

“他知道你为什么一直不来上课。”韦斯里说。德拉科生气地瞪着他，韦斯里的表情终于镇静了一点，他双手插进牛仔裤口袋里，长袍大大敞开着。“我不知道我有没有可能喜欢你，马尔福，经历了这么多事之后。但是，嗯…哈利是我最好的朋友。而且即使我确实觉得他太容易就原谅一些人，我还是选择相信他。”

 

“然后呢，那又怎样？”德拉科慢悠悠地像是不在乎地说。他很不高兴地看到韦斯里的反应只是嘴角的一点点扭曲。“所有你也高尚地决定相信我？”

 

“一点都没有。”韦斯里平淡地说。德拉科眉头聚拢着观察着韦斯里，像是他以前从来没有这么仔细地看过他。他是一个格兰芬多，当然——但他不像波特。矛盾的是，他的脸庞轮廓比波特的更显坚硬，但波特却更有威慑力。“我是说我相信他知道他正在做什么。而我也确实知道你们俩在我们离开之前的争吵。相信我，我比任何人都希望这是你们的结局。”

 

“那你为什么还在说个不停，韦斯里？为什么你还费心把那个尼安德特人（Neanderthal 一种原始人种）从我身上拉开——？”

 

“因为那不是结局。”韦斯里咬着牙说，“笨蛋，他很痛苦。就算我有多不喜欢你，我也不能假装他比自从…自从六年级结束那时的状态要好。”韦斯里看向别处，德拉科的脸颊又一次变红。六年级时阿布思·邓布利多的死亡，即使没有直接提及也确实让他们觉得震惊。“你让他失了理智。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但你确实做到了。上个月里，他变得越来越难交流。”

 

“所以这是我的问题？”虽然他内心很不安，但德拉科还是强忍着让自己的声音听起来很慵懒很无动于衷。“如果他那么享受和我在一起的乐趣，那请向我解释一下为什么他会觉得侮辱我的家人是个好主意。”

 

“他没有侮辱你的家人，马尔福！”韦斯里朝他喊，然后又四下看看，被自己的爆发吓到。在确定他们的对话不会被听到后，他又转回身面对德拉科，这一次的声音变得很轻。“他在 _担心_ 你，傻子。这就是哈利做的事——他担心所有人。”

 

“然后再找到个机会继续扮演英雄。”

 

“差不多，没错。”

 

德拉科惊讶地发现自己的嘴角不自觉翘起微笑的弧度，才赶紧管理好表情。

 

“我说过的，马尔福，”韦斯里继续他的话，“我不喜欢你，但我想说服你去和哈利谈谈，你不觉得这能证明些什么吗？前几个晚上，他总会去天文塔。说是睡不着。我想大概午夜，你去那的话，应该能找到他。”

 

“我会记住的。”一会儿后德拉科才说。韦斯里点点头，刚准备转身，又停下来看着他。

 

“我知道哈利看起来像是坚不可摧的人，马尔福。而从很大程度来说，他确实很坚强。但他人生中经历了一些真的很糟糕和恶心的事，如果要说只有一个人有资格得到一点好意，那一定是哈利。不管你最后决定要怎么做，记得一定要让 _他_ 知道。”

 

韦斯里说完才转身离开，剩下的话一直在德拉科的脑海里萦绕。而德拉科觉得现在去上课又太晚了，还是决定回寝室开始一场新的内心斗争。

 

 

 

 

午夜过后没几分钟，德拉科走上天文塔，一下子就辨认出城垛边波特藏在黑暗中的身影，他双手扶着栏杆，肩背耸起。冬天的晚上尤其的冷，德拉科从后面靠近他的时候，听到了吸鼻子的声音，德拉科一开始以为他只是因为寒冷而不停地流鼻水。但当波特听到脚步声后转回身，德拉科才发现——惊慌地发现，波特在哭。

 

“德拉科？”他声音粗哑，站直身，满不在乎地胡乱抹了把脸颊。德拉科垂下目光，好像他看到的是什么有伤风化的画面。韦斯里早先时间告诉他，波特一直表现出的对苦难默默忍受的坚忍面具出现了裂缝，他觉得难以置信，但现在他却亲眼见证了。“你怎么…？”

 

“韦斯里。”德拉科说，依旧看着地面。他能感觉到波特在自己身上的视线。波特被看到这幅样子竟然没有逃开，这让德拉科觉得很惊奇。德拉科很肯定如果是自己，他会立刻逃走。“我…今天课间的时候刚好碰见他了。他告诉我，我可以在这找到你。”

 

说完话他才终于抬起视线，看到波特的眼里闪着泪光，眼睛比平时显得更绿。

 

“你怎么哭了？”他轻声问。说实话，他不确定自己想要得到波特的答案，但是一分钟之后，波特对着他伸出手，手上攥着一张揉皱的照片，德拉科看出那是波特的父母，和莱姆斯·卢平、小天狼星·布莱克，他们年轻时候的合照。照片里的四个年轻人都在微笑着朝他们招手。

 

“有时候我只是…特别特别想他们。”波特轻柔地说。“我见了泰迪（Teddy），假期的时候，他是莱姆斯的儿子。他很可怜，他永远都不可能再见到他的父母。而莱姆斯也不可能再看着他长大。我一想到这个，就很为他们伤心。”

 

德拉科感觉非常尴尬，努力不去回想不久之前他和西奥讨论过这个孩子。他没说话，把照片还给波特。他从来没见过波特在情感上有那么脆弱无助的时刻，他回想起曾经有一次在级长浴室里波特告诉他的事，关于失眠，还关于他觉得自己难以逃脱战争折磨。这一段时间来，这是他第一次回忆起那次的谈话。

 

有可能这是有史以来的首次，德拉科突然想起了一个可怕的事实：在他忙着哀伤于自己父母的处境时，波特甚至都没有父母。在波特还是婴儿的时候他们已经逝世，他很可能想不起任何一件关于他们的事。

 

他才意识到波特仅一岁就成为了孤儿，这个认识像是一道耀眼野蛮的闪电重重地击中他。

 

“那是，呃——那是我表兄的儿子，对吗？”德拉科嗓子粗哑地说，没有掩盖住他突然泛滥复杂的情绪。

 

他确实有个模糊而且不愉快的记忆，他记得曾经有一次黑魔王在画室提起过，贝拉特里克斯和他的母亲抱怨着她们的外甥和一个狼人结婚的事。那时候，德拉科没有完全理清这件事——他那时候满脑子都在为自己的困境害怕。现在，他像是被一个游走球打到那样瞬间弄懂了整件事。

 

“唐克斯，对。”波特说，“他是我的教子。我想，他是，你的二表哥或什么的。”

 

“第一个表哥，原先的那个被除名了。”德拉科轻声纠正他。之后他们两个都沉默着没说话，德拉科利用这个机会收集起他身体里的所有勇气，同时忽视大脑甩给他的每一个警报。再一次和波特靠的这么近，他感觉心脏满满的，他决定人生中就这么一次放下理性而是听从心中所想。“听着…波特…”他开口又停下，波特带着好奇和期待的眼神看着他。“我…我不应该对你施咒。我不应该把你踢出我的房间。我只是…”但是波特摇着头回应，而且现在他的脸上挂上了一个安抚的小小笑容。

 

“你不需要道歉。”波特说。他的眼眶微红，看起来特别疲惫。但是德拉科一和波特在一起就能感受到的活跃生命力让他感觉温暖而强壮，甚至感觉血管里的血液也在欢快地舞动。

 

“我想要。”德拉科说。他大胆地迎上波特的视线。“最开始你本没必要帮我的父亲躲过摄魂怪的吻，…我猜那时候对你的朋友解释肯定不容易。还有…”话语流连在舌尖，德拉科伸手牵起波特的手，因这接触而微颤，然后把他的手掌贴在自己的胸口，就在那个小小的突起上面，也就是迷你金色飞贼。它没有对波特的接触有反应，没有像碰到德拉科的手那样变得温热，但不管怎样，波特似乎马上就明了，脸上的微笑更明朗，绿眸也能看出他幸福的笑意。

 

“你戴着它？”

 

“我也很想你，波特。”

 

波特的手不再贴着他的胸口，而是捧着他的脸，德拉科觉得他从来没像现在这样那么渴求他的触碰。他们像是板块碰撞般撞在一起，像是沉在海底的潜水员急需氧气般那样渴望地亲吻彼此。他想念波特的湿滑舌头熟练的舔弄，他觉得波特柔软的嘴唇比他尝过的任何红酒还要甜。德拉科的双手紧紧抓着波特的外套，每一次唇舌短暂的分开，他都要大口地喘气，然后又不知羞地追上波特的唇索要更多的亲吻。波特的双手紧紧箍着他的腰背，力气大得德拉科甚至害怕自己的身体会被折成两半，当然如果他在积极索吻的同时还有精力驱动大脑思考的话。

 

没有人留意时间过去了多久，最后波特的手又移到他的脸颊，重重地喘着气又舍不得停止亲吻，直到他们实在无力，只能抵着彼此的嘴唇喘着气。

 

“德拉科，”波特轻声呼唤着他，听起来像是无意识吐出的语言，甚至听起来很虔诚。德拉科禁不住颤了一颤，手指插进波特的头发里。流逝的每一分钟都让德拉科更深刻地体会到自己有多么想念他，多么渴望见到他，同时也意识到自己把这份想念埋藏得有多深。

 

“回我的房间。”他听到自己的声音。“你带了那件斗篷吗？”

 

波特点头，一阵强烈的欲望让他整具身体都充满了期待。他把斗篷披在身上，让身体变得隐形，然后两个人才静悄悄地走回斯莱特林的公共休息室。一个月里，德拉科第一次不畏惧地走进这扇门，也不再畏惧他的床，因为至少今晚，他不会再感觉寒冷了。

 

房间门一关上，波特就把斗篷脱下，拉过德拉科给他一个强烈的吻，包含了德拉科在过去四周里感受到的每一种有着强大冲击的情绪。波特用尽热情地啃咬舔吻；没一小会儿，德拉科的双唇就变得红肿疼痛而敏感，但他不愿推开波特。两人着急地扒掉彼此的外套围巾，甩开鞋子，在被波特推到床上之前，德拉科还先把波特的套头衫从头上拽出来。

 

波特挤开德拉科的双腿，爬在他的身上。他们的下身贴在一起的那一刻，德拉科一下子就感受到波特坚硬的性器，让他突然颤栗地倒吸一口气。德拉科拉下波特，贴上他的嘴唇，但是波特纵容着他的动作不过几分钟就又抬起上身，把德拉科的上衣脱下后，把自己的也脱掉。解决好上衣后他们又开始一次邋遢混乱的亲吻，一会儿后才分开把剩余的衣物都脱下。他们都没有想过犹豫，德拉科脑里有个衰弱的声音在抗议，让他怀疑自己给波特展示自己全裸的这幅新身体是否会感觉舒服。但他想他肯定是觉得舒服的，因为他也在帮忙，手忙脚乱地脱下自己的衣服，急需和波特能更亲近一些，想在身体上尽可能地更亲密。德拉科担心他又会消失在自己面前，去到韦斯里的家里，让他再一次一个人孤独地留在寒冷的卧室里，只能在枕头上努力找寻残留的一点点波特的气味，只能在回忆里感受波特温暖的触碰。

 

他回过神后发现两个人身上仅剩的布料只剩最后的内裤，波特只剩下一件稍松的四角裤，而德拉科身上只剩一件薄薄的内裤，他能感觉到内裤的布料已经被浸湿了，他想波特可能也已经感受到了。他们下身紧贴时候，波特坚挺粗厚的性器仅隔着两层薄薄布料贴着德拉科腿间饥渴的私处。荒谬的是德拉科清晨时还铁了心地想避开和波特有关的一切。而且一个月前他还在对他生气，讨厌他，朝他施咒还把镜子给击碎。

 

实际上，他们之间这样的舞步似乎永不结束。波特吮吸着德拉科的脖颈，下身胯部缓慢刻意地抵着德拉科的阴部磨蹭画圈，而德拉科的心思却跑到别处去了。他在想过去的几个月里，他和波特有多少次朝着对方投掷怒火，辱骂和憎恶，又有多少次阻挡不住对方肉欲的吸引力。这让德拉科感觉很疲倦，精疲力竭，更可怕的是，他甚至觉得神志不清。他需要很多精力才能永远保持理智地去记住他们所在的立场，去判断在某个特定时刻他应该感受到什么情绪。如果完全停止思考会容易得多，如果臣服于身体肌肤摩擦的美妙感觉，如果只是把手臂环在波特的脖子，双腿圈着他的腰，紧紧抱住他就像是哈利是能让他存活的唯一浮木，这会更简单。

 

_哈利。哈利_ _哈利_ _哈利…_

“哈利，”他喘着气唤着他的名字，模糊地感觉念出这个词时舌尖感受到的陌生和甜蜜。他讨厌这种感觉，他爱这种感觉，他永远都不愿意停止呼唤着他的名字。“ _Harry…_ ”这一次像是一句拉长的呻吟，指甲陷进哈利温暖，铺着肌肉的后背。而哈利，他肯定也注意到了，因为他的手突然变成一把钳子禁锢着他的腰胯，剧烈地挺动着下身，逼得德拉科喉咙里轻声呻吟喘息。

 

“告诉我你想要什么，德拉科。”哈利贴着他的耳朵说。他的声音低了好几个度，激起德拉科更深的欲望。“你需要什么？”

 

“你。”这是德拉科能组织出的唯一语言，直白的承认让他脸上的红潮更甚，甚至一路蔓延到他的脖子，但，天哪，他根本 _不在乎。_ 因为波特——哈利——必须要知道。他必须要知晓德拉科的内里是怎么被点燃的。德拉科的每一寸身体都在尖叫着喊出它想被触碰的浪荡需求。“摸我。做点什么。”

 

“放松。”哈利对着他耳语安抚的话，就像他已经直接窥到德拉科的大脑，读到了他狂乱的思绪。他在德拉科的下巴落下一个个湿润蜿蜒的吻迹，加上“我会做任何你想我做的事。有我在。放轻松。”

 

德拉科听他的话闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，随着哈利的嘴唇缓缓移下他的身躯，他的呼吸也渐渐平稳。敏感的乳头感受到哈利湿热的嘴唇和尖利的牙齿，直到德拉科的乳头变得硬挺他才继续往下。哈利的双唇轻柔掠过他颤抖的腹部来到德拉科的内裤边缘，哈利毫不犹豫地大胆把火热的嘴唇隔着那轻薄的布料按压着他的阴唇。突然的刺激让德拉科大叫着呻吟，不自觉弓起身体，抓着床单握成拳，自始至终哈利都在不客气又厚颜无耻地舔着他的私处，让那片布料变得透湿，也把德拉科逼到疯狂的边缘，只会呻吟着要更多。

 

等到哈利终于把德拉科的内裤全部扯下时，德拉科只能想到配合帮忙。因为再也不会有什么事能比这好了—— _再也没有了。_ 德拉科发狂地感觉自己到达了欲望的顶点，而梅林在上，这一切都是因为该死的哈利·波特。

 

位于地窖的宿舍里寒冷的空气一下子袭击着他的湿热的阴部，让德拉科禁不住不停喘气。但在他真正有时间感受冷意之前，哈利就又回到他身上了，舌头滑进两片湿滑的粉嫩阴唇之间，小幅度又快速地舔着他肿起来的阴蒂。德拉科的胯部抽搐了一下，一只手抓住哈利的头发，但哈利这时又不顾他饥渴的下体，嘴唇反而回到德拉科的胸前，换上了手指安慰着他的下面，手指滑进两片嫩肉里摩擦着，偶尔抚过隐秘的紧闭穴口。

 

“你想要我的手指吗？”哈利吻着他的侧颈问。

 

“天哪，我要。”德拉科喘着说。他庆幸好在昨天他决定用了除毛魔咒（他想一丝不苟地清洁下身时却被一簇簇毛发影响时找到的魔咒），但不到一分钟，哈利的手指就打断他的想法。哈利的中指破开下身的入口推挤进去。这和他以前体验过的完全不一样——本质上和他的屁股被手指进入的感觉相似，但同时又感觉完全不同，却也找不出不同点是什么。他都能感觉到绵软的内壁紧密地和粗长的手指相挤压，当然，这要比手指进入他屁股时的摩擦要少得多了，感谢这全新的自我润滑的身体本能。

 

或许这还和手指的主人有关——并不是一些来自陌生国家的陌生人，而是波特。 _哈利。_

 

“老天，你好紧。”哈利低声咆哮着，德拉科感觉下腹又有一缕情欲被勾出来。

 

德拉科无法控制自己，他朝着哈利露出一个斜笑，手把落在哈利额头的乱糟糟的头发往后梳，眼神饥渴地看着他的脸。“是的，以前只有人操过我的屁股，不是吗？”

 

正如德拉科期待的，哈利看起来非常惊讶于他的回应，他开心地小声笑了笑，但马上就被哈利的嘴给堵住了。

 

“你真的是个色狼，波特， _真的。_ ”德拉科回吻着他低喃，同时还在轻笑，他也能感觉到哈利的笑容。“太容易上钩了。”

 

当哈利报复地悄悄推进另一根手指时，他得意洋洋的笑一瞬间就消失了，他的嘴张大成一个完美的‘O’形，头仰起压着枕头。哈利的手指在他身体里插得更深时，他甚至抬起胯部迎上他的动作，被撑开的刺痛感只停留了一会儿就很快消退，被新的欢愉感取代，下腹变得更紧绷。

 

“我以为现在已经是‘哈利’了。”哈利厚脸皮地说，故意开始前后抽插着手指，缓慢堆积的灼热感让德拉科觉得他不久后就会完全被快感逼疯。“几分钟前你还叫的很好听——”

 

“少说话，多 _做事_ ，波特。”德拉科厉声打断他，不过连他自己都听到他声音的紧张，不带任何真正的火气。哈利肯定也听出来了，他觉得特别好笑，脸上浮现出一个极其阳光的笑容。德拉科突然很鄙视自己，因为大脑里出现了‘哈利笑起来真好看’的想法。

 

哈利比先前更用力地推进手指时，德拉科开始无助地大叫，而哈利没有停下他的动作，也没有回到之前平缓的节奏，反而渐渐加速，最后还猛力撞进狭窄的通道里，手指每一次用残忍地力道操进他的身体里时，都会传出湿滑的水声和肉体挤压的声音。到了某个点时，哈利曲起手指，用力按压某个在他身体深处的地方，让他突然喘不过气而且开始抽搐颤抖，而哈利的另一只手突然按着他的胯把他压在床上。

 

“波…波特，我…那是…”他试图表达出他感觉到在他大腿根的鼠蹊部堆积起的压迫感，他感觉再有两秒钟就会有什么东西从他的身体里爆发出来，此刻他的皮肤感觉脆弱地甚至都不如粗糙地缝合在一起的劣质布料坚固。但是哈利没有停下来；事实上，他甚至加倍了手指的努力，不到几分钟，一阵从身体深处爆发出的狂热完全吞噬了德拉科，甚至连手指尖都感觉到快感，整具身体不停地颤抖痉挛着，下身阴道的肌肉也在极度兴奋地绞着哈利毫不松懈的手指，喉咙里发出一声声呻吟，像是在无意识地唤着哈利的名字。

 

德拉科还在微颤着，感觉四肢都变成橡胶般瘫软，一或两分钟后那极强的高潮才开始慢慢减退，他不克制地喘着粗气，无力地躺在床垫上，胸口浅浅地上下起伏。哈利很快地也压回在他的身上，在他仰起头而露出的前颈撒下无数的亲吻，舔吻着上面的细密汗珠。

 

“你高潮的时候真好看。”哈利说，温热的手着迷般地上下磨蹭着德拉科的腰侧。在他的右手上，德拉科感受到他手指的湿滑，来自他私处的体液。这惊人地让他感觉又一波情欲燃烧。“并不是说你平时不好看，但那真的太他妈的火辣。”

 

德拉科沉静地微笑，哈利声音里的崇拜感让他不由想要炫耀。但当他又感觉哈利的手指回到他的双腿间，轻柔地抚摸时，他只发得出虚弱的哀吟。

 

“波特，我已经射了。”他不满地发着牢骚，扭着腰胯逃开那触感，但又反而让他感到过多的带着不适的快感，因为刚高潮后的阴部依旧太敏感了。

 

“嗯，有些女人可以连续又好多次高潮，一次接一次的。”哈利告知他，那个不要脸的笑容又回到脸上。“既然现在你在女人的身体里…”

 

“什么？”德拉科的双眼突然睁开，弥留的颤抖终于开始完全沉淀下来。“你怎么知道？”

 

哈利挑起一边眉毛，德拉科的脸颊变得更红。或许他并不想知道哈利怎么知道的。

 

“你真的是——”

 

“一个色狼，是的，我知道了。”哈利说，手指滑回德拉科的两片阴唇中间。“我们来试试这个理论适不适合你。”

 

他本应该很生气，哈利鲁莽地把几根手指推回德拉科酸疼的小洞里——但取代怒气的是极乐的快感。德拉科可怜兮兮地吟叫着，手脚无力地屈服于身体的愉悦，感觉太过火身体承受不住，又感觉远远不够。

 

“就这样。”哈利轻声说，他闪耀的铭绿色双眼注视着在德拉科下身进出的手指，动作变得缓慢，每一次抽插抚慰都带着爱慕。不过几分钟，德拉科也开始扭着臀配合哈利的动作，一股新的压力又在身体深处堆积，不知怎的比起上一次更迟钝但又更巨大。

 

跳进德拉科大脑里的下一个想法，似乎直接略过过滤筛选的环节，直接从大脑蹦到嘴边：

 

“操我，”他喘息着说，黏糊糊的汗湿手掌握住哈利的手腕，停下他的动作。“我要你上我，波特。”

 

哈利的嘴倏地张开，完美表现出了他的不敢置信。德拉科头脑里满满的情欲之下的某一处为自己即使现在，即使这样的处境下，还有能力挑逗哈利而感觉非常开心。

 

“德拉科…”他开口，还深埋在德拉科体内的手指动作变得犹豫，德拉科咕哝着扭了扭腰臀。

 

“ _操我，波特_ 。”他又说了一次，这次更坚定。

 

命令的语气，甚至是。

 

“你在求我操你的时候语气为什么还能这么像个被宠坏的小混蛋。”

 

“哈哈哈好好笑。”德拉科拖着声音说，他们不管在什么情境下都能进入熟悉的戏谑逗乐的状态，这个想法让他感觉无比有趣。哈利肯定也这么感觉，因为他的嘴角也咧开了很大的微笑弧度。

 

但是哈利固有的高尚属性透过玩闹的表面又在闪耀着。他看起来非常地矛盾。

 

“德拉科，你确定吗？”

 

“干嘛，你担心你的 _东西_ 对我来说太大了吗？”他讽刺地说。

 

“这明显不是我在担心的事。”哈利说，一边眉毛扬起，像是他不觉得德拉科的转移话题很好笑。“我只是不想做一些你这时候想做但是之后会——”

 

“梅林的大胡子，波特，好吧， _是是是_ ，我确定，我百分之百确定。”他脸颊烧红地说，。“我不会后悔的，好吗？我想要这个，如果我不想那我就不会说。现在，脱掉你那彻头彻尾的高尚英雄皇冠几分钟，然后 _快点操我_ 。”

 

这几句话终于起了作用，哈利的眼里点起了一簇之前一直没出现过的火。

 

‘太容易看透了，波特’，德拉科开心地想着，眼睛紧盯着哈利把最后一层衣料脱下，那愚蠢的格兰芬多红的拳击手四角内裤，哈利随手把脱下的内裤丢到地上。德拉科感觉胃部出现了个紧张的大气泡，但其实比起焦虑，他更多的是期待。是的，这种新鲜的感觉确实很吓人，如果在两个月之前，他肯定会害怕地赶紧打消这个念头，完全彻底开发他的新身体的念头。没错，他还是很难接受他会永远困在这个身体里的想法——除了此刻，在哈利身下，体内充满了情欲和期望，在被魔咒击中之后，他第一次感觉自己没有对新身体生气。他第一次感觉这不仅只是 _一个_ 身体，而是 _他的_ 身体。依旧很陌生很让他困惑，但随着日子一天天过去，他的陌生感和困惑感也渐渐减弱。再说了，即使很奇怪，但在他还有能力去感受如此极致的快感时好好探索一下不是也很美妙的体验吗？这不是他最近一直在做的事吗？在不停学习，探索，敞开心扉，最重要的是， _尝试_ 着去接受。

 

毕竟，只是 _想想_ 也不可能让身体发生什么变化。而与此同时，嗯…或许试试这个新的体验不会这么恐怖。

 

“德拉科。”哈利的声音打断他的思绪。德拉科看向哈利的视线，然后目光下移，心脏瞬间就攀上他的喉头，他看见了哈利粗厚坚硬的性器，挺立在半空中微微弹跳，前端的细缝里冒出一滴前液。阴茎头部变成可怖的红肿，而即使德拉科之前讽刺哈利担心自己的阴茎太大，他到现在才记起哈利的性器尺寸，说实话，非常壮观。不是什么不可理喻的尺寸，当然，但是…确实确实非常非常大。德拉科下身的小穴一想到马上就到来的扩张就饥渴地夹紧。“再告诉我一次。再说一次你确定。”

 

德拉科把圈着哈利腰胯的双腿分得更开，朝着哈利粗壮的性器抬起屁股。哈利喉咙里发出一声低哑的吼叫。

 

“如果你等的再久一点，波特，你就不能证明你的‘连续多次高潮’的理论了。”

 

哈利嘴角勾起一个痞笑，他前倾着身体，一只手臂像根柱子般立在德拉科的头边，另一只手抓着性器根部。德拉科的心脏开始狂躁地跳动着，甚至连手指尖都能感觉到。他咬回了因第一瞬的接触而不自觉吐出的呻吟，哈利的性器开始浅浅地在阴唇间上下滑动，收集起德拉科的甜蜜爱液，涂满粗长的柱身。每一次移动到敏感的阴蒂时都会刻意把胯部往前挺动，撞上阴部上方最敏感脆弱的突起。

 

粗大的龟头抵着阴道入口，那拥挤的密道只被两只手指进入过，天啊，他感觉自己被 _劈开两半，_ 那灼热的疼痛感掩盖了之前极大的快感。哈利的性器一寸一寸挤进他的身体里时，他觉得他可以感受到柱身上的每一根静脉，每一点下陷和突起。

 

“还好吗？”哈利喘着气说，视线移回德拉科的脸上。哈利的眼睛睁大，瞳孔扩张，他看起来莫名更显露更脆弱，比德拉科以前见过的更甚。他的身体也在微颤，德拉科陷在哈利手臂二头肌上的手指能感觉到他身体的震动。在他人生中唯一一次上位的经验里，他清楚把坚硬而肿胀的阴茎埋在紧致热烈的通道里时，想控制动作是有多难，他非常佩服哈利的意志力。

 

“很好，”德拉科哑着声音说，小小调整了一下臀部的位置，当感觉到哈利刚硬的性器进入地更深时发出了可怜的呜咽。“God，好棒，波特，感觉… _好棒_ …”

 

“不痛吗？”

 

“他妈的当然痛。”他咬着牙说，指甲掐得更深，满意地发现那会更刺激哈利。“不要停。”

 

哈利的脸上露出非常愉快的神情，真烦人。

 

他没有停下。

 

德拉科深吸了一口气，想平静下来，哈利还在继续插进他的身体里，让他感觉似乎永远都不会到头。他感到粗壮的性器在阴道里的跳动，甚至是静脉的搏动，通道内壁火辣辣的疼，德拉科突然觉得这一定是他的极限，哈利的阴茎肯定已经把他隐秘的通道撑到不能再撑大的地步了，因为当他终于感觉哈利的睾丸抵到他的屁股时，他根本动弹不得。

 

“你已经全进来了吗？”他虚弱地问，试着扭动时嘴里泄出美妙的呻吟。老天，他感觉好 _满。_ 他以前从来没想过自己会被填满到这种程度。

 

“嗯。”哈利吐气说。抬起一只轻轻颤抖的手把散在德拉科脸上的头发理开，德拉科抬起头看见哈利看着自己的眼神变得像是爱慕。哈利的眼里充满感情地闪烁着，而当他迎上那眼神后，他就再也移不开自己的目光。“你… _好棒_ ，德拉科…”

 

“你也是。”德拉科颤着吸了一口气再慢慢吐出，臀部慢慢地画圈，疼痛灼烧感让他不禁紧闭双眼，当痛感慢慢释去后才放松了一些。他的腹部紧绷着，他知道当哈利开始动作之后，他的身体会很快开始堆砌起快感，很快他又能迎来新的高潮。“求你，动动。只是…慢点。”

 

德拉科看出哈利在克制自己，炼起自己的意志力。他不无赞叹地看着哈利咬紧牙，下身慢慢退出他绞紧的穴口几寸，然后再艰难地慢慢压进去。德拉科开始习惯这种感觉——简短缓慢的浅浅抽插让他一点一点地放松，同时也似乎溶解了哈利坚固的意志力城墙。

 

当哈利的性器触碰到刚刚手指磨蹭的同一处时，德拉科一下子就忘记了所有疼痛。他一声惊喘，一条腿更紧地圈着哈利的腰，把他拉得更深，娇吟啜泣着喊出他的快感，一点也不在乎自己看起来是什么样子，听起来是什么样子，不在乎自己不知礼节廉耻地光裸躺在哈利身下。

 

“好多了？”哈利问，德拉科点头回应后，他把性器全部撤出，让德拉科只能感觉到无尽的空虚，然后才仁慈又残忍地整根插入，诱出德拉科大声的喊叫。德拉科伸手抱着哈利的脖子，把他拉下然后贴上他的嘴唇，哈利的下身开始平稳的抽插节奏，用力又克制地操着德拉科的身体。哈利很快就沦陷在情欲的海洋，放弃了他的克制。

 

“哈利。”德拉科吻着他的嘴唇低喃，大腿抱着他的腰，手指胡乱地抓挠着哈利被汗湿的胸膛。连床头也开始随着每一次操干的动作撞在墙上。“哈利，我…”他的声音后面藏着某种迫切的绝望，就像是他非常非常想表达出什么，但又无法逼着自己说出口。

 

“我知道。”哈利喘着说，嘴唇吻在德拉科的脖子，一路吻到耳后。德拉科的啜泣被撞得破碎；他的胸口突然感觉到了要把所有压抑的情绪全部爆发的绝对边缘。他想说的话在他的大脑里不规律地飞来掠去，但他无法说出口，只是疯狂着急地把话吞回肚里，手指更深地掐进哈利的手臂肌肉，他恍惚感觉到冒出的一点点温热的血滴。哈利加速地操着他，炙热的气息喷洒在德拉科的耳边。哈利开口低语时声音有点哽咽，“我也是。”

 

就像那样，德拉科仰起脑袋，眼睛紧闭，被哈利压在身下的身体弓起，承受着身下性器的操干，当粗壮跳动的性器用力撞进幽径里时，恰好压在他的G点上，德拉科的身体又一次被巨大的高潮快感吞噬，每一根神经末端都似乎被激情点燃了火焰。哈利还是没有停下动作——他继续猛力操着德拉科，让那欢愉感觉层层堆积直到顶端，最后德拉科的身体剧烈颤抖着，爆发出难以想象的巨大快感，还伴随着一股股热液喷射出阴道，浇灌在哈利性器粗大的头部和柱身，德拉科甚至都喊不出声音，只能无声地叫喊着表达他的舒适。他恍惚地失了神，只感受到身体不停地抖着，感受着最后一股爱液流出身体，脚趾头蜷缩着，胯部也追逐着快感软软地晃动。

 

“我要射了。”哈利低哑着说，下身不停动作，还在操着德拉科虚软的身体，明显处于自控的末端，仅剩的一点自制力和崇高的想法确保德拉科先他一步高潮。“ _操_ ，德拉科，我要——”

 

“射进我里面，”德拉科说，颤抖地手指又抬起把遮挡着哈利额头的黑发撩开，因为身体的发力连额前的伤疤都变得尤其的红。

 

哈利啃吻着德拉科的皮肤低吼，坚持了一小会儿后才把剩余的一点自制全数抛弃——他更使劲地操进德拉科的身体里，阴茎埋在德拉科紧热的阴道，快速地抽动，一次又一次 _又一次地_ 凿进他的私密深处，然后脉搏也开始剧烈跳动；一秒钟后在德拉科体内爆发出一股股炙热，德拉科知道那肯定是哈利的精液。这个认知以一种无法预知的强大力量击中德拉科。哈利倒在他的身上，紧紧依着他，臀胯还在微微地挺动，缓慢地操着德拉科直到高潮平复。德拉科也才意识到自己的手抱着哈利的后背，轻轻抚慰着他，等着他回归平静。

 

他们就保持这个姿势和状态好长一会儿，两具汗湿的身体紧紧黏在一起。哈利的身体还是有些微微发抖，德拉科双手插进他被汗浸湿的头发。他感觉哈利的精液从他的小洞里缓缓流出，而他发现他并不讨厌这种感觉。或许他甚至是很喜欢。最后哈利抬起头对上他的眼睛，再次低头攫住德拉科的双唇，这个深吻似乎动摇了德拉科整个世界的基石。

 

“感觉怎么样？”哈利退开后问，吐出的词语感觉松散，声音低沉而粗哑。“我有点…粗暴，最后的时候。”德拉科伸出手，拇指轻蹭哈利的下唇，露出平静的微笑。

 

“还可以。”德拉科轻声告诉他，稍稍调整臀部，敏感的皮肤一点点刺激都太过分，他不由得倒吸口气。“我很喜欢。我是说，你失控的时候。”他的手捧着哈利的脸颊，很确定自己的表情和哈利之前的表情一样——虔诚、爱慕——而他也并不在乎要控制自己的表情。或许他的确感觉很虔诚。毕竟，怎么可能不这么觉得呢？他从来没有体验过这样的性爱，他知道，发自内心深处地知道，这种虔诚真挚的感觉和他现在的身体没有一点关系。

 

哈利又一次低头缓缓地亲吻他，同时把胯部后撤，让阴茎滑出德拉科的小洞。德拉科感觉下体涌出的液体一定是哈利的精液。

 

“等等。”哈利含糊地说，爬下德拉科的身体，下了床。他走到门口在之前遗弃的一堆衣服里翻找着他的魔杖，他回到床边时，施了个‘消失咒（Vanishing Spell）’。德拉科立马就感觉双腿间的粘腻感消失了，当那感觉离开后他才恐慌地发现他还挺喜欢那种体液的粘腻。哈利把魔杖放到床头柜后，再次爬到德拉科身上，埋脸在德拉科的脖子里。“我非常非常愿意帮你舔干净。”他说，这话让德拉科的下腹再次绞紧。“但越快清理干净，就越有效果。”

 

“你是个原始的野蛮人，波特。”德拉科叹气，声音里满满尽是宠爱的意味，看到哈利笑开后，他也跟着笑开，手指无心地又回到哈利的头发间。“而我不会 _怀孕_ ，如果这是你的意思的话。”

 

“我还是想避免发现相反的结果。”哈利从他身上下来，长叹口气平躺在床上，感觉非常满足。德拉科微笑着蜷缩地靠在哈利的身侧。

 

“波特？”等到两个人的呼吸都平稳后德拉科说。哈利转向他，用极其明亮的双眼凝视着他。“我真的很想你。”

 

哈利的嘴角的弧度落下一点，他转过身体，和德拉科面对面。他微皱着眉仔细看着德拉科的脸庞——德拉科感觉在这审视的视线下脸颊迅速变红。

 

“我也真的很想你，德拉科。”他温柔地说。目光下移到德拉科挂在脖颈的金色飞贼。“比我在那张字条上能表达的还要多。”

 

德拉科发觉自己找不到任何合适的回应，只好伸手握住哈利的手，十指交缠。哈利微笑着把身体挪近，直到他们的腿交缠搭在一起，德拉科感觉心脏膨胀地堵在嗓子眼。

 

“你今晚会留下吗？”他轻声问。

 

“德拉科，”哈利说，语调突然变得忧郁。他倾身靠近，简短地亲吻他。“我每晚都可以留在这，只要这是你想要的。”

 

德拉科点头。他的嗓子发紧，因满涨的情绪而哽着，他害怕只要一开口，他的声音就是颤抖的。他回想起十或十五分钟前他特别特别想说出的话，当哈利深埋在他体内时，那感情变得好巨大沉重，几乎要让他窒息。他还在想，当他的话说不出口时，哈利呼吸不足地说出的‘我也是’可以代表各种含义，除了德拉科希望的那一种。

 

他们沉默着凝视着彼此双眼时，德拉科觉得他从哈利的眼里可以看出，他也在回想同样的事情。但是，就算他真的在想这件事，好在他没有再次提起，德拉科很感激这一点。

 

两人之间的寂静似乎比任何语言还要响亮，他们钻进被褥底下，哈利施了个无杖魔法把屋子里几根点着的蜡烛熄灭。德拉科埋头躲在哈利的身侧，然后感觉哈利伸出一只手臂环抱着他。

 

“晚安，德拉科。”哈利吻着他的头发轻声说。

 

过去的没有哈利的一个月里根本没睡好的德拉科带着他倦怠的身体和疲惫的大脑进入了无意识的沉沉睡眠中，终于，这一次他不会再被噩梦折磨了。

 

 

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

 

哈利六点一刻时才出现在肖像洞口，他一回到格兰芬多休息室就看到赫敏正在沉思着看着一片文章。他僵在门口，荒谬地感觉他像是被抓到做了什么坏事。赫敏回看着他，脸上尽是惊讶，脸色又变得像是疑惑，最后是被逗乐和明了。

 

“哟，哟，哟。”她轻快地哼着，哈利拉过椅子坐在她旁边，皱着眉但也笑着。“斯莱特林怎么样？”

 

“噢，闭嘴，赫敏。”哈利说，但脸上露出一抹笑容。他心情太好，什么话都影响不了他。他起床后已经在脑海里回放了无数次昨晚发生的所有事，在离开他的房间回到格兰芬多塔之前，德拉科也半醒着，娇憨的样子让哈利忍不住又狠狠亲吻了上去，但现在，他还是觉得很难相信他真的 _上_ 了他。“你肯定不会相信罗恩做了什么。”

 

“我知道他做了什么。”她笑着说。“那件事没发生多久后他就告诉我了；我只希望马尔福能真正地理解你。罗恩今年真的成长了很多，不是吗？”

 

“我们都是。”哈利点头说，罗恩和赫敏瞒着自己安排了这样的事仅为了证明他是对的，这让他有点生气，但又平息自己的这一点点怒火。毕竟，最后的结果是如此美妙。“我只是觉得罗恩在课间拦下他和他谈话的画面很难想象，你知道吗？而且，他们到底是在哪遇见的？”

 

奇怪的是，赫敏的脸上闪过一丝疑惑。或许其他人都不可能注意到，但是哈利很简单地就能看出她的脑子里在整理各种信息。这代表着他没有注意到一些很明显的事，或者他漏掉了整个故事的重要一部分。

 

“好吧，说吧。”他说，挑起眉平静地看着她。“你看起来就像是准备要小心翼翼地告诉我什么事，所有还是省掉一些没必要的话。我错过了什么？”

 

赫敏开口时看起来有点矛盾，“马尔福没有…告诉你发生了什么吗？”

 

这含义隐晦的问题让哈利感觉更加愤怒。

 

“显然没有。”他语调平平地说。“他只是告诉我罗恩在课间拦下他。那你介意帮我把整件事补全吗？”

 

“嗯…罗恩从他身上把某个人拽了下来，哈利。”哈利目瞪口呆地看着她。“还记得昨天上午第一节课后布思比叫你留下来吗？黑魔法防御课后我有一节数字占卜课，我去乐那节课的教室，但是你和罗恩都没有课。实际上，那节课马尔福也选了，但他一直没出现。罗恩说他抄了个近道然后碰见马尔福了。罗恩说的是，一个他不认识的赫夫帕夫困住马尔福了。”

 

“什么，你是说另一个肯尼·赫尔斯？”他厉声说，恐惧和气愤沸腾成一个一个气泡； _为什么_ 德拉科不告诉他？而罗恩和赫敏… _他们一直都知道_ 。“你们两个人都没打算告诉我吗？ _认真的？_ ”

 

“呃，我们当然 _想过_ 要告诉你。”她说，听起来很紧张。他可以看出她悄悄地做出了什么决定，不过她咬着唇的样子告诉他，她的决定并不是她最好的判断。“实话说，哈利，我…我让罗恩不要告诉你，他本来是想说的。我制止了他。我是说，我觉得反正马尔福会告诉你。如果你想生我的气，我也可以接受。但我还是坚持我的决定。我只是想着…能不能 _有一次_ ，让其他人来拯救 _你_ ，而不是永远都是你在拯救别人。”听了赫敏的话后，哈利本来已经准备好的在舌尖的反驳就消散了，他感觉心脏被一个铁箍紧紧钳住。他看见赫敏的眼里闪着泪光。“我知道如果我告诉你发生了什么，你肯定会失去理智，然后想找出那个人，而且你…你最近这么不开心，哈利…当罗恩告诉我他觉得他说服马尔福去和你谈谈的时候…”一大颗眼泪滑下，她擦了一把脸颊。哈利根本没有预料到这次的谈话会转变成这样，他静静地看着赫敏，感觉四肢无力。

 

“赫敏…”他开口，但她摇了摇头，他只能保持沉默。

 

“只是这是在太不公平了。”她的声音还带着哭意，而且很不稳，而哈利，他向来都无法理解女人神秘、迷宫般的情绪道路的变化，只能惊讶地坐在那。

 

“什么不公平？”他轻声地问。

 

“就是…你的人生！”她突然喊出声。哈利眨了眨眼，有意识地压制住疑惑的笑容。

 

“但这不是什么新鲜事，不是吗？”

 

“不是，我觉得不是。”她叹了口气，吸了吸鼻子，抹掉另一颗眼泪。他拉起她的一只手捏了捏。赫敏回握住他的手，用水汪汪的眼睛看着他微笑。“我只是以为或许战争结束后你的生活会更容易些，但看吧，事情并不是这样的。在承担着战后创伤时，唯一能让你快乐的人竟然也是那个一直以来最积极伤害你的人，再加上…其他乱七八糟的事…”

 

“赫敏，”哈利温柔地说，拇指在她手上柔软的皮肤上揉着。“疼痛对我来说并不陌生。你应该要让你自己不要再为我担心了。你知道我…我总能挺过来的，每一次都是。”

 

“我知道你可以，哈利。你是我认识的所有人中最强大的，但那不代表着你不得不一次又一次地去经受痛苦，尤其是现在，所有折磨都本应该到了终点。这也是为什么我让罗恩发誓不要告诉你——我不希望你满脑子都想着要报复。我不希望你去找马尔福或那个赫夫帕夫，你希望你能给自己一个机会先寻找到你自己。你一直都是那个拯救别人的人，但是谁会来拯救 _你_ 呢，哈利？”

 

他不确定这是不是一个反问句，但答案已经直接到达他的唇边：“你会啊，赫敏。你以为我会忘记去年，甚至连罗恩都离开时，而你始终陪伴着我的那段日子吗？”他捏了捏她的手，赫敏视线转移到腿上时，哈利低下头去看着她的眼睛。“你以为我会忘记你有多少次把我从火海里拉出来吗？”他摇摇头，突然意识到他早该对赫敏说出这些话。“你不仅仅是我最好的朋友，赫敏——你是我的姐姐。当我在忙着拯救其他人的时候，你在忙着拯救我。我觉得我一直没有真真的对你说谢谢，但我早应该说的。所以， _谢谢你_ ，不管发生什么事都一直不会放弃我。当我说我很好的时候，也请你相信我。我…不只是感觉‘很好’，因为和你的猜想一样，德拉科确实来找我了，而昨晚我一直和他在一起。”

 

突然间一大片头发模糊了哈利的视线，他笑着把手臂环在赫敏身上抱着她，手轻轻地拍着她的后背安慰她。他霎时间想起，当他在找寻方法和战后焦虑症对抗时——他发现他更喜欢和德拉科谈这些事——他从来没有考虑到赫敏是否需要 _他_ 。去年他们经历了同样的事，在那逃亡流浪的漫长痛苦的几周里，他们经历的苦难其他人不可能理解，他很确定。而当他人生中第一次看到父母的坟墓和空荡荡的房子时，她是那个一直陪在他身边的人。当他很痛苦很恶心地想着他愿意和他那被折磨被恐吓去世的父母一起死去时，她是那个抱着他的腰，头靠在他的肩膀上，给他急需的安慰的人。

 

“梅林，我真的很对不起，赫敏。”他贴着她的头发说。“对你来说，今年的我一直都是个糟糕的朋友，是吗？”

 

“你怎么敢这么说，”赫敏轻声又急切地说，推开拥抱，把黏在脸上的头发理好。“你没有什么可对不起的，哈利，一点也不。我并不想要突然这么情绪化，我只是…我很担心你，我也觉得很无奈，当我知道整个假期你都在为你和马尔福的事而伤心时，我却帮不上什么忙。或许我有点认为你们不可能再和好了，马尔福不可能真的会主动去找你说话，所以看到你带着那样的笑走进来的时候…我真的瞬间就放心了。噢，我想听 _所有事_ ，你们是好好谈了吗？”

 

“呃——算是吧。他道歉了，你肯定不敢相信。”赫敏惊讶地张开嘴时，他的笑容变得更大。“但是说实话，我们没有说 _太多_ 。”

 

一开始，赫敏只是笑笑，还翻了个白眼，但看到哈利带着深意的表情后，她的神情变得全然的震惊。

 

“你们不会…我是说，你只是在说接吻，不是吗？”

 

“嗯…不，并不是。”

 

“你和他睡了？”

 

哈利紧抿着唇，纠结着要大笑还是要朝她大喊叫她闭嘴，以免谁听到他们的谈话后来到休息室。

 

“你准备因为这个而教训我吗？我不知道。”

 

“哈利！”她的脸颊变得潮红，她看起来想要保持严厉的表情，但是眼里的闪烁出卖了她。“我当然不会教 _训_ 你，我只是…天哪，我真的没有预料到这个！你确定这是…嗯，一个好主意吗？做这么亲密的事会…算是会让感情增强，而你和马尔福是——呃——”

 

“有闹翻的倾向？”他补上，赫敏不好意思地耸肩表示同意。“说实话，我不知道这是不是一个好主意。我…很犹豫，嗯，就算在那一刻，但是他…呃…他还挺…坚决的…”他的声音渐弱，舌头抵着腮帮子不再继续，因为他看到赫敏的脸上又开始慢慢变红。

 

“好吧。”她说，眼睛有点睁大，刻意移开视线，感觉太尴尬而不想对上哈利的眼睛。

 

“但是，不管怎样，”他继续，“我是说，不管这是不是一个好主意，我并不后悔。”脸颊也变得和赫敏的一样红。“昨晚我和他在一起的时候，我意识到一些事。一开始这吓到我了，但我又发现这个想法其实很早就出现了。”

 

“你意识到什么了？”她慢慢地问。

 

“我爱上他了。”哈利简单地说，没有一点点搞笑或内疚或矛盾。他的心因为这个直接的表达而重重地跳着，自从这个想法进入他的脑海之后，他第一次大声说出口，但这感觉太对了。这感觉 _很真_ 。就连赫敏全然的震撼惊讶都动摇不了他。而这，比起其他任何事，更让哈利完全百分之百的对自己的这个想法很确定。“我知道你说的，和一个人做这么亲密的事是会让感情增强，但在那之前我就意识到了。就在他踏入天文塔的那一刻。你知道最‘魔幻’的一部分是什么吗？”

 

“那还不是吗？”赫敏感觉有点呼吸不足。他很确定他看出了赫敏咬回了想说一大堆的话。

 

“不，最魔幻的部分是我希望他回到他真正的身体里。我想要 _马尔福，_ 你懂吗？”他很惊讶的是——还感觉到无尽的鼓励——他看到赫敏的脸上浮现了一个新的笑容。“这听起来不疯狂吗？”

 

“哈利，”赫敏说，她倾着身体，用仿佛能穿过他身体的探究视线看着他，完全可以和以前邓布利多看着他的眼光相比拟。“闯入古灵阁（Gringotts），然后在一只恶龙下逃生听起来很疯狂。死神圣物（Deathly Hallows）还存在的事实听起来很变态。”她暂停了一下，扬起一边眉毛。“但意识到你爱上了马尔福，而且想要他回到真正的身体里？ _这_ 听起来并不疯狂。”

 

哈利无助地笑笑。“那你是相信我？你不觉得我想太远了？”

 

“我觉得我很久很久没有看到你这么开心了，而那对我来说已经是很足够的证据了。这是，呃——我是说，你想谈谈这个吗…嗯，男马尔福对你的吸引？你对这感觉怎么样？”

 

又一次的，一个答案早就在哈利唇边预备好了，似乎她提前做好了准备：“这感觉很新，但不让我困扰。说实话，我猜，对于这个想法比起困惑，我更多的是兴奋。我觉得我不是真的在考虑他的性别，我只是想再一次见到我一直以来认识的他，如果这说的通的话。”

 

“完全说得通。”赫敏安抚他，但实际上是她的笑容才让他安心。“你为 _马尔福_ 沦陷，不是因为他的外表，即使最开始他女孩子的外在起了一定帮助。不管他现在有多漂亮，这也不是 _他_ 。”

 

“没错。”哈利呼出一口气，因为这些话的确有道理而感觉 放松，几乎要陷在椅子里。但在他能说什么话之前，帕瓦蒂从女生寝室边的楼梯走下公共休息室。她看起来很疲倦，但当她看到哈利和赫敏时，她的脸上露出很开心很真诚的微笑。

 

哈利不舒服地想着自从拉文德死去后，她肯定睡得很不好——如果是罗恩和赫敏发生这样的事，他不敢确定自己是否还能走出来。

 

“你好啊，哈利。”帕瓦蒂说，抱着一大摞书走到他们身边坐下。“看到你的床是空的，我就知道你在这下面做作业，赫敏。你可以帮帮我做完魔药课的文章吗？”

 

“我也正在做这个，”赫敏说，示意着在哈利回来之前她一直在做的作业。“如果你想的话，你可以先看看，我快做完了。”

 

“我甚至还没开始。”哈利愁眉苦脸地说。

 

“这真的很糟糕，不是吗？”帕瓦蒂说。赫敏抿着嘴没评论什么。“我甚至不知道我为什么决定要考N.E.W.T，说真的。在O.W.L考试里我才刚好过线得到一个E（良好），唯一的原因是帕德玛在前一晚给了我，像，五个小时的辅导。你知道吗，她听到斯拉霍恩教授告诉麦格教授在我们整个年级里只有两个人拿到了O（优秀）？”

 

“他们是谁？”赫敏立马开口问，坐直身体睁大双眼看着她。这真是典型的赫敏，哈利控制不住笑了一声。她瞪了她一眼才又转回帕瓦蒂。

 

“嗯，显然你是其中之一，赫敏。”帕瓦蒂笑着说。“我赌另外一个是马尔福，他的魔药学一直都很优秀，不是吗？不过不知道他今年在处理这个可怕的魔咒时，还能不能学好…对不起，哈利。”她开玩笑地加上，“我知道这是马尔福，但是你必须要承认，他确实陷入了一个很恶劣的困境。”

 

“我，呃…不，嗯，我同意。”哈利说，试图压下自己的惊讶，这话题转换的太快了，突然就到了德拉科。除了他，他也看到赫敏在挣扎着保持一个平静的表情。“我不希望任何人发生这种事。”

 

“哈利。”帕瓦蒂倾过身，眼里突然闪现着调皮的光芒。哈利身体僵硬了一下，但努力不表现得太明显。“从一个男生的角度，你觉得他变成一个女孩后看起来很漂亮而且身材很好吗？我似乎永远都在和帕德玛争论这件事。她认为他这个样子看起来像个 _媚娃（_ _Veela_ _），_ 但是我不理解其他人怎么可以忽略他是马尔福这个事实，你懂我的意思吗？”

 

“我…em…”

 

“当然，西奥·诺特这些天里总是在不安好意地打量他，不是吗？”

 

“是的，我——等等， _什么？_ ”

 

“我知道，很下流，不是吗？”帕瓦蒂说，显然把哈利脸上的震惊解读成对八卦的兴趣，她总是认为讨论八卦时别人的惊讶才是最刺激的部分。难怪拉文德不在了之后，帕瓦蒂一直想再找个人来讨论各种绯闻。哈利旁边的赫敏眼睛也睁大看着她。“拉文德和我总觉得诺特有点奇怪，但今年有时候他看着马尔福的样子实在是太彻头彻尾的 _猥琐_ 。如果我不觉得马尔福是个混蛋的话，我会很同情他；男生真是可以很 _恶心，_ 不是吗？噢——不好意思，哈利，不是说你，当然。”

 

哈利不在意地摆摆手。“你说诺特在打量他的时候——你什么时候注意到的？”

 

“噢，这很难不注意到，不是吗？”她笑着说，眼睛闪烁着。哈利突然想起拉文德和帕瓦蒂有着作为八卦女王必备的极强观察力。他有点好奇她到底往脑子里塞了多少关于同学们的疯狂的秘密。“我们和斯莱特林的课上看见的，他的眼睛几乎 _总是_ 看向马尔福的屁股，还有他的胸，如果他想冒险的话，很明显。我看不出马尔福是不是知道——一方面来说，他不像是那种喜欢别人把他当成一块肉盯着的人，但再说，马尔福一直都很喜欢被关注。”

 

哈利看向赫敏，只看到她也看着自己，表情很矛盾。他的胸腔被怒气和占有欲填满，几乎要爆炸开来，他知道赫敏也很清楚自己现在的心情。

 

“我非常怀疑他会喜欢被盯着看。”哈利恼怒地说，意识到他几乎是咆哮这说出这些话时清了清嗓子。帕瓦蒂看起来大吃一惊。“我是说…对于现在的境况，他很可能已经很不舒服了。”

 

帕瓦蒂点点头，但她的眉毛微挑，像在想什么。“我同意。”她最后说。“诺特有时候也会吓到我。所有人都坚定地认为马尔福应该进阿兹卡班，但如果你问我的话，西奥多·诺特才是那个我害怕在幽暗的走廊遇见的人。”

 

在这个对话更深入之前，赫敏把话题转回了他们的作业，哈利没有反对。他还是很感激帕瓦蒂把她对西奥多·诺特的观察告诉他。一个小时后罗恩和西莫斯也都下来了，哈利把罗恩和赫敏一起拉走去吃早餐，留下帕瓦蒂和西莫斯单独在一起。

 

在爬出肖像洞口之前，他回头看到帕瓦蒂朝他笑着，他朝她眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

 

 

德拉科一直都很喜欢魔药学，但今天享受这节课不是因为他对这科目的兴趣，而是因为在工作的时候他可以始终站着。

 

这两天他都很感觉很酸痛，每一次坐下时，双腿间的那处就会抽动而且感觉剧烈的刺痛。德拉科不停地徘徊着想要大声把他的沮丧给喊出来，但每一次又会脸红地想起哈利残忍撞着操着他的神情，而每一次他的私处都会因回忆而流出一股股温热液体。

 

布莱斯站在他身边数着草蛉虫的翅膀，他在碾着瞌睡豆（Sopophorous beans）的时候，他还在努力让激烈跳动的心脏平静下来。他实在是很难专注现在手里的工作，尤其是哈利就和他相隔几张桌子，长袍脱下放在一边，衬衫的袖子卷起到手肘，手臂上的肌肉和血管都明显可见。每隔一会儿他都会伸手把落在脸上的汗湿头发撩开，蒸锅上冒出的热烟在他晒黑的皮肤上留下点点汗珠。德拉科只想把他的衣服全部拔下，舔遍他身上的每一寸。

 

一只放在他后腰的手突然吓得他跳了一下，一瞬间大胆地以为是突然发疯失了智的哈利——但这个想法很快就消失了，德拉科回头看见西奥站在旁边，嘴角一抹被压制的隐约邪笑。

 

“你到底在干嘛？”德拉科厉声说。站在旁边的布莱斯的视线从手里的工作看向西奥，带着不明意味的表情和他平视着，但没说什么。

 

“放松，德拉科。”西奥轻笑，“你还有多余的瞌睡豆吗？特蕾茜毁了我们的大部分豆子。”

 

“放着材料的柜子只有十步的距离。”

 

“但是显然我决定要先来确认一下你还也没有，不是吗？”西奥很流畅地回答。“我们今天有点神经质，不是吗？”他扫了一眼他们的桌面，又简短地看了一眼德拉科，才笑着走向材料柜。德拉科看向布莱斯，但后者已经把注意力转回手里的昆虫翅膀上了。

 

下一秒他几乎像是有磁力般直接找到哈利，他发现那双绿色的眼睛已经在他身上了。

 

“布莱斯，”德拉科说，更像是要转移注意力，而不是真的想聊天。布莱斯含糊地回应了一声，手上正忙着把那些翅膀放到一个钵里。“你有注意到这学期开始之后潘西一直在避着我吗？”

 

布莱斯才抬起头很惊讶地看着他。

 

“是的，没错。”他缓缓地说，伸手去拿小杵，表情又回到读不懂的状态。“我问过她了，但她否认她在避开你。或许只是因为她终于意识到圣诞节结束后再不认真的话，那她的N.E.W.T.s考试一科都不会过。”

 

“这很不像她。”德拉科切完瞌睡豆后，把手里还沾着豆子汁液的刀和装着豆子的碗放在一边， 然后转向布莱斯，在等草蛉虫的翅膀化成粉末之前他做不了任何事。“平常当她开始担心考试时她——”

 

西奥从碗柜处走回实验桌的半途上停在德拉科身边，俯身贴着他的耳朵，轻声耳语，“你知道你衣服上有一颗扣子开了吗，德拉科？”

 

他的话让德拉科的愤怒光速般转变成恐慌，他低头看着他的衬衫，透过微敞开的长袍（教室里太热，根本做不到系紧长袍）看到里衫，确实，有一个扣子是打开的，展露出他锁骨下的一片皮肤。

 

他的脸上一下子就变红，但在他能说什么话之前，布莱斯把手上的杵子放下，和盛着翅膀的碗重重地撞在一起。

 

“够了，西奥，”他尖利地说。“你他妈的快回你的桌子那去。”

 

不远距离处突然传来一声刺耳的玻璃爆裂声，接着是一声大叫，“他妈的， _操_ ，哈利！”

 

“注意语言，韦斯里先生！”教室前端的斯拉霍恩大声说。“格兰芬多扣五分！波特先生，一切都还好吗？”

 

“是的，对不起。”哈利说，但是德拉科看到他旁边好几瓶玻璃药瓶爆裂开，而哈利正把一片碎片拔出他裸露的手臂。

 

“垃圾救世主，”西奥低喃，德拉科才惊觉他还站在自己身边。布莱斯的下巴紧绷着。“连自己的魔力都控制不住，是吗？”

 

“只是因为他耳朵里都能冒出魔法，而你却连一个盾型的呼神护卫都制造不出来，也没必要表现地这么明显的苦涩，西奥。”布莱斯尖刻地说，“这很可悲。”

 

“滚，扎比尼。”西奥骂回去。他朝布莱斯竖了手指，才走回他和特蕾茜的台子。而在西奥离开的时间里，特蕾茜似乎已经对他们的魔药造成了不可逆的损坏，锅里冒出厚重，恶臭，看起来很邪恶的橘色烟雾。

 

“那他妈的到底是什么意思？”西奥一离开，德拉科就轻声又着急地问。

 

“没什么？”布莱斯漫不经心地说，视线转回他手里已经快变成粉末的翅膀。“我最近很厌烦他，就是这样，而我不在乎让他知道。”

 

德拉科眯起眼睛，“他对我说我的扣子松开的时候你为什么要骂他？”

 

“这是他说的话？”布莱斯神秘地笑笑。“难怪。”

 

“够了，到底是怎么回事？”德拉科把他手里的碗钵拿开，挑眉看着布莱斯。“这个魔药我要拿零分了，布莱斯，不要考验我。 _到底_ 怎么回事？”

 

布莱斯拿着杵子的手握成拳，紧握着一小会儿后才放在桌面上，表情又一次读不懂。去他妈的，他的扑克脸真的是登峰造极的艺术。

 

“你 _真的_ 没注意到吗，德拉科？”

 

德拉科感觉腹部绞紧。是的，他 _早就_ 注意到了。但是他尽最大可能去无视甚至假装他 _根本_ 没有注意到。

 

“他对你说了什么吗？”德拉科问，声音低而犹豫。

 

布莱斯安静了一会儿，才说：“他问过我知不知道你秘密地和某个人在一起。”德拉科大声地冷笑。“我告诉他，我很怀疑。我觉得他认为你有，但他没说是和谁。”

 

“那你怎么想的？”

 

“ _我_ 不在乎。”布莱斯语气变得轻快。“但我也很怀疑你会想跟他上床，所有我叫他滚远点别想了。”

 

“看起来没什么作用，但不管怎样，我想我很感谢你。”

 

西奥那种暗黑而神秘的特质一直能吸引德拉科；如果他不是女人的身体，如果西奥是弯的，想要上他真正的身体的话，德拉科有点觉得他很可能会和他上床。

 

 _但话说回来，_ 他想，又一次看向哈利，看到他的手臂上刚刚被玻璃扎到留下一个小伤口， _或许我不会。_

他把碗钵放回布莱斯面前，然后安静地一起完成了剩余的步骤。课堂最后，他的思绪从西奥身上转移回潘西，他决定要质问她为什么这么明显地疏远他。

 

但是这个想法又一下子被他抛到脑后，因为在离开魔药课教室时，有个人重重地撞到他的肩膀。在他能反应之前，一卷羊皮子被塞到他手里，德拉科回头只看到哈利正在走开。他挣扎着压制一个笑容。

 

“看着点路， _波特_ 。”他大喊，很高兴看到哈利睁大眼睛回头看着他。但突然间那双眼睛像是充满了生机般点亮，嘴角露出一个让德拉科的下身私处渴望地抽动的邪笑。

 

“操你，马尔福。”他朝着德拉科说，其他所有人肯定以为这只是哈利在骂他，但在德拉科听来更像是一个承诺。

 

 

 

 

 

 

听从哈利字条的要求，午夜时分德拉科把他带进了自己的房间。

 

门被关上的一瞬间，哈利就把他压在门上，让他脸朝里，德拉科生气地语无伦次乱骂着，直到哈利的大腿挤进他的双腿之间，嘴巴也在他的侧颈啃着。

 

“波特，你干嘛—— _啊！_ ”哈利的手透着长裤贴上他的私处，用力碾压上他渴求的阴部，这突然的动作让德拉科的话变成一声呻吟。

 

“把这些脱掉。”哈利喘着气说，声音里含着命令的意味不允许任何反驳。德拉科对于服从这个命令没有异议，他伸手帮哈利把自己的裤子从双腿扒下，顺便把袜子也脱了，但在他能把内裤也一起脱下之前，在他身后的哈利已经跪在地上，把他的内裤扒到大腿，双手分开德拉科的臀瓣。

 

“波特！”德拉科惊喘，当他感觉哈利的拇指直接插进他的屁股的小穴里，微微分开那紧小的花蕊时，一阵颤栗从头顶传到脚趾头。他可以感觉到哈利潮湿的气息对准他的小洞，他的手臂上因这刺激起了鸡皮疙瘩。“你——你在干什么？”他呜咽着问。

 

“我在舔开你的屁股。”哈利低喃，紧跟着这个发言的是哈利高热湿润的舌头， _重重地_ 舔过臀间隐秘的入口。德拉科无助地轻声呻吟啜泣，感觉被冷落的阴部抽动着，前面的花穴里流出粘湿的液体，一路蜿蜒到大腿内侧。他更往后翘着屁股，得到来自哈利的一声表示赞成的低吼，他也更深地挤进德拉科的双腿间，用嘴含住德拉科下身肿胀的肉唇简短地在阴蒂停留吮吸，然后又回到他的屁股，发狂地用舌头舔着那小口。“然后我要把你操晕。”

 

“天哪，波特。”德拉科抵着门颤抖着，连声音都在发抖，哈利的舌头第一次压进屁股的小嘴，在里面缓慢蠕动时，德拉科只能可怜地哭叫着。他的拇指也还不客气地帮忙打开德拉科的私密洞口，德拉科明显能感觉到哈利的唾液随着舌头的每一次进出而越送越深，而另一个蜜穴也随着流出越来越多的粘腻体液。在哈利无情的舌奸下，屁股的肌肉很快就放松下来，到了某个时刻 ，他感觉哈利抓着一边屁股蛋的手放开，然后阴部感觉有几根手指粗糙地擦过，收集起他的汁液润滑手指直接捅进德拉科的屁股里。

 

德拉科大声哭喊着想逃开，身体贴着门扭动着，但哈利那只还在他臀肉上的手用力一掐，稳住他。

 

“操，别动。”他咆哮着，手指开始不断进出，节奏极其缓慢，让德拉科感觉难耐痛苦又感觉那么， _那么_ 美妙。“你的屁股 _真他妈_ 紧，德拉科。”

 

“求你，”德拉科哀求着，没心思在意自己听起来是什么样。哈利又推进第二根手指，另一只手把臀瓣分的更开，舌头配合着扩张那紧致的肌肉。德拉科哭叫着发泄快感。“啊，天哪，啊， _操_ ，哈利，求你…”

 

这是个最奇怪的事，因为他感受来自屁股被操开的快感是和肿硬的阴茎结合在一起的，而他可以发誓，每一次哈利的粗长手指推得更深，每一次哈利舔吸着小穴周围红艳艳的皮肉，湿滑的口水涂满，让入口更扩张时，德拉科感觉欲望不仅在他吐着爱液的阴部搅动着，似乎还在那早已不在的男性阴茎处。

当他感觉哈利退出手指站起身时，他撑着门不停颤抖着，哈利的手臂抱着德拉科的腰，嘴唇又一次回到他的颈侧。

 

“你在发抖。”哈利微喘着说。双手悄悄滑进德拉科的上衣底下，在敏感的肌肤上缓慢游移挑逗，最后又溜到后背，灵巧地把内衣扣解开。

 

“是的，你刚刚像个没被驯化的野兽上了我的屁股。”

 

哈利大笑着，炙热的呼吸喷洒在德拉科的皮肤上，舌头不客气地添上他的脖子，然后粗暴无礼地把他的身体转过来。

 

“我听起来你很享受。”他弯下身说，，嘴巴的目标转移到德拉科的下巴，下身坚硬的性器压在德拉科的大腿上。德拉科的腹部被欲望填满几乎要爆炸。

 

“我当然很 _享受_ ， _流氓_ 。”

 

“太好了。”哈利含糊地说，接着把德拉科的上衣和内衣都剥掉。“到床上去，小猫咪。”

 

德拉科听到这个昵称一瞬间思维混乱。他一丝不挂地站在门边，下身还在滴水，前边站着带着极度自满的表情的哈利·波特，也正是刚刚把舌头和三根手指深深插进德拉科屁股里的人，他试图找到什么侮辱的词反击回去，但不幸的是，他脸上情欲的潮红根本掩盖不住。

 

“ _什么，你_ ——”

 

“ _到床上去_ ，德拉科”哈利利落地直接打断他，声音坚定仿佛带着权威性。德拉科的嘴巴张大，完全无法让脑子跟上现在的场面。

 

肯定发生了什么事，他模糊地想着。德拉科感觉心脏在大力地撞着他的肋骨，他抬头看向哈利的眼睛——想要从他眼神里辨别出什么，但哈利似乎很固执地不想被看穿——然后才服从他。

 

肯定发生了什么，而这就哈利处理那件事的方法。

 

德拉科全裸着坐在床上感觉过于暴露和无助，他全神贯注地看着哈利一把脱下衬衫和套投身，然后也一下子脱下牛仔裤和内裤。他们互相非常亲密地认识彼此过后，哈利爬上床时，德拉科可以看到他的每一条伤疤，泛白而狰狞地刻在哈利的暗色皮肤上。

 

哈利把德拉科的大腿分开，挤进中间，身下的性器坚硬而潮红，顶端的小缝中流出大量前液，哈利的一只宽大的手掌握住自己的阴茎，把外皮往下轻拉，缓慢悠哉地自慰，好像非常清楚这对德拉科的诱惑有多大，而德拉科根本舍不得移开视线。

 

“看看你，”哈利说，眼神爱慕地仔细看着面前德拉科放松打开的身体。德拉科想，这是大部分人永远都不可能见过的画面——哈利波特，大难不死的男孩，天选之子，手握着淌着体液的阴茎，著名的那双眼睛里眼神阴暗而淫荡。“天哪，你好 _完美_ ，德拉科。”

 

哈利把性器在他的阴唇间滑动，开始缓慢地抵着他磨蹭，用从德拉科没被爱抚过的洞口里流出的汁液润滑柱身。同时，德拉科的后穴因之前的关注现在也在开合着等更多的抚慰，他期待着再被更完全地扩张而几乎无法呼吸。

 

突然哈利把他的双腿分开抬在肩膀上，粗长性器的顶端轻触着他身后甜蜜的洞口；德拉科枕在枕头上凝视着哈利，嘴唇分开发出一声声无助的呻吟和喘息。

 

“告诉我你有多想要。”哈利的声音变得粗哑，双眼贪婪地看着德拉科的身体，一只手抓着阴茎，另一只手紧握着德拉科的一只小腿，俯身压住德拉科。

 

“哈利。”德拉科小声呜咽，弓起身想要快点被进入，但只是徒劳。“求你… _求求你_ 快点操我…”

 

“你想要它进入你的屁股吗？”他轻佻地说，炙热的气息环绕在德拉科的脖颈，让他剧烈地一阵抖动。

 

“是的…求你， _求你_ …”

 

“比起你的阴道，你更想要它进入你的屁股吗？”

 

德拉科发出一声可怜的啜泣。“ _是，_ ”他抽噎。“比 _任何_ 都想…”

 

感觉紧致的肉道被破开时，他不由紧闭双眼，插入一会儿后，德拉科的屁股很欢迎地包裹着龟头和柱身，他喊出一声长而低的呻吟。哈利下身的性器继续无情地进入，直到两颗卵蛋碰触到他的臀肉，他感觉洞口被撑到不可思议的程度，紧紧环绕着哈利的粗大柱身底部。他的阴部也在兴奋地抽搐着，前面的花穴随着哈利的每一点移动而喷射出一股股液体，把大腿内侧都弄得湿而粘腻。

 

很明显哈利在对什么事生气和愤怒，或许在太德拉科房间之前就生气了好一会儿了，因为他没有花费多少时间就开始了一个像是惩罚的缓慢折磨的节奏；他缓缓抽出，让德拉科能细细感受性器柱身的突起和凹陷，然后重重地撞进他的肉道里，惹得德拉科控制不住喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟，甚至还带着哭腔。

 

他汗湿的手掌扶着哈利的手臂，手指轻轻蹭过那上面的小伤口，正是早先魔药课上那几片玻璃碎片造成的伤口…

 

“你看到西奥了，”德拉科突然喘着说，接着又大声哭叫因为他感觉哈利的手指擦过他的阴唇之间，拇指和食指找到他的阴蒂，使力捏着那肿胀的小豆子，胯部挺动的动作甚至更加速。

 

他得到的回应是一阵咆哮，这已经足以证明了德拉科的猜想。

 

“这是——这就是为什么那些药瓶破了。”他抬起双手捧着哈利的脸颊，逼着他和自己对视，下身经受着每一次残酷的操干，把他越来越逼近一个深不可次的欲望高潮漩涡。“你看到他——”

 

“ _碰_ 你，没错。”哈利低吼着，仿佛使尽全力狠狠地操着他，让德拉科话都说不完。“操，他做梦。”

 

德拉科几乎没有时间来理解这难以置信的信息——哈利在 _嫉妒_ ——因为哈利的两根手指径直操进他的阴道里，德拉科颤抖着全身从里到外都感觉失力。哈利在不停的操干着他的屁股和阴部时，他的高潮以一种残酷的强度涌来，让他感觉视线模糊，感觉连骨头都酥软。

 

“哈利，等等，”他喘着说，双手回到哈利的手臂，像是想稳住自己的身体，但没有一点作用。“ _等等，_ 等等，我…啊，操，不要停，不要停！”

 

难以置信的——不可能的——他似乎又要迎来另一次的高潮，腹部的肌肉剧烈地颤着，感觉完全喘不上气。

 

“再射一次，”哈利咆哮着，“快，宝贝，再一次，为了我再射一次。”

 

而德拉科的身体听从了。高潮的快感几乎要击垮他的身体，他只能环着哈利的脖子，无助地挂在他身上摇晃颤抖着承受，嘴里含糊地叫喊呻吟，甜蜜的汁液喷射在哈利的腹部和自己大开的大腿上。他感觉哈利在他屁股里的性器开始跳动时，在阴道里的手指也撤出来了，哈利尽可能地操得更深，然后小幅度地进出把精液都射进德拉科身体里，每一次的抽插带出他们的体液混合物，下身交合处传来一声声下流的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，直到他完全停下，半撑在德拉科身上也在不停颤抖。

 

“我的天哪，波特。”德拉科虚软地说，扭了扭屁股吟叫，感觉哈利的性器在他体内逐渐软下来，体液从紧致的小洞里流出来。“那 _到底_ 是怎么回事？”

 

但哈利没有直接回答。他把脸埋在德拉科的颈侧深呼吸，等着脉搏平复下来后才抽出性器。

 

“哈利。”德拉科又一次开口，这一次有意地用了他的名字。哈利俯身把嘴唇和他的贴在一起，舌头探进德拉科嘴里，哄着他也伸出舌头交缠。这个湿吻混乱而且隐藏着发狂的绝望，和刚刚的性爱里一样明显。

 

“告诉我，你只有我。”哈利低语，鼻尖蹭过德拉科的脸颊到他的耳朵。德拉科一只手撑着哈利的前胸，感觉到哈利的心脏在皮肤下疯狂地跳动。他的话让他五脏六腑都在扭曲。他的话听起来像是… _祈求_ ，几乎是。

 

德拉科想起几个月前哈利问他的那个问题，关于他和哈利之间，是否存在‘我们’。

 

那时候，尽管他开始明了他的感情，他回答了‘不’。

 

这不是同样的问题，但德拉科听来却觉得分量要重得多。哈利抬起头，焦急地等着一个答案，德拉科把他额前的湿发理开。

 

“如果我说‘是’的话，会怎么样？”

 

哈利的眼里燃烧着不知名的情绪。

 

“不会发生什么，”最后他说，“我只是需要知道。”

 

“那，是。”

 

哈利又一次缓慢地吻着他，他退开后召唤来魔杖，施了咒把两个人都清洁干净，然后把被子拉过身体盖好。德拉科立刻就转向他，挑眉看着他。

 

“嗯？”

 

“嗯 _什么_ ，小猫咪？”

 

德拉科拍了下哈利的胸膛。哈利大笑着抓住他的手，十指交缠着牵住。

 

“你还没回答我的问题。”

 

“什么问题？”哈利温和地说。

 

“我问你这到底是怎么回事。”

 

“我把你操到奄奄一息，这就是这么回事。你是要正式地提出一个投诉，还是什么？”

 

“波特，该死的你对我发这么大的火气，只是因为今天魔药课上西奥把手放在我的背上一秒钟。这到底是怎么回事？”

 

哈利非常刻意地看着德拉科的眼睛。那极富有感情的目光里含着某种意义重大的东西，某种让德拉科的心猛地飞起堵在他的喉头。

 

“你知道答案的。”他平静地说。“我是说，你希望我说什么，德拉科？你想要我 _说_ 吗？”

 

德拉科的肠胃绞着。这是多么荒谬的感情——正是德拉科前几天晚上无法说出口的——应该要禁止出现在他们之间，故意忽略却反而更显而易见。

 

德拉科心里有一部分想听到这个答案，比世界上其他的所有东西还要想。

 

但更大的一部分，并不觉得他可以承受得住。

 

“不。”他生硬地说。

 

“那就不要问你不想知道答案的问题。”

 

德拉科困窘地把自己塞在哈利下巴下面，想转移话题。感觉的哈利伸过一只手臂抱住他的腰把他拉近，他才感觉放松了一点。蜡烛熄灭后他们都没有再开口说话。

 

他在哈利的臂弯下睡着了，感觉似乎没多久后就被叫醒，听到哈利在对着他的耳朵轻声耳语。

 

“德拉科，”他说着，湿润的吻描着他的下巴，又落在他的脖子。“德拉科，好像有人在敲门。”

 

德拉科挣扎着找回一点清醒，第一感觉是温暖惬意，然后是哈利还在他的床上（以前从来没有过——他总是在德拉科起床前就离开了）。

 

“几点了？”清晨的声音总是哑哑的。

 

“大概六点。”

 

“呃，披上你的斗篷。可能是潘西，我叫她先走。”他说，从床上坐起来，揉了揉还睁不开的眼睛。哈利轻吻了下他的脸蛋才下了床，穿上四角裤，披上斗篷。“穿上你该死的裤子。”又一阵敲门声传来，德拉科才赶紧走到门边。

 

“马尔福先生，有很紧急的事。”

 

没有听到预期的熟悉声音，德拉科僵硬在原地，睁大双眼看着哈利的方向，但是当然，他已经隐形了。

 

“斯拉霍恩？”他轻声说，然后快速地穿上睡衣。他打开门时，看到斯拉霍恩脸上莫名的表情。

 

“啊，马尔福先生。”斯拉霍恩故意用很上扬的语调。“我并不想这么早把你叫醒，但当然，很紧急，像我说的…”

 

“教授，什么事？”

 

“马尔福先生…你的母亲来到了学校。她想立刻见到你。”

 

 

 

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

 

斯拉霍恩表情严肃地告诉德拉科，他的母亲确实在学校，因为她听说了那个魔咒的事，虽然他宣称，带着歉意，他并不知道她是怎么发现的。德拉科保证他穿好衣服后马上去他的办公室，斯拉霍恩才离开了，走之前还捏了捏德拉科的肩膀，明显本意是想给他父亲般的安慰，最后的气氛却变得非常尴尬。

 

房间门关上后，德拉科转身看到哈利脱下斗篷，他睁大的眼睛里满满都是关心，但只让德拉科感觉更糟糕。

 

“德拉科，”哈利说，他的声音几乎只比耳语要大一点。他抬起一只手抚着德拉科的脸颊，德拉科看到他的眼神不停地左右掠过他的脸，像是在试图读出他的想法。“我跟你一起去。你想我陪你吗？”

 

“不。”德拉科摇摇头，一分钟的犹豫后他才倾身贴上哈利的唇，允许自己接受那亲吻给他的安慰。哈利似乎也明白这个，因为他张开嘴加深了这个吻，双手滑到德拉科的腰上，紧紧抱着。

 

“那我会留在这里等你。”他轻声说。长着薄茧的拇指轻轻抚摸着德拉科睡衣底下的皮肤。“不管你需要什么。告诉我，我会帮忙的。”

 

“要不然去给我母亲施一个‘一忘皆空’？那应该有用。”

 

哈利没有笑。“德拉科，你不需要做这个。你已经成年了，如果你不想，你不一定要见她。我去和麦格说，我会——”看到德拉科摇了摇头才停下他的话。他看起来很沮丧，如果现在的境况没有那么坏的话，德拉科可能会觉得他沮丧的表情很可爱。

 

“我需要和她谈谈。”德拉科轻柔地说。他抬起一只手摸着哈利冒着胡茬侧脸，还在试着从身体接触中找到哈利给他的抚慰。“我已经拖得太久了。”

 

“我不明白她是怎么知道的…”

 

“潘西，”德拉科说，他知道这是真相，即使这话才刚离开他的嘴唇。“这学期开始之后她一直都避着我。我猜在假期的时候，他不小心告诉给她的母亲了。”

 

“蠢女孩。”哈利自言自语，德拉科发出一声微弱的笑声。“我从来没见过有这么大嘴巴的人。”

 

“是的，嗯…我该穿衣服了。”

 

他不情愿地离开哈利的怀抱，走到衣柜前拿出衣服和干净的长袍。在换衣服时他可以感觉到哈利一直在看着他，而让他惊讶的是，他发现在哈利面前换衣服很自在，像是一般家庭的日常。

 

他正在系着长袍上的最后一个带子时，哈利的手臂从后面绕过来抱住他，不到一分钟后，哈利的嘴唇吻在他的侧颈，让他皮肤起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“你要我留在这等你回来吗？”他又问了一次。

 

“我…我不知道要用多长时间…你不能错过一节课仅因为——”

 

“德拉科。”哈利打断他。德拉科抿紧嘴唇，眼眶里盛着眼泪，他感觉很羞愧。“你想要我在这里等你吗？”

 

德拉科沉默了一会儿，才轻声叹了口气说，“不。我可能要和她谈好久。”他转回头，看着哈利的眼睛。意识到他的目光能给他这么多的安慰让他觉得荒谬、奇怪，又觉得美妙。“但是，你今晚还能在这睡吗？”

 

“当然。”哈利抱着他的手臂收紧，他的凌乱黑发轻轻蹭过德拉科的脸庞。“你想要我陪你走到斯拉霍恩的办公室吗？我穿着那件斗篷。”

 

德拉科点头，五分钟后他带着隐形的哈利·波特走出斯莱特林公共休息室。走上六楼时，哈利透着斗篷牵着他的手，而德拉科满脑子都在害怕即将到来的遭遇，已经不在乎他现在的样子有多奇怪。

 

“一切顺利。”哈利贴着他耳语。他感觉到斗篷的布料贴着自己的脸颊，他知道这是哈利在亲吻他。“我今晚会来找你，不管发生什么。如果你需要早一点见到我…求你一定要来找我。”

 

“我会的。”他承诺，哈利最后捏了捏他的手后就离开了。

 

 

 

德拉科走进门时，看到他的母亲浅浅地坐在斯拉霍恩书桌前的椅子，她旁边站着一个很魁梧的傲罗，表情很严肃，他一看到德拉科就眯着眼打量他，目光最后落在他被遮起来的左手手臂，但是德拉科只关注着他的母亲。

 

她双手放在膝上攥紧手帕，当她看到德拉科时，当下就把手帕举到眼底，嘴里发出一声绝望的啜泣，让他感觉胃都在可怕地翻滚。在他找到方法克制住眼泪之前，它们就不停地流下脸颊。

 

“我先离开了，”斯拉霍恩看了看他们两个，尴尬地说。“德力士（Dawlish）被要求来监视你的母亲，马尔福先生，所有他会留在这。茶和饼干都可以随便用。”他指着桌子上的早餐餐盘说。

 

“谢谢你，老师。”德拉科僵硬地说。听到他的声音后，他的母亲又抽泣了一声。

 

斯拉霍恩一离开教室，德拉科开口却又不知道该说什么，但在他想到之前，他就被一把拉到母亲的怀抱里，他瞬时间感觉到她流到脸颊的热泪。不到一秒钟的时间，德拉科也崩溃了，双手紧抓着她的长袍，埋脸在她的脖子，呼吸着她香甜的气味。他感觉以前从来没有感觉有这么解脱。

 

“我亲爱的儿子，”她悲泣着，退开一点用红肿的眼睛看着他，脸上的妆都花了。她细长的手指抚摸着他的一边脸颊。“噢，是谁对你做了这些，my love？怎么会发生这样的事？”

 

“妈妈。”他哽咽着，颤抖的手依旧狠狠地攥着她的衣袍，几乎不敢相信她的反应。“你不生气吗？”

 

“生气？”她重复，拇指轻轻抚摸着他的颧骨。“亲爱的，我很 _愤怒_ ，但是不是对你。我永远都不会对你生气。噢，德拉科…你为什么不告诉妈咪？你怎么可以瞒着我这件事？”

 

德拉科声音沙哑地啜泣，很感激他的妈妈又一次把他拉近怀抱中，因为他们现在不一样高，他刚好能把头靠在她的肩窝里。

 

“我很害怕你的反应。”他轻声地承认。“我以为他们会在你知道之前就找到解决方法…”

 

“德拉科，亲爱的，没有什么事是你不可以告诉我的。”她亲吻他的额头，伸手抹掉他脸颊上的眼泪。“世界上没有什么事可以让我不再爱你。不管你看起来是什么样子，你都是我的孩子。现在，听话，告诉妈咪这是怎么一回事。”

 

他们坐下后，他向她讲述了所有事——关于是怎么被魔咒击中，在圣芒戈度过的那一周，每个月两次的身体检查，还有治疗师始终找不到治疗方法。他还告诉她别人怎么欺负他，嘲笑他，甚至还抱怨了经历生理期的痛经是有多糟糕，但是没有提到肯尼·赫尔斯，尤其是没说起哈利。

 

“在我上一次的体检时，他们说他们还是没有什么真的进展，但他们还在继续研究。”他无奈地耸肩。“妈妈…你是怎么知道的？是阿凯莎·帕金森说的吗？”

 

他的母亲点点头。“潘西对她说了什么，假期在家的时候。不要生她的气，亲爱的…她很关心你。”

 

“那她是 _故意_ 的？”

 

“她只是意识到了你还没做的事。”他妈妈扬眉说。

 

“亲爱的…魔法部虽然冻结了我们的财产，但是我们还留有一些黄金，我打算用来给你治疗，那样圣芒戈会更关注你。”

 

德拉科的眼泪汹涌地流出，放肆地释放，而且觉得感激。

 

“如果你这样做之后他们还是找不到治疗方法怎么办？”他发着牢骚。

 

“那你还是我的漂亮儿子，只不过更像我，而不是像你父亲，我会像以前那样一直爱你。”

 

德拉科带着哭腔笑了笑，又抱住了她，实在要不够只有母亲能提供的妈妈牌安慰。

 

哈利不可能有这样的享受，这个想法突然强行地进入他的大脑。

 

“谢谢你，妈咪。”他对着她的侧颈说，感觉到她抚摸着自己的头发时，脸埋得更深。“我…我想告诉你一些其他的事，其实。”

 

他推开她的怀抱，焦急得感觉肠胃翻滚。他回头看到那个傲罗，达力士，他站在房间另一边的角落，听不到他们的对话，而且还礼貌地转头看向别处。

 

“妈妈，”他开始说，喉咙感觉有一个苹果那么大的肿块堵着，双手也在剧烈地颤抖。“我算是…在和一个人约会。我不知道是否…该这么说，那还挺复杂的。你看，我从来没有…um…我找不到好机会来——来告诉你，但是…”

 

“Sweetheart，”他的母亲温柔地打断他，“我知道你是同性恋。”

 

她的话像是一个游走球击中他的腹部那样击中他的心，几乎让他当场昏厥。

 

“什么？”他惊喘，“你…你怎么会…？”

 

“我是你的 _母亲_ ，亲爱的。”她温柔地笑着，捧着他的脸。“我知道 _所有事_ 。嗯…只要你没有把你自己给隐藏起来，我都会知道的。”

 

他不敢置信地轻笑一声，笑声还带着湿意。“你对我不失望吗？”

 

“我确实用了很长时间才接受了，小天使。但在去年我们经历了这么多之后…说真的，这些天里我在乎的唯一一件事就是你的幸福。如果另一个…另一个男人能给你幸福，那，嗯…那才是我最看重的。”

 

他贴着妈妈的侧颈，眼泪更多地从眼眶流下，强烈的感情让他止不住颤抖。“但是父亲…”一分钟左右他退开后说，他紧张地看着她湛蓝色的眼睛。“他大概…他不会…”

 

“我们…从来没谈过这件事。”她说，而想到他的父亲似乎让她很痛苦。“你的父亲很爱你，德拉科。我…我不相信他会因为这个而减少对你的爱。”

 

德拉科内心里觉得他的父亲是会因此而不再爱他，但他选择没有说出来，只是点点头，脸上带着小小的不稳定的笑容。他好奇妈妈是不是在想，和他想的一样，等到德拉科有机会亲自告诉他的时候，他可能已经认不出自己了。

 

特别是当他还被困在这个身体时，更是认不出。

 

就算她在想这件事，她也没有提出来。

 

“噢，德拉科，你说你在和一个人约会，对吗？他是…我是说…鉴于你现在的外表，他不会是…？”

 

“同性恋？”德拉科补上。她点头，看起来很疑惑。“他…像我说过的，这真的很复杂…”

 

“是谁？”

 

德拉科用力咽了一口唾液，紧张得感觉肠子都打成一个结。哈利的名字在他的舌尖不安稳地等着，疯狂地在那上面来回徘徊。

 

“德拉科…？”

 

他还没告诉 _任何人_ ——似乎只有格兰杰和韦斯里知道，因为哈利有着可以信任的朋友，这两个朋友非常关心他，甚至都能不顾对德拉科的憎恨，只希望他能得到一个开心的机会。

 

“是哈利，妈妈。”在焦虑的心情占据主导之前他抢先做出决定，逼自己把话给说出来。他的双手又开始颤抖；他看到妈妈精致的眉毛皱紧，但她一直没说话，只是紧紧看着他。“哈利... _波特..._ ”

 

她还是表情空白茫然地注视着他，好几秒后德拉科才突然觉得这一定是压倒她的最后一根稻草；那个魔咒还可以接受，甚至他是同性恋这个事实也可以承受，但是和 _哈利·波特_ 约会？

 

她跌坐在椅子里，动作可以算是很夸张。

 

“我不...我不明白。”她虚弱地说。德拉科咬着下唇，在想和哈利在一起是否真的是一个恐怖的， _糟糕_ 的主意。“怎么会...我以为你...我以为 _他_...”

 

“我们的关系以前一直都不好。”德拉科说，非常清楚他的母亲想说什么。他也跟着坐下，把椅子拉得更靠近妈妈。“直到几个月前，我都还是像以前那样讨厌他。但这可是该死的 _波特，_ 妈妈，当那个魔咒的事件发生之后，他决定要 _帮助_ 我，然后——”

 

“ _帮助你？_ ”她惊愕地看着他。德拉科不怪她。“看在梅林的份上，他究竟能做什么？”

 

“一涉及到哈利和他的英雄主义，就不要期待有合理性了，母亲。”他说，嘴角浮出一小抹无奈的微笑，又立即克制住。

 

“噢，天哪...”他的母亲轻声说，表情是不敢相信混杂着温柔的慈爱。“你真是害了相思病，亲爱的。”

 

他不满地皱眉，并不需要再被提醒这个事实。“你介意我继续说吗？”

 

“你说吧。”

 

“他想帮忙，而且...而且他找到了帮我的方法。”德拉科目光低垂，轻声喃喃:“他还救了父亲，让他避免了摄魂怪的亲吻。”

 

他听到母亲的轻喘，他抬起头时看到母亲的脸上的神情慢慢变为理解。

 

“ _这_ 就是他做那件事的原因？”她轻声问。德拉科点头回应。“亲爱的，我...我不知道该说什么...我还是不明白你们是怎么...”

 

“我也不明白。”他安抚她说，轻轻摇头接着说，“这并不是一下子的事，但是 _感觉_ 像是很快就变成这样了。除了他的朋友，其他人谁都不知道。我们甚至还没在一起，没有正式在一起。我之前一直很坚持这不是个恋爱关系，因为...噢，这可是 _波特_ ，我的天哪。”

 

“你觉得丢人？”

 

“不！”他语气强烈地说，“不，我只是...害怕。”

 

“怕什么？”她温柔地问。德拉科眼睛又开始湿润，他仔细看着她的表情。

 

“你不对我失望吗，妈咪？”

 

“德拉科，我的宝贝，我不是才告诉你吗？这个世界上不会有什么事能让我不再爱你。”

 

“是的，但是... _哈利·波特_...”

 

“这个男孩救了我们，让我们避免阿兹卡班的牢狱之苦，亲爱的。”她伸出手把落在他脸颊上的头发理好，他感觉她的手指很凉，却在轻轻蹭过自己皮肤时，给了自己很大的安慰。“我永远都不会忘记的。”

 

他点点头，擦掉脸颊上的眼泪。“我害怕他只喜欢我在这幅身体的样子。”

 

“他知道你是什么人。”他的母亲说，拉起德拉科的两只手轻轻握住。“其实，人们讨厌了很长时间的人往往也是他们最熟悉的人。如果他不喜欢你本人的话，你们不可能进展到现在的地步，德拉科。”

 

德拉科轻轻抽泣了一声，他完全没有预料到妈妈会是这个反应，还没来得及完全理解母亲的话就先感到无限感激。“妈妈...你为什么不失望呢？”

 

她重重地叹了一口气，双手放回双膝上。“彻底坦诚地说，德拉科...现在的境况，考虑到现在的政治环境，还有我们家族名字的污点，听到波特为了一个原因能照顾你，确实让我送了一口气，连紧绷的神经都能放松一点。他的确能很好地保护他关心的人。”

 

德拉科想到了肯尼·赫尔斯，想到了哈利在自己面前惩罚他，还许诺如果他再敢碰一次德拉科，他一定会被开除，不禁露出一个微笑。

 

“嗯，是的。谢谢你，妈咪。”他加上，放在大腿上的双手焦虑地纠缠着，直到他的母亲递给他一张手帕，他才转而绞着手帕。“我...我觉得我喜欢他。我自己都不知道是怎么回事...”

 

“亲爱的，听我说一些特别，特别重要的事。”她站起身走到他的椅子边，跪在他面前，这让他感觉回到了童年。不管他闯了什么祸，做了一些无关紧要的错事，让他的父亲生气，给了他惩罚，打屁股或是直接在脸上扇了一巴掌，在那之后，他的母亲总是会来找他，而父亲总是把自己锁在书房里，心思跑到几千万里之外。德拉科几乎每一次都会回到自己的书桌前，在日记本里瞎写涂鸦，他的母亲就会跪在他的椅子旁边，握着他的双手，温柔地恳求他记住爹地和妈咪是多么爱他，即使他闯了祸也不会改变他们的爱。

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，表情矛盾地低头看着她，让她像从前那样牵起自己的手。他突然觉得自己又回到了六岁那年。

 

“我们，你的父亲和我，抚养你成为了一个对感情很小心翼翼甚至是不信任的人。因为如果我们全然听信感情，那很多时候它会让我们走上歧路，或是会干扰我们的判断。但是，亲爱的...有一些感情很巨大，很强大，你很难尝试去逼着它们消失。”她漂亮的蓝眼睛和德拉科记忆中一样明亮，但她觉得他可以从中看到一些解读不清的痛苦，这痛苦让德拉科的心因悲伤而绞紧。“如果你爱那个男孩，那就 _让_ 自己去爱他。在这么多事情发生之后，德拉科，我...我害怕我们最终还是个失败的父母。这并不是我们期待当你从霍格沃兹毕业时会发生的事。”她的双眼里有一次闪烁着泪光，让德拉科也想跟着流泪。“我没办法改变已经发生的事，或者改变最近我们面临的困难的局面，但我至少还可以给你一个建议，希望你能用上它。”

 

“ _不要_ 把爱推开。你人生中有各种各样的言论围绕着你，你也经历了在你这个年纪的孩子不应该经历的事，而现在，在已经经受过这么多后，请试着允许自己恢复。我了解你，德拉科，而我也知道你很可能在努力地把他推开，努力地和他保持一臂距离。但是如果你觉得他也爱你，那就 _让_ 他爱你。好吗？”

 

温热的眼泪缓缓流下脸颊挂在下巴上；他感觉太多情绪在身体内打转，无法把它们分离出来单独分析，他甚至感觉再三秒钟他就要呕吐了。他用力吞咽了一口，坚定地点点头，用力地握紧她的双手。

 

“我会试试的。”他声音粗哑地说。

 

“这就是你需要做的，亲爱的。”

 

她把他拉起身，伸手帮他擦干泪水，她鲜红色的嘴唇露出一抹很小但很温暖的微笑，让他感觉轻松了许多。

 

“你还是 _非常_ 像你的父亲，德拉科”她轻声说，又一次伸手把遮住他眼睛的头发撩开。“你真漂亮，亲爱的孩子。你这么坚强，我真的很为你骄傲。现在，听着，”她换了一个语调，温柔没有减少，但情绪已经稳定多了。“我会在你上课的时候去霍格莫德村给你买一些新的物品，我得到了批准，只要傲罗跟着我，我今天都可以自由活动。潘西告诉她的母亲，你到现在为止一直都在穿她的衣服，虽然我很感谢她的慷慨，但我觉得你还是应该有你自己的衣服。”

 

“好。”他无力地笑了笑，脸色很憔悴，他突然感觉身体软得像是一滩橡胶，肌肉也松懈虚软。他一想到他的父亲，心里就升起一股可怖疼痛的伤心，但是此时此刻他只因突然的放松而感觉全然的疲惫。他的母亲知道了他的魔咒的事。更重要的是，她知道了关于 _哈利_ 的事。而且她没有生气，甚至是相反的态度。“关于父亲…”

 

“他爱你，德拉科。不管你的外表是什么样子的，不管你爱的是谁。我知道无法听到他亲口对你说会很让你痛苦，但在六个月后——”

 

“就算我回到我真的身体里，他也不会认出我。而这还是考虑到 _如果_ 他们会给我们探视权。”

 

他可以看出她想说些相反的话，但实际情况太复杂，微小的反驳也没有用。最后，他觉得他还是很感谢至少母亲没有骗他。

 

“对不起，宝贝。你只要在心里知道没有任何事会让他不再爱你就好了。”

 

问题是，他的内心根本不相信，但他还是选择咬着舌头没回应，只是点头。

 

“谢谢你，妈妈。”

 

“我离开前最后说一件事，德拉科。”她拿起挂在椅背的斗篷穿上，戴上一对龙皮手套。“我今天会去和圣芒戈谈谈，然后我会让猫头鹰给你寄信，告诉你所有安排。我希望你能比以前多做些身体检查。”

 

“好的。嗯…妈妈？”

 

“嗯，宝贝？”她温柔地说，一边拿起围巾围上纤细的脖颈。等了一会儿，他都没说话。她才回身看着他。“德拉科？”

 

“谢谢你的建议。”最后他才开口，“我会告诉你我们之间的进展，好吗？”

 

他的母亲带着极其宠爱的微笑伸手捏了捏他的下巴。“我会期待着你的猫头鹰。那么，再见，亲爱的。学校的家养小精灵会帮我给你带来衣服，今晚记得看看。”

 

“我会的。再见，妈妈。我爱你。”

 

“我会永远爱你，我漂亮的孩子。”她轻吻他的脸颊，再一次端详他的脸庞。她离开房间时，傲罗达力士也跟着一起出去了。

 

 

 

黑魔法防御课上到一半时德拉科才走进教室。他只需要做的只是对上哈利的视线，哈利似乎就明白了德拉科想要什么，因为午饭后不久，德拉科去了那个永远没有人的二楼女生洗手间时，不到一分钟后，哈利也跟着走进来，脱下他的斗篷，顺手把那个邪恶的， _绝妙的_ 地图塞起来。

 

“怎么样？”他屏住呼吸问，一双绿眸瞪大，充满了关心。德拉科在脑里拟出千万种不同的说法，还默默演练了无数次，但最后，他只是把所有准备好的话都抛到脑后，冲到哈利的怀里，手臂紧紧抱着他的脖子。哈利往后踉跄了几步，但还是笑着稳稳地抱住他，把他抱离地面好一会儿才放下。“我把这理解成一切都还好了，可以吗？”

 

德拉科拉低他的头，重重地吻上去，然后感觉到哈利微笑的唇形，让他的胸口感觉有无数蝴蝶在欢舞。

 

“她今天会和圣芒戈谈谈。”他不情愿地离开哈利的嘴唇，抬头看着哈利无奈地微笑说，“我很可能要更频繁地做各种检查，但就希望他们能快点找到一个治疗方案。”

 

德拉科在说话时一直带着心眼看着哈利的表情，即使他内心都不愿意承认，他在寻找着会不会有什么情绪一闪而过。失望，有可能，甚至是厌恶，对德拉科回到他真正的身体里的厌恶。

 

他没有看到任何一点负面情绪，即使那暂时平息了一点他心里的一小簇燃烧着的恐惧，但这恐惧的火苗并没有完全被熄灭。

 

“德拉科，这真的 _太棒了！_ ”哈利大声说。“我就知道你妈妈会帮你的。”

 

“是的。”他点点头，手指不自觉绞着哈利衣袍前襟，微笑变得勉强得多。哈利当下就注意到了：

 

“什么？”他眉毛皱起，唐突地问，“怎么了？刚刚发生了什么？”

 

“我还告诉她我是同性恋。”他用力吞咽了一口，在哈利打断他之前，他接着说，“她早已经知道了。直觉吧，我猜。”

 

“德拉科，这真是…天哪，这 _太好了_ 。你为什么这个表情？”

 

“她说我的父亲也会一直爱我。即使我是同性恋。即使我的外表是 _这个样子。_ ”他摇了摇头，即使努力忍住眼泪，但眼泪还是流了下来。他突然无法看着哈利的眼睛，他想低下头垂下视线，但哈利的手指轻抚着他的下巴，不让他的低头躲开自己。

 

“你不相信她？”

 

“不。”他轻声说，声音带着哭意，听起来很痛苦。这个承认让他感觉心脏绞紧，十分疼痛。“而且我永远都不可能找到答案…等到我们有机会见到他时，就算我在我 _真正_ 的身体里，他也不可能认出我了。”

 

哈利沉默了好几分钟。他看起来很困扰，等到他再次开口时，语气里有很重的犹豫。

 

“你的妈妈告诉你他在那的情况很糟糕吗？”

 

“没说太多。”他说，“她的信里…她试着美化来自阿兹卡班的信息——会定时有人转达给她，嗯，他的情况——但是我能看出她很害怕。而今天，我说起等到我们有机会再见到他，他也不可能再认出我是谁时，她甚至都没有否认。如果我们 _有可能_ 再见到他的话…”他伤心地加上。一颗眼泪滑下脸颊，德拉科深深叹了一口气。“我只是…希望我能亲耳听 _他_ 说。在他还没完全发疯之前，你知道吗？”

 

而哈利的回应只是一个深吻，哈利舔吻吮吸他的嘴唇和舌尖时，只能尝到苦涩的泪水。德拉科融化在这个吻里，很感激他能转移自己的注意力。

 

等到午休时间结束铃声响彻城堡时，他们才放开彼此的嘴唇。当哈利啄吻他的脸颊对他说‘今晚见’时，德拉科几乎可以肯定他看到了哈利眼里一瞬闪过的坚决。

 

 

哈利敲了两次校长办公室的门，听到米勒娃·麦格尖尖的声音说着，“请进！”

 

“你好，教授。”哈利打了招呼后才把门关上，走进办公室，“你有时间吗？”

 

“波特！”麦格大声说。她似乎在看一卷长长的从桌子落在地面的的羊皮纸，“请坐。有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

 

“教授，我…需要再请你帮一个忙。”他说，他坐在办公桌对面的椅子回想起——他经常会这么想——以前邓布利多坐在对面的日子。她一听到他的请求就马上抬起头，透过方框眼镜的边缘看着他。

 

“是吗。”她用她特有的吟诵音调说着，挑起一边眉毛，放下手里的羊皮卷，把全部注意力都放在哈利身上。“希望不是又一次魔法部旅行。”

 

“说实话，我希望我可以和金斯利通话。这——呃——不像上一次那样那么大的请求。”

 

麦格脸上出现了一个高深莫测的表情。她抿着嘴唇，样子像是在压制住一个微笑，但他也不太确定。

 

“告诉我，波特——这次又和卢修斯·马尔福有关吗？”

 

“是的。”他说，完全不带一点犹豫或者羞愧。

 

“而，请问，你 _这_ 一次关于卢修斯·马尔福的稍微小一点的请求是什么呢？”

 

“我想问他能不能尽快让德拉科探视他的父亲，在卢修斯死在摄魂者的折磨下之前。”

 

显然这不是麦格所预期的，她脸上的一点疑似诙谐立刻就消失了。她脸上的表情突然变得很严厉，不过哈利觉得那可能是因为困惑。

 

“你到底想做什么，波特？”她尖利地说，眼神扫描着他的脸。“说真的，如果这是什么玩笑——”

 

“不是的，教授。”他赶忙向她保证。“我知道这听起来像是个玩笑，但听着…德拉科和我，今年我们一直都有在私底下交流，自从那个魔咒发生之后。我知道这听起来很荒谬，但是…我是说，你可以问赫敏，教授，我认真的，我没有在拿他们开玩笑。不管怎样，他和他的妈妈见面后，我也和他谈过了。我只是…”他咬着唇，思虑着怎么能表现出很紧急，但又不透露出任何他现在还不愿意透露的事。“我觉得，如果他可以在卢修斯认不出他之前，能在这幅身体里得到父亲的接受，这会对德拉科意义很大。”

 

麦格若有所思地看着他好一会儿，哈利一点都猜不出她在想什么。等到她终于开口时，她的沉默几乎快要逼疯他了。

 

“过去了这么多年，你还是能让我很惊讶，波特。你做的确实是一件很好的事。”

 

“谢谢你，教授。”哈利说，有点尴尬地调整了坐姿。他抬头看了一眼挂在麦格桌子后面墙上的邓布利多肖像，虽然他看起来是在睡觉，但哈利觉得他可以看到他的嘴角有一点点微笑的弧度。“呃——你觉得，现在联系他会不会太晚了？”

 

“沙克尔部长通常很晚才离开办公室。这里的飞路可以直接联系到他。你现在可以试试，波特。”

 

“非常感谢，教授。”他说，起身走到圆形的墙面处的华美装饰的火炉前。他抓了一把飞路粉，半跪在木质地板上，把头探进绿色的霍艳丽，还不太知道他该怎么开口。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

 

 

"更频繁的检查"最后意味着每周拜访两次医疗翼，而"更彻底"意味着每一次都要做两个小时的身体检查，所以等到一月的最后一个周末到来时，德拉科感觉自己从里到外彻彻底底地被戳刺了个遍，还试验了各种各样的方法。另一方面，格兰芬多在下周六即将迎接下一场比赛，所以哈利也要回归到队伍里进行日常训练。这种情况本意味着一周里他们没什么时间见面，但事实上哈利几乎每天晚上都睡在德拉科的房间。

 

“你白天不是都应该很累了吗？”有一次德拉科睡意朦胧地说，身体还因为可怕的灭顶高潮而感觉疼痛震颤。哈利只是轻笑着把他拉近。

 

“嗯，是有一点。”他说，“但是我不介意。”

 

而德拉科，他发现在哈利怀抱里的睡眠会让他在白天更有精神，连天色都觉得更明亮，他也就没有那么无私地说哈利应该回到自己的床上好好睡一个晚上。所以一点都不奇怪周六上午德拉科起床时，哈利还在熟睡中，呼吸缓慢沉稳，贴着德拉科后背的胸膛有极度的抚慰效果。

 

德拉科重新闭上双眼，享受着哈利怀抱的温暖和安全感，还伸手抓住哈利环在自己腰胯上的手把它拉到自己胸前，就这么待了好一会。这画面看起来可能很蠢，但他不太在意，他甚至不在意自己脸上的傻兮兮的笑容。

 

最后他翻身面对哈利侧躺着，双眼细细看着哈利沉睡的面容，厚厚的睫毛蹭在颧骨上，清晨冒出的青黑色胡茬遮掩着下颚，而且开始渐渐延下侧颈。八年前德拉科在摩金夫人服装店见到的那个营养不良的男孩的身材也由于青春期的发育变得更健壮了。

 

他轻柔地吻上哈利的嘴唇，哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，德拉科看着哈利睫毛扇动的样子感觉心脏也随之欢愉地哼唱。

 

“Mmm，早上好。”哈利咕哝，困倦地微笑，手臂更抱紧德拉科的腰。

 

“你的睡眠很浅啊。”德拉科说，哈利闭上眼睛时他抬手把哈利脸上的头发往后梳好。哈利侧脸抵着枕头笑着，手滑进德拉科的上衣底下，闲散地轻抚他的后背。

 

“我一直都是。”哈利说，睁开一只眼睛看着他。德拉科内心悄悄觉得这是他人生中见过最有魅力最迷人的一幕。“但我去年的睡眠尤其浅，我们那时候在逃亡、找魂器。头号通缉犯（Undesirable Number One）什么的，你知道。”

 

“当然啦，”德拉科懒洋洋地说，不过他的声音里没有一点蔑视的意味。“著名的波特，从天选之子到头号通缉犯，总是两个极端。”

 

哈利‘哼’了一声，看起来现在已经完全清醒，眨了眨眼睛把睡意驱散，宠爱地看着半撑起身的德拉科。他脱下眼镜后，眼眸显得特别绿，这让德拉科感觉突然有点呼吸不足。

 

“你还，呃，记得六年级那年，那场你退出的魁地奇的比赛开始前我碰见你那天？你那时和克拉布还有高尔一起在一起，在把什么东西变形成几只小鸟。还记得吗？”

 

“确实还记得。怎么了？”

 

“你叫我‘天选队长’，”哈利说，边说边笑着。“还有，‘很会得分的男孩’。我那时候很生气，因为我非常想知道你到底在计划什么，但那之后每次我一想起，我都会一直大笑。那也不是唯一的一次我被你逗笑。你很幽默的事实很让我讨厌。”

 

“是的，好吧。我的风趣和才智确实很出名。”

 

哈利也撑起身体，刚好让嘴唇和德拉科的相触，给他一个非常缠绵的亲吻。

 

“几点了，你知道吗？”

 

“这重要吗？今天是周六，你要去哪里吗？”

 

哈利回应的微笑让德拉科知道他听到了自己声音里的慌张，即使他费劲力气压抑着这惊惶。德拉科的脸颊瞬间染红。

 

“没有，”哈利温柔地安抚他。“我没有要去哪里，只陪着你。我只是…有一些事情要告诉你，我想在中午前告诉你。”德拉科的身体立刻就变得很僵硬，而哈利肯定也感觉到了，因为他很快继续说。“不是什么坏事，我发誓。这是…嗯，我不知道你会有什么反应，说实话。”他召唤来他的魔杖，施了一个时间咒，一看到时间他睁大眼睛无奈地说。“德拉科，现在才刚到八点！”

 

“我向来起得早！”德拉科不满地说。

 

“周末也是？”

 

“一直都是。”

 

哈利倒回枕头上无奈地笑了一声，宠溺地看着德拉科，后者只能想到翻白眼，为了藏住任何不受控制的感情显露出来。

 

“我不能再睡一个小时吗？”

 

“在你告诉我你要跟我说和时间有关的什么事之后？”德拉科挑眉看着他。“别傻了，波特。”

 

“你要什么时候才开始叫我哈利，顺便问一下？”

 

“嗯…我不知道，永远都不会，可能。”

 

“好吧。嗯，除了你喷射在我身上的时候，你是这个意思。那时候你 _真的_ 很喜欢那样叫我。”

 

“你他妈的流氓！”德拉科气急地骂他；他抬起一边膝盖用力顶上哈利的腰侧，很满意地看到这抹掉了哈利脸上的得意笑容。哈利伸手揉着肋骨处。

 

“嗷，他妈的很痛，傻瓜！”

 

“太好了。现在快点告诉我你要说什么，不然我会再打你一次。”

 

哈利重重地呼出一口气，伸手拿起床头柜的眼镜。“我们可以先吃早餐吗？”

 

“ _那_ 怎么可能做到？”德拉科嘲笑他，“怎么，我们要同时 _不声不响_ 地出现在礼堂，然后再一起消失？不可能。”

 

“ _或者_ ，我可以让我的家养小精灵给我们带来点吃的。”

 

“不好意思…你的 _什么？_ ”德拉科轻哼一声，“拜—— _托_ ，波特，你没有一个——”

 

“克利切！”

 

突然的一大声‘pop’吓得德拉科尖叫——真的 _尖叫_ ——还害怕地往大床更里面爬，感觉心跳加速。并不是说他不习惯有家养小精灵，他一生中一直都拥有它们，但他的确 _没有_ 想到波特会直接召唤来一个，而且不会直接来到他的私人领域。

 

“我的 _天哪！_ ”他声音嘶哑地说，眼睛瞪大。一个看起来很古老的精灵出现在房间中央，它的皮肤很松弛，看起来都全部下垂，但有两丛白色的毛发从耳朵里冒出来，它一双特别大的闪烁着幸福的眼睛，某种程度上减少了它身体上看起来的不适。它皮包骨的脖子上还戴着一条很大的金色小盒子项链。

 

“克利切能为哈利主人做什么服务！”它的声音和牛蛙的低沉粗哑很像。

 

“德拉科，这是我的小精灵，克利切。”

 

“ _克利切？_ ”德拉科的声音还是很尖，眼睛瞪得更大。“什么，你是说…?”

 

“布莱克家族的家养精灵，没错。”哈利点头。“小天狼星去世之前把他留给我的，所以是我，而不是你的阿姨贝拉特里克斯拥有他。”

 

“天哪。”德拉科轻叹，警惕地看着这个年老的精灵。他还是小孩子的时候见过它，在姨婆瓦尔布加逝世之前，那时候德拉科还只有五岁，这个时候再见到它让德拉科感觉格外的诡异，而且哈利·波特还是它的主人。

 

“很荣幸终于能和小马尔福主人说话！”克利切真诚地说，缓缓走近床边，它的一双圆圆的眼睛里有明显的恭顺奴性。“主人看起来比克利切上一次见到时更健康了！”

 

“克利切！”哈利尖声说，德拉科猛地转过头看着他。

 

“ _更健康_ ，他说的是这个？”

 

“是，我…”哈利的舌头抵着腮帮子，脸上明显地慢慢显出内疚的神色。

 

“你 _什么_ ，波特？”

 

“ _六年级的时候我叫他跟踪你_ 。”他快快地说——太快了，事实上，以致于德拉科还无法立即理解这话背后的意思。“我想知道你那时在计划什么！”

 

“ _跟踪_ 我？！”他大声地重复。

 

“克利切，”哈利迅速说，转回头面向精灵，“给我们从厨房拿些早餐，好吗？我很感谢。”

 

“马上来，哈利主人！”

 

克利切打了一个响指就离开后，德拉科用力推了一把哈利的肩膀。

 

“你他妈的变态，你 _跟踪_ 我？你他妈的在开什么玩笑？”

 

“德拉科，”哈利面无表情地说，“你那时候在找方法把食死徒带进学校。对，我跟踪了你，好吧？我是在想办法 _阻止_ 你这么做。”

 

德拉科感觉血液涌上脸颊，愁容满面地看着他。

 

“你真的 _糟透了_ ，波特。”

 

“他只是在歌颂你完美的头发和骨架，而不是给我任何像样的报告。如果这么说能让你感觉更好的话。”

 

“是好一点，但我还是很生你的气。”德拉科挑衅地说。让他更恼怒的事，哈利只是微笑着一下子靠近他，鼻尖蹭着德拉科的耳垂，嘴唇轻吻着他的侧颈。

 

“不要不高兴，猫咪。”哈利对着他耳语，某一刻德拉科感觉全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。“赫敏到现在都觉得那是因为我对你太痴迷了。”

 

德拉科转头对上哈利的眼睛，看到他眼里的深沉，胯下被热潮填满。

 

“痴迷是一个很强烈的词，波特。”他轻声说。

 

“远不及这次强烈。”他顺畅地回应。德拉科感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，恍惚好奇波特到底是什么时候变成该死的迷人的白马王子。

 

德拉科被逼着想该怎么回应哈利的话之前，那个家养精灵像是从半空中撕开一个裂缝，重新出现在房间里，手里拿着一个装着满满食物的餐盘，似乎马上要把它压倒。波特迅速跳下床，快得都把德拉科撞到一边；哈利接过巨大的餐盘放到德拉科的书桌上，把可怜的矮小精灵拯救出来。

 

“谢谢，哈利主人！”克利切哑着声音说，弯下腰鞠躬连鼻子都触到地上，脖子上的小盒子也跟着一起落下。

 

“太好了，克利切，谢谢你。如果我还需要其他的什么，我会叫你的。”

 

这个精灵又一次鞠躬后才消失了。

 

“你在学校的话，那它住在哪？”德拉科问，也从床上站起来。

 

“他是 _‘他’_ ，德拉科。不是 _‘它’。_ ”德拉科扬眉看着他，对哈利突然的训诫感到惊讶，但是哈利很快就继续他要说的话。“平时他住在格里莫广场，但麦格让他在霍格沃兹工作直到我毕业，他也就不用一个人留在那里。上次他一个人在那时他几乎快疯了。”

 

“你是说，小天狼星在阿兹卡班时吗？”他问，走向书桌，哈利把靠墙的书桌拉出来，留出一定空间可以放下另一张椅子。

 

“在那之前。小天狼星讨厌那个地方，他也讨厌克利切——自从他离开那地方之后他就不再回去了，那时候他还在霍格沃兹。你没有另一张椅子了吗？”

 

德拉科理解完哈利话里的意思后才从床边桌子上拿起他的魔杖，对着椅子施了一个复制魔法（Gemino Charm），立刻就出现了另一张一样的椅子。他骄傲地微扬起头享受着哈利惊讶的神色。

 

“Well shit，”他感叹，对着德拉科露出大大的笑容。“这是一个很高级的魔法。”

 

“波特，”德拉科拖着声音说，浅浅地坐在自己创造出来的椅子上，给自己倒了一杯热茶，“只是因为防御性魔法不是我的特长，也不意味着我在其它领域不优秀。我有十张O.W.L.s证书，非常谢谢，而且有五门都是O（优秀。）”

 

“你认真的吗？”

 

“不需要这么惊讶，波特。”

 

哈利也跟着一起坐下，开始往他的盘子里 _装满_ 食物。“我不是惊讶，这只是…这真的实在很厉害，德拉科。只比赫敏少一个。”

 

“Fucking _Christ._ 怎么会有人拿了十一个O.W.L.s证书？”

 

“只需要特别聪明加上精神特别不正常。”哈利往嘴里塞下一大口食物说。

 

德拉科抿着嘴笑，“天哪，波特…你吃起来像是你 _饿_ 了很久，你知道吗？”

 

奇怪的是，哈利听到这些话后脸上一瞬闪过震惊，准备往嘴里送的满满一叉子煎蛋停在半路。一小会儿后，他才把叉子放下，把嘴里的食物先吞咽下去，他看起来像在思考什么之后，才终于说，“我 _有_ 挨饿过。”

 

这话像是一颗冰凉的鹅卵石砸向德拉科的心里。他把手里刚涂上黄油的面包放下，皱着眉看着桌子对面的哈利。

 

“什么意思，你 _有_ 挨饿过？”他慢慢地问。

 

“达思礼一家。”他说，似乎决定放下什么。“我的麻瓜…家庭。他们没有给我太多吃的。最糟的是二年级前的那个暑假。弗农姨夫把我锁在我的房间，还安装了一个猫门——麻瓜的东西，那样不需要开门小猫也可以随意进出。他们会给我推进来一罐汤，一天三次。而我需要给海德威一半，因为窗户上装了栏杆，她不能出去猎食。”

 

德拉科感觉特别恶心，连胃都在翻江倒海，突然不那么饿了。他咽了口唾沫，把那渐渐堆积起来的呕吐感给压下去——这就是为什么哈利每年出现在学校时都看起来骨瘦如柴营养不良：因为他确实一直在挨饿。因为他的抚养家庭的的确确故意饿着一个十二岁的男孩，而且把他锁起来，对待他像一个比人类低级的生物。

 

“我想我还是没有完全改变我的习惯，还是吃的像一个该死的——”

 

“波特。”德拉科打断他的话，声音低沉哽咽。脑子里闪现过各种画面，其中之一是他在波特面前炫耀自己的一盒糖果，故意激怒他，说他没有一个像样的家庭，永远都不可能收到家里寄来的包裹。

 

“德拉科，这是——”当看到德拉科那张复制椅子上起身，绕过书桌走到自己身边时，他停下自己的话。德拉科没说什么话，只是坐在哈利的大腿上，感觉喉咙依旧被懊悔和绝望堵着了。“德拉科…”哈利平静地又一次开口，但是德拉科缠绵的吻打断了他。

 

“对不起，哈利。”他抵着哈利的唇说。哈利的手臂抬起环住他的腰。德拉科后退了一点，近距离地看到那炙热的绿眸，胸口一阵钝痛，无用语言表达复杂的情感。“我以前…我伤害了你，关于这件事。瘦巴巴的，而且收不到家里的东西。我是说，天哪，你是怎么…你是怎么在那样的环境下成长起来，还变成了一个这么好的人？全世界都像 _那样_ 对待你的时候，你怎么还能拯救世界？”

 

他听到哈利的呼吸变得沉重，抱着自己腰的手臂圈紧。他心底有点觉得自己不值得这种喜爱的感情——同时更觉得如果没有这个支撑，自己就会马上完全崩溃。

 

这不是一件很可笑的事吗？他，德拉科，当听到哈利过去的悲剧时，他反而是那个需要安慰的人。

 

“我是说，”他继续，摇摇头，抽噎了一声忍住眼泪，“你一岁的时候就失去了父母，还和一个只会 _饿着你_ 的家庭住在一起，而且…而且，天哪，你还经历了这么多讨厌的，可怕的， _恐怖的_ 事情，你是怎么活下来，还能关心每个人，成为每个人的英雄？”

 

“德拉科，你给我塑造了一个非常扭曲的形象。”哈利轻柔地说，话里甚至还有一点嘲弄的幽默。哈利一只手揉着德拉科的后背安抚他。“我并不是唯一一个经历坏事情的人…我只是唯一一个被推到聚光灯下展示给公众的人。”

 

“如果你真的这么相信的话，你就是在哄骗你自己。”德拉科带着哭腔说。

 

“嗯…或许处在其中让我能从不同的视角看整件事。”哈利脸上露出一个小小的安慰的微笑。“但是我觉得或许你觉得有一点内疚。”

 

“一点？”德拉科意志消沉地说。

 

“刚好有一件事让我可以真的原谅你了，嗯？”

 

不由自主地，哈利的话让德拉科半哭半笑，发出的声音变得扭曲。德拉科两只手捧着哈利的脸颊，又一次亲吻他；嘴唇分开后，他紧蹙着眉毛，心脏跳到嗓子眼，把哈利额前的头发撩开，仔细地看着这张著名的脸庞，自从十一岁时重新回归巫师世界就一直被关注的脸庞，但德拉科似乎直到最近才开始看清他。

 

三个难以捉摸的字突然又一次出现在德拉科的舌尖，但他坚定地把它们吞咽下去。不过他有一种奇怪感觉，他觉得哈利能看出来。

 

“你知道吗，波特，你现在真的太有魅力了。”他说，看到哈利的一个白眼他反而还开心的微笑。

 

“你真的是转移话题的大师，德拉科。”

 

“我很骄傲我的这个优点。”他在哈利的大腿上扭了扭。“那你现在可以说说你需要告诉我的话了吧？”

 

他的话让哈利脸上的笑容消退了一点。“为什么你不先把早餐吃完呢？”

 

“因为我不想。我想你现在告诉我。”德拉科说。

 

哈利开玩笑说，“你不能总是 _命令_ 各种事，你知道。”

 

“除非你先说完，不然我不吃，波特。”

 

哈利重重叹了一口气，听起来很沮丧无奈。他抬起头看着德拉科的双眼。德拉科几乎能 _感觉_ 哈利脑子里的挣扎，但他不知道那是关于什么的。

 

“好吧。”他最后说，垂下目光，似乎是对自己点点头。“我想说的是，这不是一件很坏的事，只是…”他再一次抬头，粗眉皱起。“嗯，上周你和你的妈妈谈完之后，你告诉我你的爸爸在阿兹卡班的状况并不好。而且你还提到，嗯，你很害怕等到你有机会见到他的时候，他可能…已经神志不清了。”德拉科安静地点头；突然一个直觉缓缓出现，但这似乎太荒谬了，他立马就坚决地把它赶出脑子里，回神继续关注哈利的话。“还有，如果到那时，你还依旧在这个身体里…所以，不管怎样，我决定要尝试一些事。我不想先告诉你，想等到金斯利给我确认的回复后再告诉你，而昨天我收到了他的猫头鹰寄给我的信件。”

 

“说了什么？”德拉科说，最后一个词的声音变得尤其粗哑。

 

“说了你获得了允许，可以去探视你的爸爸，德拉科。只能这一次，算是给我的一个人情。你的妈妈不能去…我很抱歉。他不得不有一些限制。但是你可以，如果你想的话。”

 

德拉科张开嘴，但才意识到根本找不到自己的声音，又闭上嘴。只是沉默地流泪，但他也几乎感觉不到。他的全部关注都在哈利身上，哈利的话一遍又一遍地在他的脑海里重复，但他内心还在试图说服他这不可能是真的。

 

“什么时候？”他虚弱地说。

 

“今天傍晚。”他说，“我知道这很临时，我本来想昨晚就告诉你的，但又觉得如果我说了你可能就睡不着了。说实话，我…我觉得如果你没有 _那么多_ 时间思考的话会更好。你有点喜欢过度分析。”哈利一边说着，一边伸手抹掉德拉科眼底的泪珠。“所以…你怎么说？中午前我要给金斯利回复，让他知道你是否要去。”

 

德拉科只是用点头代替了话语。他攥着哈利上衣宽松的领子，抽了抽鼻子，压下更多的眼泪。

 

“好。只是你要记住，德拉科，即使他现在还没失去理智，但他也已经在那里超过五个月了，所以他看起来会很不一样。我的意思是，这不会是——”

 

“我知道。”德拉科说，打断哈利的话。“我明白。但我还是想见到他。这可能是我最后的一次机会了。”他暂停了一下，然后说，“你为什么做这个？”

 

“你知道为什么。”哈利脱口而出。更多的眼泪流下德拉科的脸蛋。此刻没有表明的感情比以前任何时候都显得大声。

 

“你会陪我去吗？”

 

“如果你想要我陪你的话，嗯。当然会。”

 

“即使那是我的爸爸？”德拉科可怜地问。“你还愿意再见他一次吗？”

 

“德拉科，”哈利温柔地说，一只大手捧着他湿润的脸蛋，“为了你，我愿意做任何更糟糕的事。”

 

没有任何情绪预备的德拉科马上要面对极其重要的事情，他埋脸在哈利的脖颈处，开始做他的心理准备。

 

 

 

 

 

下午五点，一个看守把他们带进阿兹卡班的探视室。魔法部部长本人在入口处和他们打招呼——德拉科想着，或许没有人会喜欢这个安排，所以他只能亲自来了。他和哈利不仅仅是互称名字的关系，看起来还是很了解对方的关系。他甚至还握了握德拉科的手，礼貌地对他点头。那之后，德拉科不自主地抓紧斗篷的左边袖子，他很感激沙克尔没有留下来。

 

房间很小，除了一张铁桌子和四张椅子，其它什么都没有。门外有几个看守，他们可以透过一块很大的玻璃窗户看到室内发生的所有事，在情况变得无法控制时结束他们的探视。第一个看守已经去把德拉科的父亲带来。

 

“你觉得他已经知道了吗？”德拉科问，目光紧紧盯着放在膝上的双手。“你觉得他已经听说了吗？”

 

“关于这个魔咒？”哈利问。德拉科沉着脸点头。“我不知道。你想要我先出去告诉他吗？在他进来之前？”

 

“不。”德拉科立刻说。“那不重要。母亲说…她说不管怎样，他都会爱我的。所以…不重要。”他重复，抬头看着哈利，他知道自己的表情肯定是很可悲的期待。“对吗？”

 

哈利没有回答，他也不需要回答。他的眼神已经足够了。德拉科费劲地咽了口唾液，转头看向别处；他承受不住那眼神里的怀疑，那可怕的质疑。

 

最后是几个摄魂怪把德拉科的父亲领进来，他看起来吓人的苍白，甚至是吓人的细瘦。一个看守让他坐在桌子对面的椅子之后才离开房间，和其他看守站在一起，一只狼形的守护神把他们和摄魂怪分开，摄魂怪就在外面等着结束后把他的父亲带回去。

 

二十分钟，那个看守说。

 

德拉科注视着他，感觉这已经不再是自己以前认识的那个男人。他的眼下有深青的黑眼圈，灰色的眼睛也失去了往日的神采，变得呆楞无神。他的头发稀疏肮脏，凌乱地遮住脸庞。他的嘴角还是讥笑的扭曲，但早已缺少德拉科记忆中的那种活力。

 

“什么情况，波特？”他的父亲说，双眼看着哈利，目光只偶尔怀疑地扫到德拉科的脸上。“有人告诉我，我的儿子要来看我。德拉科在哪？”

 

德拉科感觉心脏一百八十度大旋转。他心底最深的某处以为或许， _或许_ 他的父亲在神智还算清醒的时候，会能认出他，即使是在这个身体里。他深吸了一口气，看向父亲的眼睛说，“是我，父亲。”

 

他的父亲把冷冰冰的目光转向德拉科。接下来的几分钟，他一句话都没有说，但德拉科可以看到他凹陷的胸膛急速地起伏，然后突然间他从他的椅子上站起来，眼神可怖，还带着点错乱的意味。

 

“坐在你的椅子上，马尔福！”一个看守——他探头进屋子里——厉声说，“再站起来一次就马上回你的牢房里。”

 

某种像是和一块石头那么大的东西卡在德拉科的喉咙里，眼泪刺痛了眼睛。他模糊地想着是否他的父亲死掉还不至于像现在这么悲惨。

 

“你为什么变成这个样子？”他的父亲冷酷地说。德拉科感觉坐在旁边的哈利警戒起来，他很感谢哈利没做任何事，看起来是在运用些自控能力。“你怎么回事，德拉科？”

 

“这是一个魔咒。”德拉科解释，语气几乎是在乞求，非常渴望站起来碰碰他的父亲，抱抱他，但知道他不可以这么做。“九月份的时候，一个男生对我施了一个魔咒。治疗师还找不到逆转方法。这是…其中一个他们让我来看你的原因，父亲。因为等到我们有探视权的时候…”

 

他父亲露出一个冷冰冰的，算计的微笑。“啊…我知道。你是想在阿兹卡班把我变成一个空壳之前来获得我的认可。哈，天哪，德拉科…我们都是自私的人。”

 

“你的儿子想在你还认得出他的时候来看你。”哈利厉声说。在德拉科能想清楚自己在做什么之前，他就伸出手在桌子底下抓着哈利的手，警示地捏了捏。

 

“而 _你_ 来这是做什么，波特？”他的父亲故意用讽刺，带着敌意的语气说。“黑魔王被除掉之后还想尽办法让你这张脸登上新闻头条吗？”

 

“父亲，”德拉科立马说，他注意到哈利脸上危险的表情，但在他能说任何话之前，他的父亲又继续说下去：

 

“你意识到了吗，德拉科，”他的父亲对他说，“你现在的这幅样子，根本对马尔福家族一点用处都没有。我现在从你身上还能得到什么好处？”

 

哈利站起身，椅子因为他太突然迅速的动作而往后倒，但他说话之前，德拉科也跟着站起身，又一次抓住哈利的手。哈利沉默着没开口，但他眼里满满都是危险的想杀人的意图。

  
“这是怎么回事？”他的父亲讥笑，冰冷的目光从他们紧握的手移回德拉科脸上。“现在和 _波特_ 做朋友了，德拉科？这才几个月啊，你竟然能在这么短的时间里变成这么让人失望的样子。”

 

“我们不是 _朋友_ ，父亲。”德拉科说，声音剧烈地颤抖，但不因此而少了一分坚决。这话确实很刺痛他的心，但并不让他惊讶——如果他看到自己的内心深处的话。“这个魔咒不是我要告诉你的唯一一件事。”

 

他父亲眼里的骇人和威胁似乎变成实质。让德拉科感觉血液变得冰冷。

 

“我就知道。”他的父亲低声说，嘲讽的意味比从前更明显。他僵硬地坐在椅子上，不被允许站起来，只坐在那剧烈地颤抖着。德拉科突然好奇他的父亲以前有没有陷入这样的境地，被强迫着保持在服从的地位。“恶心，我一直都知道，但我以为你至少还会假装假装，德拉科。所以…什么？你把你的新朋友 _波特_ 一起带来，是为了告诉我——”

 

“我是同性恋，是的。”不知道是今天的第三次还是第四次，眼泪又一次滑下德拉科的脸颊。他感觉他的心脏在崩溃的边缘，马上就要跌落到肺里，但是他因为哈利在身边的陪伴而鼓起了勇气。“我说过的，他不是我的 _朋友。_ ”

 

霎时间，他感受到的不只是他父亲的视线，还有哈利的。他和哈利紧贴着的手心被汗湿。

 

“他是我的 _男_ 朋友。”德拉科说，他的声音还在剧烈的抖着，但老天，这才是 _事实_ 。这话刚离开他的嘴里——这话似乎还为他驱赶了一些阿兹卡班里入骨的冷意——他的父亲就一下子从椅子上站起来，绕过桌子走来。德拉科还来不及反应时，哈利已经挡在他的面前，而小房间里稀薄的空气似乎都因为魔法释放而响起噼里啪啦的声音。他们进来的时候魔杖被暂时收缴，但现在有充分证据证明如果哈利决定他要施魔法，他完全有能力做到。

 

“别进来！”哈利对着看守大喊，他们正准备从门口冲进来，但哈利及时掌握住了境况。令人惊讶的是，那个看守神情很怀疑很疑惑，但他还是犹豫着服从了。“不许动，卢修斯，否则我会让他们马上把你带回去。”

 

“离我的儿子远一点！”他的父亲大吼，眼里闪着怒火。他看起来像是精神错乱的疯狂，德拉科转开目光，不敢再继续看着他。“你看看你对他做了什么！如果你敢碰他一下，我会杀了你，波特！”

 

“并非如此，卢修斯。”哈利大声说。他的声音平稳带着威严，突然间他看起来不像是十八岁长出胡子不久的少年，身上甚至还有耀眼的权威光环。“不再是这样了。你想听听 _新的_ 规则吗？你他妈的给我坐好，然后他妈的对你儿子放尊重一点，否则结果会是 _我_ 杀了 _你_ 。”

 

“你怎么敢——”

 

“我建议你回去坐好。”哈利严厉地说，成功打断他的话。德拉科站在他身后看着眼前这一幕，感觉在做一个不现实的梦。“你再站在这多几秒，外面的看守就根本他妈的不在乎我是谁，不到一眨眼的时间，你就会被马上带回你的牢房里。这有可能是你最后一次见到你的儿子，这也是我做这件事的唯一原因。为了 _他。_ 他妈的我根本不在乎你在这里孤单地死去，马尔福。所以仔细想想你接下来要说的话。”

 

德拉科的父亲沉默了一小会儿，越过哈利看着他，鼻子皱起，神情尽是蔑视和憎恨。他下颚上渐灰的胡茬和脸庞松垮的皮肤不知怎的让他的这表情显得更夸张。

 

“你就站在一边袖手旁观，德拉科？”他嘲笑地说，“你就像波特的女人那样畏畏缩缩躲在他身后，看着他对你的父亲用这种态度说话？”

 

“我不是女人！”德拉科大喊，眼泪缓缓流下，从下巴低落。他越过哈利走向前，抬头看着他父亲的脸。“ _他_ 做了这个！ _他_ 为了能在你发疯之前，让我见到你才做了这件事！即使在我们家庭对他做了这么多坏事之后，在 _你_ 对他做了这么多坏事之后，他还是愿意为了我而做这件事，因为他 _在乎_ 我！”德拉科无法再继续克制自己，他伸手用力推了一把父亲的胸膛。他的父亲瞪大眼睛往后踉跄了几步，外面的看守立马就把门打开冲进来。他们把他父亲的手臂锁在背后，而在看守抓住他的同时，哈利也抓住了德拉科的手肘。“你到底 _在乎_ 什么？！”他父亲被拽出门外时，德拉科朝着他歇斯底里地尖叫。“你只在乎一个继承人，你根本不在乎 _我_ ！你他妈的只想要一个 _继承人_ ！”

 

“德拉科。”哈利的温柔声音从他身后传来，但德拉科的目光只跟随着他的父亲，后者被交给门外的摄魂怪。摄魂怪一包围住他，他的眼睛就变得无神暗黑，任何的挑衅和战斗意志都完全离开他的身躯。

 

“我希望你在这里腐烂到死，王八蛋！”德拉科尖锐地哭喊着，微弱地扯了扯被哈利抓着的手肘，视线还集中在被带走的父亲身上。“你他妈的从来不爱我！”

 

“德拉科，”哈利又一次唤他，这次更坚决，这一次——他的父亲终于消失在他的视线范围，或许这也是最后一次他看到父亲——这一次哈利把他拉近时他没有抗拒。实际上，他让自己融化在他的手臂里，埋脸在哈利的肩窝处，让剩下的眼泪流出来。“我很抱歉，德拉科。”哈利贴着他的头发轻声说，两只手臂紧紧抱着他。“我真是自作主张了一个糟糕的——”

 

“不是的。”德拉科坚定地说，抬起头迎上哈利的目光。“这不是你的错。我很高兴我知道了——我 _需要_ 知道。现在我不用浪费我的一生来思考他是否真的爱我，他是否只把我当做一件财产。我知道他的答案了。”

 

哈利没有说什么话来回应他；他低下头亲吻德拉科的双唇，伸手抹掉他脸颊上的眼泪。

 

“我们可以走了吗？”德拉科轻声说。

 

“好。我们马上离开这里。”

 

离开阿兹卡班要比来的时候快多了，不到半个小时，他们就穿过麦格的火炉回到她的办公室。她没有问任何问题，只是礼貌地向他们打招呼，德拉科非常感激这点。哈利小声地和她交谈了几句，然后就带着德拉科离开了。

 

在马上走到长廊时，哈利拿出他的隐形斗篷掩盖住他们两人。即使现在才刚过六点，学校大部分学生都在大礼堂吃晚餐。他们没说话，对要去的地方心照不宣，一路上他们都沉默着，牵着手走回斯莱特林地窖。一路的沉默中，德拉科在那件探视室里说的话似乎在他们之间飘荡着。

 

他们到达公共休息室的门口时，德拉科从斗篷下走出来。他们刚走进室内，正走向德拉科私密的房间，就被一个没去吃晚饭的人拦下了。

 

“德拉科。”西奥说，原本躺着的他从椅子上站起身，眼里闪烁着无法解读的光芒。“我还在想着你去了哪里。”

 

“西奥。”德拉科向他打招呼，想让自己看起来很冷漠，但效果并不明显。他很确定他的眼睛因为哭泣而肯定变得红肿。“如果你不介意的话，我想晚点再跟你聊。”他微微对他点头，然后继续往前走，但西奥径直走到他跟前挡住他。

 

“你去了哪里？你看起来好像哭过。”

 

“我刚 _说过_ 的，西奥。”德拉科声音沙哑，意识到隐形的哈利立刻走到自己身边。“我想晚点再谈。而且这和你没有任何关系。”

 

“只需要告诉我你和谁一起。”西奥固执地追问，也跟着往前走，再次挡住德拉科的路。德拉科咬紧牙齿。“我知道你和某个人在一起，德拉科。扎比尼以为他是一个他妈的天才骗子，但我可以立马就看穿他。说吧。你最近和谁鬼混在一起，德拉科？”

 

“你他妈的到底为什么在意这件事？”德拉科怒气冲冲地说，又马上对自己失去理智而生气。他的情绪高涨得过分，让他无法有条理地处理好。“我没有和谁在一起，就算我有，也跟你他妈的没有任何关系。”

 

“那就是波特，不是吗？”西奥说。德拉科不自禁脸上展现出完全的震惊。“没错，我他妈的就知道。你在和波特上床，不是吗？”

 

“你他妈的在说什么，诺特！”

 

“认真的吗，德拉科？”西奥拖着腔说，高傲地挑起一边眉毛。“不用花心思否认了，我说出他的名字时，你脸上的表情已经说明了一切。不过我还有一个问题：为什么是 _波特？_ 我是说， _梅林_ ，别告诉我你也沦陷在他该死的英雄行为里了吗？还是说，你为了求他把你的父亲从摄魂怪的亲吻下救出来，才让他上了你？我猜他也该腻味了那个丑陋的红发贱女人。”

 

德拉科知道接下来会发生什么，但在哈利把斗篷掀掉，把魔杖抵在西奥的喉咙时，德拉科也不知道他该做什么。在魔杖威胁下的西奥被压得后退好几步，双眼震惊地瞪大，嘴巴也夸张地大开。

 

“你他妈的在我面前再说一次，诺特！”哈利咆哮着。“继续说，看看接下来会发生什么，再说一次！”

 

“哈利，住手！”德拉科大声喊，抓着他的手臂，成功地把他拉后一步。不过哈利危险恐吓的目光一直没离开西奥的脸。

 

“操，你到底从哪来的！”西奥大声地质问，揉了揉脖子，似乎哈利掐了他那儿。“滚出我们的休息室，波特，操，他妈的杀人狂！”

 

“你他妈的离德拉科远点。”哈利低吼着，魔杖再次指向西奥。“还有，如果我再听到你这么说金妮，我会把你的牙齿都打掉，诺特。”

 

西奥看起来准备要冲上来，所以德拉科从地上捡起斗篷，把哈利拉出休息室。在西奥出来跟上他们之前，德拉科先把斗篷披在他们身上。他们走到前廊时，他可以感觉到哈利的愤怒，也可以听到哈利的急喘。但在他们踏上大理石台阶时，两个人刚好从大礼堂走出来，其中一个人惊喘了一声。

 

“哈利！”这是格兰杰的声音。德拉科想大声尖叫。

 

“呆在这。”哈利对他耳语，然后他从斗篷下面走出来。格兰杰和韦斯里朝他跑过来。

 

“我看到你的脚了。”格兰杰说。“他在…？”

 

“还在斗篷下。”哈利说。

 

“你们刚回来吗？”韦斯里问。

 

“是的。听着，发生了…一点事——”

 

“波特！”

 

德拉科屏住呼吸，转身看向走下地窖的楼梯，他看到西奥正在走上来，深邃的眼睛定定地看着哈利。

 

“操。”哈利用气声骂了一句。“我需要和诺特处理一点事，晚点再解释。你们两个可不可以…？”

 

“好的，别担心，哈利。”韦斯里说。

 

“你处理完之后来找我们。”格兰杰加上。她在空中挥挥手，直到打到德拉科，然后他感觉一只小手捏了捏他的手臂。“跟我们走，马尔福。”他轻声说。

 

而因为此刻德拉科单纯不知道还能做什么，他跟着他们走了。等到他们走上大理石阶梯时，西奥也跟上哈利，然后前廊开始了一阵大争吵。

 

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

 

格兰杰和韦斯里带领德拉科走上楼梯，走进一个空的教室，格兰杰施了个魔法锁上门。德拉科犹豫了好一会儿才把斗篷脱下来。

 

“你们和诺特怎么了？”他一出现，格兰杰就轻声问。韦斯里不带感情地冷冷看着他，但，德拉科必须承认，那比憎恨要好多了。另外，他还感觉头痛，他的脑子里在试着一下子整理太多不同的事情，已经无法对身边的人生气。

 

他贴着墙站着，这是因为不安和自我保护的下意识行为。他知道回答他们的问题是可以的，他们对哈利的忠诚是不可置疑的，所以不会去到处宣扬，但回答问题又违背了德拉科的每一点本能和直觉，他很难让自己开口。除此之外，他的一大半思绪都在楼下前廊哈利那里；无法看到哈利对西奥说了什么，让他着急得发狂。不过德拉科知道自己在场是个危险的主意。他不可能会乖乖藏在斗篷底下。

 

他突然意识到自己对哈利的信任已经高到本能的程度，竟然会让哈利自己在下面处理那样的境况。

 

“我们刚从阿兹卡班回来。”他最后说。

 

“哈利告诉我们你们要去那里。”韦斯里说。“那你们为什么从地窖上来？他说你们要从麦格的办公室飞路回来。”

 

“我们是从那里回来的。”德拉科强迫自己不要烦躁地扭动。他看向门口又看回来“我们要回我的房间，然后就碰到了西奥。”血液涌上脸颊；他试着让脸颊不那么发烫，但他做不到。“波特穿着斗篷。”他抬起手示意手里的斗篷。“西奥在公共休息室把我拦住，问我是不是和波特睡过了。”他定定地看着面前的两个人，等了一分钟，但是他们没有任何反应。“然后他说了一些关于你妹妹的事。”他说这句话时看着韦斯里，韦斯里的表情沉了几分。“嗯…你知道波特的。”

 

“哈利打他了吗？”格兰杰忧虑地问。一只手捂着嘴，声音显得很闷。

 

“他不可能打他的。”韦斯里对着格兰杰说，但目光还是锁在德拉科脸上。“他是很性急，但不是蠢。他怎么会在斯莱特林公共休息室中间打架？”

 

“他把魔杖抵着西奥的喉结，我才把他拉开的。”

 

“噢 _天哪。_ ”格兰杰苦恼地说。“这…”她暂停了一下，舔了舔嘴唇继续说，“我们回到学校不久后，帕瓦蒂说了一些关于…她告诉我们…她说她觉得她注意到诺特有点…”

 

“看上我了？”德拉科生气地加上。格兰杰耸肩，脸颊变红，而韦斯里垂下目光，明显感觉不舒服。“我想不是所有格兰芬多都那么没用，是吗？”他几乎下一秒就后悔自己的话，但又庆幸他们两个都没有反驳。韦斯里看起来 _很想_ ，但他没有。“尽管这次让他这么愤怒，但他早就…注意到西奥了。而西奥一直都悄悄怀疑我和波特的关系。他和我对峙的时候，那个傻瓜刚好在我身后隐形，这是他的运气。如果波特没有从斗篷底下跳出来扮英雄的话，我早就解决好了。”

 

“他控制不住自己，马尔福。”韦斯里冷冷地说。“一点点不公平和对他的朋友的蔑视都会让他完全不顾道理，自从我们十一岁，他就是这样子了。他不是 _试图_ 扮演英雄，他只是…捍卫他的‘领土’。”

 

“诺特做了什么？”格兰杰问，把话题转回来。

 

“没时间做 _任何_ 事。”德拉科告诉她，眼神又飘到门上。“我把他拉出了休息室。尽可能地想和西奥拉开距离，但刚好在前廊碰见你们。”

 

“罗恩。”格兰杰焦急地说，“或许我们不应该把他一个人留在下面。我没意识到…”她的目光又回到德拉科脸上，德拉科看到那眼神里带着些恐慌。“最近他很容易失去理智只要涉及…”即使省略了自己的名字，德拉科还是翻了个白眼，直到那话背后的意味击中他，让他的心在胸腔里凶猛地翻了一翻。

 

“如果我们把马尔福一个人留在这，他会杀了我们，”韦斯里说，“你知道他会的。”

 

“不好意思。”德拉科尖利地说。他的父亲以前总是这样，把他当做一件无意识的家具，在他面前谈论他的人生，认为他太弱，太幼稚，无法做出正确的决定。“我他妈的还站在这。看在我不是波特安排你们来照看的宠物，我不觉得你们有必要扮演保镖。”

 

“我们没有要保护你。”格兰杰耐心地解释，她温暖的棕色眼睛里带着些祈求，“我只是觉得哈利不希望你在下面，万一情况失去控制——”

 

“所以你们是在把我守在监狱里面。”德拉科生气地说，“在你看来，我到底是个什么人，他脆弱可怜的 _女_ 朋友？”话一说出，那其中的讽刺也吓到了他自己；格兰杰的脸颊变红，韦斯里抿着嘴唇，像是试着把自己的意见给锁在自己嘴里。“你知道吗？这太蠢了。我现在要下去。”

 

他走向门口，但被韦斯里给挡下了。德拉科感觉愤怒在沸腾——他才刚见过父亲，而且他知道这肯定是最后一次，此刻情绪已经完全彻底地失去控制，他感觉胃部在不停地翻腾，让他很恶心，而现在还嫌他今天经历的还不够，他还被逼着避开西奥和波特，他们还正好在礼堂外，整个学校的人都在里面吃晚餐。德拉科突然很生自己的气，他不应该跟着格兰杰和韦斯里上来这里，不应该让疲惫的神经控制了自己。

 

“走开，韦斯里。”他咬着牙说。韦斯里没有让开。

 

“哈利不想让你下去——”

 

“你是谁，他没脑子的 _秘书_ 吗？”他尖刻地说。“滚开！我不可能坐在这里不管他们在整个学校的人面前谈论我！看起来你们两个都没有顾及到，我还没做好准备让所有人知道我们在恋爱！”

 

“你们在恋爱吗？”格兰杰突然说。他看着她，看到她的嘴角开始仰出一个微笑的弧度，尽管在这种情况下。“我只是…我以为你一直告诉他…？”

 

德拉科深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地从嘴巴里呼出，他闭上双眼逼着肩膀放松下来，之前紧张得肩膀似乎都抵到耳朵了。最后，等到他确定他已经可以更好地控制自己时，他说，“我不想和你说这个。我还没和 _他_ 谈过这件事，我非常希望能有一个机会和他谈谈，在整个霍格沃兹插手这件事 _之前_ 。”他暂停，感觉双手在颤抖，尝试着赶走身体里因为承认而堆积起来的焦虑，但是没有成功。“我现在应付不了这件事。我他妈的应付不了这件事，滚开，韦斯里。西奥已经看到波特把魔杖抵着他的喉咙，叫他远离我。我们走的时候我听到西奥在大喊，所以就算整个该死的学校还不知道所有的事情，他们也 _很快_ 就会知道。”德拉科往前走，准备和韦斯里武斗把他拉开，但是被格兰杰的声音停住了。

 

“我下去。”她说，温柔地拍拍德拉科的肩膀。他转向她，身体绷紧，而且感觉到了耐心的终点。

 

“ _什么？那_ 有什么作用？”

 

“我知道该怎么和哈利谈。”她说。她的眼睛紧紧凝视着他的；那双眼里的真诚很惊人。“我保证，马尔福，如果你现在下去，情况会更糟糕。”他停了一下，然后又继续说，“我了解哈利。呆在这。我来处理。”

 

她的声音听起来很肯定，很冷静，而且很自信，德拉科发现自己本能地莫名其妙地信任她。

 

他几乎就要说‘好的’。这是一件很私人的事，所以他还是想了想。但最后，他还是无法成功说服自己留在这里。

 

“我要下去。”他说。格兰杰皱眉，但她也没有继续争论。他很不情愿地佩服她的谨慎和自控。“我现在警告你们，如果你们谁要拦住我，我一定会做我不得不做的事。”

 

他在格兰杰和韦斯里两人间扫了几眼，看到他们的忧虑，但没看到任何他们要做鲁莽的事的征兆。

 

“你要穿那件斗篷吗？”格兰杰问，示意着他手里柔软的衣料。“你应该穿上。至少要先穿上，直到我们看到事情发展到什么地步。”

 

她的逻辑很难反驳；德拉科和格兰杰对视了一小会儿后，他穿上斗篷，离开教室，后面跟着另外两个人。他越靠近前廊，他的焦虑似乎就越加速地从大脑前方溢出来，所以他们走到大理石阶梯，听到下面的大喊大叫时，德拉科几乎都要发狂了。

 

“那你为什么要做这件事，波特？！”西奥刚刚大喊；在一分钟里，德拉科感觉似乎有个人在给他的血管里输入液态氮气。他不可能知道他们去了阿兹卡班…难道他知道？哈利告诉他了吗？“如果你没有操他，那你他妈的怎么可能会救他的父亲？！”

 

德拉科突然意识到一个可怕的事实：西奥的父亲在二月一号就要接受摄魂怪的亲吻。

 

明天，也就是。

 

他脱下斗篷，但身体麻木地无法移动，而他也不需要韦斯里伸手抓住他的手臂稳住他。一楼有几个学生停在一边看着哈利和西奥。德拉科、韦斯里，和格兰杰放轻脚步，不引人注意地慢慢从楼梯走下来。

 

“我不知道我需要 _操_ 其他人才能正常地帮助他们。”哈利厉声说。他的声音很冷静但很响亮，比西奥显得更自控。事实上， _关于_ 他的所有事都比西奥都更令人敬畏；哈利寸步不让，手停在放着魔杖的口袋，但是没有碰它。相反，西奥拿着他的魔杖指着哈利的胸口，而且他看起来很疯狂很不稳定。德拉科从来没见过西奥脸上会有这样的表情，他立马就想到这肯定是明天他就要失去他的父亲造成的。

 

“帮助他？”西奥嘲笑地说。听起来像是他几乎要跨过发疯的界限。“你觉得我是个傻子吗，波特？那好，告诉我，你们在公共休息室时那是怎么回事，嗯？‘离德拉科远一点’？我猜你都这么为你的 _所有_ 朋友说话。”

 

“是的，没错。”哈利强硬地说。“你可能无法理解忠诚的概念，诺特，但是这不代表着其他人不可以。”

 

“ _忠诚？_ ”他大笑。笑声很大而且完全没有一点幽默。“怎么，你希望我相信你没和德拉科上床，就让你变得对他又 _如此_ 狂热的忠诚吗？六年级的时候你们还在互掐脖子，波特。他妈的整个学校都知道。”西奥指示着前廊刚完成晚餐聚在一起的学生。“像你和德拉科这样互相憎恨的人是不可能变成 _朋友_ 的。至少不可能这么快。”

 

“再说了，”他继续说，声音变得温和但又危险。“如果你们只是 _朋友_ ，那你为什么要遮遮掩掩，不让所有人知道？”

 

德拉科感觉韦斯里抓着自己手臂的手收紧。他的喉咙似乎选择这个时候自动发紧，让他无法正常呼吸，只能小口地浅浅吸进氧气。

 

“我没必要跟你解释。”波特说。“听着，诺特…我帮不了你的父亲。对于你要经历这些，我很抱歉，但我——”

 

“你很 _抱歉_ ？”西奥打断他。“我的母亲已经死了，波特，而我的父亲是我拥有的——”

 

西奥突然停下，前廊一片寂静，只有他激动的话语不停在回响。他双眼瞪大得像个茶碟，怔怔地看着哈利，而哈利只是站在那里，脸上的表情很难解读。

 

“你想说完你的话吗，诺特？”哈利冷静地说。厚重的紧张感悬在在场的人群上空。有更多的人加入进来，现在人群有十五到二十个人。西奥没有移动，没有说话。德拉科可以想象到他手忙脚乱地想找回自己的立场的样子。“只不过我希望你不是要问我是不是知道失去双亲的感觉是什么样的。”

 

“哈利。”是格兰杰——她挤开旁观的人群，轻碰着哈利的肩膀。“我们走吧，好吗？”

 

“没关系，波特。”西奥怀恨地说。“走开。无所谓。这里的所有人都知道你救了卢修斯·马尔福，只是因为德拉科一直在用嘴吸你的屌。只是我运气差，不是吗，我没长出一对乳房？不然或许我也可以让你救我的父亲。”

 

“你怎么敢！”格兰杰大喊，不仅吓到了西奥，连哈利也吓了一跳。她走向前站在他面前显得很小，她颤抖着指着很茫然的西奥。“你丑恶的，可怕的，可悲的 _阴险的人_ ！竟然含沙射影地说哈利会做这种事。”

 

“赫敏。”哈利紧张地说，向前一步抓着她的手臂，但她直接甩掉他的手。德拉科旁边的韦斯里也快步走下楼梯。德拉科眨了眨眼，感觉心脏爬上他的喉咙。

 

“不，这不对，哈利！”格兰杰大喊。她的脸颊变红，而德拉科突然想起五年前有一次，她往他脸上扇了一巴掌之前和现在的脸色很像。

 

他走下楼梯时，没有人注意到他，同学们都被下面正上演的戏码吸引住了。

 

“哈利是一个你永远不可能成为的很好的人，你只是个恶心的臭虫！”她尖锐地说；当她再一次朝着他走一步时，西奥又抬起了他的魔杖，而哈利闪电般迅速地挡在她身前，韦斯里也立刻站在他身边，两个人都拿起魔杖指着他。“只是因为你突然喜欢马尔福，而且知道你一点和他在一起的机会都没有，也没必要制造谣言！”她踮着脚站在他们身后大喊。

 

“和他在一起的机会？！”西奥仰起头大笑，那声音让德拉科皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。“你以为我他妈的多喜欢 _德拉科？_ 马尔福的名字低贱到土地里了；我知道他在和波特上床，我只想把这件事爆料出去，然后救出我的父亲，白痴！你们格兰芬多永远都不可能忘掉你们自以为是的所谓的道德，是吗？”

 

德拉科双手颤抖，他推开聚集的人群走过来时感觉脉搏加速。现在人们已经聚集成了满满三层。他蹭过哈利走向前的时候，哈利楞了一下没反应过来。他张开嘴像是要说什么，但在他说话之前，德拉科紧紧地抓住他的手。韦斯里和格兰杰的脸上闪过惊讶和忧虑，但他们也都没开口。西奥瞠目结舌，看起来非常惊讶，前廊旁观的人群也是同样的表情。

 

“我们没有在上床。”德拉科说，声音不稳定但依旧很强硬，锐利地打破可怕的寂静空气。“我们在交往。所以我要求你不要再侮辱我的男朋友，诺特，否则我不会求他不攻击你。”

 

西奥的下颚收紧，看起来似乎在控制表情，不允许别人从他的脸上看出任何情绪。走廊的人群开始低声讨论。

 

“也就是说你以为这是真的，是吗，德拉科？”一会儿后他说；眼睛闪烁着刻薄，德拉科的身体一阵惊恐的颤栗。“你以为波特不只是喜欢你漂亮的新乳房和一个可以插入他的阴茎的地方吗？自从你被施咒之后，学校里没有一个男人不想操你——”

 

“包括你？”哈利大声打断他，用自己大得多的手紧握着德拉科的手，他往前走一步，魔杖高抬指着西奥的胸口。“你认为会发生什么，诺特？”他不高兴、轻蔑地说。“你以为你可以勒索我也救下你的父亲？以为你可以利用德拉科来获得什么好处吗？你太可悲了。滚，别让我再看到你，否则我会告诉麦格你的计划，你会被开除。还有需要说一下的是，我以为一个斯莱特林会更擅长勒索。你真的太尴尬了。”

 

“我会透露给《预言家日报》，波特！”西奥大喊，哈利转身，目光落在德拉科脸上的那一刻，表情就立马变得柔和。“他们会很喜欢这样的新闻，人们亲爱的著名的波特和不要脸的马尔福继承人谈恋爱！”

 

“如果这也算是一个恐吓。”韦斯里的声音从德拉科身后传来，语气轻蔑，“或许你应该私底下把哈利堵住，诺特。你在半个学校的学生面前大喊根本不算是勒索，笨蛋。”

 

德拉科，花了七年的时间鄙视哈利，厌恶韦斯里一家，此时看到西奥脸上惊讶的表情，竟然也笑出声了。

 

就在前廊满当当的人们面前，哈利捧着德拉科的脸颊，深深地亲吻他的双唇，感觉大地都因这亲吻的意义震荡破碎。

 

 

 

 

他们走向格兰芬多塔。哈利已经去过斯莱特林休息室无数次，而德拉科从来没有踏进过狮子的兽窝。他有点病态的兴趣，又感觉很矛盾。

 

入口被一个身材庞大的女人肖像画守着，她穿着一件可怕的花哨的裙子，德拉科听说过她的传说，但从来没见过。

 

“她真的叫做胖夫人？”他们快走到的时候，德拉科轻声问。哈利大笑。

 

“对，她就是。”他说，然后抬头看着肖像，更大声地说，“Draconis Corde。”

 

德拉科藏在斗篷下，所以不方便评价这个古怪的密码。肖像慢悠悠打开后，他跟着哈利走进屋内，立即四周看了看；格兰芬多公共休息室是，一个词，安逸。家具都铺着软垫，很吸引人，气氛感觉是轻松无虑的，而主题色当然就是红和金。高高的窗户给居住学生一个可以俯视校园的视角，令人艳羡，同时也创造出一种很通风开阔的假象，这在斯莱特林地窖里是不可能有的感觉。

 

休息室里的学生三五成群的在聊天和做作业，抬头看了一眼哈利就不再在意，肯定是还没听说前廊的壮观场面。

 

还好哈利的宿舍是空的。韦斯里还是和格兰杰在一起，韦斯里保证他会让室友们不要打扰他们。德拉科以前从来没有和斐尼甘或托马斯说过话，但他知道他最不想碰见的是纳威·隆巴顿，所以他很感谢韦斯里的保证。

 

“这，”德拉科说，把斗篷脱下，看了看房间布局，“正是我预料到的。”

 

哈利走到他身边温柔地接过斗篷时脸上没有微笑。他随意把斗篷丢到自己的床上，然后握着德拉科的双手。牵起他的一只手抬到自己嘴边，嘴唇轻蹭他的指节。德拉科从来没看过那双绿眸如此明亮。

 

“整个学校现在肯定已经都知道了。”他平静地说。德拉科并不需要他来强调——这是唯一一件他非常肯定的事。

 

“你不高兴吗？”

 

哈利摇头。他的表情很难解读，眉毛皱巴巴的观察德拉科的脸，像是在努力思考什么事。“我觉得你会不高兴。”

 

“那话是我说的，不是吗？”

 

哈利放开他的一只手，抬起抚着德拉科的脸颊。他缓缓倾身，当唇瓣相接时，德拉科感觉心脏像是膨胀了两倍。

 

“你告诉他我是你的男朋友。”哈利耳语，后退一点刚好对上他的眼睛。德拉科还是感觉哈利的气息喷洒在自己的唇上。“这是你想要的吗？”

 

这是很重要的一分钟，他知道哈利也这样感觉。 _这是_ 他想要的吗？

 

他是这么告诉他父亲的。他在学校一大部分人面前也说了这样的话，而在接下来的几个小时里，所有人都会知道。

 

“是的。”他说，“如果这也是你想要的。”

 

哈利眼里燃烧着不可思议的果断，当他的拇指抚弄德拉科的下唇时，正好就在哈利说出那几个词的一秒前，德拉科有一种强烈的预感，让他心脏加速跳动：

 

“我爱你。”哈利率直坦白地说。话里的诚恳，还有不造作的真实，把德拉科身体里的所有空气尽数掠夺。哈利屏息发出一声轻笑，双眼因为汹涌的情感明亮有神。“对不起。我知道你很害怕听到这个，但是我是认真的。我爱你。并不只是 _这个。_ ”他说，双手滑到德拉科的腰上，轻柔地画着圈安抚德拉科。“我向你发誓，我爱的不是这幅身体，是 _你_ ，德拉科。全部都是你，我他妈的疯狂地爱你。”他暂停了一下，观察德拉科的脸。德拉科感觉此刻他的声音不知道被丢到哪里去了，只能愣怔地瞪大眼睛，一句话说不出。“求你告诉我你相信我。我 _需要_ 你相信我。”

 

德拉科张开嘴，话已经到 _嘴边_ 了。但他无法把话推出来。这像是爬上他已经观望很久的悬崖边缘，但站在上面只发现那高度看起来比想象中要骇人得多。

 

德拉科发不出任何声音，只能简单地点头。但对于哈利，这似乎已经足够——他终于放松下来，露出了一个大大的笑容，温暖得赶走了可怕的阿兹卡班之旅残留在他骨子里的寒意。此时此刻，哈利的目光让其他的所有事情都变得无关紧要。让西奥对他的积怨变得毫无意义。只要哈利永远， _永远_ 用这样的眼神看着他，那么未来要面对整个学校对他们关系的反应也变得不值一提。

 

德拉科踮起脚尖，双手捧着哈利扎手的脸颊，重重地亲吻他的双唇。他无法用语言来表达这样的情感，但他知道哈利能感觉到。

 

“上我。”德拉科边吻着他边说。自己说出的话都让他的下腹因欲望而抽动。他感觉下体私密通道开始流出体液浸湿三角内裤——身体对过去几个小时里堆积的压力的反应。他需要释放，而且他需要哈利让他释放。“求你。”他亲吻着哈利线条分明的下颚，声音听起来很微弱。他的双手微颤，双腿颤抖得更厉害。直到哈利带着他后退靠在丢弃斗篷的那张床上，把他压倒，爬到他身上，德拉科才意识到他有多筋疲力尽，有多虚弱。

 

哈利轻柔地把他的衣服一件一件脱下，因为他的第一句‘我爱你’，动作也带着虔诚。或许德拉科没有用语言回答，但他不需要。他的身体已经替他回答了，身体拱起迎上哈利每一次的抚摸，不再克制嘴里吐出的渴望的喘息，不压抑美妙的呻吟，更是叫喊着想要 _更多，更多，更多，_ 因为他感觉永远不满足， _永不_ 可能满足。

 

当哈利开始推进他的身体，用粗壮，残忍利刃般的阴茎把他的私处撑开，德拉科没有费精力试图抵抗那席卷他身体的高潮，哈利完全进入后，他只能在哈利身下颤抖，无力地瘫软在床上。

 

“你刚射了吗？”哈利喘着气问，声音明显有着克制，他的双臂环着德拉科较小的身体，德拉科还在颤抖战栗，感觉哈利的性器在他的身体里跳动。德拉科点头，手指掐着哈利的手臂，喉咙里发出一声高亢的哀叫。哈利低下头，极其温柔地亲吻德拉科的耳后。“你还好吗？”

 

德拉科吞咽了一口唾液。在哈利身下微微扭动，感觉到体内性器甚至进入地更深，不禁惊喘。这正是自从他们离开阿兹卡班后他最需要的。这是在他能好好谈话之前他最需要的，在他能让大脑正常思考‘他做了什么’，‘ _他们_ 做了什么’，‘以后该怎么做’之前。

 

“动一动。”他喘息说。哈利的双手牢牢地压住德拉科的腰胯，脸贴在德拉科的侧颈，然后开始挺动下体。

 

这和前几次不一样。不可能一样，在‘男朋友’这个词出现在他们之间，‘爱’这个词被大声说出之后，一切都变得不一样了。每一次的深入都带着折磨人的柔情，每一次哈利的指尖和德拉科汗湿的皮肤的触碰都是极其的温柔和刻意。

 

这不是单纯因情欲而起的性交。当哈利在他耳边喘息，下身缓缓退出，缓缓挺进时，他突然意识到，这是做爱——每一个动作，胯部每一次的扭动，手指每一次和柔软皮肤的接触都是温柔，难耐， _意味深长_ 。

 

“我爱你。”哈利又一次告白。他在发抖，显得非常无助脆弱，德拉科从没见过他这样，像是他愿意为了德拉科流干自己的血失去自己的生命，只要德拉科的一声要求。“老天，我 _爱_ 你。”

 

德拉科两只手臂环在哈利的脖子，像是抓住救命的浮木般牢牢抱住他，他们下身的动作渐渐失去控制，自愿地臣服于此刻的激情爱欲，急切地喘息着，四肢不停颤抖着，心脏满溢着感情，仿佛下一刻就要爆炸。德拉科知道他的脸颊是湿润的，知道他正在哭泣，而他惊讶地发现自己并不因此而难为情。毕竟他今天经历了太多。

 

结束时，哈利的精液缓缓流出德拉科酸软的阴道，下身体液粘腻。德拉科只是躺在那儿，还是感觉全身无力瘫软，双腿大开着全裸放松在哈利床上，被无处不在的哈利味道包围着，然后让身体慢慢被那气味入侵，哈利清理干净体液，把床帘放下后躺下，把德拉科抱到怀里。

 

“我会永远保护你，你知道的。”哈利平静地说，手指轻抚德拉科光裸的臀部。“无论伤害是来自你的父亲，你的同学，还是我们公开后，其他学生。”

 

曾经，德拉科告诉哈利他不需要被保护。不需要被拯救。

 

而或许他不 _需要_ 。或许他可以自己保护自己，即使是摸索着走完全程，他最终也能到达目的地。

 

但是，突然一个想法进入他的大脑，他不 _想_ 自己孤单一个人。

 

德拉科习惯性地把哈利额前的头发理开，轻轻描画他额头上的伤疤。

 

“你知道吗，波特。”他轻柔地说，看到哈利因为他唤他姓氏而翻了翻眼睛，他不禁露出一个微笑，“我觉得与你相知可能是我所经历过的最好的事。”

 

这不是‘我爱你’。但这很接近，而他终会到那一步的。

 

其中一扇窗传来的声音打断他们的亲密；两个人都看向声音来源，透过床帘的缝隙，德拉科看到一只陌生的猫头鹰在敲着窗。哈利微皱眉，轻声一句‘等等’，才走下床，把它放进来。

 

猫头鹰刚进来把信件放下就转身飞走了，哈利看了眼信封，眉毛瞬间仰起。

 

“这是给你的。”哈利说，把信封拿到床上给德拉科。德拉科困惑地坐起身，接过信看到信封上写着他的名字，然后看了信封背面，当下感觉体内所有器官都变成液体。

 

上面的蜡封是圣芒戈的。

 

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

 

从最开始以来一直负责德拉科的治疗师是一个女人，叫做珍妮雅·潘布拉（Zenira Penbroke）；最初，他的检验和诊断只有每月两次，她就是那个来霍格沃兹医务室来为他做检查的治疗师。不过自从他的母亲插手之后，检查变为一周两次，所以通常是其他的治疗师来做检查。如果说收到的那封信还不足以被当做一个预警征兆的话，潘布拉的出现就完全足以让他紧张晕眩。

 

今天是斯拉霍恩带他去的，因为他的母亲没有获得另一次自由活动的机会。哈利也不被允许陪同，而虽然他有点想有哈利陪他，但他又很庆幸这能作为一个让哈利留在霍格沃兹的借口。他并不是觉得哈利说自己不因为他的身体而对他有感觉是在撒谎——只是德拉科很确定这样的断言是无法提前证明真实性的。

 

他现在是很认真。哈利说那话时眼里除了真诚再无其他。但问题在于当真的发生了，他真的变回原来的身体之后，他是否还这么认为，是否还是这么认真。

 

 _如果_ 真的发生了。

 

“谢谢你的耐心等待，德拉科。”德拉科被要求脱下自己的衣服换上医院的长袍，一直在诊室等着。小诊室的门打开，治疗师潘布拉手拿着一大叠文件，微微皱眉走进来。德拉科坐在检验台上不安地扭了扭，几乎不敢对上她的眼睛。当她看着他的时候，目光像往常一样温暖和理解，但这时却也笼罩着一层麻烦的乌云。“从上面下来，来这坐。”

 

她指着桌子边的一张椅子。德拉科喉咙干哑，手指颤抖着听从她的话。这是个坏消息——他打从骨子里这么感觉。除了坏消息，没有其它什么东西能让他的治疗师有这个表情。眼泪混杂着疲惫、疑惑、痛苦，还有恐惧刺痛他的眼睛，而德拉科此刻没心思伸手抹掉。

 

“你真的很勇敢，这很不可思议，德拉科。”潘布拉温柔地说。他垂下目光，紧闭眼睛，感觉热泪滑下一边脸颊。“我在这里见过许许多多遭遇疾病或畸形的男巫和女巫，但过去五个月里你面对了这么多检查和试验，这并不是很多人能忍受的，别人也很难像你这样从容。在我说其它事情之前，我想让你知道你已经做到了什么程度，还有我有多么为你骄傲。”

 

他抬起目光看着她，眼睛湿润，感觉胸口绞紧。

 

“谢谢你。”他哑着声说。

 

“我是认真的。现在，早先你进来的时候，我没有跟你说太多，因为我不想让你有太多希望。”德拉科的心漏跳了一拍。“我们需要做一些试验——我们昨天发现似乎很令人信服的东西，但是我不会给你错误的希望，不会在这样的情况下。”

 

“你们找到了什么？”他追问；他的脉搏加速，而且突然间他的手指变得麻木。两个小时前他走进这里，做了许多紧急的检查时就努力压制的希望现在像个气球开始膨胀。“是什么？”

 

潘布拉仔细看了看他的表情才开口：“这是好消息，德拉科。但我们也发现了一个没有预料到的‘并发症’…改变了现在的情况。”

 

德拉科双眼睁大瞪着她，等待着。 _好消息。_ 这是她说的话。“什么…好消息是什么？”他焦急地问。

 

潘布拉看起来像是不管她准备给他的答案是什么，都给她造成了极大的痛苦。他无法想象好消息为什么会让她痛苦，如果他们真的发现了治愈方法，那世界上不应该有什么并发症能毁掉那欣喜。

 

“我们发现了一种药物可以逆转这个魔咒的效果。”她冷静地说。仿佛一个静止咒打到德拉科身上，他感觉身体像是…冻结了。接下来的一分钟里，他只感觉晕乎乎的，她的话一直在他的大脑里回放，但是他却无法处理这信息。他目瞪口呆地盯着她，耳朵只听到冲击声，还有剧烈的心跳声，“这个并发症，”她继续说，声音更静了些，“我们先前对你做的扫描检查显示你已经怀孕了快两个星期。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

接下来一个小时和治疗师潘布拉的谈话依旧无法帮助德拉科处理和接受这个概念。 _怀孕。_ 一定时间后，他已经不认识这个词了，这个词在他听来仿佛失去了所有意义，也不代表任何现实情况。

 

 _你知道孩子父亲是谁吗？_ 潘布拉问他。

 

 _知道。_ 德拉科恍惚地说。 _哈利·波特。_

 

如果是在其它场景下，她脸上的表情可能会是被逗笑。

 

斯拉霍恩护送他回霍格沃兹时，他一直都没说话——斯拉霍恩只是德拉科学院的院长，他并没有被告知任何事，但他从德拉科的神色看出那不是什么愉快的消息。他试着要安慰，但德拉科只是沉着脸，肢体僵硬地耸肩不搭理他。

 

 _你还怀着孩子的时候，我们是不能给你这个药的。_ 潘布拉告诉他。

 

 _现在还完全来得及把孩子打掉。_ 她说。

 

他们可以施一个魔咒。他会流很多很多血，大概一周后，胎儿就会死掉。再过一周，他们就可以给他这个恢复药水。

 

德拉科选择先不做任何决定。他很害怕告诉哈利这件事，但他知道哈利必须要知道。并不只是因为他体内的孩子也是哈利的——还是因为他害怕回到他原来的身体。虽然他没有大声表达，但他很清楚自己已经完全彻底地爱上哈利·波特了。

 

一想到当他回到真正的身体，而哈利就不再爱他了，这让他对于恢复变得很犹豫，而这犹豫又让他觉得有点不舒服。毕竟这是 _他_ 的身体——理所当然的，他的意见本应该是唯一重要的。

 

 _‘本应该’_ 这个词和 _‘是’_ 有着天壤之别，而关键的事实是，哈利的反应对他的决定有很大影响。

 

晚餐时间刚到，他站在大礼堂门外，双手发抖，不顾经过的同学们投来的目光，只焦急地寻找着那浓密的黑发。

 

格兰杰先出现在礼堂门口。

 

“马尔福？”她疑惑地叫住他，没有继续往原来的方向走，而是转身走向他，“哈利一直在…你什么时候回来的？”

 

“就二十分钟前。”德拉科轻轻地回答。他同意哈利告诉他们关于那封信的事。说实话，他已经深究了内心的每一处，发现他对格兰杰和韦斯里已经没有任何一点憎恨了。连对他们的不喜欢也开始消退。他甚至还认为自己对格兰杰还产生了一些信任。“哈利下来了吗？”

 

“嗯，他和罗恩有占卜学的课。一切还好吗？我们都很 _确定_ ——”

 

“晚一点再说。”他有意地打断她。他承受不住再听到那个词 _‘治愈’_ 。“我需要先和他谈谈。”

 

刚好这时，他看到哈利从楼梯上走下来，后边跟着韦斯里；哈利一看到德拉科，就下意识露出了一个大大的笑容，但注意到他脸庞非常苍白，面无表情的样子，他的笑容立马就消失了。

 

“德拉科，”他说，径直走到德拉科身边，牵起他的手。“怎么了？发生了什么？”

 

“我们需要谈谈。”德拉科轻声说。

 

“好，当然可以。我们回我的房间，现在应该没人在。”

 

德拉科认为格兰杰脸上的表情代表着她一有机会就会跟上他们，接着他又突然理解为什么这么多年哈利都和她是好朋友。抛弃偏见后，那堵厚实的‘不喜欢’的障碍也慢慢降低，德拉科越来越意识到她确实是一个很好的很抚慰人的存在。或许是她令人感觉可靠的特质，加上她聪敏的头脑，也有可能因为无论她面对的是什么情境，她双眼里都会是真挚的关心。

 

他们走上格兰芬多塔的一路上，德拉科都一直保持沉默；他的注意力一直在自己的腹部，他发现自己在试着 _感受_ 那里面的孩子，想感受在他体内生长起来的生命。当然，这是不可能的。他抬起头时惊讶地发现他们已经爬上了七层楼梯，到达了通往格兰芬多休息室的长廊。

 

“到了。”哈利说，把斗篷盖在他头上，把他带进休息室里。公共休息室里没有一个人，让他们的防范显得很没必要，但直到他们关上房间门之后，他才脱下斗篷。

 

越到了面对现实的时刻，越觉得现实沉重，就像压在他心里的一块大石头。

 

“老天，德拉科，发生了什么？”哈利着急地说，牵着他的手把他拉到床边坐下，“你真的要吓坏我了。”

 

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，逼迫自己看向哈利的眼睛。哈利真的很 _担心，_ 不加任何掩饰的关心德拉科的身体健康。德拉科感觉像金色飞贼那么大的一团什么东西堵着他的喉咙。

 

“有一个…好消息。”他微弱地说。

 

“好…好消息？”哈利重复，看起来十分困惑而且不知所措，“像是...找到治愈方法的好消息？为什么…如果是好消息，你为什么…？”

 

“还有一个…并发症。” _并发症。_ 这是他们的说法吗？突然很荒谬的，德拉科特别想放声大笑。“他们确实找到了一个治愈方法。需要一周半的时间来准备。但是…有一个——”

 

“并发症，是的，你说过了。”哈利打断他，然后又深呼吸，看起来试着让自己冷静下来。“对不起，我…德拉科，是什么并发症？”

 

先是一阵沉默。然后又是一阵沉默紧接。德拉科犹豫地看着哈利明亮的绿眸，恍惚觉得这很可能是他最后一次这么看着自己，当他说完话后，很可能只需要一分钟，所有事都会无可救药地爆裂成千万个碎片，无法挽回。

 

“我怀孕了。”他说。他静静地等着，感觉到脖子上的动脉在疯狂搏动，胸腔里的心脏也在剧烈地撞着肋骨，但什么都没发生。哈利只是目不转睛地瞪着他。

 

然后接着瞪。

 

然后一直瞪着。

 

“哈利——”德拉科开口，不知道是不是该再说一遍，但哈利突然从床上站起身。

 

“我…”哈利的声音哽住了，脸庞也瞬间变得苍白，眼镜后的双眼撑得极大。“你…我的？”他结结巴巴地说。德拉科的牙齿也在打架，他点点头。他想跟着站起身，但觉得双腿可能支撑不住自己。双腿感觉甚至都不如一颗果冻牢固。“你…你怀了… _我的_ …？”

 

“ _你的_ 孩子，没错。”德拉科说。恐慌开始蔓延整个身体——哈利 _总是_ 很强大。就连德拉科看到他在天文塔上流泪的那天，哈利看起来并不害怕，或脆弱，或易碎。在密室时他表现的很冷静淡然，他在告诉德拉科关于虐待他的麻瓜家庭时也没有失控。德拉科现在最需要的是他著名的适应力和恢复力，他不可动摇的决心之墙，但是，他看到的站在他面前的波特面如死灰，脸上的每一处都写着惊恐。

 

“我现在谈不了这件事。”哈利突然说。德拉科完全没预想到他会是个反应；如果他有预料到，他可能会重新考虑整个谈话。

 

“你…？”

 

“对不起。”听起来他变得很紧张忙乱。如果德拉科没有亲眼看到，他永远都不可能想象到这样的画面。“我很抱歉，我一会儿就回来，然后我们可以…”他的声音渐弱。“我只是需要出去走一走。”

 

“ _你_ 需要——”德拉科不敢相信地惊喘，从床上站起身。“哈利，你不能就这么 _走了_ ，我们要——”

 

“我会回来的。”哈利说，“我发誓。”不一会儿，他就走出门了。

 

德拉科跌坐在床上，嘴巴张开，冷空气悄悄跑进屋里，感觉把他的血液都冻成了冰。

 

这一直就是一个糟糕的，可怖的，不负责任的主意。他简直是被疯狂的爱情冲昏头脑，竟然会以为哈利会有不同的反应。青少年怀孕对于普通人的普通生活都足够是一个禁忌了。

 

而哈利和德拉科都和‘普通’沾不上边。

 

他不知道他坐了多长时间——十五分钟，可能是二十分钟，他一直紧盯着放在大腿上的双手，无数次尝试做点什么，又无数次失败——直到门被打开，罗恩·韦斯里走了进来。

 

“不用站起来了。”韦斯里一看到德拉科准备要起身时说。德拉科顿了一下，然后重重地坐回床上。他太累了，心理上也觉得精疲力竭，做不了任何事。韦斯里坐在自己的床上，刚好靠近哈利的床。“我和赫敏碰见了哈利。他什么都没说，就一直往外走。赫敏已经去找他了。”接着是很长的沉默。德拉科没有回话。最后，韦斯里说：“你可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”

 

德拉科拿不定主意，不知道要不要说，但几秒钟后决定他并不在意。他根本无所谓。“我怀孕了。”他说。

 

出乎意料的是，韦斯里控制住了脸上变换的各种表情。复杂的表情还在那儿，但被压制住了。起初是震惊，然后是不敢置信。接着又变成震惊。他的嘴巴张开又合上。震惊更加深，最后，很奇怪的变成了试探性的接受。“治疗师告诉你的吗？”

 

“是的。”德拉科平淡地说，“他们还发现了一个治疗方法，但是如果我怀孕的话，他们不能给我。”

 

他话里的信息让韦斯里更惊讶了。“Bloody hell，”他轻声说，“为什么——呃——哈利为什么…？”

 

“走了？”德拉科不带任何语调地加上，“他为什么逃跑，然后把我一个人留在这？我他妈的不知道原因，韦斯里。我真的不知道。”

 

“他就这么 _走了_ ？你告诉他你怀孕了然后他就…他把你 _一个人留_ 在这？”

 

“他告诉我他需要出去走一走。”德拉科说，“说他等会儿会回来的。”

 

韦斯里咬着下唇，看起来非常不舒服。“我…我很抱歉，马尔福。”他咕哝着说，但同时听起来很真诚。这让整件事显得更加的不真实，不可置信。“他很可能只是——”

 

“吓得连他妈的脑子都傻了？”德拉科尖刻地说。这话即使是自己听来都觉得很歇斯底里。“对。惊喜吧，我也是。至少他肚子里没有一个他妈的正在长大的孩子。至少他不需要选择要杀了那孩子还是要他妈的再多在这个女人的身体里待上该死的九个月。然后什么呢？”说到最后一个词时他的声音带上很重的哭腔；眼泪争先恐后溢出眼眶。“然后我回到我的身体里，还带着他的孩子，他也才终于意识到他根本并不 _喜欢_ 我原来的样子？”

 

“这是 _永远都不可能_ 发生的，马尔福。”直到刚刚，韦斯里的声音都听起来很不稳定，几乎可以听出他的不确定，甚至很不舒服。但现在完全不一样——至少在这一点上，他看起来对自己的说法很坚定毅然。“他刚把你留在这，自己跑走，这是…这非常混蛋。但他不管现在在哪，他很可能已经很痛恨自己的行为了。”

 

“看起来还是不足以让他回来。”德拉科苦涩地说。

 

“相信我，马尔福——赫敏会找到他，然后好好收拾他，等她处理完后，他会马上回来跪倒在你面前求你原谅他的。他可能有时候是该死的全世界最死脑筋的傻蛋，但当他知道他做错的时候，他不会试着躲开他的责任的。”韦斯里的脸上现在换了一个表情，而如果德拉科不太了解的话，他可能会把那表情解读成同情。“我第一次听说你们之间的事之后，我以为，um，他只是喜欢你的样子。我以为他 _肯定_ 是这样的。我是说，不然呢？难道他会喜欢 _你_ ？”

 

这话很刺耳，但德拉科的心里突然充满了对韦斯里直率坦诚的欣赏。没有委婉地绕着话题说些有的没的。没有任何装饰点缀。只有真话。

 

“很荒唐的观点，当然。”

 

“完全是胡说八道。”韦斯里说，“但是，最后我却发现这的确是事实。”

 

德拉科眉头皱成结，看向别处，有一颗咸苦的泪珠滑下。这让他感觉刺痛，前一晚才刚听到哈利的誓言，现在哈利最好的朋友又一次重复了一遍这个誓言。他发誓他爱的 _不是_ 他的身体，而是 _他。_ 而从罗恩·韦斯里嘴里听到这话，让这份情感感觉有种特别的重量。因为韦斯里的判断没有被情欲或因欲望而增强的情感影响。

 

“你不会知道——你们任何人都不会知道——直到我真的回到我真实的身体里。你不明白吗，韦斯里？”德拉科固执地摇摇头，抹掉眼泪。敬爱的上帝，他真的在罗恩·韦斯里面前 _哭_ 了。这个世界变成什么样子了？谁能告诉他战后的世界他妈的变成什么鬼样子了？“哈利可以一直对全世界保持最崇高的道德；但当他看到我是个男人时，他还是会意识到这有多让他恶心。他认为他的感觉、他的感情不会变，但他的‘认为’根本不算什么。任何人在真相来到来给出任何判断都没有意义。”

 

接下来发生了极其不可思议的事——韦斯里从他的床上起身，走了好几步来到哈利的床边，坐在德拉科身边。

 

“我理解你为什么不相信我的话。”他轻声说，“或者哈利的话，就这件事而言。你没错，我是说，你不会知道除非你真的 _知道。_ 但说真的，马尔福，比起担心他伤了你，我更担心 _你_ 伤了 _他_ 的心。当哈利在乎某件事——”

 

“他不只是 _在乎_ ，他变得痴迷。”德拉科说，迎上韦斯里的视线。“几个月前格兰杰跟你说的差不多。”

 

“这是真的。”韦斯里说，“哈利和其他人不一样，马尔福。他更善良。他更勇敢，而且他更强大，他也真的是一个特别特别好的人，和世界上大部分人都不一样。你还不够了解他，你不理解，他太…他太 _‘哈利’_ 了，是不可能只爱上一个人的样貌的。不要理解错我的意思，但我觉得你又犯了三年级那年你犯的错误，那时候你在魁地奇比赛上穿了摄魂者的衣服。”

 

“那件事跟这有什么关系？”

 

“因为你以为哈利害怕的是摄魂者的 _外表。_ 你以为哈利害怕 _它们。_ ”韦斯里说。他挑起眉似乎在期待着德拉科顿悟的表情。

 

“我完全不知道你想暗示什么。”他说。

 

韦斯里叹了口气，特别神经紧张的样子。“他不喜欢的是摄魂者给他的 _感觉_ ，马尔福。并不是它们看起来的样子。这和你很相似——他喜欢你给他的感觉。而不是你的外表。”

 

他的话出乎意料的很深刻，好几分钟里，德拉科无法找到自己的声音做任何回应。韦斯里很让他傻眼而惊奇，德拉科只定定地看着他。

 

“你把自己定位成波特专家，是吗，韦斯里？”德拉科愣怔了一分钟后小心翼翼地说。

 

“如果你经历了我和他一起经历的事情的话，你也会很了解你的拍档。”他耸耸肩，看起来尤其谦虚。“他刚刚逃开，留下你，这确实是很混蛋的事，但等到他理清头绪后，他会回来找你的。而就算你回到你的身体里，他的感情也不会变化。无论是马上，还是…嗯…九个月之后。”

 

德拉科深叹了口气，脸上的泪水也渐干只留下泪痕。

 

“他会想留下孩子吗，你觉得？”他轻柔地问，目光停留在自己的双膝上。余光注意到韦斯里在看着自己。

 

“你呢，你想吗？”

 

德拉科摇摇头，“不想，”他坚定地说，虽然这并不是简单的原因。真正的原因是，他将要用九个月来思考。“我照顾不了孩子。我…” _太自私了_ ，他这么想着，但没说出口，“我不知道该怎么做。”

 

“那如果他 _想_ 留下孩子呢？”

 

这个想法让他觉得很害怕，但又几乎让他兴奋。

 

“我不知道。”德拉科说，“我们会想办法的，我觉得。”

 

“不管你想做什么，他都会支持你的。”韦斯里说，“即使他想要的和你想的不一样。”

 

德拉科抬起头看着他，眉毛紧蹙。“你真的相信他会想留下孩子？我们甚至都没到十九岁。”

 

“我不知道，说实话。”韦斯里耸肩，心不在焉地挠了挠手臂上长长的伤疤。“我只知道哈利从来没有父母，或真正的家庭。我是说，他是 _我的_ 家庭的一份子，他也知道，但你懂我的意思。”德拉科紧抿嘴唇，感觉心在抽痛，他点点头。“我只是在想，对他来说，拥有一个孩子是不同于拥有你，或拥有我和赫敏这样的朋友的。”

 

这确实是很敏锐的观察才能说出的话。韦斯里现在已经两次说出了很深刻的话，而德拉科勉强地承认他曾经一直认为哈利没用的朋友，不像他想象中的那么没用。

 

“这些伤疤是怎么来的？”他问，扬起下巴示意韦斯里的双臂。他的注意力被其中一个很明显的伤疤吸引住后，他也看到那上面还有一些其它的疤痕。细长，发白，除非靠近看，不然还是不容易留意到。

 

“什么？”韦斯里看起来一下子跟不上突然变换的话题，但很快他就理解了德拉科的问题。“噢，你说这些啊？”他抬起右臂，德拉科点头。“呃——五年级那年，在神秘事务司（Department of Mysteries）那里弄的。有一个房间里的一个水池，里面有一大堆脑袋。然后那上面很多很长的触手围着我。大概是这样，我记得。我已经快忘了。”

 

也就是他的父亲被抓起来的那晚。德拉科没说什么，而韦斯里也没有继续深入。无论哈利历经了多少可怕冒险，韦斯里也一直在他身边和他一起面对，这个想法让他感觉莫名奇怪。

 

“那，呃——你可以在这里等着，如果你想的话。等哈利回来。”沉默了好一会儿后他说。

 

“ _如果_ 他回来的话。”

 

“关于哈利，你还有很多要了解的，马尔福。”韦斯里说，站起身走到他的大置物箱边，打开箱子拿出自制的乳脂软糖。他坐回德拉科身边，把糖果递给他。“他不会畏缩逃避，就算要面对的事把他吓得精神错乱，内分泌失调。他也不会抛下身边的人。”

 

德拉科回想起那天，他站在高高的垃圾山上几乎要被黑魔法厉火吞没，手臂还紧紧被高尔扯着。他到现在都忘不了当他看到哈利骑着扫帚，当他看到哈利是为了他们而飞回来时，他内心的狂喜，和近乎歇斯底里的解脱。

 

他决定先相信韦斯里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

七点刚过，哈利就跟在格兰杰身后走进来。德拉科坐着没动，但韦斯里从床上站起来。

 

“你把他留在这里真的太混蛋了，哈利。”他说。德拉科的不现实感更强烈了。不论德拉科生活在哪一个世界里，罗恩·韦斯里都不可能为了捍卫他而指责哈利。

 

“他知道了，罗恩。”格兰杰温柔地说。但是哈利没有看他们两个人——他浅绿色的双眼坚定地凝视着德拉科。“马尔福——”

 

“你们介意哈利和我单独谈吗？”他打断她。语气不是开玩笑，也并不算礼貌。他只用很平淡的语调，在任何对话开始之前就先阻止住了。

 

“我们为什么不去其它地方。”哈利说。他示意门外，表情无法解读。“外面，或许。外面会更安静些。”

 

“我没带我的斗篷。”德拉科扫了一眼宿舍窗外，外面的雪花闲散地飘过。

 

“我去把我的拿来给你。”格兰杰立刻说。她最后看了一眼哈利才赶忙跑出房间。德拉科嘴唇紧抿成线，德拉科终于站起身走向门口，可以和哈利保持距离。他用余光看到哈利和韦斯里在互瞥着，明显在悄悄交流什么。

 

“德拉科。”哈利开口，但被德拉科一个锐利的眼神打断了。

 

“拿着。”韦斯里说，递给德拉科那件隐形斗篷。“我们到休息室外面等赫敏吧？”

 

他一到走廊就把那件斗篷还给哈利——现在整个学校都知道了。已经没必要再把自己藏起来了。两分钟后格兰杰从肖像洞口爬出来，手里拿着自己的斗篷。她本来就是身材娇小的女生，但她的衣服被德拉科穿在身上还是显得很宽大松垮。虽然像这样的发现已经不再让他很惊讶了，但看到衣服的袖子长过手指时，他还是很疲惫地叹了口气。

 

他和哈利一路沉默着走到前廊，从大橡木前门走到空地上，他们之间的气氛因为没说开的事和话变得很沉重。落雪多但缓，一片片雪花厚重堆积在地上，新铺上的一层积雪微泛着光。晚上几乎没有什么风，周围一片寂静，只能听到他们踩在积雪上的脚步声。他们没有走得太远，停在大礼堂不远处，屋内的温暖的黄色灯光从屋内洒在他们停留的地方。

 

“我要向你道歉。”哈利轻柔地说。一双绿色的眼睛在皎洁的月光下显得明亮。德拉科看着他的眼睛，感觉灵魂被撕碎般、深到骨髓的一阵疼痛。

 

“明智的决定。”他说，“然后呢，你接下来要做什么？”

 

“我要告诉你我为什么离开。”哈利的声音像是被坦白浸了个遍，脸上的表情那么诚恳，那么脆弱，一副把灵魂都摊开任他审视的神态。德拉科几乎就要转身离开。

 

德拉科简短地点了一下头，让他继续。

 

“我才刚过一岁就被送到达思礼家，从那以后我都住在那里。”他说，“我从来没有拥有过一个真正的家。我一直在旁观另一个家庭中生活。我真的真的很想要一个家庭，非常想。我以前有这样的梦想。我现在还是…我是说，很难不这么想，你懂吗？”

 

德拉科的心胃重重地往下坠。他听出了哈利没说出的话‘我现在还是这样想的’，仿佛这话是被声嘶力竭地喊出。

 

“你很幸运，德拉科。你的妈妈很爱你。我愿意付出任何代价… _任何_ ，只要能让我和我的妈妈说说话。我想知道她笑起来是什么样子的，她的笑声听起来是什么样的，她最喜欢的书是什么，甚至她喜欢怎么泡茶。还有，被她拥抱是什么感觉。”即使是那时候在天文塔上，他们争吵后的第一次谈话里，哈利的声音也没有这个样子。在德拉科看来，眼前的哈利就像是拿着一把剑刺向自己，只为了证明自己是可以流血的。“你有没有过这么想要一种东西，就像是…像是有一把刀插在肚子里？感觉这种难以忍受的痛苦永远退不去，不管你做了什么都没用？”

 

德拉科知道自己的声音会是什么样子，所以他只简单说了一句‘嗯。’他在想他对于哈利的感觉，在想每一次那对绿眸穿过整间屋子看向他的样子，那足以震撼大地的深情目光，让他的心充满的极度渴望。

 

“拥有一个孩子——拥有一个那么… _属于我的_ …”哈利摇了摇头，德拉科看到他的眼眶变得湿润，泪水几乎就在眼角。他的声音依旧很稳，除了有点沙哑。“我把你一个人留在上面是因为我害怕你看到我这个样子，德拉科。我知道这有多荒谬…有多愚蠢…我从来没有期待你会有一个 _孩子_ ，更不用说是 _我的_ ，但我…”

 

德拉科往前走了一步，一只冰凉的手抚摸着哈利的脸颊，之前的怒气完全被抛到脑后。他内心极深处的某种东西发生了变化，他感觉他正在面对的这一时刻是人生中特别的一刻，人通常只能在回忆里才能把这时发生的事仔细看清楚。这就是人们通常说的‘人生的十字路口’，这就是最后一次选择的机会，选择闭上眼义无反顾地跳下去，还是选择保存自己利益后退。

 

“这不荒谬。”他说。哈利的眼睛闭紧，双手握着德拉科的腰，仿佛从他的身上找到支撑。德拉科倾身靠近，唇瓣相贴，当他后退时，哈利不自觉追逐他的唇，他的眼睛再次睁开时看起来有点迷蒙。德拉科用和他平时完全不一样的很低的声音说，“这是你真的很想要的吗？一个孩子？和 _我_ 一起？”

 

哈利的双臂牢牢圈住他的腰，把德拉科拉近，身体贴着身体，额头抵着额头。

 

“你无法体会到我有多想，德拉科。”他的声音破碎，“天哪，你完全不知道。但是我不能…我不知道应该怎么…我没有父母。我不知道该怎么做，我不能…”

 

“哈利。”德拉科说，另一只手也抬起，捧着哈利的脸。扮演安抚人的角色感觉很奇怪，尤其是在这个境况里，当他的身体里有一个孩子在生长时。看到哈利这么脆弱崩溃的样子，反而让他的决心更增强，意志也更强大。“你会是最好的父亲。”

 

哈利看着他，双眼里迅速燃起某种东西，像是希望。“ _你_ 想要这样吗？”他声音沙哑地问。“这是 _你的_ 身体。还要再多 _九_ 个月。我永远不会要求你——”

 

“我知道你不会。”德拉科说，把他的话打断。“但是，哈利，如果我…如果我们真的这样做…”

 

“这会是一个承诺，很重要的承诺。”哈利说，直接把德拉科头脑里的话给说出来，“我觉得，你需要问自己的问题是，你的人生中有没有比这件事还渴望的其它东西。会让你对这件事变得犹豫的其它事。”

 

德拉科眉毛紧皱。“你呢？”他问，只能算是气声，几乎听不见他的声音。

 

“我已经有了我的答案。”哈利毫不犹豫的说。“没有什么比拥有一个家庭更让我想要的了。而和你一起？”哈利的目光游移在德拉科的脸上，德拉科突然发现成为被哈利·波特用这样的眼神看着的人感觉太绝妙太不可思议了。那眼神就像是他第一次看到绚丽的满天繁星。“你是我的一切，德拉科。我愿意用剩余的人生来向你证明，只要你允许。”

 

突然间他掩藏已久的话就这么吐出，声音压抑了太久，以致说到一半声音都哑得不成样子：“我爱你。”他说，同时踮起脚尖亲吻哈利，难耐、渴望，还有急切。哈利的回吻里带着十倍的同样渴望和急切。德拉科的手指浅浅陷在哈利的脸颊，他感觉哈利的手上从后腰抚上后背。哈利离开德拉科的嘴唇，低着头，目光跟着双手的动作，他慢慢解开格兰杰的斗篷前扣，双手滑进德拉科上衣底下，毫无阻隔地抚摸他的腹部。火热的掌心让寒冷的冬风没有一点入侵机会。

 

“你怀孕了。”他无声地说，像在祷告。接着是一声带着哭意的笑声，目光抬起看向德拉科的双眼。“你怀了 _我的_ 孩子。”

 

“你不需要告诉 _我_ ，波特。”德拉科说，企图用开玩笑的语气，看到哈利的笑容后他也才变得愉快一些。

 

“呃——多长时间了？他们告诉你了吗？”

 

“两周。”德拉科说。“我甚至都没发现我的生理期迟了，不过一直都很不规律。”

 

“那他们没有…我是说，他们现在还不可能知道…是男孩还是女孩…”

 

“没有，波特。”德拉科不禁一声轻笑，“现在还不知道。我也不知道要到什么时候，但我很确定还要好长时间呢。”

 

“然后呢？孩子一出生，你就可以…那个治愈法还是有用的？你还是可以回到原来的身体？”

 

德拉科凝视着他一分钟，哈利的手还放在自己的肚子上。“是的，潘布拉——我的治疗师——说如果生下孩子，最好再多几个月，那样我可以…就是，我就可以——”

 

“喂奶？”哈利替他添上，嘴角一抹不要脸的痞笑，尽管他们在谈很重要的话题。德拉科的脸蛋也充血变得通红，他觉得自己这个样子肯定很丑。哈利的其中一只手游移在他的平滑的皮肤上，然后上移，温柔地覆上德拉科左边的乳房。哈利俯身堵住德拉科颤抖的呻吟。

 

“只是这样想想你就这么饥渴了。”德拉科低声说，不太确定自己应该高兴，还是应该恼怒。“精虫上脑，变态情趣。”

 

哈利抵着他的唇大笑。双手绕到德拉科的后背把他抱紧。

 

“我只是非常开心，太开心了。”他亲吻德拉科的嘴角，让德拉科的双膝发软，内心狂喜。“我知道等到你的肚子开始显出来的时候，你会特别特别好看。”指甲轻蹭着德拉科的皮肤，眼底闪烁着深不可测的情感。“再说一次你爱我。告诉我你想和我一起拥有这个孩子。”

 

德拉科感觉心在胸腔膨胀。“我爱你。”他说，“还有，我想和你一起拥有这个孩子。”

 

这是他说过的最诚实的话。

 

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

**1999** **年2** **月8** **日，星期一——怀孕三周**

**I**

停留在腹部的手和脸颊上的吻把他从沉睡中渐渐唤醒。

 

“已经快八点了。”耳边传来一个温柔低沉的声音。 _哈利的，_ 他提醒自己，然后不自觉地翘起嘴角。德拉科在想自己会不会真的慢慢习惯起床时身边是哈利。他身上很好闻，德拉科转头靠近哈利侧颈时，一下子就感觉小腹涌上一阵热潮。

 

他越来越常有这样的感觉，只是一点很小很小的事就能点燃他的欲望——哈利不打理头发，就让凌乱的发丝卷曲在颈后的样子；在课上很疑惑地看着课本，挠着下巴时手臂肌肉的一点点细微移动；在走廊上他顺手帮某个人捡起课本时不经心的模样，或者撑着门让别人先过的姿势。他总是一副令人烦躁的， _毫不费力_ 的迷人样子，德拉科沸腾的荷尔蒙都热切地意识到了。当然，这些比起其它更大的事简直不值一提，那些事能让德拉科下身春潮涌动浸湿底裤而不得不在课间跑回寝室换上另一件。就像是在魔法防御课上他展示魔法动作时带来的似乎让空气裂开的魔力；像是他结束了魁地奇训练后大汗淋漓又兴奋不已地从球场出来时，全身上下都在冒着性感热气充满性吸引力的样子。

 

而让这一切变得 _无比_ 难以忍受的是，哈利，莫名其妙的，似乎失去了对上床的兴趣。

 

其实这不算是正确的描述——他们的确还在有性行为，而德拉科常常能从哈利的眼里看出他撑不过三秒就要狠力把德拉科推靠在墙上吞噬他。问题是他没有真的 _这么做，_ 而他们的性交最后只变成磨人的缓慢和温柔。虽然还是让他有心脏被抚慰的舒服感，但完全无法满足德拉科逐渐升高的想要 _被操_ 的欲望。

 

这个早晨没有什么不一样的：哈利在德拉科的脖子留下一连串湿润的亲吻，他温热的手施力捏着他的腰胯，但德拉科一完全转过身面对他时，哈利在他的嘴唇上种下一个亲吻后就下了床。他几乎都要准备把哈利叫回来了，但哈利消失在浴室门后时，他脑子里还没组出一个完整的句子。

 

德拉科倒回到床上，一只手臂横在脸上，尤其明显地感受到双腿间私处的抽动。

 

他听到淋浴的声音响起。他有点想直接走进去要求被好好操一顿，但最后还是决定放弃。因为他并不想 _要求——_ 他想哈利主动 _要_ 了他，就像那天魔药课哈利看到西奥碰了自己之后那样的掠夺。

 

德拉科也爬下床，边整理边把思绪推到一边。最近这些天他起的越来越晚，一部分原因是在哈利怀抱里清醒多么温暖，他沉沉的手臂抱着他的感觉多么美妙，但另一部分原因在于潘西现在不再每天早上七点半准点来敲响他的门。

 

事实上，他已经快一个星期没和潘西说话了。最后一次和她说话是在那天在走廊上和西奥爆发的大战之后，德拉科碰见她然后指责她背着自己直接告诉她妈妈关于魔咒的事。没错，事情的结果还可以，但他妈的，如果结果 _没这么好_ 怎么办？更烦的是，德拉科很讨厌被逼着措手不及面对出乎意料的情景，讨厌在利用足够多的时间来分析好所有可能的结果之前就去面对，而且她 _了解_ 他。当然，她不明白他的斥责，所以正好在斯莱特林公共休息室中间又爆发了一场大战。而此时的布莱斯，除非是必要时刻，他看起来也没意愿再和他待在一起。

 

这就是为什么德拉科开始更多地和黄金三人组在一起。目前为止有两个好处，其中之一是因为格兰杰和韦斯里都知道他怀孕的事，所以德拉科不需要在他们面前小心说话。

 

另一个好处，很不可思议，是和格兰杰学习。哈利完全证明了做作业时他的注意力根本撑不过四十五分钟以上。当哈利和韦斯里滚去玩鬼飞球或者在格兰芬多休息室里下棋时，德拉科发现格兰杰可以一下子连着好几个小时学习，有时候还会学到深夜，直到平斯夫人把他们赶出图书馆。

 

德拉科身上只有一件蕾丝的白色内衣和睡裤，手上拿着一件洁白的宽松女式薄衫，他一听到浴室门打开的声音时就不自觉转身，接着又马上后悔转过来。哈利身上只有围在腰上的浴巾，松垮又很低地挂在胯骨上，很好地展示了从肚脐延伸下去的一溜黑色毛发。冲浴后留下的水像小溪流那样在缓缓流下他的胸膛，时不时随着碰上的刚毅肌肉线条而变换方向。和他愚蠢的湿润卷发一样糟糕的性感，湿透的头发现在服帖地垂下，几乎触到肩膀。好在他没戴眼镜，等到他从床头柜上拿起眼镜戴上时，德拉科才终于控制住自己把注意力转回到更衣上。

 

“你知道穿什么来搭这件最可爱吗？”哈利突然站到他的身后说，一只手轻轻滑过他的后腰，激起一连串的小疙瘩。

 

“噢，拜托你不要告诉我你要给我关于 _时尚_ 的建议，波特。”德拉科拖着腔说，回头挑眉看着他。“你总穿着破烂的牛仔裤和皱巴巴的T恤。”

 

“我只是想说这件配上短裙会很好看。”哈利抵着他的耳垂吐着气说，惹得他一阵颤栗。他用力地吞咽了一下，刻意地缓缓呼气，努力藏住呼吸颤动的样子，然而下一秒他就知道他失败了。哈利的手指拉扯着他睡裤的腰带把玩。

 

这绝对不是德拉科判断的最好选择，但因为压不住嘴里的话，他直接说，“那终于能足够诱惑你来操我吗，波特？一件短裙？”

 

滑进他裤子里的手顿了一下，哈利的手指离他的屁股沟只差一毫米。

 

感觉很漫长的一分钟过去后：“什么？”然后他的手指离开德拉科的屁股，德拉科尴尬得脸蛋通红，天哪，他根本都不能把话收回来。犹豫的一分钟过后，哈利毫无疑问地要追问。“什么意思， _终于？_ ”

 

德拉科退开哈利的触碰，并不是因为他不想被哈利碰，而是因为闹别扭，而且这也是他 _惯常_ 处理尴尬羞耻场景的方法。尤其是他给自己挖的坑。

 

“我是在开玩笑，波特。”他说，依旧没有看向他，感觉脸上的潮红都蔓延到脖子，还默默祈祷他能 _陷进地里逃走_ 。“你懂吗，说着玩的？耍你的？”

 

他想继续换上衣服，但哈利抓住他的手肘把他转过来面对自己。德拉科还是固执地低头看着地面，在哈利审视的目光下感觉身体更发热发红。他觉得很荒唐，就像是一个小孩，不知道该怎么说出要求，只会依靠没意义的戏弄的话和气呼呼的牢骚。

 

“你肯定不是在开玩笑。”哈利用那种‘你以为你很会撒谎但事实并不如此’的语气，德拉科 _很讨厌_ 的那种。“但我不知道你是什么意思，因为我 _一直_ 在操你。就，每天晚上，说实话。”

 

“那种？那种不是 _操_ ，波特 。”德拉科终于抬起视线反抗般地对上哈利的眼睛。这就是第二个阶段，在赌气地否认后：更赌气地牢骚抱怨。“或许对于像你这样的格兰芬多好人算是，但对于世界上其他人不算是。”

 

他试着转回身，但哈利再一次抓住他的手臂让他站定在原地。他双眼里的意味让德拉科的身体快要软成一滩水。他理解了，瞳孔放大眼眸深邃。

 

“你在抱怨我操你的 _方式_ ？”

 

“我只是说那不是操，波特。你聋了吗？”

 

哈利眉头皱得更紧。“那，什么，对你来说不够…粗暴？”他粗厚的眉毛挑起，德拉科脸转到一边，很害羞，即使哈利显然并没有在嘲笑他。“德拉科，我…你 _怀孕_ 了，宝贝。我不想——”

 

“没事的，哈利。”他厉声打断，拽回手臂，把脸上的头发往后理了理。天哪，脸怎么还这么 _红_ ？

 

他的脸每一秒都变得更烫，让事情变得更可怕的是，哈利的气味让他的性欲再次超脱控制范围。“只是一个观察发现，仅此而已。”

 

“噢，省省吧，德拉科。”哈利的声音显得更硬，而德拉科正从他身边悄悄移开脚步。“如果你在因为什么事不高兴，你要 _告诉_ 我。我他妈的读不懂你的脑子。”

 

“我没有不高兴！”德拉科尖锐地说，手里还拿着那件上衣，脸颊的潮红几乎显得不正常。“ _梅林。_ 我只是观察到比起我 _没_ 怀孕的时候，你现在根本都不想要我。”

 

“这 _是_ 我听过的最没道理的话。”哈利大步走到他面前把他手里的上衣一把拽下。德拉科瞪着他哼了一声，这根本化解不了哈利的愤怒，他甚至看起来更生气了，如果可能的话。“我昨晚半个小时都在舔你下面，他妈的那算是什么？”

 

“噢，让你经受这种折磨我真的非常 _他妈的_ 抱歉。还有顺便说一下？那也不是操，自以为聪明的傻瓜。那是 _舔。_ ”德拉科把上衣扯回来，双腿间私处的每一次因欲望的跳动都让他的羞恼攀得更高。他把衣服套过头，哈利没说话只抓着他的手腕，粗暴无礼地拽着他转过身，面朝里抵在最近的墙，吓得德拉科一声急喘和小声的尖叫。

 

“那这就是你想要的吗？”哈利贴着他的耳朵说。德拉科被刺激得不停发颤，只能闭上眼睛，因为处于这样的姿势，还因为哈利坚实温热的身体和他肌肤相贴，而暂时性的失语。他的 _手腕_ ，哈利只用一只手就把他的两只手腕牢牢锁着抵在后腰。另一只手压着墙，就放在德拉科头边。“你想要我把你当做小淫娃对待，德拉科？那样你就不会生气地嘀嘀咕咕 _抱怨_ 了吗？”

 

哈利握着他手腕的力度加大，一边膝盖分开德拉科的双腿顶在他的阴部，德拉科的高声呜咽变成了无助的呻吟。

 

“天，这就是你想要的，嗯？”哈利温柔地说，“说出来，猫咪，说出来，不然你什么都得不到。”

 

“是的。”德拉科喘息着说，羞耻得不敢说得太大声。睡裤里没穿着内裤，他感觉大腿内侧都因为欲望体液而变得越来越湿滑。

 

哈利鼻尖贴在他的后颈，嘴唇轻蹭着然后低喃“好”，下一秒所有都消失了。德拉科贴着墙双手垂在两侧冻僵般地待了好几分钟， 直到他找到自己的意识才转过身。哈利甚至都没有在看他——他把浴巾脱下然后穿上一件四角裤。从德拉科这个角度，他只刚好看到哈利黑色的阴毛和他粗长的性器，在被遮上之前明显已经变得半硬。

 

德拉科的唇边有一连串的问题等着，但也只是等着，根本问不出口。他的心在剧烈地加速跳动，双手因为控制不住的紧张而颤抖，而哈利就站在那，看起来就像是在自己的房间里刚起床准备要洗漱换衣服那样平静毫不受影响。就像是他上一秒没有把德拉科压在墙上叫他淫娃。

 

“哈利——”他开口，但被穿过房间丢向他的一件衣服直接打断了话。他拿起衣服看了一眼，两边失色的脸颊瞬间又染上红晕。一件白色的百褶裙，就是那天在空教室里哈利舔咬他私处时他穿的那件。感觉像是上辈子的事。

 

“我说，好。”哈利挑着一边眉毛看着他，他的下身甚至还是硬着，声音却充满了不容置疑的威严。“我会处理好的。不过我要你今天穿上那件，为了我。”

 

“你会处理好 _什么_ ？”德拉科质问，但是和哈利的语气相比之下，他觉得自己听起来更像是在赌气撒娇。“我为什么要穿这件？”

 

“因为我叫你穿，猫咪。”

 

好几秒之后德拉科才意识到他完全没有任何要反驳的意愿。

 

 

 

 

 

**II**

 

 

他和格兰杰一起学习的时候，选位子一直都是个问题。但当他单独一个人的时候——就像现在，因为那黄金三人组刚好有课——德拉科选择坐在图书馆最少人的角落，不想和别人发生什么面对面的争执或被别人明目张胆地盯着看。尤其是注视的眼神，自从他和哈利的关系公开后，他得到的注视甚至都增加了十倍，而且眼神也更不怀好意。

 

他今天选的书桌在侧面最边上，像是塞进一个角落里。大部分学生都三五一组聚在图书馆主厅的大书桌那边，还有一部分坐在靠近书柜的桌子那边，但没有人在他附近打扰他。

 

他恍惚觉得隐形的哈利坐在他身边，因为旁边的椅子像是被什么鬼魂搬动。德拉科怀疑地转身看向旁边，句子才写到一半就停下来，羽毛笔停在离纸几公分的位置。一分钟后，德拉科手指握着的羽毛笔被抽出来，看起来像是自动化的，在德拉科笔记本页纸上的角落写下‘你好’。德拉科又惊又喜地克制住嘴角的微笑。

 

“你不是有 _课_ 吗，波特？”他小声地说，把飘在半空的羽毛笔扯回来。“你躲在下面干什么？我们 _公开_ 了，记得吗？”

 

旁边的人没回答，但他坐着的椅子更往后退了一些，德拉科感觉斗篷蹭到了他的小腿，然后双腿被分开，哈利出现在桌子下面他的两腿之间。绿色的眼眸闪着光，很淘气又邪恶地看着德拉科。

 

“哈利！”他倒吸了口气，双颊突然发热，试着合上双腿但没成功。“你他妈的脑子里在想什么？你想干什么！”

 

“放松，好吗？”哈利温柔地说。“我在履行我的诺言。”尽管德拉科还在嘟嘟囔囔地抗议，但哈利还是解开德拉科的长袍，把双腿分得更开。

 

他突然明白那件短裙有什么作用了。

 

“ _哈利！_ ”德拉科又叫了一声，双手抵着书桌边缘，感到凌乱的头发蹭到大腿内侧时瞬间抓紧书桌…一秒钟后，湿热的气息喷洒在他的内裤。“哈利，不是开玩笑，你快点 _出来_ ——”棉质内裤被扯到一边，高热湿滑的舌头舔压着他的阴唇时，他颤抖的声音中断转而急促地喘气，嘴唇紧抿头垂下。“ _哈利_ _…_ ”他咕哝着，纠结着不知道要退开还是把自己朝他推得更近。一方面，说实话，这真的太 _他妈的疯狂了；_ 任何一个走到桌子前的人都能直接透过哈利隐形的后背看到他双腿大开的样子。同样糟糕的是，如果有人从他身后走过来，他们也有可能看到在桌子下还挤在他双腿间的哈利。

 

另一方面，哈利在图书馆书桌下面舔他这件事本身就他妈的极其火辣，德拉科单纯只是不确定他是否还能找到制止这件事发生的力气。

 

再说，哈利的舌头真的是顶级中的顶级。

 

“我们去书柜后——”他开口说，但当两根拇指把阴唇分开时他的声音就背叛他了，手指探进颤抖的小洞，在湿滑的内壁进出。德拉科一只手攥着桌子上的羊皮纸，那上面是他今天刚写的文章，现在正被他亲手毁掉，另一只手反射性地探到桌子下抓住哈利的头发。“求求你…”

 

他急切地喘息低语，手上的动作毫不放松，半心半意地想让哈利离开自己现在连续流出体液的私处。“哈利，t—— _停下！_ ”

 

当下——就这 _一秒_ ——他决定就简单地把椅子往后退，哈利的手臂立马就绕在他的腿上把他分的更开，把他稳稳地压在原位。德拉科要用全身的力气才能控制自己不要仰着头无助地大声呻吟。相反的，他又低下头，双眼紧闭，深吸一口气稳住呼吸，即使哈利的嘴唇移动，双唇用力吮吸阴蒂。

 

他抓着哈利厚厚黑发的手指收紧。德拉科双眼依旧紧闭，他的感官意识畏缩着，直到图书馆的声音只剩微弱背景声，而世界上唯一真实的东西就是哈利嘴唇在他肿胀阴蒂上的感觉。而且他没有一秒钟停歇——充血的阴蒂感受到的压力丝毫不减，甚至都没有用舌尖来轻轻戏弄；哈利高热、潮湿的吮吸刺激感持续不断，让他的高潮来得又快又狠。随着高潮席卷全身，德拉科嘴巴不自觉张开，整具身体都在猛烈颤抖，在桌下胯下抵着哈利的嘴无助地抽搐震颤。哈利的动作一直持续着，即使强烈的欢愉逐渐攀高最后登上巅峰，他的动作也没停下。一只手臂使力钳住德拉科的腿，把他控制在原地，另一只手移到双腿间，两只手指深深地插进隐秘的通道里。德拉科听到自己嘴里泄出的惊叫，一只手赶紧掩住嘴，正好及时赶在第二波高潮强制地来临，爱液短促又猛烈地从私处喷出，从哈利的手指流下。

 

德拉科觉得这应该就是结束，很 _肯定_ 他现在可以休息一下，感觉身体发软像是没了骨头；但是，即使那两只粗长不仁慈的手指退出他的体内，那小洞又立马被哈利的舌头插入，德拉科又一次无奈又放荡地娇吟，好在他及时掩住嘴。哈利的手指野蛮地掐着他的大腿，舌头也在坚持不懈地在德拉科的密道进出，刺激出大量的体液，送进嘴里的唾液以替代。德拉科发颤的手抓紧又放开变得没用的魔药课文章。他现在完全没有其它选择，只能乖顺地坐在那任由这一切继续，因为很明显，哈利心里有一个他绝对不会放弃的计划。

 

等到第三次高潮袭来，强烈的快感让德拉科近乎炫目，体液从身体里喷射出来，哈利最后从德拉科的后穴一路重重地舔到阴蒂才退开。德拉科感觉身体的颤抖还没停下，大腿内侧因为分的太开而拉扯得紧绷，所以当哈利把他的内裤扯下顺利地滑下他的长腿离开时，他几乎都没意识到。哈利抚平短短的百褶裙还帮他系上长袍，自己也完全藏在斗篷下时，德拉科依旧沉浸在高潮的欢愉和满足中。

 

“在公开场合你对着我的脸高潮时真的好美。”一分钟后哈利的声音从旁边空荡荡的地方传到他耳朵，德拉科现在至少找回了一点力气，往他觉得哈利在的方向顶了一下手肘。他很满意地感受到自己接触到哈利的身体，但下一秒那里却是一声轻笑，德拉科朝他的方向皱眉。

 

“我们很可能 _被看到_ ，哈利。”德拉科的声音发紧，微颤的手指拿起魔杖试图修复被他毁掉的文章。而比文章更糟的是，他的大腿现在又湿又粘，今天接下来的时间里他都能感觉长袍又粘又恶心，他也不觉得脸上的潮红会退去。“对于你这么蠢的人来说，做这样的事也真是太蠢了。”

 

但是德拉科没收到回答。他都要开始以为哈利真的 _离开_ 时就正好看见他从邻近的书柜后面走出来，显然是跑到里面把斗篷脱下。他坐在德拉科旁边的椅子，什么都没发生的样子，像是他刚下了课还期待着马上进入学习世界的样子。

 

“你怎么不上课？”哈利还没开口说任何话之前德拉科先严厉地质问。他很坚定地换上他最不认可的表情，但是大腿下和腿间凌乱的湿滑充其量让他显得很傻。德拉科又一次感激学校的长袍，不仅能掩盖住那件几乎遮不住任何东西的百褶裙，还能藏住他现在完全裸露的私处，毕竟哈利把他的内裤拿走了。

 

“我饿了。”哈利说，看起来像是这不过是一个单纯的答案。但德拉科相反，感觉都到脖子的潮红更加深了。“而且我要履行我的诺言。”

 

“你真的是个 _笨蛋_ ，波特。你知道没有人看见，我们有多幸运吗？”

 

“放轻松，小猫咪。”哈利的手滑到他的后腰，温暖强有力的触感抚慰着他，即使德拉科心里不乐意，但还是往后贴上他的手掌。“你看起来很享受。”他俯身靠近德拉科，而在周围人看来，哈利只不过是在亲吻他的脸颊，对着他耳语些什么。德拉科很肯定没有人敢相信抵着他的耳朵轻声诉说的话又多下流：“防御课之前不要想着能回房间穿上内裤，德拉科。我想要你一整节课都因为我而流水。”

 

“不好意思， _什么_ ？”他的声音变得微弱，两眼撑大看着哈利，感觉自己是第一次看清他。德拉科回想起早上在房间时他闹的小脾气，在想他是不是不小心触发了自己难以处理的什么东西。

 

“你听到我的话了。”哈利的手移到德拉科的大腿捏了捏。命令的意味一点都不比爱慕少。“这正是你想要的，德拉科。做个乖孩子，做我要求你做的事。”

 

哈利在他的脸颊留下一个湿润的吻后就起身离开图书馆，而那话还在德拉科脑海里回响。

 

_做个乖孩子。_

 

他很窘迫地意识到这话羞耻得让他的下体又湿了。

 

 

 

**1999** **年2** **月14** **星期日——怀孕一个月**

 

**I**

 

情人节，当然，正好是去霍格莫德村的周末。

 

这也碰巧是哈利带德拉科去正式约会的第一个机会。虽然德拉科明显很享受几天前周一那天哈利的图书馆突袭，但情人节还是应该更感性柔情一些；加上德拉科的怀孕和他们即将迎接的家长身份，哈利想最好还是有一个真正的， _真实的_ 约会。

 

而且他非常坚定地想要有一次认真的交谈。自从两周前那天晚上他们决定要留下孩子之后，他们都没有什么更多的交流；并不是说他们 _忘记了_ ，而是他们似乎达到了心照不宣的默契，知道彼此都还没有准备好更深入地讨论。毕竟德拉科才怀孕不到一个月。

 

不管怎样，这是一个可怕的概念，尤其是对于哈利，他几乎从来没有和自己的父母在一起。

 

想到自己的父母后，哈利才知道他们要去哪里。或许有一点轻率不计后果，但这感觉很对。甚至感觉 _非常有必要。_ 他和德拉科手牵手走到霍格莫德村，罗恩和赫敏跟在旁边。牵着手本身就是一个冲动，就… _牵手，_ 公开的，就像情人节出去约会的任何一对寻常的情侣一样。但他们一到集镇上就放开了手，哈利带着德拉科走到旋转式栅门，他以前为了去见在山洞里的小天狼星时就从这出去的。等到没有任何人看到他们时，他牵起德拉科的手，叫他闭上眼睛，然后带着他幻影移形离开了。

 

他们显形到了戈德里克山谷，哈利睁开眼睛发现这里和他记忆中看起来不太一样。可能是因为白天的阳光——或者可能是那时候的阴森森逼近的恐惧和危险消失了。

 

“我们在哪？”德拉科问，眉毛皱紧看了看周围，柔软洁白的雪落在他的头发上。雪花粘在他金色的睫毛上，寒冷的天气还给他白皙的脸颊留下漂亮的玫瑰色红晕。哈利仅仅因为 _看着_ 他而感觉心脏抽搐而疼痛，他不记得自己以前有这样的经历。

 

“戈德里克山谷。”哈利说。大声念出这个地名让他的心猛跳了一下。“这是我出生的地方。”

 

德拉科灰色的眼睛睁大看着他。“ _这里_ 是戈德里克山谷？但这是你的父母——”

 

“死的地方，对。”哈利点头。哈利看着德拉科惊恐的表情，他笑了笑抬起两人牵在一起的手，在德拉科戴着手套的手背落下一个吻。“我…或许我应该提前告知你，对不起。我只是…有了，嗯，这个孩子还有其他所有的，我…”

 

他不需要把话说完，因为他看到德拉科眼里的理解。那眼神确实帮上忙了，因为他确定自己永远都找不到合适的词语来表达。

 

“你以前来过这里吗？”

 

“嗯。”哈利点头，艰难地咽了一口唾沫，避免喉咙被堵上而哽咽。更艰难的是努力不回想他和赫敏拜访巴斯尔达家的具体情境。他一点都不想把这次旅途变得悲伤或者哀痛——他只是想看看父母的坟墓，因为他现在也马上要做父亲了，更重要的原因是，他想和他的生命中的挚爱分享这个有重大意义的地方，和他的过去有着极深极复杂得到联系的地方。“我和赫敏来过一次，去年。我找到了我父母的墓碑，还看到了房子。”

 

德拉科握紧哈利的手，“你想带我去看看吗？”他温柔地说。

 

哈利心跳猛地用力一跳，又一次点头。

 

**II**

 

这里的公墓比他和赫敏第一次来时好看多了。他觉得这种感觉和现在轻松的氛围有关，不过他更是非常肯定这和德拉科的陪伴有关。

 

在正午的阳光下，落在地面和墓碑顶上的雪花在反射着光芒，显得闪亮。许多不同花期的花朵围着墓碑，不过大多数都被雪花盖上了。

 

哈利记得父母的碑的具体位置，他牵着德拉科的手带着一点兴奋的期待直接走过去。

 

他们走去坟墓的路上，哈利几乎以为他已经做好了所有准备；但只有亲眼看见了，真实地 _见到_ 时，他才意识到没有人能真正做好面对这种事的准备。

 

这和去年圣诞节那次不一样。去年圣诞节，哈利能记得的和爸爸妈妈唯一的交流是十四岁时在坟场的那次。当然了，那一次几乎算不上是一个能好好看清他们的机会，他记不得他们的声音，他们的脸。但十个月之前，他做好了牺牲生命的准备走进禁林，而在那个情景下他真的好好看清了他们。他们不是真实存在的人，但又比幽灵更实质。他看到母亲的长发和温暖的眼睛；他看到了他的父亲，正好和哈利一样高，也和哈利一样有着乱糟糟的头发；他听到了他们的声音，那么清晰那么爽朗，感觉如此真实。而现在，他再一次听见了他们的声音，萦绕在周围，就像他们真的又一次出现在他身边。

 

哈利低头看着墓碑时，感觉嘴巴突然变得很干，而且他感觉从来没有像现在这样和莉莉·波特还有詹姆斯·波特靠得这么近。他放开德拉科的手，跪在雪地上，意识到眼眶的湿润但又毫不在意。

 

“妈妈。”他轻声低语，伸出一只手，拇指轻轻描画着冰冷墓碑上她名字的笔画。“我马上就要当爸爸了。你相信吗？”他感觉到德拉科也跪在他的身边，带着手套的手滑进他的手心。哈利微笑着。“你相信有另一个世界吗，德拉科？”

 

“你是说，我觉不觉得他们在下面看着你？”他轻声问，“他们在下面也知道你的事？”

 

“对。”

 

德拉科耸耸肩。哈利看向他时，他在深思着什么。“我不太确定，说实话。当然，其实是有证据的，不是吗？如果存在幽灵，那很可能还会有其他更多，对吗？”他有意地停了一下。“但其实你才是那个被索命咒打中两次的人，不是吗？应该是你来告诉我。”

 

不仅是被索命咒打中两次，哈利想，而是 _死了_ 。他确实这样想过好几次——只有他才有对死亡的第一手体验。毕竟，他确实死过，不是吗？或者说是靠近死亡？

 

但一直没和别人说起过，也不愿意独自化解，他当然就不可避免地会陷入充满恶毒、可怕记忆的漩涡。

 

而现在，不是深入这个话题的好时机。他想，总有一天，至少不要是在情人节约会这天。

 

他说，“小天狼星去世之后，我曾经问过‘差点无头的尼克（Nearly-Headless

Nick）’关于死亡的事。他的意思像是如果人类害怕死亡而且还不愿意离去，那他们一般就会作为幽灵留在人间。我的爸爸妈妈不想变成那样。小天狼星和莱姆斯也不想。”他笑了一声，声音很粗哑，温热的眼泪也终于落下脸颊。“可惜。如果能至少有一个人留下来帮帮我该怎么做父亲就好了。”

 

突然间，德拉科牵着哈利的手放在自己的腹部上。哈利闭上眼睛，感觉更多的眼泪从眼角流下。他放平手掌，即使德拉科的肚子还没有鼓起来，他觉得他似乎能感知里面存活的宝宝。

 

“我也没有一个很好的人生楷模，你知道的。”德拉科轻柔地说。另一只手抚摸着哈利的脸颊，转过脸让四目相对。“一切都会好起来的。 _我们_ 的一切都会好的。”

 

哈利倾身靠近贴上他的嘴唇，此刻只能以亲吻替代他无法用言语表达的情感。他任德拉科把自己拉起来站稳，德拉科在他们被雪浸湿的斗篷和长裤施了个温暖咒。

 

“你为什么这么确定我们会好的？”他问，一只手臂滑到德拉科的腰把他抱近，想要找到些抚慰也想驱赶寒冷。“不知道你还记不记得，但几个月前你还很讨厌我。也才两个星期前你才承认我是你的男朋友。”

 

“但我确实承认了，不是吗？最后？”

 

哈利仔细看着他的脸，精致的女性面容，让人呼吸困难的美貌，但却还是 _不太对_ 。不太是 _德拉科。_ “确实是。”一分钟后他才开口。“最后。”

 

“我爱你。”德拉科的语气很坚定。哈利感觉心脏随着他的话翻了一翻。“整件事都很奇怪，波特，但告诉你一件事：我确实相信所有事到最后都会是好的。我知道我不是那种，嗯…说这种事的人。但我们还有八个月的时间来谈。我们有很多时间来做准备。”

 

“那让你停止不再叫我‘波特’？”

 

“不要算上 _这_ 个。”德拉科说，笑容漂亮又带着戏弄。“相信我，好吗？我真的还挺聪明，如果你注意到的话。我的大脑加上你从那么多不可思议的古怪事件中存活下来的能力，我们的一切都会好的。嗯…到最后。还有你的父母？”他对着硕大的墓碑点头，那上面莉莉和詹姆斯的名字在正午阳光的照射下很闪亮。“无论他们在哪，如果他们在另一个世界，不管他们在哪个世界——他们都在为你骄傲，哈利。”

 

哈利轻笑一声，吻在德拉科的脸蛋。“我也爱你。”他说，“还有谢谢你为了我陪我来这里。这里不那么 _浪漫_ ，但是——”

 

“你觉得和我分享 _这些_ 不浪漫吗？”德拉科反驳他，在他把话说完前把他打断。“我不是一个什么赫夫帕夫，波特。情人节我不想要巧克力和鲜花还有情书。我只想知道你爱我。带我来这里，来到你出生的地方，你父母去世的地方，来拜访他们的墓碑…这比糟透的庞蒂夫人茶店要浪漫一百万倍。”

 

脸颊上的眼泪才干，哈利仰着头大笑。发自内心的开怀大笑，赶走了任何徘徊的质疑乌云和阴影。

 

或许他们真的 _可以_ 做到。

 

“你根本想象不到我有多讨厌那个地方。” 哈利笑意消去后说，“天哪，我爱你。”

 

德拉科踮起脚尖，嘴唇在哈利的下颚线条留下温柔又难耐的亲吻。

 

“准备好带我去你家了吗？”

 

“当然。”哈利说，又看了一眼墓碑，“我希望我学会怎么变出一束花或什么东西能留在这。”

 

“我帮你。”德拉科说。他拿出魔杖在半空挥舞着复杂的动作，低声念出咒语。接着哈利看到大理石墓碑下面露出一道沟，好几朵花朵从雪堆下冒出来，对着温暖的阳光开放，洁白而美丽。“百合花。”德拉科说，嘴角翘起的小小微笑弧度点缀着他漂亮的脸庞。“而且它们永远都不会凋落。我妈妈很久以前教过我这个魔法，她一直都很喜欢花。”

 

因为哈利又找不到合适的词语，他只能轻吻德拉科的额头，替代‘谢谢’不足以表达的感激。

 

“走吧。”他说，对着公墓大门的方向点头。“上次我和赫敏在那里看到有一个小酒店。我们等会儿可以去那里，先吃了午饭再回去。”

 

他们转身离开时一阵带着香甜气味的微风吹拂他们的头发，哈利愿意相信这是妈妈告诉他她听到了所有话的方式。

 

 

 

 

**III**

 

并不是说哈利期待着这次约会会很糟糕——但他也不敢期待这会这么 _好_ 。在白天再次拜访父母的房子感觉很不一样，不需要担心被看到或者被抓到，特别是身边有德拉科牵着手陪伴。德拉科变得很安静而且面色苍白，当他看到来自好心祝福者的信息跳出来时，哈利看到那双平常冷漠的灰色眼眸噙着眼泪。这是出乎意料的感性和情绪化，但也是很出乎意料的美好。

 

午餐很有意思。哈利差点就要给德拉科点杯酒，但德拉科提醒他自己怀孕的时候不能 _喝酒_ ，也正是这时，两人都因为德拉科怀着他们的孩子这个事实而开心。

 

晚餐时候，哈利成功说服德拉科坐到格兰芬多桌子这边和他、罗恩，还有赫敏一起吃，所有人的心情都很好，连罗恩和德拉科都友好地谈起魁地奇比赛。

 

晚一些时候他们回到德拉科的房间，哈利温柔缓慢地和他做爱，带着热切磨人的激情，和他们不道德的图书馆约会之后哈利操他的感觉完全不一样。很有意思的是每一次哈利贴着他的耳朵轻声说 _‘好孩子’_ 时，德拉科都会无法自控地喷出一股股爱液，哈利真的爱死这样的夜晚了。

 

他们盖着羽绒被，光裸的身躯蜷缩在一起，哈利背上的汗水才干，他又回想起他们的戈德里克山谷的旅途。

 

“你今天确实很开心，对吧？”他问，嘴唇啃咬着德拉科的下巴深深地吸进他身上的气味。“你没有在骗我吗？”

 

德拉科一只手还被哈利压着，他轻笑一声，手指捋着哈利的头发。

 

“这个问题你还要问我多少遍，波特？我保证，我真的很开心。”

 

“去看我父母的坟墓，嗯，不奇怪吗？”

 

德拉科转过头，哈利看到他的眼里闪烁着不常出现的柔情。

 

“哈利。”他温柔地唤他。他滑下身体直到正好和哈利的双眼在同一水平线上，然后握住哈利的手，吻了吻他的手心。“你愿意带我去看你父母的坟墓，还有你出生的地方，这对我来说意味着整个世界。我只希望我能真的见到他们。”

 

“我也是。”哈利说。他感觉喉咙突然发紧。“不过我知道他们会喜欢你的。”

 

“你确定？”德拉科逗他。一条修长的腿和哈利的双腿缠绕，他一直都很凉的脚丫贴着哈利的小腿。“尽管我们之间过去的所有事？”

 

“ _因为_ 我们之间过去的所有。”哈利坚定地说。而且他是认真的。如果他只有一件事是完全肯定的话，那就是莉莉和詹姆斯一定会比所有人都明白爱上曾经讨厌的人是什么感觉。“因为没有任何东西能比那真实。”

 

接下来的一分钟里哈利看到德拉科的脸上闪过无数不同意味的神情，然后德拉科说，“即使我们才十八岁你就让我怀孕？”

 

“我父母怀我的时候他们也就比我们现在大一岁。”哈利说。“他们会为我高兴，为我们高兴。我觉得他们会是很好的祖父祖母。”

 

德拉科一只手抚摸着哈利的脸庞。哈利闭上眼睛，让那触感带来的感情冲刷他。他模糊地想着，如果他能回到过去，年轻的他是否敢相信会有这么一天。德拉科的触碰带来的抚慰效果直达他的内心。

 

“他们肯定会的。”他轻声说，“我…我希望 _我的_ 母亲也 _会_ 。”

 

哈利咧开一个笑容。“她会的。不过我想首先我们该去告诉她，对吗？”

 

德拉科开口时声音变得微哑，“嗯。我也觉得。”

 

他觉得比起再次遇见匈牙利树蜂，他更害怕向纳西莎·马尔福承认自己搞大了她儿子的肚子。

 

 

 

TBC

 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

**1999年3月13日，周四——怀孕两个月**

I

 

现在很少能看到德拉科一个人在斯莱特林公共休息室。大多数时候，他，哈利，韦斯里，还有格兰杰，他们的休息时间会在图书馆度过，一起复习马上就要到来的N.E.W.T.s；如果他们没有去图书馆，有时候德拉科也会直接和他们一起坐在格兰芬多公共休息室学习。如果有人看起来像是要说些什么，哈利就会狠狠瞪他们，甚至连韦斯里也会为他出头，只要有人张开嘴要说话，韦斯里都会叫他立刻消失。

 

但这个周六上午，德拉科却真的独自一个人坐在斯莱特林的休息室，因为哈利要早起去参加魁地奇练习。如果是在格兰芬多休息室，德拉科知道他肯定要面对那些目光和窃笑，或可能一些非常下流不礼貌的评论；但在斯莱特林中，德拉科得到的只有孤立。就像是他感染了什么传染病毒，学院里的每个同学都确保给他足够大的空间。他们也会看他，但只会在觉得 _他_ 没有注意到的时候，更多时候只会假装他根本不存在。而这很好——事实上，这是德拉科想要的。这是他成长的方式，他也更懂得怎么处理这种情况。排挤，而不是对峙。

 

当潘西坐在他旁边的时候，他控制不住地长叹一口气。

 

“德拉科。”她僵硬地说。德拉科等了一分钟，肯定地认为如果他一直让她这么等着，等不到自己的反应时她就会直接放弃然后离开，但这就不是潘西了。潘西是，从智力上看，可能比一大袋牛粪还呆，但她并不是 _愚蠢_ 。她没继续说什么，只是坐在那里看着他，最后，德拉科弹了一下舌头，啧了一声，转身面向她。

 

“有什么我能帮你的吗？”他刻意挑起一边眉毛。

 

“我们很长时间没有说话了。”

 

“我注意到了。”德拉科声音发紧地说。“你 _想要_ 什么？”

 

她耸耸肩。很失礼。但很真实。

 

德拉科叹气。

 

“听着，潘西，我——”

 

“对不起。”潘西先把他打断。他愣住，嘴唇还微张着，他能看到她的脸颊上明显的红晕。“就是，我…我应该听你的解释，而不是…”她的声音渐弱，他很少见到她这么无助的样子。潘西的智商可能算是下等，但她教养让她不可能有像现在这样失措的样子，她完全找不到措辞表达自己。

 

她这幅表情确实有点让德拉科有点受用，但却无法完全消除他的埋怨。“而不是抛弃我？”他轻声说。“所以，怎么，你现在感觉到内疚了？还是说，你只不过是无聊了，又想我回来陪你？”

 

“我确实很内疚，但我不是因为无聊才来找你的，德拉科。你是…你 _曾经_ 是我最好的朋友。我 _最好_ 的朋友，事实上。我希望我们能试着化解误会。”

 

德拉科的舌头抵着腮帮子，仔细想着她的话，直到最后他把书用力合上，把全部注意力都转到她身上。

 

“对不起，潘西。”他说，然后看到她的脸庞瞬间失了颜色。“你可能要想些更好的说法。”

 

他站起身，留她一个人在沙发，自己离开斯莱特林休息室，逃开越来越让人难以忍受的氛围，去到大礼堂喝一杯红茶。

 

 

II

 

潘西第二次接近他的时候是他在图书馆的一个下午。

 

他正和格兰杰坐在一起。

 

哈利和韦斯里还在外面球场练习，他和格兰杰坐在图书馆，魔药课本摊开在桌面，一本本笔记本也全部翻开摆在桌面。潘西坐在他旁边，格兰杰正坐在对面，她可能人生中第一次有这个表情，看起来不知道该说什么。

 

“我想和你谈谈。”她说。

 

“我正在做别的事情。”德拉科拖着声音说，甚至都没有抬头看她。“我记得几个小时前我才告诉过你滚开，难道我在做梦吗。”

 

“你没有那么说，你 _什么_ 都没有说——你只是走开了。”

 

“或许我该走了。”格兰杰说。她开始收拾自己的笔记本，但德拉科狠狠看了她一眼止住她的动作。

 

“不。”他厉声说。“留下。”他终于转身面对潘西。“ _你_ 走。格兰杰和我正在学习，就算这个概念对你来说完全陌生，但你应该知道要尊重。”

 

她咬着嘴唇，看起来想说点其他话，但最后还是决定什么都没说。她像一只被欺负的小狗走开，而德拉科在焦躁地压下自己感觉到的后悔。

 

“或许你应该和她谈谈。”格兰杰轻柔地说。

 

“不要。”德拉科说，之后两个人没继续这个话题。

 

 

III

 

那天晚上，刚过十点，潘西就敲响了他房间的门。哈利正坐在书桌边上，过去的半个小时里他都是这样弓着腰趴在桌子上写他的论文。德拉科也正趴在床上，复习着他早些和格兰杰一起做的笔记。

 

听到敲门的声音，哈利回头看向他。

 

“你觉得是谁？”他轻声问。他们在一起时上一次有人敲门得到的事斯拉霍恩带来的坏消息。德拉科的心条件反射地狠狠震颤了一下才安稳下来。不可能再有更多的坏消息了——那会是谁？不太可能有人把他怀孕的事告诉给他母亲，毕竟这件事只有他和黄金三人组知道。就算他能说再多关于韦斯里和格兰杰的坏话，他也不会相信他们中任何一个人会做出向他的母亲透露这个秘密这么坏的事。

 

“是潘西。”德拉科说。他从床上爬起来，扯过哈利的卫衣套在他只穿着内衣的上身，然后走到门边。“她该死的一整天都在骚扰我。”

 

“哇哦，等等，你要让她进来？”哈利瞬间坐直，表情变得很惊恐。“让我他妈的先把衣服穿上，德拉科，梅林。”

 

但是德拉科只是翻了个白眼，甚至还翘着嘴角淘气地笑着，在哈利能走到房间对面之前就把门打开了。哈利刚进屋就着急地想挤进德拉科双腿中间，上衣一脱下就被他随意地抛到一边的扶手椅上。

 

“德拉科。”门一打开就看到潘西喘不过气般说，眼睛瞪大像是她自己都不敢相信他会开门。“我只是想——”她顿住，目光落在德拉科身后的哈利，他站在后面，手里拿着衬衫，看起来很生气。“噢。”这一声甚至比刚刚叫他名字的声音听起来还更困惑和窒息。她的脸颊在升温，德拉科能看得出来——真的能 _看_ 出来——她的视线在哈利裸着的上身扫着，舍不得离开，有好几秒钟，德拉科甚至能看到她的眼里点起了欲望的微光，她眨了眨眼，那欲望才消失。“我…我不知道…我还是…”她把微颤的手放在肩膀，暗示着她现在无法组织语言。

 

“不，等等。”哈利的声音从他身后传来，德拉科偏过头看到哈利终于把衬衫穿上，走到他身后，他皱眉看着潘西。“赫敏告诉我你一直在避开她。”他说，平静却带着威严的绿眸转回到德拉科身上。“如果她试着要和你谈谈，德拉科，你应该听她把话说完。”

 

德拉科嘲笑地哼了一声，他看到潘西也对哈利的话很困惑。

 

“不好意思？”他说，一只手叉着自己的腰，转过头挑眉看着哈利。“你知道她是那个赞成把你交给黑魔王的人，对吧？”

 

“德拉科！”潘西小声惊叫，两只手飞快抬手捂着嘴，泪水立刻充满眼眶。她惊恐地看着哈利，但他注意力一点都没有分给她。他一直看着德拉科，某种辨别不出的感情让他的双眼暗了几分。他握着德拉科的手臂，温柔地把他拉到一边，让潘西听不到他们的话。

 

“你应该给她说话的机会。”他轻柔地说。“你并不一定要原谅她…只是听听她要说什么，好吗？我去洗澡，你们单独谈谈。”

 

“为什么？”德拉科追问，牙关咬紧地说，“你 _真的_ 认为她值得这个机会？”

 

“我不了解她。”哈利说，“ _你_ ，相反，和她已经是很长时间的朋友。人是会犯错的，德拉科。给她一个机会证明她得到教训了。”

 

德拉科疲惫地重重叹气，捏了捏鼻梁。他知道哈利说的是对的，但同时又很讨厌这个事实。好几分钟后，他才点头，回到门边，哈利消失在房间的浴室里。“进来吧。”他对潘西说，等她进来后把门关上。他走到床边坐在边缘，但是潘西还站在房间中间，手臂交叉抱在胸前，浑身不自在的样子。

 

“嗯，”她开口，观察着房间像是她觉得这里到处都能看到哈利存在的证据，“你们两个一直…他现在和你住在这里？”

 

“有时候。”德拉科简短地说。他没再继续说什么，也没让她坐下，看到她不安的扭动让他莫名有满足感。一分钟过去后，她放弃般叹了口气走到床边坐下，但和德拉科之间留了很大的空间。

 

“他刚刚是怎么让你和我谈的？”

 

“他确实是令人生气地很有说服力。”

 

潘西紧张地试探般微笑。“这就是你为什么喜欢他？”

 

“你是来这里试探我的恋爱吗？”德拉科简短地问。“还是来为你混蛋的行为跟我道歉？”

 

这句话让她更局促不安，微笑很快就消失了。“我…我很抱歉，德拉科。瞒着你。我之前以为我做的是对的。”

 

“对的？”他嘲笑着。“你生活在哪个世界，会让你觉得你做的是 _对的_ ？”

 

“你的母亲需要知道的，而你又永远不会告诉她，德拉科！你一直都很固执，一直只想自己一个人，但你永远都不知道你 _没必要_ 自己一个人的。我只是…我只是想帮忙。我知道她可以为你做更多的事，我…你要相信我，我那么做只是因为我觉得那样是对你最好的。”

 

德拉科低着头，很不开心地感觉到胸口情绪的搅动。 _荷尔蒙，_ 他告诉自己。没有更多其他原因。

 

“你的意图不重要，”他说，“你背着我去告诉我的母亲这个事实才重要。让这件事更糟糕的是，之后你还避开我。你像个胆小鬼一样躲起来。如果你要像那样背叛我，你能做的至少是早点承认。 _提醒_ 我，斯拉霍恩就不用在该死的早上六点来通知我——我的母亲来了，而且她还知道了所有事情。”

 

“你说的对。”她赶紧说。“你说的完全没错，我很抱歉。我真的真的对不起你，德拉科，我发誓我真的知道错了。”

 

“好吧。”他转身挑眉看着她。“你 _对不起_ 。好吧。还有在你知道我和哈利在一起之后呢，你还是抛下我？我想关于这件事，你也很对不起吧？”

 

她舔了舔嘴唇，表情像是犯罪般愧疚，之前的痛苦还两倍增加。“那…我并不骄傲。但是，德拉科…如果是我呢？我是说…你会有什么反应？这可是波特，梅林。 _波特。_ ”

 

“我知道他是谁。”他声音很紧绷，“我也不可能会抛下你。”

 

“真的吗，德拉科？”她仰起眉毛，视线似乎在探查什么。“你真的这么认为吗？”

 

他咬紧牙，努力用意志力克制自己扒弄指甲的冲动。“不管怎样，怎么类比也没用，现在是 _我_ 爱上了那个混蛋，不是你。”好一会儿后他才意识到自己承认了什么，他看到她的脸上震惊的表情，但他只是绷紧下颚，勉强往下说。“如果是你开始和他约会，那我有 _理由_ 不高兴。但现在是我和他在一起，除非你偷偷暗恋他，那我想不出你有什么理由要排挤我，有什么理由讨厌我，你甚至都不理解我。”

 

“但就是因为这样！”她乞求地说。“我 _根本_ 都不明白！这——”

 

“所以你没有想试着理解。”他对她说，“你，做了什么…把我丢到一边？你是不是从来没想过直接来问我？反而像学校里其他傻子一样对我。”

 

“你说的对。”她又重复了这句话。她的眼眶里凝聚起眼泪。“对不起，德拉科。我应该和你谈谈的。我很疑惑，我不知道该怎么接近你，我只是——”

 

“不要再找借口了。”他严厉地说。她的话被打断，牙齿都不自觉颤栗，下唇也在发抖。“你不能道歉之后又找借口。做错了，或者是没做错，究竟是哪一个？”

 

“对不起。”她的声音带上了泪意。“我错了。我做了错的，愚蠢的事，没有什么借口能解释我抛下你，也没有借口解释我瞒着你让你的母亲知道。但我现在在这里，不是吗？我想要理解你。我希望我们回到以前很好的样子。我想陪着你，从一开始我就应该在你身边。我不在乎是不是波特，说实话我不在乎。只是太突然了，太奇怪了。我真的想我们能好好的，德拉科。”

 

德拉科看着她好几分钟，等着她脸上的‘面具’出现裂缝，只不过什么都没有出现。奇迹中的奇迹，潘西明显是真的很真诚。当下这一秒，他想说出自己怀孕的事，但依旧压抑住这个冲动。到某个时候他会告诉她的，但不是现在。

 

“你不能修复所有事情。”他说，“但你可以试着补偿。”她激烈地点头，德拉科扬眉看着她。“不要再背着我做任何事了，潘西。有一次已经足够糟糕了，如果你再来一次，我真的会和你断绝任何关系，我再也不想在我的人生里见到你。还有，如果你没有跟我谈过，却又在背后自作主张评论我的恋爱关系，就算你脑子清醒了，你也不会得到道歉的机会。”

 

“我知道了。”她说，甚至还把手放在心口。“我向你发誓，德拉科，再也不会这样。”她的双眼还是湿润着亮闪闪。德拉科点点头，目光又垂下，看着自己的膝盖，分心听着隔壁浴室的冲浴声。他们沉默了好几分钟，直到潘西小声地说，“你真的爱他吗？”

 

“是的。”他说，还是没看她。

 

“哇哦。”她无声地感叹，“是什么样的感觉？”

 

“什么是什么样的感觉？”他问，皱着眉头看着她。

 

“爱上一个人。我从来没有…我也还记得十三岁的德拉科·马尔福声称他永远不会因为任何人坠入爱河。”

 

想到那段记忆，他不自觉发出短促，稍稍苦涩的笑声。

 

“我想因为某些原因，十三岁的我不明白什么是 _坠落_ 。”浴室里传出什么东西掉到了地上的声音，接着是一声闷闷地咒骂。德拉科不由微笑。“很吓人。很 _恐怖_ 。感觉像是被什么东西拉着脚踝拖到悬崖边抛下，用力踢用力喊。而最开始，你会想，天哪，这种自由落体的感觉实在太兴奋太刺激，没有什么能比这个更好玩了。 _什么都比不上。_ 直到到了某个时候你突然想起来你马上就要摔在地上了。”

 

她沉默了一分钟，然后说：“这是一个很病态的比喻，德拉科。很多人说像是飞起来的感觉。我的意思是，没有‘摔倒地上然后死掉’这一部分。”

 

他耸肩。“这种说法是骗人的，不管是谁传出来的。这不算是真的爱。”

 

“那你到底是什么意思？德拉科，亲爱的，如果你觉得你和波特之间不可能有好结果——”

 

“当然不可能有什么好结果。”他说。而潘西看起来比之前更加困惑，还有一点担心。“总有一天他会记起我是谁，很可能就是我回到我自己真正身体那一天。他觉得那样的事不会发生，发誓不会有那样的事发生，但最终是会的。而等到那一天到来，哈利意识到他不像他以为的那样爱我…我想我只能祈祷那一刻我不会伤心至死。”

 

潘西现在的表情变成真正的不安和担忧。她伸出手想握住他的手，但他马上就抽开。他可能对她说了一些从来没向别人说起过的事，但他还没完全原谅她，还没办法接受她的安慰。

 

“那这样子有什么意义？”她坚持地问。“梅林，德拉科，如果你这么肯定事情最后会这么结束，那还有什么意义？”

 

“你没听到我说的话？”他说。“我说的是感觉像是 _违背你的意愿_ 被拖下悬崖。我控制不了我对他的感觉，潘西。显而易见，不是吗。不管怎样，如果最后没有巨大的毁灭，那也算不上是爱。那只能算是…一时的迷恋。”

 

“对不起，但是我还是不理解。对我来说，这听起来不算是爱，德拉科。”

 

他沮丧地叹了一口气，抬起手抓着头发。浴室里的水声停了下来。“这个世界往往有两面性。如果你没有经历过战争，那也永远无法真正懂得享受和平。如果不存在心碎，那你也不会知道爱是什么。没有风险和危机的爱不是爱。爱情带来痛苦、心碎，而且没有任何 _道理和逻辑_ 而言。你说的没错…有什么意义呢？但是每一次他看着我，我不需要任何意义。 _这_ 就是意义。你让自己假装在飞，而不是下坠，直到你开始清醒，现实会告诉你一切都结束了，你也就跟着死去了。”

 

潘西变得更惊恐，她张开嘴想说什么，但浴室门一打开她就停下了。哈利一般只会围着浴巾出来，但潘西还在房间里，他显然是选择先穿好衣服再出来。

 

“呃——再给你们一点时间？”看到潘西的表情后他问。

 

“不用。”德拉科说。一个晚上说这么多已经足够了。“我们谈好了。我接受她的道歉。”

 

潘西眼眶还湿润着，只浅浅地对哈利微笑，他微微点头简单回应她。

 

“他真的很好。”她说，“我甚至觉得我开始理解…你们两个人了。”哈利看起来非常困惑，但是德拉科只是翻了翻眼睛。哈利的头发还是湿的，卷曲迷人，看着德拉科的双眼像是燃着火焰。

 

今晚他能继续骗自己他们可以持续到永远。

 

 

IV

 

潘西离开之后，德拉科把笔记本收起来准备睡觉。在袒露藏在内心的想法之后肯定要花好大精力才能专注，他不想随随便便地完成作业。

 

德拉科在刷牙的时候，哈利带着一种 _表情_ 走进浴室，他抱着手臂靠在门框，脸上挂着一个傻兮兮的得意微笑。

 

“我不知道你在笑什么。”德拉科说，嘴里还含着牙刷。

 

“我只是想说你愿意听她解释，我很为你骄傲。看起来你们两个人解决了一些矛盾。”

 

“我不需要你为我骄傲，波特。”他说，然后低下头把嘴里的牙膏吐到水池。他从镜子里和哈利对视。“我这么做是因为你的黄金好朋友们开始让我很无聊。潘西能给我带来一点娱乐。”

 

“好吧，不管原因是什么，我很高兴你们又是好朋友了。”

 

他来到德拉科身后，手臂环着他的腰，下巴搭在德拉科的肩膀。德拉科闭上眼睛，无比清晰地感受到身体里蝴蝶扇动翅膀带来的风暴。

 

“我爱你。”哈利贴着他轻声耳语。

 

德拉科想象着坠下悬崖——摔在地上——全身骨头断碎。

 

“我也爱你。”他说。

 

 

 

 

 **1999** **年** **4** **月** **11** **日，周日——怀孕三个月**

I

 

这发生的很慢，但 _确实_ 在发生。

 

德拉科只穿着内衣，对着镜子很惊奇地看着自己，他一只手贴着之前还是很平坦的腹部，感受到很小但很明显的突起。房间另一边，哈利正弯着腰趴在书桌上，疯狂地潦草写着文章，他想在明天早上之前完成。

                                                                               

学校长袍的确是很好的衣服，德拉科想着，手抚摸着微微撑开的皮肤。可能接下来好一阵时间都不会有人注意到，或许甚至到这个学期结束，毕业典礼完成后都没人注意到。毕竟，只剩最后两个月了。

 

但是，有一件事变得越来越难以忽视，就是他胸部的尺寸。他现在穿的还是被魔咒击中后几周买的内衣，但就算他被逼着调整松紧后，乳房还是像是要从罩杯里溢出来。

 

“看看。”他酸涩地说，转过来又转过去地从不同角度观察自己。“我 _胖_ 了，哈利。”

 

“你没胖，德拉科。”哈利随口说。他还专注在自己的作业上，眉毛皱紧，羽毛笔停在羊皮纸上方，在课本和文章之间看来看去。“你怀孕了。”

 

“一样的事。”

 

“你能先别照镜子，过来帮我看看这个吗？月亮石粉末除了用来做爱情魔药还有什么作用？”

 

德拉科长叹了口气，放下自己的审视工作，晃悠着来到哈利边上。“你在做什么？”他没好气地质问，弯下腰靠在书桌上，把课本拿到面前看着。“哈利，不是这一章。月亮石粉末是用来做镇定剂，看，在第十章，傻子。”但他想要站起身时，一只手臂环在他的光裸的腰上制止住他的动作。

 

“天哪，看看你的胸。”哈利说，另一只自由的手毫无羞耻地握住他左边的乳房。下一秒，他直接把德拉科拉到自己大腿上，两条白皙的长腿分开挂在他的腰上，突然的动作让德拉科双手撑在哈利的胸膛。

 

“老天，波特！”他厉声骂着，但他扭着想要起开的时候，哈利强壮的手臂圈着他，双手按住他的腰不让他离开。“有没有人跟你说过你让人 _非常_ 无法忍受？”

 

“你有说过，好多次。”哈利说，然后身体前倾，嘴直接贴在德拉科的颈窝和肩膀。德拉科咬着下唇，任哈利抬起双手解开他的胸罩扣子，拉下肩带，带着老茧的手指轻柔地抚蹭，让德拉科的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“那或许你应该重视一些。”德拉科的声音听起来很不稳，他能感觉到哈利在自己皮肤上吮吸啄吻时的笑容弧度。他闲散地游移到他的胸部，一只手揉捏着右边的乳房，牙齿刮蹭过已经硬挺的乳头。“啊…波特，那里很 _敏感_ ！”

 

哈利像是没听到——或者说因为他 _肯定_ 听到了——他嘴唇分开，把乳头含在嘴里，刺激得德拉科高声哀吟。他很羞愧地感觉到他的阴部迅速地开始流出液体。

 

“天哪，你他妈的 _变态_ 。”他带着哭意骂着，哈利火热的嘴唇换到另一边乳房开始攻击另一边乳头时，跨坐在哈利腿上的德拉科真的在发抖。

 

总共花了五分钟时间，德拉科的睡衣长裤才被甩到地上，跟着哈利把自己肿胀发硬的阴茎从牛仔裤释放出来。哈利插进德拉科体内时，嘴还在他的双乳逗弄着，接着哈利开始掐着他的腰让他起身又按着他坐下，只为了看着两颗白嫩上下跳动。

 

德拉科一直撑着哈利的肩膀，把自己完全交出去，取悦般任哈利上下移动他。每一次哈利恶魔样地吮吸着他的乳肉，他都无法自控地高喊出声。这是最奇怪的感觉，每一次狠狠坐回到哈利性器上，他的乳房也随着晃动，但如果这能让哈利这么疯狂，那似乎他最初变成这般模样、或者现在两人的缠绵所带来的焦虑都不值一提了。

 

哈利一次次地把他拉下，残忍地让那粗长的柱身插进他的花径，不到一分钟，过分刺激的动作就把他送上高潮，而尽管哈利肯定感觉到德拉科喷射在他的腿上，他也没有停下自己的动作。

 

“哈利。”德拉科喘着气说，手指掐进健壮的肩膀，但哈利只是咬住他的乳头继续动作。当哈利不再继续抬起他，而是开始狂野地至下而上地撞进他的体内时，德拉科知道他随时都会到达高潮，哈利贴着他的颈窝闷哼着，最后低吼一声终于射出精华。德拉科感觉到精液射进阴道里，他也又一次到达高潮，喷射出爱液。接下来的几分钟他们抱紧对方坐在那里，他淤青的双乳紧贴着哈利的胸膛，手臂环着他的脖颈，浑身颤抖着。

 

“你真的很喜欢乳房，嗯？”呼吸缓和后他说，但他听到的不是预期的笑声或者嘴唇微笑的弧度，他得到的回应只是一个近乎怀疑的表情。

 

“是的。”哈利缓缓地说。他的双眼来回看着德拉科的双眼。“不过，远远不及我喜欢 _你_ 的程度。”

 

德拉科翻着白眼，从哈利膝上爬下来；这是他唯一想到的用来掩盖这句话带来的心内躁动的动作。

 

**1999年5月15日，周六——怀孕四个月**

I

 

不出所料的，格兰芬多赢得了这一季度的魁地奇奖杯。

 

更是不出所料的，这次胜利是因为哈利及时地抓住了金色飞贼。

 

甚至连罗恩和赫敏——梅林啊，德拉科现在开始用名字称呼他们了——也试着劝他来格兰芬多休息室一起参加赛后的派对，但德拉科还是谢绝了。他没有什么不好的情绪——在这种庆贺活动中，他不会嫉妒哈利，但他也没有一点想参与的欲望。格兰芬多其实已经开始习惯德拉科经常出现在他们的公共休息室，但这样的场景下，他依旧会感觉自己像入侵的外物，毕竟他们庆贺的活动那么的… _格兰芬多。_

 

相反，他选择独自一个人在操场上散步。霍格沃兹里属于苏格兰的一块小角落正式地摆脱了冬天。温暖的春风拂过湖面，让德拉科感觉舒适而充满期待（暖和的天气总是有这种效果），他脸上带着满足的笑容，手掌停在渐渐涨大的腹部，他已经被逼地要订购服饰清单上孕妇那一栏的衣服了。

 

到现在他还是避免让母亲知道，所以现在只能用哈利的钱来帮他买衣服。他很不喜欢这么做，但他也知道他没有其他选择。甚至连赫敏也提出来要帮忙，但他在心里划出了底线。她能做的只是帮他确认他需要买的衣服尺寸，还有告诉他要提前订衣服，记得从现在开始他的身体就会很快地发生变化。

 

刚到七点，太阳才走到西边，哈利出现在他身边。

 

“给你带了南瓜汁。”他说，手里拿着饮料瓶子。“差点又给你拿了瓶黄油啤酒。”

 

“你永远都学不会，波特。”

 

“但我 _没_ 拿错，不是吗？”他的手从德拉科的后背滑下圈住他的腰。“不管怎样，那里面的酒精含量很小，可能只有家养精灵才会喝醉。你 _确定_ 你一点都喝不了吗？”

 

“潘布拉说最好不要的。”他说，从他手里的啤酒看向哈利。“你来这里干什么，波特？我听说格兰芬多的派对都是要热闹到很晚的。”

 

“是没错。但我想你了。”

 

德拉科颤抖地吐出一口气，不过他很肯定这掩藏不住内心因为这句话所带来的温暖感觉。

 

“你知道我最近在想什么吗？”他问。哈利举起手里的黄油啤酒贴在嘴边含糊应答了一声。“我从来没有学会的呼神护卫咒。”

 

“不重要。”哈利说，“布思比不会把这个放在考试里，这也不是N.E.W.T.s的考试科目，如果有，他肯定早就告诉我们了。再说了，很多优秀的巫师都做不到召唤出守护神。那样不公平。”

 

“我不在乎N.E.W.T.s。”他说。看到哈利怀疑的眼神，德拉科翻了个白眼。“我是说——我当然很在乎我的N.E.W.T.s，我想说的是我并不是因为考试才想完成这个魔法，我只是…想有这个能力。我想看看那是什么。”

 

“好吧。”哈利把瓶子放在草坪上，拿出自己的魔杖，示意德拉科也拿出魔杖。“那就来吧。我们再试试。”

 

德拉科摇了摇头。“我有另一个想法。”

 

“什么？”

 

他深吸了一口气，慢慢从鼻子呼出。“我想…我想拿回我以前的魔杖。”

 

哈利的表情变得严肃。“你觉得这会有帮助吗？”

 

“不确定。”他耸了耸肩。“我知道的是，现在这个魔杖和霍索恩那支感觉不一样。那支是…独一无二的。如果我拿着那支，然后加上我的一些新的——呃——记忆，我觉得我现在就能呼唤出来了。我真的这么觉得的。”

 

即使哈利看起来想要说点什么，他还是直接转身回到城堡。德拉科双手紧握、坐立不安地等在原地，十五分钟后哈利手里拿着德拉科之前的魔杖走了回来。

 

“你说过你 _没有_ 用这个来杀他…对吧？”他接过魔杖后小心翼翼地问。手里的重量是那么熟悉，握在手心的感觉是那么恰当，是新的魔杖永远给不了他的感觉。他一触碰到它，绿色的魔法光芒就从顶端射出。

 

“我没有用这个来杀他。”哈利向他保证。“是他自己的魔咒杀了他自己。”

 

德拉科点头。用力吞咽了一口。他深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出。

 

“你可以做到的。”德拉科闭上双眼时哈利对他说。“你一直都有能力做到的。”

 

德拉科微微分开双脚，坚定地踩在地上，双眼依旧紧闭，他让自己沉溺进他选择的记忆：哈利第一次对他说‘我爱你’的时候。那天晚上他的情绪汹涌高涨，也正是最后一次见到他的父亲，或许可以算是苦乐参半，但是老天，这是他一生中感受到的最有力量最强大的情绪。

 

他抬起手臂，感受着魔力从他的全身流动汇聚在魔杖，像是巨大的魔法浪潮。甚至在他完全念出那句咒语之前，他就知道这一次一定可以成功。

 

强劲的魔力从魔杖末端向顶端爆发出来，让他都晕眩地往后跌了一步。一找回平衡，他就震惊地睁大眼睛，眼前的一幕让他手臂上一下子就起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

一只鸟优雅地在他们面前绕着圈飞着，如珍珠般银白，形态完整，而且非常令人窒息的美丽。

 

“是一只渡鸦（raven）。”德拉科哑着嗓子说。

 

“不。”哈利说，眯着眼抬着头看向衰弱阳光下的那只鸟。“是风鸦（rook）。你看它的脸。”

 

德拉科不知道他的话是什么意思，但一分钟之后他的注意力不知怎的被完全吸引住了，他注意到在阳光照射下，它优雅缥缈的翅膀闪烁着完美的纯粹的色彩。绿色、蓝色，还有紫色。

 

它消失之后德拉科还感觉到窒息般喘不上气。他看向哈利，从对方眼里只找到耀眼闪烁的骄傲。

 

“我就知道你可以做到的。”他走向德拉科，抱着他的腰胯。“那只风鸦很适合你。”

 

“为什么这么说？”

 

“有一个星期，我和赫敏在逃亡路上，那时候罗恩不在，赫敏很喜欢观察各种各样的鸟类。”他说，目光凝聚在不远的前方，像是在脑海中又重复了一遍那时的生活。“她有一本关于它们的很笨重的书，每一次她去观察的时候都会带上那本书。有一个晚上我怎么都睡不着——外面灯还亮着，我走出去和她坐在一起。她发现了一只风鸦。我一开始以为是乌鸦（crow），接着她跟我解释了它们的不同。和风鸦没有很大区别，但风鸦小一些，羽毛乱一些，脸上没有毛发。我觉得这真的很特别——这让它们很容易被辨认出来，乌鸦和渡鸦很难被分辨。但其实最特别的是，”他说，脸上的微笑更大了几分。“风鸦的羽毛非常漂亮。当光正好照在它们身上，它们就…一下子 _迸发_ 出各种颜色。我真的见到过。它们从树上飞出来，我看到它们的翅膀变得像是绿色又像是蓝色。我听过它们在笑。真的在 _笑_ ，我向上帝发誓。赫敏告诉我这就是它们的名字来源，就因为它们的笑声。人们认为他们代表了噩运，但这只是因为他们没有机会看到风鸦真正的色彩。像是…像是它们根本不在乎。我说的是那些风鸦。他们像是在嘲笑其他的所有人，因为它们拥有大部分人不了解的东西。”

 

德拉科沉默着没说话，在消化哈利给的信息。最后他才说，“听起来很不真实。”

 

“它们确实是这样的，不是吗？像是来自神话。不过我亲眼见过它们的翅膀，我也亲耳听过它们的叫声。根据赫敏说的话，它们通常不会单独出现，我觉得它们本身就很酷。甚至还有一个传说，说是风鸦代表的是思想和记忆。也就是说一只风鸦永远都不会忘记过去。不管怎样…我想这还是挺适合你的，不是吗？”

 

“什么。”德拉科讽刺地说，“我笑起来很像个神经错乱的疯子，而且人们都觉得我是噩运吗？”

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“不是。而是人们不了解你。他们没有给你机会，如果他们给了你机会，他们会看见你有多美。”

 

哈利常常做这样的事：他说出一些很美好、直白、充满感情的话，让德拉科不知道该怎么消化，更不用说知道该怎么回应。但是，他逐渐了解到，哈利想要的不是他的回应。哈利只是…单纯想让他知道。

 

“你忘记了最重要的一部分。”一会儿后他说。哈利不解地看着他。“他们是鸟。他们可以飞。如果你会飞，那没有人可以困住你。”

 

他期待着哈利说些什么来回应，但相反，他沉默地凝视着德拉科。最后，一直抱着他的腰的手往上捧着他的脸颊，低下头亲吻德拉科的额头。

 

“你会再次飞向天空，德拉科。”他轻声说。

 

德拉科心脏绞紧，因为他意识到，他的内心开始相信哈利的诺言，毫不理睬他大脑里恼怒的预警，警告着不可避免的灾难。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

潘西和德拉科这段有点drama，感觉潘西真的是被‘调教’得很好hhhh

 

 

鸦雀类的各种学名其实听起来（我觉得）挺不好听的，所以我用的是别名，不是我自己编造的。

 

Rook：中国叫“秃鼻乌鸦”，又名风鸦，嘴部（喙）周围没有黑色的毛发。“…细看体羽并非漆黑一团，而是带有显著的蓝紫色金属光泽。”——引自百度

 

因为中国文化对乌鸦的不喜欢，所以我最开始看到还是有点惊讶的，但其实想想也蛮能说的通。这是哈德文里不常见的设定，我觉得很有意思。

 


End file.
